Soul Artist
by Hime-Lay
Summary: Dans un dernier espoir de réaliser un rêve qu'il n'a vécu, Tomas ; PDG d'une maison de production de musique ; décide de créer le groupe de rock qui deviendra une légende dans ce monde musical ! Des rencontres charismatiques, qui changera la vie de chacun... Naruto et ses nouveaux camarades n'ont pas fini de rêver...
1. Chapter 1

Riichi marchait dans les couloirs sans réel but, il soufflait son dégoût d'être ici, les couloirs de l'université lui donnait la nausée. Riichi avait une démarche plutôt droite, il portait comme un bagnard son attaché-case sur son épaule droite, il avait une sucette dans la bouche, sûrement pour masquer le manque de cigarette. Une casquette gavroche était posée sur sa belle chevelure châtain et ondulé tel un prince, cachant un de ses yeux vert étincelant. Une chemise blanche, cintrant une cravate noire à moitié attachée et un chino gris donnant un look rock'n'roll à ce charmant jeune homme. A peine arrivé que toutes les filles l'admiraient, aucune n'osant l'approcher, redoutant le refus de ce garçon aux aires mystérieux, gentil ou froid ?

Il cherchait sa classe, numéro dix-huit. Il rentre et s'installe au dernier rang. Les classes d'université étaient vraiment grandes. Il sortit un magasine de musique de son sac et tout en lisant, il observait discrètement le peu de monde qui se trouvait en ce lieu.

Deux jeunes hommes discutaient. L'un était debout appuyé contre le mur, respirant l'air printanier de cette fenêtre à moitié ouverte. Il avait les bras croisés et avait un regard assez froid et son visage était fermé. Son look était plutôt bon chic, bon genre, de grande lunette carrée noire entourant ses yeux bleus incroyablement brillant. Il avait les cheveux raides, un peu en bataille, de couleur caramel foncé. Son prénom, Keiji, étant le nom que lui donnait sans cesse son ami.

Ami qui par ailleurs se différenciait totalement de ce garçon. Ils avaient l'air de terriblement bien s'entendre pourtant. Ce jeune homme était plus grand, plus dissipé, il ne cessait de sourire bêtement et parlait sans compter à Keiji sans pour autant que cela ne dérange ce dernier. Son look aussi était très différent, un mélange de décontracté et de chic, signe que cet homme avait du mal à se trouver. Il était brun, deux yeux bleus se rajoutaient également à la beauté de ce jeune homme. De ce qu'il avait entendu, causé par la perte de patience de Keiji, son ami se nommait Shiro.

Un autre jeune homme aux allures séduisantes se trouvait dans sa classe, décidemment, il aurait de la concurrence cette année. Il était assis sur la table où entre ses jambes se trouvait sa petite-amie qui d'ailleurs n'arrêtait de brailler son prénom « Naruto ceci, Naruto cela ». Riichi pensait que ce garçon était bien mal tombé et qu'il lui donnerait bien deux trois leçons pour se trouver une meilleure petite-amie. Ce garçon était blond, coiffé en bataille, mais surtout, il était doté de deux yeux bleus azur, encore un point de concurrence pour Riichi. Son look était plutôt bon chic, bon genre, également, un chapeau noir distingué sûrement une touche personnelle de ce Keiji. Il avait l'air cool, sympathique, il dégageait une certaine joie de vivre, ne cessant de sourire à tout vas.

Dans un coin isolé, une jeune femme était assise. Elle était belle, très belle, tout à fait son genre, bien que étant donné sa position discrète, elle avait l'air timide et c'est un trait de caractère dont il avait horreur. Toutefois, ses longs cheveux couleur de la nuit ainsi que ces deux yeux pâles donnaient envie de faire un effort. Elle paraissait douce et gentille. Cependant, Riichi remarquait un air triste chez elle, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait et après plusieurs minutes d'observation, il trouvait l'objet de son tourment : ce Naruto. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire virevolter ses yeux entre son livre et le jeune garçon. Une amoureuse transis apparemment.

Il se demandait bien quelle pouvait être son nom, quand un jeune homme venant s'installer à ses côtés prononça doucement son nom.

- Salut Hinata !  
- Bonjour Benoit !

« Benoit, un prénom français ? ». Son prénom résonnait bien, ce jeune homme était de taille moyenne, élancé, à l'air un peu niet, mais plutôt gentil. Lui aussi était un fidèle concurrent, malgré sa taille moyenne, il était très beau garçon. Son look était très chic, propre sur lui, avec une pointe de personnalité, un diamant piquait son oreille gauche et un béret noir avec un badge inscrit « Peace & Love » représentait cette touche originale. Sous ce béret se trouvait une couleur de cheveux étrange, il était blond, blond cendré, limite gris clair et très raide. Mais son charme le plus tape à l'œil fut ses deux yeux en formes d'amendes et deux noisettes séduisantes et pétillantes de transparence donnait toute sa beauté au jeune homme.

- « Calme-toi vieux, c'est un mec ! » Pensa ironiquement Riichi.

Une autre jeune femme entra et étrangement, celle-ci n'était pas inconnue à Riichi.

- Coucou vous deux ! Dit-elle souriante à Hinata et Benoit.  
- Bonjour Hime…

- « Non, c'est bien elle »

Hime, de longs cheveux chocolat, une moyenne taille, un style vestimentaire plutôt classique, des yeux chocolat fondant, un visage fin, un air doux et profondément gentil. Oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il était plutôt ravi de voir un nouveau sourire sur son visage. Se souviendrait-elle de lui ? Oui, sûrement, même s'ils avaient perdus contact après ces grandes vacances.

- Sakura le cours va commencer ! Interrompt son amie  
- J'arrive !

La jeune femme embrassa tendrement son petit-ami. Un baiser qui marquait fortement son appartenance au jeune homme. Ils échangèrent un baiser sensuel, cette garce le faisant sûrement exprès, il fallait dire qu'elle avait une rivale de taille, Hinata était bien plus belle que cette espèce de « greluche », enfin c'était l'avis de Riichi et son petit-ami semblait plutôt heureux, étant donné son beau sourire. Naruto alla s'installer derrière Hinata et Benoit à coté d'Hime, ils semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre tous les quatre, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps de tout évidence.

Le professeur entra, ils ne seraient que sept dans cette spécialité apparemment. Ce n'était pas étonnant pour Riichi, le concours d'entrée de l'université de l'art était très dur, il ne prenait que les meilleurs et puis sortir de cette université était mal vu… Ceux qui poursuivaient le rêve d'être artiste étaient des fous en quêtes de perdition. Le musicien se demandait bien quel talent pouvait avoir chacun d'entre eux.

Au bout de quatre longues heures à parler de l'histoire de l'art, l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Hinata, Hime et Benoit déjeunaient ensemble, les deux amis d'enfance partirent à part, quant à Naruto, il partit rejoindre sa petite-amie. Riichi sentait de nombreux regards, des regards féminins oppressants, quelques unes osaient l'aborder, mais le jeune homme détestait ça, c'est lui qui chassait, qui décidait de ses proies, c'était un séducteur.

Du regard, il cherchait la table où pouvait se trouver Hime, ses yeux virent de droite à gauche, quand il reconnait son rire, il s'avance.

- Salut… ! Je peux me joindre à vous… !

Hinata acquiesça poliment de la tête, Benoit rougissait à la beauté du jeune homme et Hime ouvrit grand ses yeux, elle connaissait ce jeune homme…

- Tu ne me reconnais pas… ? Demande ce dernier souriant  
- Et bien, tu me dis quelque chose, effectivement…  
- Nous avons été dans le même « camp » de vacance cet été… !

Hime réfléchit un moment et oui, effectivement, ce jeune homme était…

- Riichi ?  
- Bingo… ! Dit-il d'un clin d'œil  
- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas du tout reconnu, tu as coupé tes cheveux et changé complètement de look… ! Sourit-elle  
- Oui, c'est radical, effectivement… !  
- Vous pouvez nous raconter ? S'impatientait Benoit  
- Riichi était dans mon groupe au « camp » de vacance… ! On s'est rencontré là-bas et on s'est lié d'amitié… Sourit Hime  
- D'accord… Tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous dire ce que vous avez fait car Hime refuse de nous raconter ces vacances… ! Râlait Benoit  
- Désolé, mais je garderais ses souvenirs sous silence… Sourit Riichi  
- Oh… Mais, vous étiez dans une secte ou quoi ? S'inquiète le jeune homme  
- Non, mais tu sais, ce sont des activités banales que l'on a fait, rien d'extraordinaires… Essaye d'argumenter Hime

Hinata observe son amie, elle sait que sa meilleure amie n'est pas partit dans un camp de vacance, elle n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles de tout l'été, elle s'est profondément ennuyée par ailleurs, elle devait supporter seule les images du couple parfait Sakura-Naruto, quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, Hinata ne s'y ferait jamais, peut-on aimer désespérément à ce point… ?

- Hinata… ?  
- Euh, oui ?  
- Tout va bien… ?  
- Oui ! Oui… Rassure son amie

Les quatre camarades se lèvent, ils veulent aller se détendre dehors, quand il voit un attroupement sous le préau principal.

- Je me demande pourquoi tout le monde est regroupé… ? Questionne Hime  
- Hé ! Les saluts Naruto  
- Pourquoi un tel attroupement ? Demande Benoit  
- Justement, je venais te voir pour ça… Sourit ce dernier

* * * * * * * *

Tokyo, un grand immeuble fait face au centre de cette capitale, « TOM », se lit en gros sur la plus haute façade, « Tomas Ourbanovski Music » la plus grande boite de production jamais offerte au Japon, des jeunes par milliers se bousculent pour intégrer cette maison de production.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça… ? Râle un homme  
- Pourquoi pas… ?

Tomas Ourbanovski, vingt huit ans, PDG de cette boite de production, il a à son compte deux producteurs, Udo Yaku et Vince Shepard, tous deux responsables des meilleures groupes à succès au Japon et à l'international dont, Blast, Trapnest, Bad Luck, Nittle Gasper et Matt & Brothers.

Tomas est un bel homme, blond, aux yeux bleus translucides, grande taille, les femmes vénèrent ses origines Suédoises. Un look approprié, un mélange de rock, avec ces tatouages et du chic, pour le vestimentaire. Un piercing à la langue fait le bonheur de ses amantes, l'anneau sur sa lèvre inférieur fait de lui, l'homme aux milles merveilles, dires du magasine « Rolling Stones ».

Cigarette à la bouche, il défend son idée.

- Je trouve mon idée brillante, je veux qu'un nouveau groupe intègre ma boite, je le veux jeune, dynamique, beau, envieux, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à ce qu'on poste des affiches dans les lycées et universités…  
- Mais, enfin Tomas, tu n'y penses pas, le nombre de jeunes qui vont débarquer au studio ! Déclare son assistante

Assistante, Mélanie Ourbanovski, femme de Tomas, elle est son bras-droit, mais surtout son actionnaire majoritaire. Elle est divine, des cheveux longs blonds dorés, des yeux bleus foncés d'une rareté, des jambes longues, une poitrine gourmande, une taille fine et élancée, un accent russe à croquer et vingt-six printemps à déguster.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux un nouveau groupe, je veux quelque chose d'unique, un territoire jamais explorer, je veux un groupe que tout le monde va envier !  
- Sympas pour les autres… ! Râle Udo…  
- Tu sais parfaitement que je suis fière des agneaux que j'ai récupéré et que mes deux producteurs sont les meilleures du monde, mais je veux de la nouveauté, je vais aller plus haut !

Les deux amis et la femme de Tomas sont fiers de ses propos, le jeune homme a toujours été ambitieux, fort et loyal, ils iraient au bout du monde avec lui, quelque soit la destination…

- Bien et que cherches-tu au juste… ? Sourit Vince  
- Tout !  
- Hein… ?  
- Je me fiche du style, je veux la rareté, l'unique, quelque chose de jamais entendu ou plus entendu, je veux de l'originalité et de la sincérité ! Insiste ce dernier  
- Hum…  
- Tomas, cesse ton caprice et donne nous au moins des critères de sélection ! Réclame sa femme  
- Je n'ai rien à foutre des critères, je serais parmi les sélectionneurs et je veux que le choix se fasse au feeling !

Vince rit jaune.

- Euh, Tomas, tu as de la fièvre… ?  
- Non, je vous l'ai dit, je veux la rareté, je veux le coup de cœur cette fois-ci, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre des notes et c'est tout !  
- Bon, comme tu voudras, c'est un défi intéressant ! Sourit Udo

Ils sont dans la contemplation quand une femme apparait violement dans le bureau.

- Dis-donc connard ! S'adresse une femme à Tomas  
- Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer…

- Espèce d'enfoiré, salaud, tu as cru que je n'étais qu'un bout de viande c'est ça !  
- Non, mais les femmes parlent sur l'oreiller et j'ai eu ce que je voulais… Dit-il fier de lui

La jeune femme le gifle.

- Enfoiré ! Je me doutais bien que seul mon statut de journaliste t'intéressait, mais tu vas voir le papier que je vais sortir sur toi… !  
- Jill, soit mignonne et appel la sécurité !  
- Oui, oui Monsieur… ! Exécute-t-elle, honteuse d'avoir laissé échapper cette femme  
- L'article que je vais faire va détruire ta réputation… !  
- Tu vas écrire quoi, que je suis un enfoiré qui couche avec des femmes pour qu'elle parle, chérie, j'ai cette réputation depuis le jour ou je me suis marié !  
- Connard ! Oh… Lâchez-moi !  
- Bye darling… !

Le calme revient dans le bureau, mais un calme naturel, toutes les personnes dans cette pièce savent que Tomas n'est pas un homme fidèle, malgré la beauté de sa femme, il ne lui accorde que peu d'importance, pourtant, elle, amoureuse depuis l'enfance, s'habitue en mal au comportement infidèle de son mari.

- Quand aura lieu la sélection… ? Demande Mélanie  
- Vendredi soir… !  
- Très bien… !  
- Pour le moment, je ne cherche que les musiciens, nous chercherons la chanteuse ou chanteur dans un deuxième casting… !  
- Tu veux les musiciens avant le chanteur… !  
- Oui… L'harmonie… ! Je veux l'harmonie et les musiciens sélectionnés participeront au choix de la chanteuse… !  
- Quoi ? Est surprit Vince  
- Vous allez faire des têtes de trente six pieds de longs à chaque fois que je vous annonce quelque chose !  
- Désolé… ! Mais…  
- Bref, j'ai du boulot, vous savez le principal, alors à vendredi !  
- Bien…

Udo et Vince se retirent du bureau, seule Mélanie reste.

- Tu es ambitieux dis-moi… ?  
- Toujours, tu le sais bien… ! Je veux être le numéro un grâce à ce groupe !  
- Tu es déjà le numéro un dans pas mal de domaine déjà… Sourit Mélanie faisant allusion à plusieurs choses…  
- Oui, mais mon métier est le plus important !  
- C'est déjà ça…

Mélanie se lève, elle fait rouler le siège de son mari, elle s'assoit sur lui et l'embrasse fougueusement, Tomas lui rend le baiser.

- Heureuse de voir que tu apprécies encore mes baisers…  
- J'apprécie toujours le fait d'être embrassé…  
- Je vois, toujours aussi avare de compliment…  
- Laisse-moi travailler s'il te plait… !  
- J'ai envie de faire l'amour ici…

Mélanie saute sur ses lèvres et déboutonne avec attention la chemise de son mari, il se laisse librement faire, quand Jill débarque dans le bureau.

- Monsieur… Oh… Excusez-moi… Rougit-elle en cachant son visage et s'éloignant.  
- Reste Jill…

- Mélanie, descend…  
- Tu refuse une partie de jambe en l'air pour ta réceptionniste… ? S'agace sa femme  
- Je préfère Jill à toi… !  
- Si il n'y avait qu'elle !

Elle descend des jambes de son mari frustrée, elle prend ses papiers et s'en va, en jetant un regard noir à Jill.

- Viens Jill…

La jeune femme s'approche honteuse.

- Je suis désolée, je, je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

Il rit de son air narquois.

- Tu sais bien que me débarrasser de Mélanie n'est jamais dérangeant…  
- Tomas, vous ne devriez pas être aussi dur…  
- Que veux-tu… ?  
- Je, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je ne l'ai pas vu courir vers votre bureau… Pardon…  
- C'est rien, cette femme est une vraie furie… !

- Jill, comment va Peter… ?  
- Pas très bien… ! Pleure cette dernière  
- Je t'ai dis cent fois de partir en congé et de rester avec lui ! De plus, tu sais très bien que j'ai l'argent qu'il faut pour son opération… !  
- Je sais, mais il refuse cette aide…  
- Alors, fais-le accepter, ou il perdra sa fiancée… !  
- Je sais…  
- Jill, prend ta semaine, reste avec lui, Mélanie fera ton travaille, sois en sûr…  
- Vous êtes sûr… ?  
- Files ou je te renvoie complètement et l'argent sera sur ton compte demain sans faute !  
- Mais…  
- Va t-en ou je fais également renvoyer ton mari de toute les boites d'électricité du pays !  
- Merci, merci…  
- Je ne connais pas ce mot… !

Jill part rassurée, elle est fière, Tomas est seulement gentil avec elle, c'est un homme bien, malgré tout ce qu'on dit…

* * * * * *

En classe, attendant le professeur de lettre, Naruto explique à tous ses camarades le casting proposé.

- C'est la production TOM, il cherche à former un nouveau groupe, il y aura un casting là-bas vendredi soir… !  
- La production TOM, c'est la plus grande boite du siècle ! Affirme Shiro  
- Oui… Je vais participer au casting avec Sasuke… !  
- Benoit, vas-y également, tu as un talent fou à la base… Propose Hime  
- Oui… Je ne sais pas, il y aura tellement de monde… !  
- Et alors, il faut bien qu'il y est un gagnant… !  
- Pas faux… !  
- Keiji, on y va aussi ! Demande Shiro…  
- Pourquoi pas… Dit nonchalant ce dernier  
- Cool, allons-y tous ensemble… ! Se réjouit Naruto  
- Yes ! Fait d'un clin d'œil Shiro  
- Et toi le nouveau, quel talent as-tu… ? Demande froidement Keiji  
- Pianiste… !  
- Pianiste, très rock'n'roll ! Se moque Keiji  
- Ne soit pas désagréable, le piano est un instrument magnifique… Sourit Naruto. Viens avec nous… ?  
- Soyez sûr que je serais de la partie et sélectionné en plus de ça ! Sourit assuré Riichi

Hime sourit, elle est ravie de voir que son ami a toujours autant de motivation.

- Et toi Hinata… ? Tu es musicienne… ? Demande Riichi  
- Euh… Non… Je, je dessine…  
- Oh, j'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de voir tes chefs d'œuvre… !  
- Euh, c'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas autant de talent pour parler de chefs d'œuvre… !  
- Tu es très trop modeste Hinata, tu sais que tu as un don pour la peinture, comme ta mère… Sourit Naruto sincèrement

Hinata sent son cœur partir dans tous les sens, les compliments de Naruto sont toujours bons à savourer.

- Merci…  
- Et toi Hime, ton talent… ?  
- L'écriture… Sourit-elle  
- L'écriture, c'est vaste… Quoi exactement…  
- Des poèmes, essentiellement…  
- Aurais-je le privilège d'en lire… ?  
- Privilège, le mot est parfait, Hime ne fait jamais lire ses créations… Sourit Shiro  
- Oui…

Soudain, le regard de la jeune femme devient morose, elle ne fait jamais lire ses poèmes car elle n'a même pas le courage de les lires à nouveau elle-même, une partie de sa vie s'écrit à l'ancre noire sur ses feuilles de neige, les mots viennent naturellement, c'est un don également.

Le professeur arrive et les artistes se remettent aux études.

La semaine passe lentement pour ce groupe d'ami, ils ont hâtent de se présenter au casting.

Vendredi arrive enfin, cinq heures de l'après-midi, les cours se terminent, le groupe se dirige au studio de production.

- Hime, Hinata, venaient avec nous… ! Propose Riichi  
- Oui, ça nous ferait plaisir, hein Hinata… ! Se réjouit Naruto  
- Euh oui…  
- Tu seras mon soutiens Hinata, Sakura ne peux pas être là… ! Sourit Naruto

Hime grimace, « quel abruti ». Quant à Riichi, il rit, ce garçon ne sait pas parler aux femmes.

Tous arrivent au studio et sont étonnés sans l'être du monde qui se trouve en ce lieu. La queue est interminable. Ils se mettent dans le rang et attendent. Tous s'allument une cigarette, excepté les deux jeunes femmes et Naruto.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé, quels sont vos instruments de prédilection à vous deux… ? Demande le nouveau à Keiji et Shiro  
- Guitare… ! Répond Keiji  
- Et moi batterie ! Sourit Shiro  
- Ok… Naruto à de la concurrence…  
- Oui… Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que rien n'est précisé sur l'annonce… Explique le blond  
- Comment ça… ? Demande Hime  
- Et bien, on ne sait pas quel genre de groupe il cherche réellement, quel style de musique il privilégie… !  
- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, comme savoir ce qu'il va leur plaire réellement… Se demande Shiro  
- Il cherche peut-être l'originalité… Sourit Hinata  
- Que veux-tu dire chérie… ? Demande Benoit  
- Il cherche sûrement quelque chose de nouveau, d'inédit et font des castings à l'aveuglette, ça se fait beaucoup aux États-Unis…  
- Dis-moi la peintre, tu en sais des choses sur la musique… Sourit Riichi  
- Euh, non, non…

Hime sourit, Hinata sait tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le sujet, elle s'intéresse à la moindre chose auquel accorde de l'importance Naruto, pour partager avec lui, le soutenir, le dicter, « elle l'aime sincèrement », pense cette dernière tristement.

* * *

- Jill… Que faites-vous là… ? Demande Tomas surprit  
- Peter m'a jeter de sa chambre, il m'a ordonné de venir participer au casting… Il ne supportait plus de m'avoir dans ses pattes je crois… Rit-elle  
- Votre rire fait plaisir, je suis content que l'opération se soit bien passée…  
- C'est grâce à vous, merci encore…  
- Pas de merci j'ai dit, c'était avec plaisir…  
- Oui…  
- Allez prendre place dans le jury, on va bientôt commencer !  
- Oui…

La jeune femme partit s'installer. Elle prit place aux côtés de Mélanie.

- Vous êtes bien la seule femme que mon mari apprécie…  
- Pardon… ?  
- Je me demande pourquoi son masque tombe quand il est avec vous… ?  
- Je… Je…  
- Il est peut-être secrètement amoureux de vous… !  
- Non, non, Monsieur Tomas sait que j'aime mon fiancé…  
- Vous êtes aussi la seule femme à ne pas craquer pour lui… ?  
- Mais, j'aime Peter… Dit-elle doucement  
- De toute façon, il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il est désagréable, Monsieur Ourbanovski est tellement charmant et souriant… ! Dit-elle imitant les nombreuses femmes qui convoitent son mari

Jill eut de la peine, Tomas était un homme gentil et généreux, et Mélanie avait raison en disant qu'il n'y a qu'avec elle que son masque de séducteur tombe, pourquoi, elle ne savait pas… Avec les autres femmes, il était charmeur, séducteur, mais jamais comme il se comportait avec Jill… « Cet homme est un drôle de mystère », pense la jeune femme.

- Je ne savais pas que Monsieur avait invité ses chanteurs… ? Demande Jill remarquant les stars s'installaient dans les gradins derrière eux.  
- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Mélanie se lève et rejoint son mari.

- Tu as convoité toute ta cour… ?  
- Quoi encore… ?  
- Pourquoi as-tu invité tes artistes… ?  
- Je t'ai dis que je voulais la perfection, ils n'en sont tous pas loin, ils me seront tous d'une grande aide !  
- Mais enfin, on n'est beaucoup trop nombreux, les participants vont être morts de trouille et je ne te parle pas des fans qui vont leur sauter dessus !  
- Les gardes du corps servent à ça et les trouillards peuvent rentrer chez eux !  
- Tomas…

Le jeune homme s'en va, exaspéré des reproches de sa femme. En colère la jeune femme prend place à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi je suis ton assistante si tu refuses de m'écouter ?  
- Tu ne connais rien à la musique !  
- Je ne trouve pas ça juste !  
- Tu es là pour compter, pas pour composer !  
- Tu es vraiment qu'un pauvre con quand tu t'y mets !  
- Alors divorce ! Karl, faite rentrer le premier candidat !

Un premier jeune homme fait son entrée. Il a une démarche assurée, il fait face à son jury et se met la pression en voyant que toutes les stars du groupe TOM sont présentes.

- Vous voulez vous présenter… ? Demande Vince  
- Je…  
- On s'en moque de ta vie, joues… ? Le coupa Tomas  
- Tomas… Chuchote Udo  
- Commence !  
- Hum… Bien…

Le jeune homme se saisit de sa guitare et joue un air à Santana.

- Prétentieux… Souffle Ren, le guitariste de Trapnest

Tomas entend le commentaire d'un de ces artistes, il déteste la prétention, mais reconnait aussi l'audace de ce jeune homme.

- Je peux te poser une question… ? Râle Vince  
- Quoi… ?  
- Comment comptes-tu les reconnaitre s'ils ne peuvent pas se présenter !  
- Ils ont un numéro et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai une bonne mémoire, tu devrais le savoir… !  
- Oui, je sais, mais…  
- C'est sérieux mon fils… ! Termine un homme à la voix grave et autoritaire.  
- Papa, il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité… ! Dit-il nonchalant  
- Je te rappelle que j'ai encore des droits sur ma société…  
- Ancienne société, mais je t'en pris maintenant que tu es là, gâche encore un peu plus l'un de mes projets !

Jill se demande pourquoi Tomas et son père sont toujours froids l'un envers l'autre, ils ne se parlent jamais, excepté pour se disputer et se faire de multiples reproches.

L'homme est imposant, un peu plus grand que Tomas, sa carrure en impressionne plus d'un. Ses traits de visage sont strict, ses cheveux sont toujours coiffés en arrière, il ne s'habille que de costume gris et ne sourit jamais sauf à ses collaborateurs, « il faut bien faire bonne figure »…

Le jeune homme finit son morceau et attend avec impatience les avis du jury.

- Merci… Au suivant ! Annonce Tomas  
- Mais, vous ne me dites pas ce que vous en pensez… S'étonne le musicien  
- Bye… !  
- Tomas… Râle Vince  
- Très bien…

Le jeune homme part, déçu et ne comprend pas les démarches de ce casting. Les musiciens défilent tour à tour, présentent un morceau de musique de leur choix grâce à leur instrument de prédilection. Chaque candidat quitte le studio avec une expression inquiète et un air d'incompréhension. Riichi remarquant leurs mines abattues se demande bien ce qui peut les tracasser autant.

- Hey, toi… !  
- Quoi… ?  
- Pourquoi vous sortez tous avec un air de condamné à mort ? Demande le pianiste  
- C'est déprimant ce casting, certain viennent de loin pour jouer une minute d'un morceau et ne pas entendre un seul avis…  
- C'est-à-dire… ? Demande Naruto  
- Bah, quand tu rentres, tu ne te présente pas, ni nom, ni prénom, juste un stupide numéro, tu joues et là le mec te dis, « bye », il ne donne même pas un avis, le grand chef prétentieux ne prend même pas de note, la misère !  
- Plan foireux… Souffle Keiji  
- Carrément… ! Bon moi je me tire savourer ma défaite, bonne chance les mecs !  
- C'est une méthode bidon, comment peuvent-ils choisir des musiciens ainsi ! Se questionne sous les nerfs Naruto  
- Un prétentieux… ! Prétend Keiji  
- En même temps, il peut se le permettre, avec le succès qu'il a… Sourit Shiro  
- Monsieur à la grosse tête oui ! Boude Benoit.  
- Au fait Naruto, Sasuke ne devait pas être là… ? Demande Hinata  
- Il sera en retard… Ah, bah, le voilà… Rit-il  
- Désolé, ma mère m'a retenue… !  
- C'est rien, la queue est interminable !  
- Je vois ça… Dites-moi, j'ai croisé des mecs qui tiraient une de ces tronches ! Ils les tortures ou quoi… ?

Naruto explique à son ami les raisons.

- Je vois…  
- C'est stupide, ce mec se prend pas pour n'importe qui !  
- S'énerver ne sert à rien… Il faut le contrer c'est tout… ! Sourit Riichi  
- Tu as une idée derrière la tête ? Sourit Hime  
- Bingo ! Ce mec se fou de notre gueule, autant se foutre de la sienne !  
- Tu peux être plus précis… Demande Keiji allumant une cigarette  
- Simple… Quand on arrive devant lui, on ne joue pas… !  
- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt… !  
- Il cherche la perfection musicale, mais la perfection c'est nous, pas l'instrument, on joue avec lui, mais c'est nous l'auteur, c'est notre moitié, mais c'est le musicien qui dompte l'instrument, notre personnalité dégagera notre talent… !  
- C'est con… ! Dit Sasuke  
- Non, il a raison… Vous n'avez rien à lui prouver, cet homme à assez confiance en lui pour être capable de trouver la perfection, sans conseil, sans avis, sans note, à vous d'être encore plus confiant et de vendre votre personnalité de musicien, le talent suit le reste… Sourit Hime  
- Ce n'est pas si bête… Se regarde Shiro et Naruto  
- De toute façon, vu le nombre de candidat que nous sommes, tous les moyens vont être permis… Déclare Sasuke.  
- Tu nous suis Keiji…  
- Tu m'as déjà vu me dégonfler… ?  
- Non… Sourit-il  
- Cela étant, il faut se séparer dans la foule… Si on passe les uns après les autres, il ne va pas être surpris… Explique Riichi  
- Oui, c'est une bonne idée… ! Exprime Benoit. Sasuke tu viens avec moi, Hime avec Riichi, Keiji et Shiro et Hinata tu soutiens Naruto… ! Se réjouit Benoit  
- Euh, oui…

Les trois petits groupes reculent dans la file.

- Ils ne savent pas… ? S'exprime Riichi, toujours avec le sourire.  
- Non…  
- Mais ils connaissent ton histoire…  
- Oui, évidement, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent et passent de mauvaises vacances…  
- Vous êtes si proche que ça… ?  
- On se connait depuis tout petit… Oui… Sourit-elle  
- Je vois…  
- Et toi… ? Où vis-tu… ?  
- Dans un centre pour jeune…  
- Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté…  
- Je n'ai aucune intimité, je partage ma chambre avec deux autres mecs, je mange avec des inconnus, je n'ai aucune activité individuelle, ma bulle est pété…  
- C'est quand même mieux que la rue…  
- Ca dépend des moments…

- Pourquoi tu es si éloigné de moi Sasuke… ?  
- Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un gay !  
- Ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu dis… Boude ce dernier  
- Et alors… ?  
- Alors rien, laisse tomber ! Dit-il tristement

* *

- Deux filles ne cessent de te mater ! Sourit Shiro

Keiji tourne la tête afin de les apercevoir…

- Insignifiante…  
- Tu exagères, elles sont jolies…  
- Elles ont l'air potiches et trop popotes !  
- C'est vrai que toi, tu n'aimes que les femmes rebelles à tendances débrailler !  
- J'ai horreur de l'ennui et de la mièvrerie, tu le sais…  
- Je sais… Répond ce dernier abattu

* *

- « Je suis une idiote, quand je suis seule avec lui, je ne sais jamais quoi lui dire… Je pourrais lui demander s'il est nerveux, non, Naruto n'est jamais nerveux… Peut-être savoir comment il compte s'y prendre tout à l'heure, non, je sais qu'il ne va pas se démonter et faire un beau discours sur sa passion »… Sourit-elle  
- Je suis fâché contre Sakura, elle aurait pu faire un effort et se libérer quand même !  
- « Sakura, encore, il ne pense qu'à elle, résigne toi Hinata, ça fait quatre ans… » Elle avait un empêchement… ?  
- Elle ne voulait sous aucun prétexte rater son entrainement de volley-ball, comme si c'était important !  
- « J'aurai tout fait pour être avec lui, même rater un cours de dessin pour être auprès de toi… ». Tu sais, Sakura aime ce sport autant que tu aimes la musique, elle a confiance en toi, elle sait que tu réussiras, car de toute façon, tu seras seul sur la scène… Sourit-elle  
- « Tu n'es pas obligé de la défendre… » Merci, tu as sans doute raison, comme toujours… Sourit-il  
- C'est, c'est ce que je me dirais…  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu serais là, quelque soit le moment qui devrait te retenir, tu serais là… !

Naruto la défit du regard, des envies étranges et inconnus traverse son esprit d'homme, Hinata est une femme terriblement charmante, elle est divine, sensuelle, la gentillesse incarnée dans ce corps de déesse, « et dire qu'elle est célibataire depuis, depuis toujours… ». Il sait pourquoi, elle l'ignore, mais Naruto sait qu'Hinata l'aime depuis leur enfance, qu'elle l'attend toujours, qu'elle a un amour démesuré pour lui… Personne ne l'aimera autant qu'Hinata.

Son regard se porte sur son torse quand il aperçoit que la bretelle de sa robe est défaite.

- Euh, Hinata, la bretelle de ta robe va tomber…  
- Oh, merci…  
- Attend, je vais t'aider…  
- Non, non, c'est bon…

Elle s'écarte vite, elle ne veut pas sentir ses doigts sur elle, elle va craquer, mais le jeune homme insiste.

- Laisse je te dis, tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule…  
- D'accord…

Hinata se tourne. Il veut lui demander de mettre ses cheveux sur le côté, mais la tentation est trop forte, il attrape ses cheveux et veut les poser sur son épaule gauche, mais la jeune femme riposte et prends ses cheveux qu'elle place elle-même.

- « Elle ne veut vraiment pas que je la touche »…

Il voit sa nuque, il sent son corps se crisper, des envies de péché le saisie, il veut embrasser, lécher cette nuque parfaite, elle doit être douce et sucrée.

- Tu y arrives Naruto… ?  
- Désolé, oui…

Le jeune homme remet la bretelle, il frôle sa peau, son cœur chavire et sa fierté se réveille doucement, « pourquoi elle me fait cet effet, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus ! ». Emporté par son instinct, il se colle à son dos et murmure dans son oreille.

- C'est fou comme ton odeur est enivrante…

Hinata rougit et sent son cœur au bord du gouffre, elle pleure, naturellement, « non ne me fait pas ça »…

- Hinata…  
- Chéri ! Retentit la voix de Sakura de bonne humeur.  
- Sakura… ?

La jeune fille lui donne un baiser.

- Je me suis libérée plus tôt et regarde qui m'accompagne… !

Naruto aperçoit la plupart de ses amis, ils sont venus l'encourager, ils l'attendraient quelque soit l'heure, et le féliciterait ou le consolerait.

- C'est gentil…

Sakura passe en dessous de la barre et rejoint son amant.

- J'avais trop de remord de ne pas être présente avec toi pour ce jour important, je ne peux pas être égoïste…  
- Tu es adorable, merci…  
- Salut Hinata, euh, ça va… ? Tu as pleurée… ? Constatant ses yeux rouges  
- Non, non, c'est, c'est la chaleur, ça me brule les yeux…  
- C'est vrai qu'il fait super chaud aujourd'hui… ! En tout cas merci d'avoir accompagné Naruto, je me serais sentit davantage coupable de le savoir seul ! Sourit-elle  
- Je t'en pris…

* * * *

- Suivant !  
- Tomas, je peux te voir un instant ! Râle Vince  
- Quoi encore… ?  
- Viens et c'est tout… !

Tomas se lève, Vince fait signe à Udo de les rejoindre et se mettent à part.

- Arrête ce cirque ! S'agace Vince  
- Ce n'est pas un cirque !  
- Écoute on veut bien suivre tes caprices et soutenir des folies, mais respect ces jeunes que tu détruis ! Ajoute Udo  
- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester, si vos pauvres âmes de producteur ne peuvent supporter ce merveilleux spectacle, la porte de sortie est juste derrière nous !  
- Tomas !

Le jeune homme reprend sa place.

- Tu arrives à suivre toi… ? Demande Udo  
- Non, je suis paumé, je veux bien avoir de la mémoire, mais quand même et puis j'ai horreur de ne pas connaitre mes artistes… !  
- Je vais te confier un secret, Mélanie enregistre secrètement les passages !  
- Sérieux… ?  
- Oui… ! Il va la massacrer !  
- Ce n'est pas notre problème, je suis là pour travailler, pas pour flatter l'égo pourri de ce petit con !  
- Tiens, je pensais que tu irais au bout du monde avec lui ! Sourit ce dernier  
- Oui, mais quand même, je suis respectueux et surtout j'ai horreur qu'on ne prenne pas part de mon avis !  
- Vous faites quoi les pipelettes ! Crie leur patron

Les deux jeunes hommes regagnent leur place. Naruto est le premier du groupe à passer, il pense fort aux conseils de Riichi et ne va pas se dégonfler ! Dans les coulisses, Sakura l'embrasse comme une « bonne chance » et Hinata lui sourit, elle sait qu'il va les impressionner.

Naruto s'avance sur scène, il se place au centre et défit déjà du regard le PDG de TOM.

- Joues ! Ordonne Tomas  
- Je me prénomme Naruto Uzumaki… !  
- Je m'en tape, joues !  
- Je joue de la guitare depuis l'âge de sept ans… !  
- T'es sourds, je t'ai dis de jouer !  
- C'est le grand guitariste Steve Hunter qui m'a donné envie de jouer de la musique à mon tour et son album « Lou Reed » m'a grandement inspiré et subjugué !  
- La classe… Sourit Kyô, guitariste de Matt

Tomas tourne les yeux à cette remarque.

- Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas, joues de la guitare ou casses-toi !  
- J'admire surtout la collaboration confiante et sincère qu'il avait avec Dick Wagner, son frère à la guitare, leur harmonie est parfaite et j'ai le privilège d'avoir crée le même plaisir avec mon meilleur ami !  
- Joues !  
- Je suis guitariste… Merci de m'avoir reçu… !

Naruto quitte la scène, Sakura ne réalise pas encore pourquoi son amant à réagit de la sorte, Hinata est terriblement fier de lui et le jury, étonné.

Tomas se retourne vers ses artistes, chacun est souriant, « eux, ils ont tout compris » !

- C'était quoi son problème à lui… ? Râle Vince  
- Suivant… !

* * * *

- Naruto, je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ?  
- Je n'avais pas besoin de leur prouver que j'étais un bon guitariste, je sais ce que je vaux, je veux leur prouver qu'un jour, ils regretteront !  
- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais en tout cas, ce que tu as dis étais parfait… Est fière Sakura  
- Merci…

Naruto sort dehors, tout sourire.

- Alors, demande Shiro… ?  
- Notre méthode est la meilleure !  
- Tu l'as dis mon frère… !

Naruto et Shiro échange un geste de vainqueur. Keiji rentre à son tour, il s'allume une cigarette et plante son regard dans celui de Tomas, sans aucune crainte.

- Il veut te tuer ce mec ou quoi… ? Glisse Mélanie dans l'oreille de son mari  
- Joues !

- Joues… !

- Cesse tes aires de petite racaille bébé et joues comme on te le demande ! Ordonne Mélanie.  
- Tais-toi Mélanie, tu me passes une clope gamin… ? Intervient Tomas

Keiji lui lance son paquet, Tomas se sert et lui donne à nouveau son paquet.

- Pourquoi avoir une tablature comme pendentif… ? Demande Tomas  
- L'écriture de la musique…  
- Oui, mais pourquoi… ?  
- Je compose, c'est rustique, les femmes en sont folles, elles aiment le serrer quand elles jouissent…  
- On s'en moque de ta vie sexuelle… Réplique Udo  
- Les notes de musique s'inscrivent sur leur peau, ça m'inspire et c'est moi qui jouis… Enfin…

Tomas sourit… Quant à Takumi, batteur de Trapnest, il souffle dans son oreille :

- Cet homme me plait… !  
- Jolie confession…

- Bye… !

Keiji sort, fier de lui, il s'aime.

- C'était quoi ce taré ! Râle Vince

* *

- Alors Keiji… ? Demande souriant Shiro  
- A ton tour abrutit !  
- Euh… Oui…  
- Hey !  
- Oui… ?  
- Assure… Ok… ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas… !

Mais Shiro monte sur scène impressionné, comment prouver par des mots qu'il est le meilleur batteur, comment faire ressentir la valeur suprême de son amour pour la musique.

- Joues… !  
- Euh, et bien, euh… C'est-à-dire… Non… !  
- Tu as la tête d'un abrutit !  
- C'est marrant ça, mon meilleur pote vient de me dire la même chose ! Rit ce dernier  
- Écoute gamin, on n'a pas le temps de rire, alors ou tu joues ou tu dégages ! S'énerve Vince  
- Hum… Mais…

Tomas l'observe, « c'est un beau jeune homme, mais il a l'air tétanisé ? ». Le président n'est pas le seul à se poser des questions, Shuichi est triste pour ce jeune garçon, il a l'air apeuré, désespéré, il ne sait pas quoi dire, ni comment faire pour se démarquer des autres. Il sourit, ce jeune homme lui rappelle vaguement le jeune chanteur qu'il était auparavant, timide et pas sur de soi. La générosité du garçon se lève et pousse des cris d'encouragement.

- Hey, toi ! Sourit Shuichi

Shiro lève la tête et reconnait le chanteur de Bad Luck.

- Shuichi, assied-toi… Grimace son ami Hiroshi  
- Surtout ne doute pas de toi comme ça, c'est une qualité de connaitre l'incertitude, tu avances ainsi et tu sais qui tu es, c'est l'essentiel !  
- Euh…  
- C'est quoi ton domaine… ?  
- La batterie…  
- Tu es le meilleur de ta génération je suis sûr !  
- Euh… Oui… Je me débrouille… Commence à sourire Shiro  
- Tu aimes ta passion… ?  
- Oui, même si au départ j'ai commencé à jouer juste pour partager du temps avec… Avec quelqu'un… Rougit-il… Il aime tellement la musique qu'il m'a contaminé… Sourit ce dernier fièrement.  
- Alors, continuez !  
- Oui, merci…

Shuichi s'assoit.

- Parfait… Merci… Répond sans expression Tomas  
- Merci à vous…

Shiro sort de la scène impressionné et satisfait de sa conversation avec ce jeune chanteur, « sans lui, je serais encore en mode statut sur la scène ».

- Alors… ? Demande Keiji  
- Bien…

- J'en ai mare, c'est quoi ces guignols ! Râle Udo. Et toi là ? Pourquoi tu as aidé ce jeune idiot ! Dit-il se retournant vers son chanteur.  
- Oh, chef, vous y allez fort, cet idiot c'était moi il y a plus de cinq ans ! J'ai voulut l'encourager c'est tout… !  
- Oh, mon Shuichi chou est tellement adorable ! Le sert dans ses bras Ryuichi  
- Tu m'écrases… !

Udo se retourne, exaspéré.

Deux candidats se présentent avant Benoit et le jeune homme se demande comment convaincre sans jouer un morceau de basse.

- Quel défis excitant !  
- Tu ne parles pas de moi j'espère… Se moque Sasuke  
- Non, certainement pas, tu n'es pas du tout mon type ! Dit-il tirant la langue.

Benoit rentre en scène. Il a le trac également et ne sait pas réellement quoi dire.

- Joues… !  
- Je veux être musicien !  
- Pardon… ? Demande Mélanie  
- Je, je veux être musicien… Dit-il plus doucement… « N'importe quoi imbécile, dis autre chose ! ».  
- Ici on ne donne pas de cours gamin, ou tu sais jouer ou tu passe ton tour ! Répond Vince  
- Je, je suis bassiste… Je suis bassiste…  
- Et… ? Dit Tomas  
- Je, je… Je veux faire carrière dans la musique, je veux… Je veux faire parti d'un groupe et connaitre le… Le plaisir d'être sur scène devant un public, un public acharnée…  
- J'ai mal à la tête, on s'en moque, tout le monde a le même objectif ici ! Râle Udo.  
- Vous pouvez partir… ! Merci… ! Dit Mélanie  
- Hum… Merci…

Benoit se tourne et compte partir, quand la voix de Shin, bassiste de Blast, interpelle le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi as-tu tant de pansements autour des doigts, de plus ils sont très abimés… ?  
- Euh… Je sais… Benoit regarde ses mains et sourit. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à jouer sans médiator, je voulais sentir les cordes sur mes doigts, ne pas donner des mélodies grâce à un accessoire, je voulais sentir les cordes vibrer dans mes mains, avoir des frissons… Mais, je suis maladroit, alors, je me griffe ou me coupe facilement… Rit-il nerveusement.  
- Je vois… Tu aimes ton instrument… La communication spirituelle, l'amour pour un objet, j'aime le concept… Sourit Shin  
- Merci… Rougit ce dernier

Benoit part heureux que ce jeune homme ait compris ce qu'il voulait exprimer. Il court en direction d'Hinata et Hime exprimait sa réussite fragile.

Sasuke fait son entrer, le jeune homme décide au dernier moment de ne pas suivre le conseil de ses amis et de jouer un morceau de sa conception.

Enfin, arrive le tour de Riichi. Il monte sur scène, souriant comme toujours, il s'allume une cigarette lui aussi et défit du regard éclatant Tomas.

- Joues… !  
- Alors c'est vous Tomas Ourbanovski… Vous n'êtes pas si impressionnant qu'on ne le dit…

- Vous êtes bel homme, une concurrence coriace…  
- Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ! Tu joues ou tu dégages ! Commence à s'impatienter Vince  
- Je joue du piano grande asperge…  
- Pardon !

Vince se lève, mais est retenu par Tomas.

- Du piano… ? C'est un peu classique pour mêlé cet instrument à du rock non… ? Exprime Mélanie  
- Tu ne m'as jamais entendu jouer chérie… Dit-il d'un clin d'œil  
- Chérie… ? Répète snobe la jeune femme

Tomas sourit, ce jeune homme lui rappel un garçon qu'il a bien connu, sa passion pour les femmes et son oreille absolu lui permettant d'accorder ses airs de piano aux guitares électrique.

- Il te séduit hein… ? Demande Toma souriant à son patron

- Le piano, c'est plus rustique que le synthé, mais c'est unique, non… ? Dit Toma  
- Merci… ! Dit simplement Tomas  
- Merci à vous beau gosse !

Riichi part, il s'attendait à devoir un peu plus argumenter son impertinence, mais le patron en a décidé autrement.

- Alors… ? Demande Hime  
- Je voulais lui en mettre plein la face à ce prétentieux, mais je n'ai même pas eut le temps ! Boude ce dernier

Hime rit, connaissant le caractère affirmé de son ami, elle ne doutait pas que ce producteur soit remit dans ses trente-et-un.

- Bon, si on allait boire un verre pour fêter tout ça… ! Sourit Shiro  
- Hum… Bonne idée… ! Sourit Naruto  
- Chéri, tu as oublié qu'on devait diner chez mes parents… !  
- Non, non, mais on va juste boire un verre…  
- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit en retard…  
- Ne t'en fais pas chérie, on sera à l'heure comme d'habitude… Dit-il déposant un baiser sur son front  
- D'accord…

Tous partirent dans un café échanger leur passage au casting devant un verre.

* * * * *

Tomas et ses collègues étaient dans une salle de réunion afin de réunir les idées de ce premier casting.

- Il y a de très bons candidats déjà… Sourit Udo  
- Je suis d'accord, mais je ne vois pas comment prendre une telle décision quand mon idiot de fils ne prend même pas le temps de connaitre les candidats et de prendre ne serait ce des notes ! Quel idiot tu fais… !  
- Ne vous énervez pas beau-papa, j'ai pris l'initiative de filmer les candidats, je suis comme vous, choisir à l'aveuglette, je ne sais pas faire… Dit-elle se levant pour mettre le film dans le lecteur.

Son mari stoppa son geste, lui prit le film des mains, le jeta par terre et écrasa ce dernier.

- Tomas ! Mais, enfin !  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de visionner cette connerie, j'ai choisis mes musiciens !  
- Quoi… ?  
- Tomas, je ne trouve pas ça drôle, c'est quoi ton problème ! Crie Vince

Tomas se positionne devant lui et frappe sur le bureau devant son visage.

- J'ai dis, j'ai choisis !  
- Oui, oui, d'accord, mais, mais… Dis-nous lesquelles… ?  
- Numéros cent huit, centre trente et un, quatre cent six, quatre cent huit et sept cent huit !  
- Euh…

Udo et Vince feuillette le livret comprenant les visages des candidats comportant ces numéros.

- Mais… ?  
- Tomas arrête de te foutre de notre gueule ! Ils n'ont même pas… ! S'emporte Vince  
- Je m'en moque ! Ils m'ont convaincu, ils sortent du lot, ils sont ambitieux et confiant… Ils ont l'air créatif et ils vont me créer le « truc » que nos artistes n'ont plus !  
- C'est sympas pour eux… Souffle Udo  
- C'est pathétique, tout ça pour ça !  
- Mélanie, lundi matin tu iras chercher ces jeunes hommes dans leur université, tu les amènes ici, et ont leur expliquera les réels objectif…  
- Bien, comme tu veux… Je prépare cinq contrats… ?  
- Non, pas tout de suite, je veux les tester encore, je veux que tu passes une annonce pour rechercher la ou le chanteur qui se joindra au groupe !  
- Déjà… Mais…  
- Fais ce que je te dis !  
- Mon fils et ses idées capricieuses !  
- Papa, si ma façon de travailler ne te plait pas, il ne fallait pas me refiler les clefs de ta production qui pourrissait !  
- Je ne te permets pas !  
- Mélanie, tu fais ce que je te dis, sinon, je me débrouillerais seul !

Tomas sort du bureau sûr de lui.

- C'est quoi son problème… ? Il est si lunatique… ! S'étonne Udo  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, mais ça a l'air important pour lui… Rougit Jill  
- Je vous en prie, épargnez nous vos réflexions mielleuses Jill… Crache Mélanie.

Jill se lève, elle est vexée, cette femme est infâme quand l'envie lui prend et quitte la salle. Le père de Tomas en fait autant et claque la porte d'agacement. Vince prend sa tête entre ses deux mains et souffle de fatigue, Udo, rit nerveusement.

- Pourquoi tu ris… ?  
- Parce que, parce que, parce que… Rit-il nerveusement… On n'est pas dans la merde… !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :** _Le lien_

Elle est posée sur lui, son corps musclé peut supporter sans difficulté son poids plume. Elle dépose des baisers sensuels sur son buste. Elle part de son nombril, « charmant », son bas ventre gauche est tatoué, deux étoiles dressées en ligne, son torse musclé, « un régal », son cou est entouré, d'une chaine, ou se pend un chapelet, une croix à l'envers, « rebelle », et deux pendentifs, « LO » et « Soul Musicien ».

- C'est quoi « LO »… ? Demande la jeune femme.  
- Ça ne te regarde pas… ! Répondit-il froidement.

Elle boude. « Quelle humeur ! ». Elle continue tout de même son chemin de baiser, le dernier fut sur son épaule, épaule où se dessine un tatouage, une colombe, posée sur une branche d'arbre cerisier, elle porte délicatement dans son bec une bague, « signe de paix… ? ». Elle n'oublie pas non plus son tatouage, centré en bas du dos, des lianes accrochées à des notes de musique, « trop stylé ».

- Tu es vraiment séduisant… Tu as du goût…

Il l'ignore, trop occupé depuis une demi-heure à admirer les documents sous son nez. Elle les attrapes et fronce les sourcils.

- Tu pourrais t'occuper un peu de moi… !

Tomas reprends les documents froidement.

- Plus tard… !

Elle est vexée, quand la beauté du jeune homme l'envoûte, ce piercing à la lèvre inférieur rend ses baisers encore plus savoureux, celui piqué à sa langue est un cadeau du ciel, son fruit défendu s'en souvient encore et rien que d'y penser, des frissons envahissent son bas de ventre. Un diamant traverse son lobe droit, des bracelets perlés décorent ses poignets et cette bague qui entoure toujours l'annulaire gauche.

- Pourquoi tu portes toujours cette bague si tu trompes sans arrêt ta femme… ?  
- Pff… Pire qu'un gosse, tu me gonfles avec tes questions, rhabille-toi et casse toi !  
- Oh… Très bien !

La jeune femme se retire du corps du jeune homme, elle s'assit sur le bord et commence à se vêtir. Tomas la regarde, il mate son dos dénudé, faisant apparaitre sa poitrine généreuse sur les côtés, il se rappelle pourquoi il la draguer… !

Pendant qu'elle enfile ses vêtements, la jeune femme scrute l'appartement, « plutôt basique pour un millionnaire ». Lorsque l'on rentre, à droite se dresse un coin salon, canapé, fauteuil, table base, immense télévision, en face, deux portes, le coin toilette et une grande salle de bain, jacuzzi, douche, baignoire. A gauche de l'entrée, le coin cuisine, stylé américaine, un bar, un grand plan de travail. Puis, en face, un lit, un grand lit, posé en parallèle d'une imposante baie-vitré, une terrasse se trouve à l'extérieur, une table, des chaises et des plantes, « drôle d'appartement ! ».

Elle fini de se vêtir, elle enfile ses chaussures et se dirige vers Tomas.

- Je peux avoir un dernier baiser… ?

Le jeune homme ne tourne même pas les yeux vers elle, contrarié, elle fait envoler ses documents et prend congé. Tomas la regarde s'éloigner, il se lève, prends une cigarette qu'il s'allume dehors, il s'appuie sur la rambarde et ses yeux se dirige vers le rez-de-chaussée, il aperçoit sa conquête d'une nuit, elle monte dans un taxi, « ok, c'est bon ! ».

Tomas se sent paisible ici, chez lui, seul, la vue est imprenable, ce ciel étoilé est juste parfait, naturel, rêveur et imposant. Il écrase sa drogue et rentre prendre une douche, il se vêtit, éteint toute lumière, il n'omet pas de prendre ces précieux documents, il ferme la porte et rentre « chez lui ».

***

« Deux heures du matin, elle devait être charmante ». Soudainement, elle repose sa montre, ferme les yeux et l'écoute doucement rentrer dans leur chambre. Elle l'entend se déchausser, se déshabiller, puis il se glisse dans le lit et lui tourne le dos. Elle respire son odeur, « il se douche toujours avant de rentrer », est-ce encore le seul respect qu'il lui accorde, se laver de sa trahison de mari… ?

Elle respire vivement, elle ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir les explications qu'elle devine déjà, mais c'est son seul soulagement.

- C'est un record, deux heures du matin… Elle devait vraiment être charmante… !  
- J'ai travaillé sur des dossiers…  
- Oui, évidement, des documents de demande de divorce !  
- Non, mais si tu insistes, ça peut effectivement être ma préoccupation première…  
- Salaud !

Elle se relève et regarde son mari, le dos tourné, jubilant de son impertinence.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun sentiment pour moi !

Tomas se retourne, il regarde sa femme de son regard séducteur, il sait que ce regard va la « calmer », la « rassurer », puis la « séduire ».

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça… ! Dit-elle détournant les yeux, rougissant légèrement

- Tu le fais exprès… !

Elle ose tourner le regard, pénétrer dans ses yeux, elle fond littéralement, « pourquoi je l'aime autant !? » Furtivement, elle se pose à califourchon sur lui et l'embrasse, fougueusement.

- Il te reste de l'énergie…  
- Toujours pour ça… !

Tomas se retrouve sur elle et l'emmène dans un endroit que lui seul possède.

*****

Hime ouvrit les yeux, plusieurs minutes que le sommeil ne veut pas la gagner, son amie se trouvant à ses côtés est trop agitée.

- Hinata…  
- Euh, oui… ?  
- Quelque chose ne va pas… ?

La jeune femme se retourne et lui fait face.

- Désolée, je n'arrête pas de gigoter… !  
- C'est rien, dis-moi, quelque chose te tracasse… !  
- Non, c'est rien… !

Hinata ferme les yeux, elle s'en veut et se déteste de toujours tout ramener à lui, elle est certaine que son amie supporte en serrant les dents toutes ses histoires de cœur minable.

- C'est Naruto… Sourit-elle.

Hinata ouvre les yeux et regarde son amie, elle attrape sa main, qu'elle serre fort et remercie n'importe qui d'avoir comme meilleure amie Hime.

- Oui…  
- Que s'est-il passé… ?  
- Il… Vendredi, au casting, Naruto était, était étrange avec moi… Un moment, quand ma bretelle de robe s'est défaite, il a insisté pour la remettre et il s'est approché vivement de mon dos, il était même collé et il m'a dit que mon parfum était enivrant… Et, lorsque nous sommes partis au bar après, je crois qu'il, qu'il m'a fait du pied… Deux fois…  
- Effectivement, je comprends que tu sois troublée…  
- Depuis la rentrée, il agit bizarrement avec moi, comme s'il me draguait… Rougit-elle.  
- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi son air mièvre avec toi, bien que Naruto soit la gentillesse incarnée, je le trouve étrange aussi…  
- Je ne dois pas me faire d'idée, quand Sakura a débarquée, il était heureux et apaisé… ! Il l'aime depuis tellement longtemps…  
- Tu sais Hinata, il est peut-être temps de passer à autre chose… !  
- Oui, je sais…  
- Et puis, au moins tu verras sa réaction… !  
- Comment ça… ?  
- A part lui, tu ne t'es jamais rapproché d'autres garçons, essaie de trouver un homme qui te fera oublier Naruto, avec qui tu sais que tu pourras commencer autre chose… Et puis, tu verras la réaction qu'a Naruto, peut-être ouvrira t'il les yeux… ?  
- Oui…  
- Je sais, je sais Ô combien ce n'est pas facile, mais tu tournes en rond depuis trop longtemps, tu n'as aucune réponse à tes questions, change d'air, change de vision, tu verras bien où ça te mène…  
- Oui, tu as raison… Je vais essayer…  
- Génial, ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça toute seule, je vais bien évidement t'aider… ! Sourit-elle sincèrement.  
- Merci… Merci pour tout Hime… Remercie-t-elle émue.  
- Oh, ma chérie…

Hime s'approche d'elle et la serre dans ses bras, elles sont comme deux sœurs.

- Merci encore, et désolée de t'avoir réveillé…  
- Non, c'est rien… Allez, bonne nuit… !  
- Merci, toi aussi…

Les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent paisiblement.

******

Lundi matin, les jeunes gens attendent patiemment leur professeur, pour patienter, ils discutent.

- Je suis stressé, ils vont donner la réponse quand vous croyez ! S'inquiète Benoit.  
- Si ils donnent une réponse… ! Sourit Riichi  
- Non, ils ne feraient pas ça… !  
- Vu leur accueil, ils ne vont pas s'amuser à donner une réponse et en plus mauvaise au millier de candidat présent…  
- C'est irrespectueux !  
- Oui, mais le monde de la musique est ainsi… Sourit Shiro  
- Oui, je sais, mais quand même les valeurs humaines existent… !  
- Pff… Tu me fais rire, cesse de vivre dans ton monde aux pays des merveilles ! Râle Keiji.

Shiro regarde son ami d'un air triste, encore un hématome sur son corps, à l'œil cette fois-ci, son père… ? Sa mère… ? Pour quelle raison, encore une énigme… ? Shiro donnerait tout pour l'emmener loin de cette vie où Keiji ne respire que l'enfer…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont sûrement contacter ceux quand même qui les auront séduits… Sourit Hime. Et puis, votre petit jeu était parfait… Ils vont s'en rappeler longtemps !  
- Oui… Sourit Riichi  
- Et toi Naruto, tu ne dis rien… ? Tu en penses quoi… ? L'interpelle Benoit.  
- Quoi, de quoi vous parlez… ?  
- Et bien, tu rêves ou quoi, on parlait du casting… ?  
- Ah… Je ne sais pas…

Naruto avait la tête ailleurs ce matin, il était perturbé par Hinata, « elle m'a dit à peine bonjour, elle n'a aucunement rougit et ne me regarde plus… ! ».

Hime sourit, elle n'en était pas sûr à cent pour cent, mais elle se doutait des pensées monotones de Naruto, du moins, elle l'espérait… !

- Pourquoi ce sourire de vainqueur… ? Demande Riichi tout sourire  
- Pour rien, un truc de femme… !

Soudainement, leur professeur arriva, suivi de l'adjoint du proviseur.

- Naruto, Riichi, Benoit, Shiro et Keiji, veuillez-nous suivre… ! Demanda leur professeur.

Les garçons se levèrent, curieux de savoir pourquoi ils étaient convoqués. Ils marchaient tout de même détendus, ils ne leur semblaient pas avoir fait quelque chose de nuisant. Ils arrivèrent à destination, le Directeur Adjoint frappa à la porte, un « oui entrez » se fit entendre, et les jeunes gens entrèrent dans le bureau.

Leur première vision fut le Directeur, assis à son bureau, il avait l'air joyeux et « charmé ? ». Puis, en face de lui, ils apercevaient une longue chevelure blonde. L'invité se leva et fit face aux cinq jeunes hommes.

Riichi reconnue ce visage d'une beauté glaciale tout de suite, il sourit, elle n'était pas là par hasard.

- Bonjour Messieurs… Je suis ravie de vous revoir…

Mélanie ôta ses lunettes de soleil, faisait apparaitre son regard assuré et sourit sournoisement.

- Je suis Mélanie Ourbanovski, l'assistante de Monsieur Ourbanovski… il m'a personnellement chargé de venir vous rendre visite et de vous mener au studio…  
- Euh… Monsieur, puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe… ? Demanda le professeur  
- Vous êtes Monsieur Hatake, leur professeur principal… ? Demandait Mélanie  
- Oui…  
- Vos jeunes disciples ont passé un casting vendredi dernier, pour faire parti d'un nouveau groupe que mon mari veut mettre en circuit… Ils ont été choisis par ce dernier…

Les cinq amis se regardèrent, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils étaient sélectionnés tous les cinq pour faire parti de ce nouveau groupe, c'était si soudain, si irréel, si, « impossible ! »…

- Je ne comprends pas, vous les avez choisi si vite, mais et leur études, ils n'ont que dix huit ans, ils ne sont même pas encore majeur… !  
- Je suis désolée, mais mon mari a insisté, il les veut dans son bureau, aujourd'hui, à dix heures et je vous prie de croire que mon mari n'est pas du genre à patienter…  
- Oui, mais…  
- Monsieur Hatake ! Calmez-vous…. ! Laissez donc ces jeunes hommes aller à leur rendez-vous… ? Sourit le Directeur  
- Mais, Monsieur Oro… !  
- S'il te plait Kabuto, raccompagne ces jeunes gens… !  
- Bien Monsieur… !  
- je vous remercie pour votre accueil Monsieur Oro… Sourit Mélanie

La jeune femme passa devant, suivi des jeunes prodiges et le Directeur adjoint guida ce groupe.

- Vous êtes inconscient de les laisser partir avec une étrangère ! S'énervait le professeur  
- Kakashi tu es trop méfiant, elle m'a donné sa carte, c'est l'assistance et surtout la femme de Monsieur Ourbanovski, le Président de la production « TOM »… !  
- C'est, ce n'est pas vrai… ?  
- Ne soit pas si surpris, nous accueillons chaque année des jeunes talents, il est évident que ce groupe soit repéré… !  
- Mais, leur étude, leur avenir, ça va beaucoup trop vite !  
- Attends, attends, ils ne sont que sélectionné pour le moment, ils devront encore passer des tests, des castings, avant de devenir des vedettes… !  
- Oui… Mais…  
- Kakashi, ce ne sont plus des enfants… ! Laissez-les faire leur propre expérience, tu sais mieux que moi que les erreurs enseignent la vie… Sourit ce dernier  
- Oui…

***

Hinata et Hime se demandaient bien pourquoi leurs amis avaient été convoqués ainsi.

- Tu crois que c'est grave… ? Demandait Hinata  
- Non, Monsieur Hatake et le Directeur Adjoint n'avaient pas l'air contrarié ou inquiet… !  
- Oui… ! Oh… Mais… ? Regarde… !

Hinata qui scrutait le ciel ensoleillé, aperçut ses cinq camarades.

- Qui est cette femme… ? Elle me dit quelque chose… ? Soutenue Hinata  
- Oui, il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… ?  
- Tu… Tu as vu… !

Les cinq amis ne crurent pas ce qui se présentait devant eux, une limousine. Longue et svelte, noire brillante, vitre teintée, ils trouvèrent ça exagéré.

Un portier ouvrit la porte aux cinq jeunes hommes, ils hésitèrent, mais Riichi sourit fièrement et grimpa le premier, Benoit le suivi, puis les trois autres capitulaires.

Ils étaient gênés, toute l'université s'était réuni devant les fenêtres des classes et regardait curieux ce qui se produisait.

Mélanie ne monta pas avec eux, elle prit sa propre voiture et suivi la limousine. Les cinq jeunes hommes se regardèrent intrigués.

- C'est, c'est une blague… ? Baragouina Benoit  
- Nous sommes des superstars maintenant ! Rit Riichi  
- Ne cries pas victoire trop vite, d'autre test nous attendent sûrement… Répondit Keiji  
- Oui… ! Sûrement… ! En tous cas, c'est rigolo de se retrouver tous les cinq… Sourit Shiro  
- Oui… ! Naruto, ça va… ? Demandait Benoit  
- Oui, mais qu'on soit tous les cinq me fait plaisir, mais Sasuke n'est pas là et, ça me fais bizarre… !  
- Oh, c'est vrai…

Naruto regarde le paysage défiler, son rêve se réalise, sa conviction prend enfin un tournent, sa raison d'avancer prend enfin forme, la musique a enfin un visage, mais Sasuke est comme son frère, il partage le même appartement, le même rêve depuis l'enfance, comment être heureux et ambitieux sans lui.

Ils arrivèrent à destination, ils se posaient devant cet immeuble imposant, ils savaient que Monsieur Ourbanovski Tomas est jeune, qu'il a marché dans les pas de son père et remonté cette maison de production vieillissante, « quel succès ».

Mélanie les rejoint et les guide dans l'établissement. Ils prennent un ascenseur, monte au dixième étage, ils sont chaleureusement accueillit par Jill. Ils marchent dans un long couloir et arrivent dans une grande pièce.

- Une scène… ?

Effectivement, devant eux se trouve une scène, éclairée, brillante, à neuf, a-t-elle était faite rien que pour eux… ? En face, des strapontins, des personnes viendront admirer leurs talents.

Ils s'avancent, leur cœur bat à mille à l'heure, ils reconnaissent certains musiciens présent lors du casting, Benoit sourit même à Shin, lui qui l'a encouragé à continuer. Les deux célèbres producteurs sont présents, d'autres personnes étrangères, sûrement des ingénieurs du son et autres et « lui », celui qui ouvre le bal, celui qui donne une chance, celui qui va changer leur destin, « quelle allure », Benoit rougit même devant la beauté envoutante de son futur patron, Tomas est imposant.

- Vous êtes en retard… ! Râle Tomas regardant sa femme  
- Désolée, mais un professeur a fait de la résistance… !  
- Bienvenue…

Les jeunes gens restes silencieux, malgré leur âge mûr, ils restent pleinement impressionné et dans un endroit inconnu, avec des gens de talent étranger. Riichi, souriant fièrement, comme toujours est le premier à décrocher un mot…

- Merci de nous avoir fait venir jusqu'ici… !  
- « Lui, c'est le plus mature, regard distant, l'innocence il ne connait pas, la déstabilisation non plus, ce sourire toujours fier et sans soucis… C'est un bohème »… Pense Tomas.

Tomas s'allume une cigarette, le jeune homme n'a jamais aucune gêne.

- Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là à votre avis… ? Toi, là, au lieu de rougir bêtement… ! Dit-il s'adressant à Benoit  
- Et bien… Euh, nous, nous sommes là par, par rapport au casting…  
- « Look éparpillés, il mélange trop de style, timide, renfermé, il ne sait pas encore qui il est et vu ses rougeurs, son attirance pour les hommes est sûrement ce point d'ombre, il ne s'assume pas du tout ! ». Oui, c'est ça… !

Tomas tourne le dos.

- Vous m'avez surpris, lors des castings, je ne pensais pas qu'il existerait des jeunes gens capable de comprendre le but de mon manque d'intérêt à écouter jouer le musicien… ! Attention, ce n'est pas un compliment, mais une analyse…

Tomas en est le spécialiste, il analyse les gens à leur simple regard, tout est là, le regard commende le cerveau, les yeux son la vue du cerveau, le cerveau la machine du cœur, la « boite à émotion », il peut savoir qui est une personne en quelques secondes, « l'être humain est trop facile à lire, de vrai vase vide ! ».

- Cela étant, je ne vais pas me contenter de ma première impression, bien quelle soit toujours juste, je préfère vérifier…  
- Mais, nous n'avons pas nos instruments ! Fait remarquait Shiro  
- « Enjôleur, son visage est doux, brillant, ses yeux sont admiratifs, son regard en va et viens envers son camarade de droite en compte long, rieur, joyeux, une partie se force à être ainsi, il a l'air plus intelligent que son air bêta le fait paraitre, il fait ça pour un but certain… Lequel… ? ». Je sais que vous n'avez pas vos instruments !

Tomas claque des doigts et les lumières de la scène s'illuminent devant cinq brillants instruments de musique. Ils sont positionnaient comme voulut par Tomas, près à voir son groupe se former.

- Vous allez pouvoir commencer… !

- Toi, tu commences ! Dit-il pointant Keiji du doigt

Keiji s'avance vers la scène, Tomas s'attendait à recevoir une réflexion, « les musiciens en général aime jouer avec leur propre instrument ». Le président s'assoit et s'interroge sur sa nouvelle proie. « Hématome à l'œil, la provenance de son regard vide, sans profondeur, il ne voit rien, il avance, pousser par le vent, peu importe où il va, même s'il doit tomber, il tombera, aucune expression, on ne sent même pas le bonheur de voir son rêve se concrétiser, jeune homme malheureux malgré son expression du visage dur et assuré ». Tu commences quand tu veux !

Tomas s'assoit sur la première ranger, aux côtés de ses deux producteurs, derrière se trouvent les musiciens, Naruto et les autres s'installent derrière eux.

- Keiji n'a pas l'air stressé… Affirme Benoit

Shiro le regarde tristement, « il n'a pas l'air heureux d'être là, on dirait qu'il ne sait même pas où il est, Keiji, je t'en prie, réveille-toi, hier est passé… ! ».

- Ce jeune homme a l'air perturbé… Fait remarquer Udo

Tomas le regarde, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air ailleurs, mais…

- Je peux jouer, n'importe quel morceau… ? Demande Keiji soudainement  
- Oui… Répond Tomas  
- Ok…

Keiji, prend possession de la guitare, « elle est belle », il s'habille du passant et serre contre lui le plus fort possible cet instrument, il respire discrètement et caresse de ses doigts les cordes de cette guitare. Tomas ne semble par reconnaitre cet air, « une création », sourit-il.

L'air de Keiji est mélodieuse, elle donne des frissons mais de tristesse, cet air est grandement mélancolique, ce n'est ni un slow, ni même une ballade, c'est un message de détresse. Riichi regarde Shiro du coin de l'œil, « il pleure », il est touché en plein cœur par cette mélodie, seul lui peut-être comprend le sens de cet air.

Tomas se sent bien, cet air se pose sur des mots douloureux, des mots d'appel à l'aide, des mots incompréhensifs, comme honteux de les prononcés, « il a un talent absolu »…

Keiji s'arrête, il déteste craquer, mais il doit aussi s'avouer que son cœur est plus léger. Les musiciens des autres groupes sont grandement impressionné, bonne technique, aucun faux pas, aucun doute, il glisse ses doigts facilement, il communique avec son instrument, c'est « grandiose ».

- C'était parfait, merci… Répond Tomas  
- Merci…

Keiji descend de la scène et part s'asseoir auprès de Shiro. Tomas se retourne, il observe et désigne Shiro pour prendre la suite. Le jeune homme descend, son sourire et son assurance ont disparus. Il monte sur scène comme un robot, il prend place devant la batterie.

- Joue ce qu'il te plait… Propose Tomas  
- D'accord…

Au premier instant ou la baguette à frapper la caisse, Tomas sent la rage dans sa façon de jouer, « il répond », Shiro joue la colère, la stupeur, l'incompréhension, une pointe de vengeance quand les timbales s'inclinent devant sa puissance. « Ils sont liés tous les deux, mais par quoi, Keiji avait assuré aimer le charnelle des femmes, mais leurs liens va au-delà de ça… Intéressant… ».

Mélanie est étonnée, pour la deuxième fois, elle voit son mari sourire, un sourire sincère, un sourire heureux, « il est séduit ».

Shiro s'arrête, il est fou, ses émotions l'ont gagnés trop facilement, comme à chaque fois quand il s'agit de lui, « ça fait mal… ».

- Merci, c'était remarquable…  
- Merci… Sourit difficilement Shiro

Il part s'installer à sa place aux côtés de Keiji, des pulsions le gagnent, mais il sait qu'elles seront toutes refusées par le jeune homme.

Tomas demande à Benoit de descendre. Le jeune homme a retrouvé sa confiance, il s'élance comme un petit garçon devant cette base toute neuve. Il est ravi, cet instrument vient d'une grande marque, « quelle fierté ». Cette innocence plait à Tomas…

- « Un sensible ». Tu peux commencer… !

Pas un seul instant le sourire de Benoit ne s'efface, la seule identité qu'il assume et qu'il peut dévoiler et bien son talent de bassiste. Encore quelque petite technique à apprendre, mais le jeune homme semble passionné, il joue un air assez dynamique, comme s'il communiquait son bonheur d'être ici. Il fredonne en même temps qu'il joue, cet air est connu, « Train », sûrement un groupe fétiche.

- Merci, c'était studieux… !  
- « Studieux… ? »

Benoit regagne sa place un peu déçu de cette observation. Tomas désigne ensuite, celui qu'il n'a pas encore analysé, Naruto.

Le jeune homme monte sur scène, admiratif également devant cet instrument nouveau, mais il aurait tout de même préféré joué avec sa gratte. Il prend l'objet, la prend contre lui, il la regarde, l'apprend, l'observe, il sourit légèrement, mais cet enthousiasme s'envole doucement.

- Je peux vous poser une question… ? Dit-il s'adressant à Tomas  
- Oui…  
- Vous avez dit être impressionné par notre passage, celui de distinguer le musicien plutôt que le joueur d'instrument, mais mon ami Sasuke en a fait de même et il n'est pas là… !  
- Tu sais de qui il parle… ? Demanda Vince

Tomas le regarde, droit dans les yeux.

- « Gentil, drôle, fou, dynamique, ambitieux, a le sens de l'amitié, trop d'amitié, trop de donation, pas assez d'égoïsme, un jour, il va se faire mal… ! ». Ton ami a joué ce jour là… !  
- Tu te rappelle de qui il s'agit… ! Se surprend Udo  
- Il a joué, il avait l'air trop sûr de lui, il n'a rien à apprendre on dirait, alors qu'il suit le chemin qu'il croit le plus sûr pour lui… !  
- Il, il a joué… ?  
- Oui…

Naruto n'est qu'à moitié étonné, même si son ami avait acquiescé à leur moyen d'aborder ce casting, il n'en n'avait fait qu'à sa tête.

- Dans ce cas, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir rester… !

- Nous avons tous les deux le même objectif, le même amour de la musique, nous avons certifié que nous ferions ça ensemble… ! Je ne peux pas trahir cette promesse…  
- Je suis déçu et crois-moi, j'ai horreur de ressentir ça, je te pensais droit et ambitieux et tu viens de me faire douter de mon analyse… ! Tu es un faible finalement, la porte de sortie t'es grande ouverte, tu ne devrais pas te tromper, c'est la même que la porte d'entrée, car c'est la qu'est le sens même de la vie, ne jamais emprunter deux fois le même passage, alors ou tu restes et tu joues de ton putain d'instrument ou tu casses et ne reviens jamais !

Naruto fronce les sourcils, il sait qui il est et quelles sont ses valeurs ! Il pose la guitare, descend les marches, assurer, mais n'ose regarder Tomas. Il traverse le couloir, mais sa main et attraper par celle de Riichi.

- Tu es sûr… ? Ce mec est une vraie tête de con, mais il a complètement raison, tu pars d'ici, tu gâches ta vie et par la même occasion celui de Sasuke… ! Si c'est un véritable ami et qu'il mérite le respect que tu lui portes, il comprendra… ! Ne te prive pas Naruto… ! Ne te prive pas de ton rêve… !

- Et puis, ne joue pas les lâches, ça ne te vas pas du tout… !

Naruto se défait de l'emprise de Riichi à cette réflexion, non loin de lui d'être un lâche… ! Mais, il a aussi des principes, des valeurs, de nombreuses valeurs et il n'est pas la personne qui veut les briser… !

Le jeune homme continue son chemin, il pose la main sur la poigné et attend avant de l'actionner. Il médite, « est-ce la bonne décision ? ». Il est déçu, il aurait aimé que son ami soit là, avec lui, savourant à cent pour cent cette victoire, « que faire… ? ». Naruto ravale le peu de fierté qu'il possède et prononce à peine cette question :

- Puis-je réfléchir… ?  
- Non… ! Répond Tomas

Naruto grogne son mécontentement. Soudain, il songe, il songe à la personne qui lui mets toujours la vérité en face, celle qui lui donne toujours la bonne direction, celle qui lui ressemble comme son ombre, « Hinata, que me dirait Hinata ? ». Il ferme les yeux, appuie son front contre la porte et songe à elle, « elle sourit, comme toujours, elle me sourit, elle est fière, elle est fière de moi de me savoir ici et ne comprendrait pas pourquoi encore une fois, je joue le… Je suis lâche, finalement je pense toujours faire le bon choix, mais ce n'est jamais le cas… ».

Naruto ouvre les yeux, il sent une présence derrière lui, il se retourne et Tomas lui fait face… Ce dernier ouvre la porte et fais signe de la tête à Naruto de partir. « NON ».

Le jeune blond court vers la scène, il se saisit de la guitare, au plus grand plaisir de ses équipiers, et commence à jouer un air dynamique, un air aussi dynamique que celui de Shiro, une réponse à la provocation. Tomas referme la porte, il est plutôt content que ce jeune homme est fait ce choix, « des pas invisibles le guident… ».

Tomas reprend sa place et est admiratif, ce jeune homme est bourré de talent, il aurait été dommage de le laisser s'envoler ailleurs. Naruto cesse la musique, il sourit à Riichi, il est heureux, sans lui, mais heureux.

- Merci Naruto… Prodigieux…  
- Merci…

Naruto s'installe, il fait un geste de victoire à Riichi.

- Gueule d'amour, c'est ton tour… ! Dit Tomas s'adressant à Riichi

Le jeune homme se lève, il sourit, « je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié tête de con ! ».

- Il va nous les faires toutes tomber celui-là ! Rit Udo, admirant la beauté de ce jeune homme

Tomas l'approuve en secret, il est d'une beauté gracieuse, il aspire confiance et amour bohème, « Cueille le jour présent sans te soucier du lendemain ».

- Carpe Diem… ? Prononce Tomas  
- Oui… Sourit-il

Riichi s'installe devant ce magnifique piano, une grande marque « Wendl&Lung », merveilleux, sublime, laqué noir, le reflet du pianiste s'y incruste.

Il touche du bout des doigts les touches du maitre, elles sonnent parfaitement bien, Riichi en a des frissons. « Que vais-je jouer ? ».

- Je sais…

Les belles mains de Riichi ne tapent pas les touches, il les caresses, communique avec la pédale, sourit au piano, cet air est actif, il donne le sourire, il donne l'envie de se lever et de danser. Riichi est possédé, il ne peut plus s'arrêter…

- Quelle osmose… ! S'étonne Tomas

Riichi joue pendant cinq bonnes minutes, rien n'arrête sa jouissance… Puis, son sourire se fait moins prononcé, il pense à présent, il lâche la pédale et s'éloigne des touches.

- Tu avais l'air envouté… ! Demande Tomas  
- Je l'étais, j'ai joué cet air à une personne le premier jour que je l'ai rencontré, c'est elle qui m'a envouté… Dit-il regardant d'un sourire heureux Tomas  
- Je vois…

Cette révélation fait battre le cœur de Tomas, des souvenirs envahis le jeune homme, son cœur se serre, « non, non ».

- C'était extraordinaire… Souffle Tomas avec mal

Mélanie le regarde, elle n'a jamais vu son mari être aussi affecté.

- « Enfin si, juste pour elle… ! » Maudit Mélanie

Les musiciens des autres groupes sont admiratifs, ils ne pensaient pas que de tels talents pouvaient encore être présent dans le monde de la musique, ils sont stoïques, ils vont avoir une rude concurrence.

Tomas se lève, remercie ces plus vieux artistes d'être venus, il demande à ses deux producteurs, à Mélanie et au nouveau groupe de les suivre dans son bureau. Ils s'installent dans la pièce à côté, une sublime salle de réunion.

Il propose à tous de s'installer, sauf Tomas, qui s'allume une cigarette et s'assoit sur la table.

- Vous êtes engagés…  
- Quoi, mais Tomas, nous n'avons pas… S'exclame Vince  
- Voici, vos contrats… !

Tomas fait glisser ces derniers.

- Il est relativement court… Fait remarquer Riichi  
- L'essentiel est inscrit… !  
- Je ne vois que nos noms, nos prénoms, nos âges, profession, adresse et après… ?  
- Je n'ai pas de condition pour ce groupe, vous serez libre de tout, mais vous devrez me faire part de votre décision avant, je vous demande donc de les signer et…  
- Et ?  
- Je les validerais si vous trouver le chanteur ou la chanteuse que vous aurez choisis… !  
- Tomas, je peux te voir une minute ! Se lève en colère Vince

Mais Tomas l'ignore.

- Nous avons lancé un casting pour vendredi, je vous demande d'être présent avec moi et de choisir vous-même… !  
- On devra la choisir sans qu'elle puisse chanter… Se moque Riichi

Tomas sourit, il apprécie de plus en plus ce jeune homme.

- Ça serait le summum, mais c'est plus difficile, cela étant, vous devrez choisir une personne qui sera traduire votre musique, vos émois, vos sentiments, une personne qui sera capable de transmettre des émotions, qui vous comprendra en une note… Je veux qu'elle soit exceptionnelle… Qu'elle soit unique, comme vous… !

Les garçons furent flattés de ce compliment.

- Seulement à cette condition je validerais votre contrat…  
- Mais, rien ne s'y trouve… Insiste Benoit  
- Je n'aime pas les formalités, vous pouvez fonctionner ou échouer, vous pouvez être lassés, être dépassés par le succès ou l'échec, vous n'êtes pas chez moi pour être prisonnier, vous êtes ici pour transmettre tout ce que vous pouvez… Rien ne vous lie à moi et je ne serais en aucun cas lié à vous… Le talent n'appartient à personne… !

Les cinq amis furent surpris que des mots aussi censés et sincères sortent de la bouche de cet homme aux allures froides et prétentieuses.

- Toutefois, j'aurai quelque petit changement à vous faire faire, mais nous verrons ça quand vous aurez votre interprète… !  
- Ok… ! Sourit Riichi  
- Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, on se retrouve vendredi à une heure… !  
- Bien…

Les garçons se levèrent et prirent congés.

- Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque ! C'est quoi cette nouveauté encore ! Râle Vince  
- Je ne vous demande pas d'être d'accord avec ma façon de faire !  
- Tomas, ce n'est pas du tout professionnel et…  
- Bonsoir, on se voit demain… !

Tomas prend congé. Il se dirige vers son bureau et demande à Jill ne n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Jill n'aime pas quand Tomas lui donne cet ordre, cela signifie que le jeune homme est morose et qu'il va s'enfermer dans sa bulle. Il pénètre dans son bureau et le ferme à clef. Il s'affale sur son siège, passe sa main sur son visage, il s'allume une cigarette et expire la pointe dans sa poitrine. Ces musiciens l'ont complètement chamboulé, ils lui ont transmis des sensations, des sentiments, des souvenirs, des images qu'il veut oublier.

Le seul moyen, « une conquête », il prend son mobile, scrute ses contacts et choisis une femme qu'il a dragué, il y a plusieurs mois, « pourquoi est-ce la seule façon de t'oublier… ? ».

*****

Riichi appel Hime, pour que les deux jeunes filles les rejoignent dans un café afin de leur annoncer la nouvelle.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas… ! Sourit Benoit  
- Moi non plus, on va être des stars reconnues, on va monter sur scènes et donner de l'émotion à des millions de personnes ! Se réjouit Shiro  
- Et les gars, calmez-vous quand même, on n'a encore rien commencé… Sourit Naruto  
- Tu nous as fait peur toi… !  
- Oui, désolé, d'ailleurs merci Riichi… !  
- Je t'en prie, je n'allais pas laisser filer un aussi bon partenaire !  
- Merci…  
- Ah, voilà Hime… ! Sourit Benoit  
- Coucou, alors, vous êtes des trafiquants d'armes recherchés ! Dit-elle tirant la langue.  
- Non, nous sommes tous les cinq sélectionnés pour la création d'un nouveau groupe… Répond Riichi  
- Ce n'est pas vrai… Oh, félicitations ! Se réjouit Hime  
- Merci… ! Assied-toi, on va tout te raconter ! Propose Benoit  
- Euh, Hime… ? Intervient Naruto  
- Oui… !  
- Hinata, elle n'est pas avec toi… ?  
- Non, elle est partie avec Lyan… ! Sourit-elle naturellement  
- Lyan, c'est un collègue d'art…  
- Non, elle n'avait pas de cours ce soir, ils sont partis visiter une galerie, je crois… Sourit-elle  
- Ah… D'accord…  
- Naruto ! S'étend soudainement une voix  
- Ah, Sakura… !

Naruto ne jouait par les fier, tout s'écroulait sous ses pieds, d'abord Hinata qui se débauchait avec un inconnu et l'obligation d'affronter son meilleur ami, venant d'arriver.

- Chéri, je me suis inquiétée, pourquoi êtes vous partis si soudainement…

Naruto regarda Sasuke, il était gêné et terriblement embarrassé.

- Et bien…  
- Nous avons été choisi pour former le nouveau groupe de la production TOM ! Répondit nonchalant Riichi  
- Vous avez été choisis tous les cinq… ! Mais, c'est formidable, félicitation mon chéri !

Sakura embrassa sincèrement son amant. Sasuke avait le regard assombrit et quitta la salle.

- Sasuke, attends !

Naruto le rattrapa dans la rue.

- Lâche-moi Naruto !  
- Attends, je suis désolé, j'allais refuser, mais…  
- Mais tu accepté quand même… !  
- Sasuke, je n'ai pas eu le choix, il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de réfléchir, ni de prendre une réelle décision !  
- Je ne comprends pas, j'ai autant de talent que toi et je croyais surtout que c'était quelque chose qu'on voulait monter tous les deux !  
- Je sais, Sasuke, je t'en prie, ne soit pas fâché, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé… !

- Tu auras sûrement ta chance, il y aura d'autre casting… Je sais qu'on ne sera pas ensemble, mais on partagera quand même la même passion… Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas, je suis déjà assez mal comme ça… Tu es mon meilleur ami et ça me déçoit que tu ne sois pas avec nous…  
- Rho ça va, ne commence pas tes mièvreries ! Ça me fait chier, mais je suis quand même heureux pour toi…  
- C'est vrai…  
- Oui… J'aurais dû t'écouter, je ne l'ai pas fais, j'en ai fais qu'à ma tête comme d'habitude et j'en paie les frais !  
- Sasuke…  
- Arrête, c'est bon, on n'en parle plus… !

- Viens, allons fêter ça !

Naruto su que Sasuke dû ravaler sa fierté, qu'il était heureux pour lui, mais aussi terriblement déçu. Le petit groupe fêtait calmement l'évènement, puis se séparèrent afin de rentrer chez eux.

- Keiji… ! Intervenu Shiro  
- Tu, tu veux venir à la maison ce soir… ?  
- Rentre chez toi Shiro ! A demain… ! Dit-il tournant le dos  
- Mais, Keiji… !  
- Putain, tu es sourd ou quoi, casse-toi chez toi, fous-moi la paix !

Shiro regardait Keiji s'éloigner tristement, pourquoi le rejetait-il sans cesse… ? Pourquoi refusait-il son aide et l'aide de qui que ce soit par ailleurs.

****

Hinata rentra enfin de sa soirée et Hime s'empressa de tout savoir.

- Bonsoir chérie !  
- Bonsoir… Sourit Hinata  
- Viens, le diner est prêt, raconte-moi tout… ! Se réjouit-elle

Hime et Hinata s'installèrent à table.

- Alors, comment est Lyan… ?  
- Bien, il est vraiment gentil, il est vraiment amoureux de sa passion, je crois que je n'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne après-midi, ça m'a fais du bien…  
- Tu vois, j'étais sûre que tu t'amuserais !  
- Mais… Dit-elle plus tristement  
- Mais… ?  
- J'ai tout de même pensé à Naruto toute la journée…  
- Oui, c'est normal, on n'oublie pas quelqu'un en une journée…  
- Je sais… Et ! Tu sais pourquoi ils ont été appelés ce matin ?!  
- Oui, j'ai une excellente nouvelle, ils ont été choisis tous les cinq pour être les musiciens du nouveau groupe de la production TOM !  
- Oh, c'est super, quelle merveilleuse nouvelle, ils doivent être tous tellement ravis !  
- Oui…  
- Mais, tu as dis tous les cinq, Sasuke n'a pas été retenu… !  
- Non…  
- Ah, je vois…

Hinata était surprise, Sasuke avait autant de talent que Naruto et surtout elle était surprise qu'il participe à ce projet sans lui, mais il avait sûrement fait le bon choix.

- Pourquoi tu souris… ?  
- J'avais peur que Naruto refuse, il a toujours voulu réaliser son rêve, mais avec Sasuke, je suis soulagée qu'il ait avancé tout de même…  
- Oui, Riichi m'a dit qu'il avait hésité et que Monsieur Ourbanovski l'avait mis dehors, mais il a réfléchit et c'est complètement lâché sur scène !  
- Je suis fier de lui…

- C'est bien…  
- Hinata, tu comptes toujours tenir ce que tu as dis… ?  
- Oui, il le faut, je ne peux pas rester comme ça… !  
- Oui…

*****

Le lendemain matin, beaucoup d'élève arrêtait dans les couloirs les garçons de la session art, afin d'avoir une réponse à leur curiosité. Les garçons furent gênés, ils ne pouvaient cacher leur victoire lors du casting, mais le succès qu'en coûtait cette réponse ne le valait pas, ils n'étaient pas encore des vedettes.

Riichi était amusé, la curiosité et l'hystérie humaine est toujours comique. Son regard se détourna de toutes ces filles qui le harcelaient de questions. Il observait un garçon qui avait abordé Hime et Riichi s'interrogea :

- « Elle est vraiment étrange, aucun garçon ne la fait rougir, ni la perturbe, elle n'est jamais intimidée et gênée, même moi je ne parviens pas à la charmer ou ne serait ce qu'à l'intimider quelque peu… »

Riichi connaissait les raisons de ce comportement distant, mais loin de lui de se douter que c'était à ce point, « l'amour est dévastateur… ».

Naruto se sentait oppressé par toutes ces questions, quand il vit Hinata apparaitre. Il partit comme un fou dans sa direction.

- Hinata !  
- Oui… ?  
- Tu as su, pour nous… ?  
- Oui, je suis vraiment fier de vous, c'est super… Et je suis contente que tu es pris la bonne décision, tu sais, pour Sasuke…  
- C'est grâce à toi que je ne me suis pas démonté, je me suis demandé ce que tu me conseillerais et je me suis dis que c'est ce que tu me pousserais à faire !  
- Euh… Oui… « Non, non Hinata, ne cède pas » ! Sakura, doit être extrêmement heureuse ! Sourit-elle  
- Hum, oui, elle l'est… !  
- Salut Hinata… ! Sourit Lyan l'embrassant sur la joue  
- Bonjour Lyan… Rougit-elle  
- Tu vas bien, quel est tout ce cirque… ?  
- Oh, une troupe de réjouissance…  
- Ah, tant mieux… ! C'est toujours ok pour le diner de vendredi soir…  
- Oui, c'est bon… !  
- Bien… C'est cool, on se voit plus tard ! Mon cours va commencer et je suis en retard !  
- Oui, bonne journée… !  
- Merci, toi aussi ! Dit-il de loin la saluant

Naruto regardait méchamment Hinata, depuis quand rougissait-elle devant d'autres hommes, depuis quand sortait-elle ?

- Tu viens, le cours va commencer… Sourit Hinata, s'éloignant de lui  
- « A quoi elle joue »… ?

La classe d'art se mit au travail, ils exécutaient les exercices donnés par leur professeur, quand Monsieur Hatake, leur professeur principal, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir dans la rumeur qui circulait.

- Vous allez vraiment crée un groupe… ?

Tous se regardèrent.

- Hum… ?  
- Vous savez, le monde du show business est cruel, on ne vous fera pas de cadeau, vous ne pourrez pas toujours faire ce que vous voulez, vous n'aurez plus de vie privée, plus d'avenir certain, vous pouvez tomber de haut à tout moment… ! Est-ce que vous en êtes conscient !  
- Oui… Prononçait Benoit  
- Monsieur Hatake, nous ne sommes plus des enfants, on sera se préserver et se soutenir… Sourit Naruto  
- Je l'espère…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** _L'attachement…_

Jeudi soir. La nuit était tombée, il était près de dix heures et dans ce pays qu'est le Japon, la nuit ne traduisait rien de bon, malgré les apparences.

- Keiji… Prononça une voix lancinante !

- …

- Keiji, je peux rentrer… ?

- Casse-toi… !

- Eh, je suis ta mère ! Calme-toi petit con, tu as encore de la marijuana… ?

- Je ne suis pas ton dealer, barre-toi !

La jeune femme rentra, elle avait une allure vulgaire, elle était habillée de façon provocante, elle avait l'air délurée et surtout défoncée. Elle vacilla tellement que son état ne lui permettait plus d'avancer convenablement. Elle fouilla dans les affaires de son fils, ce qui l'irrita.

- Putain, je t'ai dis casse-toi !

- Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Dit-elle sortant une roulée de sous son oreiller. Tu comptais t'amuser tout seul… ? Rit-elle

- Donne-moi ça, tu es assez défoncé ! Dit-il arrachant la cigarette

- Il faut bien ça pour travailler…

- Pour quoi faire, la pute… !

La jeune femme le gifla.

- C'est pour toi que je fais ça petit con !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! Hurla une voix grave, débarquant dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là toi, va rejoindre les autres !

L'homme agrippa le bras de la jeune femme et la balança hors de la pièce.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu tiens là, tu m'as encore volé de la drogue, petite enflure va !

- Va te faire foutre gros con !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis sale morveux… !

L'homme le frappa de toutes ses forces, Keiji s'effondra par terre, tellement le coup est fort.

- Bébé… S'écria la jeune femme rampant vers son fils.

- Lâche-moi, casse-toi ! Rejeta ce dernier.

- Bébé…

- Tu entends toi, casse –toi et va rejoindre les autres, j'ai horreur de faire patienter les clients ! Hurla l'homme

L'homme releva la femme, il la secoua et la rejeta de la pièce une nouvelle fois.

- Toi me vole plus ma drogue ou je te défigure tellement que tu vas devoir rester enfermé ici durant des années ! Petit merdeux !

L'homme sortit de la pièce, Keiji cracha sur sa porte comme pour expulser sa haine. Il entendait cet homme, un proxénète, voilà ce qu'il avait pour père, et une mère aveuglée, stupide, deux ans d'âge mentale, qui était soumise à ce monstre, c'était ça qu'il avait pour mère, une prostituée.

Il comptait recommencer sa séance de mutilation quand il entendit frapper délicatement à la porte. Il ouvrit, férocement, mais fut soudain apaisé par le regard qui se posa sur lui.

- Mya, qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?

Une petite fille de six ans, belle, terriblement belle, comment une telle princesse avait-elle pu naitre de lui, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son grand frère.

- J'ai, j'ai encore… Sanglota-t-elle.

- Viens, je vais te faire prendre ton bain…

Il était le seul à s'occuper de sa petite sœur. Il l'élevait, lui préparait ses repas, l'amenait et venait la chercher à l'école, il faisait ses devoirs, elle était fragile, elle avait des défauts de bébé alors qu'elle atteindra bientôt ses sept ans. Il l'éduquait, il priait chaque soir, même sans croyance, pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir d'ici au plus vite. Depuis ce casting, il connaissait enfin la satisfaction d'espérer « autre chose ».

Elle était dans ses bras, à chaque fois qu'il devait rejoindre une pièce de cette immense maison, il cachait sa tête dans son torse, inutile qu'elle voyait ces femmes nues se faire prendre par des « putains » de mecs, de voir certaines sortir de la chambre nues, crispant leurs corps de ce qu'elle venait de faire, « par obligation ». Inutile de lui infliger les regards pervers et provocateur de ces clients, leur sourire non pas de satisfaction, mais du « pouvoir ».

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain, il ferma la porte à clef et fit prendre le bain à sa petite sœur.

- Grand-frère, qu'est-ce que tu as au bras… ?

- Rien, c'est rien… Je me suis griffé avec la guitare…

- Ça fait mal… ?

- Non…

Il ramena sa petite sœur dans sa chambre, lui demanda d'attendre sagement, il partit dans la cuisine préparer un repas, il était hors de question qu'elle mangeait dans le salon où dans la cuisine, trop de chose ambigu s'y trouvait.

Ils mangèrent tous deux dans la chambre, il jouait avec sa petite sœur, où plutôt il l'observait jouer, « quelle insouciance ». Il entendit frapper à sa porte et lâcha un souffle d'exaspération, « quoi encore ».

- Bonsoir chéri… Salut une jeune femme à moitié nue.

- …

- Oh, la petite princesse est là, ça va… !

- Ne la touche pas… ! Dit-il prenant Mya dans ses bras

- Tout doux chaton, viens plutôt aiguiser tes griffes dans mon dos… !

- Non, pas ce soir…

- D'habitude, tu te précipites…

- J'ai dis pas ce soir… !

- Tu es de très mauvaise humeur dit donc ! Je sais que j'ai fais court la dernière fois, mais ton père est rentré plus tôt !

- Ce n'est pas mon père et dégage !

Keiji s'agaça, il ne voulait pas que sa petite-sœur entende ça. Il vira cette hôtesse et ferma la porte de sa chambre à clef.

- Tu veux dormir avec moi cette nuit Mya… ?

- Oui… ! Se réjouit la petite fille

Ils s'allongèrent tous deux dans le lit. Mya se colla au torse de son grand-frère, il sentait bon, elle aimait quand Keiji lui faisait des câlins, quand il glissait de haut en bas sa main dans son dos pour qu'elle s'endorme.

Mya dormait déjà. Keiji espérait réellement que la création de ce groupe aille le plus loin possible, il voulait vraiment partir de cet enfer, donner une vie seine à sa petite sœur, « juste tous les deux ».

Le jeune homme entendit son mobile sonner. « Shiro ».

- « Bonne nuit Keiji, demain arrive bientôt… ».

- Idiot, trace ta route !

Keiji ne répondra pas, il détestait être pris en pitié, surtout par Shiro.

- Tu fais une drôle de tête chéri… ?

- Keiji ne répond pas à mon message maman…

- Il s'est peut-être déjà endormi… Sourit sa mère

- Oui… Souffle ce dernier

- Chéri… ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai préparé deux bentôs pour demain, il y en a un pour Keiji, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, il était maigre comme un clou… !

- Oh, maman, tu es adorable, merci…

- Je t'en prie…

Shiro était très proche de sa mère, elle avait eu son fils très jeune, seulement dix-huit années les séparaient et les liens qui les unissaient été indestructibles, ils se confiaient tout et sa mère restait très calme et confiante devant les sentiments équivoques que son fils éprouvait pour Keiji.

- Bonsoir… Se fit entendre la voix d'un homme

- Bonsoir papa… ! Sourit Shiro

- Bonsoir chéri, ta journée s'est bien passée… ?

- Oui, je t'attendais avec impatience… ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

- Chéri, tu rentres tard… ? S'inquiète sa femme

- Désolé ma douce, mais la réunion à été plus longue que prévu et le président avait organisé un buffet ensuite…

La jeune femme lui donna un baiser.

- J'espère que ta réunion n'était pas blonde ou brune… ! Boude cette dernière

L'homme sourit et s'approcha de sa femme. Comment pouvait-elle douter de son amour, lui qui était vingt ans son ainé, vieux, elle si belle et dans la fleur de l'âge. Il déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et ria à sa mine boudeuse.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et se confina dans ses bras.

Shiro était heureux à cette image, ses deux parents s'aimaient réellement fort et ils étaient aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour, et le jeune homme les prenait vraiment en exemple, il admirait leur histoire d'amour qui au début, leur était impossible. Sa mère était l'élève de son père, et malgré tout ce qui les séparait, leur âge, leur statut, leur famille, ils s'aimaient, encore et encore.

- Tu es une petite femme furie… Dit-il embrassant son nez. Au fait, chéri, que veux-tu nous dire… Dit-il reprenant l'attention sur son fils

- Oh, juste que demain après-midi, je dois m'absenter de l'école pour aller au studio, vous savez, on doit choisir notre chanteur… !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu as bien fais de me le rappeler ! Sourit son père. C'est vrai que notre fils va être une vedette et qu'il va faire tomber toutes les filles !

- Ah… Euh, oui… Rougit Shiro

- Chéri, laisse le tranquille, ce n'est pas le plus important !

- Certes… ! Rit-il.

Shiro sourit, il avait deux fantastiques parents, ils avaient tous deux pris la nouvelle bien, avec beaucoup d'émotion. Évidement ils étaient inquiets, mais ils avaient promis à leur fils de le soutenir quelque que soit le résultat.

Émettre cette odeur, dégager cette fumée, soulager son cœur d'un poids, Riichi savourait sa cigarette. Soudainement, il fut interrompu dans son bien-être, son portable sonna, un message.

- C'est son tour… ? Intervient la voix d'une femme.

- Ton mari va bientôt rentrer, je dois filer… !

- Oui, la belle affaire, il a le bon dos le mari qui revient, tu vas chez elle… !

Riichi se leva et s'habilla.

- Arrête Nadya, on n'a déjà parlé de ça…

- Est-ce qu'au moins un jour je pourrais t'avoir toute une nuit… ?

- Divorce et on verra !

La jeune femme se releva, elle s'entoura du drap et vint gifler son amant.

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça… ? Je sais très bien que tu ne m'aimes pas, tu joues avec mes sentiments et moi à chaque fois comme une idiote je te reprends… !

- Dans ce cas, je ne viendrais plus…

Riichi attrapa son sac et s'en alla.

- Tu es sérieux… ?

- Évidement… !

- Tu ne reviendras plus… ?

- Non, puisque tu le souhaites, je ne t'oblige à rien…

- Parfait casse-toi… !

La jeune femme ferma la porte de sa chambre. Elle pleura, respira un coup et prit la décision stupide de lui courir après.

- Riichi… !

- Quoi… ?

- Tu as oublié ça… !

La jeune femme lui tendit une enveloppe.

- J'en ai plus besoin maintenant…

- Ah, ah bon…

- Oui… Rentre maintenant, tu vas attraper froid…

- Riichi… !

La jeune femme s'agrippa à son dos. Elle déversa des larmes, encore et toujours pour cet homme.

- Tu, tu reviendras… ?

- Oui…

Il se défit de son étreinte et s'en alla.

- Mais, si tu n'as plus besoin d'argent, pourquoi reviendrais-tu… ?

- Par plaisir… Dit-il sans se retourner

- Riichi…

Le jeune homme marchait dans la rue, c'était son train de vie, la prostitution, coucher avec des femmes mariées, pour pouvoir se nourrir, réserver une chambre d'hôtel pour l'hiver. Orphelin, Riichi n'avait rien à lui, rien sauf son don pour la musique, un don rare, « l'oreille absolu ». Il avait exercé bêtement son talent dans les domaines réservé aux sans abris, ou aux refuges pour jeune, toujours un vieux piano ou une guitare qui trainaient.

Il arriva devant une nouvelle maison. Il sonna et une femme extravagante vint lui ouvrir.

- Bonsoir chéri… Tu es en retard, ta précédente conquête t'en a fais baver… ?

- Non, je suis encore en pleine forme… Dit-il l'embrassant fougueusement.

- J'espère, car j'ai une surprise pour toi…

- Laquelle… Dit-il pénétrant dans la demeure sans quitter ses lèvres.

- Tu verras…

La jeune femme s'agrippa au jeune homme.

Elle aussi était marié, elle aussi était en manque d'affection, elle était âgée, pas plus de quarante cinq ans, le jeune homme ne se sentait pas à toucher une dame plus âgée.

Ses conquêtes avaient été mariées trop jeune, par obligation, certaine ne voyait jamais leur mari, homme d'affaire, avocat, médecin, commerciaux, militaires et le sex-appeal envahissant de Riichi les faisaient toutes capituler.

- Surprise…

- Fantastique…

Le jeune homme était ravi. La jeune femme avait invité une charmante compagnie, Hua, une voisine, dès plus sexy, Riichi était au paradis. Il allait savourer ces deux femmes avec délices, déposer sa marque rouge, « elles disent toutes qu'il n'y a pas meilleur amant en ce monde ».

Riichi avait des allures bohème, il n'écoutait personne sauf lui, toujours seul, il profitait de chaque jour comme une chance nouvelle, il n'aimait pas les choses sérieuse, de peur de se configurer aux autres. Les femmes savaient qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules à déguster ce charmant jeune homme, mais étrangement cela les « existaient », il était coquin, tout en étant tendre, il était félin tout en étant passionné…

- Fais nous rêver chéri…

- Vous voulez regarder quoi… ?

- Ce que tu veux papa ! Répond une jeune fille

- Je m'en fou ! Râle un garçon

- Et toi chérie… ? Avais-tu un programme ce soir… ?

- Non… Mais, je crois que Benoit voulait regarder un film… Sourit la mère

- Euh oui…

- C'est quoi un film pour fille ! Se moque son grand-frère

- Ou alors Titanic version pour garçon… ! Continue sa grande-sœur.

- Les enfants ! Râle leur mère

- Quoi, je ne parle pas à ce gars qui est susceptibles de draguer mes potes !

- Oui et moi j'en rage de savoir qu'il peut fantasmer sur mes petits-amis !

Benoit sentait les larmes monter, il allait craquer, « non » pas devant eux. Il se leva et monta à l'étage se réfugier dans sa chambre.

- Benoit…

- …

- Dit donc tous les deux, il ne me semble pas vous avoir éduqué de cette façon !

- Maman, Benoit est gay, ok, ça nous dégoûte, surtout moi, je suis un mec merde, j'ai rien contre eux, mais qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi c'est tout !

- Alex ! C'est ton petit-frère !

- Je m'en tape !

- Chéri, je t'en pris réagit !

Son mari resta muet, l'homme partageait l'avis de ses deux enfants, apprendre l'homosexualité de son fils et surtout l'accepter était un combat de tous les jours.

Déçue, la jeune mère rejoignit son fils dans la chambre. Il était allongé dans son lit et déversait tout son mal-être.

La jeune femme grimpa sur le lit de son fils, elle souleva son poids plume et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le berça, embrassa sa chevelure et fredonna un air doux pour le calmer.

Sa mère aussi avait durement accepté la préférence sexuel de son fils, elle restait une maman, on espérait toujours la perfection pour ses enfants, qu'il soit heureux sans difficulté, qu'il soit consenti et respecté dans la société.

- Arrête de pleurer chéri…

- Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me détestent, je ne suis pas un criminel ou un drogué, je suis attiré par les hommes, je ne le fais pas exprès c'est comme ça, je suis gentil et sérieux, je suis serviable et, et je veux juste qu'on accepte l'idée que je puisse rendre heureux un homme… !

Benoit était triste et en colère, il ne voulait imposer à personne sa préférence sexuel, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'accepte ou le comprenne, il voulait juste être respecté…

- Je ne leur demande pas de comprendre, juste de m'aimer comme je suis… !

- Ils t'aiment chéri, ils ont juste des difficultés à avaler le fait que tu es différent, malheureusement c'est la dure loi de la vie, la différence fait peur, et on invente des mots, des sujets, des atrocités, pour contrôler encore plus facilement ce monde fragile…

Benoit regarda sa mère admiratif, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie le métier qu'elle exerçait, psychologue, son amour pour les sentiments humains fit de Benoit un homme fier de sa mère.

- Allez viens, descendons regarder un film…

- Oui…

Plusieurs minutes que Sasuke discutait avec son colocataire. Ce dernier ne semblait aucunement l'écouter, son regard perdu dans le vide, fixant toujours le même point traduisait sa rêverie. Il se demandait bien à quoi songeait son ami pour ne pas écouter son discours sur sa « future » carrière.

- Au fait, j'ai couché avec Sakura hier soir… !

- Quoi… ?

- Ravie que le nom de ta petite-amie te fasse sortir de tes songes !

- Ah, désolé… ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as, tu n'as rien avalé et je te parle de musique et tu n'écoutes rien !

- Pardon, tu me disais quoi… ?

- Naruto, si c'est le fait que je ne fasse pas parti du groupe qui te perturbe rassure-toi, je vais bien !

- Oui, tant mieux… De toute façon, ta place de professeur t'attend bientôt…

- Si j'ai l'examen à la fin de l'année oui !

- Tu l'auras, tu es doué…

- Merci…

- …

- Mais, si je comprends bien, ce n'est pas ça qui te perturbait… !

- Je suis qu'un sale con ! Confessa ce dernier, cachant sa tête dans ses mains qui agrippaient sa chevelure blonde

- Pourquoi tu dis ça…

- Je, je ne sais plus où j'en suis !

- Je ne comprends rien Naruto, soit plus clair, ne tourne pas autour du pot, j'ai horreur de ça !

- Tout à l'heure, je suis sorti faire des courses et dans la superette j'ai croisé Hinata et Lyan !

- …

- Ils avaient l'air complice, ils parlaient d'art et de tas d'autres choses et ce sale perdu a osé poser sa main sur la sienne et cette garce à rougit !

- Tu peux répéter là ! Surpris que Naruto emploie de tels mots

- Je deviens fou tu comprends ! Dit-il se levant et balançant sa fourchette

- …

- Je suis jaloux, tellement jaloux que je sens mon corps prendre feu et que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de balancer ce mec contre le mur à chaque fois qu'il ose poser sa main sur elle !

Sasuke l'écoutait attentivement, Naruto semblait garder cette rage depuis longtemps, il fallait qu'elle sorte.

- C'était pareille avec ce débile de Kô et ce sale type Ryû quand ils s'approchaient d'elle, qu'ils la draguaient sous mes yeux et qu'elle bêtement, rougissait à leurs conneries de compliments ! Je… J'ai horreur, tu entends, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais j'ai horreur qu'un mec s'approche d'elle ! Dit-il tapant ses mains sur la table

Sasuke s'alluma une cigarette, il recasa les mots colériques de son ami et essaya de comprendre le tourment de son ami, bien qu'il le devinait, mais il connaissait aussi son ami, il n'était pas un homme infidèle et malhonnête. Pendant des années il l'avait épuisé avec Sakura du matin au soir, mais il savait aussi qu'Hinata était possédée par le jeune homme. La rage de Naruto était loin d'être finie.

- Je suis paumé, ça me rend fou de savoir que pour une fois un mec « presque » bien peut la séduire, elle avait l'air si bien, avec son sourire niai, son rire de gamine, ses yeux pétillants, ça me dégoûte ! Je la pensais plus intelligente… !

- Tu es un sacré connard, effectivement !

- Quoi… ?

- Ta situation n'est pas compliquée, tu aimes Sakura, vous êtes ensemble depuis quatre ans, tu vies enfin à cent pour cent l'amour que tu avais pour elle, mais le souci c'est que tu sais aussi depuis longtemps les sentiments d'Hinata pour toi, et même moi j'en serais flatté, Hinata est une fille particulière… Tu te sens sûrement flatté qu'elle éprouve de tels sentiments pour toi et tu veux les garder pour toi, égoïste !

- …

- Seulement…

- Seulement quoi… ?

- Je dois avouer que je n'arrive pas à savoir quel est ce sentiment… ? Est-ce que tu es protecteur… Jouant le rôle du grand frère, un ami fidèle qui veut le bien d'une personne qu'il fait souffrir, est-ce que cette jalousie est égoïste, elle n'arrange que toi, ou est-ce réellement de l'amour… ?

- Justement… Dit-il détournant les yeux de Sasuke, honteux. Je ne sais pas ce que sais…

Les deux jeunes hommes finissaient le repas dans le silence absolu. Ils regardaient péniblement la télévision et l'heure passant, ils partirent se coucher. Naruto ne cessait de remuer dans son lit, il se demandait pourquoi il avait toujours ses pulsions pour Hinata, vouloir la toucher, être avec elle, n'avoir que ses gracieux sourires rien que pour lui, ses rougeurs croquantes juste à son égard… Cette jalousie, cette « putain » de jalousie… Son cœur se serra, son corps le brûlait, il était comme envahit par un démon qui serait le protecteur de ses sentiments…

Et Sakura… ?

- « Ai-je étais une seule fois jaloux envers Sakura… ? »

Etait-ce véritablement une preuve d'amour, n'avait-il tout simplement pas confiance en Sakura…

- « Non, non, c'est, c'est autre chose ! ».

Le matin se leva sur le Japon, une longue journée attendait ce groupe d'amis. En classe, Hime était ahurie devant les visages de ses amis, ils avaient tous l'air ailleurs, Hinata qui n'avait pas décroché un mot de la soirée, Naruto qui avait l'air en colère, Riichi qui avait la mine fatiguée, Benoit avait une tristesse rare, Shiro qui semblait soucieux de l'état de Keiji. Hime riait nerveusement, ils les amusaient.

- « J'ai raté un truc hier ou quoi… ? ».

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et sonna la fin de la journée pour certains.

- On déjeune ensemble et on file au studio ! Intervient Shiro

- Oui… Sourit Riichi

- Je vous laisse, je dois aller à un cours ! Répond Hinata

- Tu as cours d'habitude… ?

- Non, mais Lyan veut que j'assiste à l'un de ses cours particulier, c'est vraiment…

- On s'en moque de ta vie, dit que tu pars et c'est tout ! Intervient Naruto partant loin du groupe

- C'est quoi son problème aujourd'hui ! Râle Hime

- Naruto… ! Essaye de le rattraper Hinata

- Ah non Hinata !

Hime attrapa la main de son amie et discuta à part.

- Il est hors de question que tu craques… !

- Oui, mais je ne supporte pas le comportement qu'il a avec moi… Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Comment ça le comportement… !

- Il est bizarre depuis que je fréquente Lyan… Mercredi je discutais avec lui, il m'a fait rire et Naruto n'était pas loin avec Sakura, je sentais son regard sur moi et d'un seul coup, il s'est mis à embrasser ardemment Sakura… Le pire c'était hier soir, il nous a vu avec Lyan à la superette et Naruto m'a lancé un regard noir, un regard que je ne lui avais jamais vu… Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste…

- Hinata, son comportement n'a pas de sens, il ne peut pas tout avoir, Sakura, la fille qu'il aime depuis la maternelle et l'exceptionnelle Hinata qui ferait tout pour lui… ! Il y a quatre ans, il a choisit, à toi de passer à autres choses ! S'il est malheureux, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui !

Riichi écoutait discrètement la discussion des filles – sous les regards menaçant de Benoit, qui trouvait ça mal – Riichi savait pourquoi Hime était sa plus belle rencontre.

- Je voudrais presque autant que toi qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux et qu'il se rende compte qu'il a des sentiments pour toi, mais…

- Il aime Sakura… Je sais… Non loin de moi l'idée de les séparer !

- Je suis désolée…

Hime serra contre elle sa meilleure amie, s'il était difficile de ne pas être aimer de la personne désirée, il était encore plus douloureux d'être détesté par celle-ci.

Hinata partit se rafraichir le visage, elle rejoignit Lyan et dressa un dernier sourire à sa meilleure amie avant de partir, « merci ». Hime rendit ce sourire rempli de douleur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce garçon a l'air bien… Elle va aller mieux… Sourit Riichi

- J'espère…

- Viens, allons déjeuner… !

- Oui…

Riichi et Hime rejoignirent les autres dans le petit parc d'à côté. Ils s'installèrent à table et l'ambiance était loin d'être festive.

- Tu ne manges pas Keiji… ? Tu as oublié ton repas… ? Demande Benoit

- Euh, oui…

- Tiens, ma maman t'a préparé ça pour toi, j'avais oublié !

- Je n'en veux pas ! Dit-il froidement

- Ma mère l'a fait avec plaisir tu sais… Sourit-il

- Putain, j'en veux pas je te dis !

Keiji balança le bentô par terre et s'en alla. Shiro sentit la tristesse envahir sa gorge, pourquoi, pourquoi était-il toujours comme ça avec lui… ?

- Il a une sacrée araignée au plafond lui ! Fait remarquer Riichi

- Il… Il est gentil… Mais, je crois que je l'agace… Répond Shiro

- Tu te voiles la face, ce mec est juste un sacré égoïste et en plus, il gaspille… !

- La ferme, Keiji n'est pas comme ça !

Riichi était surpris, Shiro d'ordinaire souriant et joyeux, il se leva, osa l'affronter du regard et tapa du poing sur la table…

- Gamin, tu n'as pas choisit ton jour… ! Se lève Riichi

- Riichi, arrête… Laisse, s'il te plait… Intervient Hime lui tenant le bras.

- Tu as de la chance…

Riichi s'asseyait, si Hime n'était pas intervenue, il aurait donné une droite à ce petit con et sa main gauche également habille aurait frappé son camarade.

Shiro quitta la table, effondré.

- C'est quoi leur problème…

- Ils ont peut-être une amie qui les trahit eux aussi… Intervient Naruto regardant méchamment Hime

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Rien… ! Je me tire… !

Naruto se leva également, énervé.

- Ce n'est pas le jour aujourd'hui… Soupire Benoit.

- Riichi, il faut que tu saches quelque chose sur Keiji…

- Il se fait taper sur la gueule ! Prononce Riichi presque désolé

- Euh, oui… Non seulement ça, il a une famille… Euh, son père fait des trucs pas très nets, avec les femmes… !

- C'est un proxénète ou quoi… ?

Riichi vit qu'aux regards de Hime et Benoit, qu'il avait touché juste.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour traiter son ami comme rien !

- Ils ont toujours eu plus ou moins ce genre de relation… Explique Benoit. Shiro le protège comme un petit frère, mais Keiji le fuit constamment, je crois qu'il n'accepte l'aide de personne, sûrement par fierté…

- Comme un petit frère hein… ? Sourit Riichi s'allumant une cigarette

- Quoi… ?

- Non rien… !

- Bon et l'autre petit con, pourquoi il t'a dévisagé comme la dernière des trainés… ! Se demande Riichi faisant allusion à Naruto

- Je ne sais pas… Je crois qu'il pense que c'est de ma faute si Hinata fréquente Lyan…

- Ils vont bien ensemble je trouve… Sourit Benoit

- Oui… Lyan m'avait déjà confié qu'il trouvait Hinata adorable et très jolie, alors comme j'en aie marre de voir ma meilleure amie se détruite à cause de cet idiot, j'ai décidé de la pousser à essayer de sortir avec un autre…

- Oh, alors, tu es bien l'investigatrice de ce complot… Rit Benoit

- Oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas très fière de moi, j'avoue qu'Hinata est assez perturbée et que l'autre débile prend une sacrée gifle, mais au moins ça les réveils et surtout je ne supporte plus la mine plus que malheureuse d'Hinata.

Benoit écoutait les paroles de sa meilleure amie, mais il était troublé par le regard affectueux qu'avait Riichi envers elle. Il semblait conquis par son amie, la rumeur courait pourtant comme quoi Riichi était un sacré séducteur. Benoit rougissait, il le trouvait terriblement beau.

- Benoit, ça va, tu es tout rouge d'un seul coup… Réplique Hime

- Ah, oui, oui, euh, désolé, je t'écoutais… !

- Euh, oui, je sais…

- Tu veux de l'eau… ? Lui propose doucement Riichi d'un beau sourire

- Non, non, ça va, euh, bon, je vais rejoindre les autres… ?

- « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend »… Se demande Hime

- « Je ne savais pas que je faisais cet effet aux hommes aussi »… Se flatte Riichi

- C'est quoi ce sourire de vainqueur… ? Rit Hime

- J'aime le son de ton rire…

- Oh, merci…

- « Visiblement, ça ne fonctionne toujours pas, ces rougeurs sur les joues de Benoit, pourquoi n'en a-t-elle jamais, était-il le seul, ce sale bâtard, à lui faire de l'effet… !». Rage Riichi

- Tu devrais y aller aussi, il est plus de midi… !

- Oh, la femme de Tomas vient nous chercher… !

- Ah oui, c'est gentil…

- Oui…

Riichi se leva, suivi d'Hime et rejoignirent les autres au portail.

- Bonne chance pour cet après-midi…

- Merci, je t'appelle ce soir, pour tout te raconter… ! Sourit Benoit !

- Tu es trop adorable, j'ai hâte que tu m'appelles ! Dit Hime l'embrassant sur la joue. A lundi !

- Salut… Lâche juste Riichi.

Keiji s'alluma une cigarette, il était suivi de Riichi, « il faut évacuer le stress ». L'ambiance était froide, limite glaciale et impénétrable, ils étaient tous dans leurs pensées, n'osant prononcer un mot. Mélanie arriva dans une magnifique Ford Explorer blanche. Riichi monta devant et les autres se mirent à l'arrière. Benoit et Shiro à côté. Naruto et Keiji, côte à côte.

Mélanie les observait dans son rétroviseur, ils avaient à peine dit bonjour et semblaient tous s'ignorer.

- « Tomas ne va pas être content… ».

Ils arrivèrent tous au studio et les mines déconfites des cinq garçons donnait envie de vomir à Tomas.

- « C'est quoi cette équipe de bras cassés ! ». Bonjour… !

- …

- Salut… Répond enfin Riichi

Tomas les observa un par un.

-« Riichi a des cernes, sûrement une nuit agitée, Naruto a l'air en colère, j'espère que ce n'est pas cet histoire d'amitié à deux balles, Benoit a l'air dans la lune, c'est quoi ces pitoyables rougeurs, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui lui fait cet effet, Keiji a un hématome supplémentaire, c'est quoi cet enfant placard et Shiro, l'éponge à sentiment Keiji ! ». Analyse Tomas

Tout le monde les regardait étrangement, les chanteurs des autres groupes étaient très étonnés de voir arriver un groupe d'ami aussi peu unis et s'ignorant totalement.

- C'est quoi votre problème… ?! S'agace Tomas

- Rien, désolé… ! Prononce Naruto

- Il n'y a pas de désolé, vos problèmes personnels vous les ravalez en entrant dans cette pièce ou alors vous les utilisez pour créer de bon morceaux de musique, mais c'est tout, c'est clair, personne n'a besoin de compatir avec votre mauvaise humeur ou votre banale tristesse !

- …

- C'est clair… ?!

- Oui… Répond Benoit…

- Bon, installez-vous, le casting va bientôt commencer !

- Oui… Capitule Shiro

Tomas s'installa au milieu de la table, sur son côté droit, Riichi, Naruto, sa femme et Vince. Sur sa gauche, Keiji, Benoit et Shiro, suivi d'Udo et Jill.

- Faites rentrer le premier groupe !

Afin que les auditions se fassent plus rapidement, étant donné le nombre de candidat, Tomas les fit monter par cinq sur scène.

- Présentez-vous… ? Demande Vince

- Je…

- On s'en tape de vos vies, ce que je veux entendre c'est votre talent !

- Tomas !

- Toi, commence ! Dit-il pointant du regard le premier de la file.

Un jeune homme aux allures rock, il était plutôt beau garçon. Il commença à chanter, sa voix était rauque, « l'alcool, à son âge, c'est triste », non, Tomas n'était pas séduit. Une jeune fille, aux aspects timides commença son chant, sa voix était base et sa timidité enraillait sa voix. Les deux suivants ne donnèrent même pas un frisson à Tomas. La dernière candidate resta muette.

- Chante… !

- Non… !

- Et pourquoi… ?

- Il parait que vous avez engagé vos musiciens sans interprétation, donc, je ne chanterais pas… !

- Stupide… ! Groupe suivant !

- Quoi, mais… !

- Suivant !

Le groupe partit, anéanti d'une telle froideur, rien, même pas un conseille, même Riichi aurait craqué sous cette ignorance. Les groupes s'enchainaient, rien, pas de frisson, pas de message, pas de communication, pourtant des jolis voix passaient et charmaient l'entourage de Tomas, mais le jeune homme ne voulait rien entendre.

- Dites-moi, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas ! Vous avez dit que vous valideriez nos contrats si on choisissait notre chanteuse ou chanteur, mais vous rejetez tout le monde sans même notre avis… ! Réplique Riichi

- Jusqu'à présent, je ne vous ai pas vu vous levez et m'arracher de la tête l'idée que « cette » personne n'était pas parfaite pour vous interpréter… Non… ?

- …

- Sans manifestation de votre part, j'en conclus que vous êtes d'accord avec mes dires !

Riichi lâcha un rictus, la répartie et surtout la cohérence de cet homme était impressionnante, le jeune homme s'inclina volontiers et s'alluma une cigarette, suivi de son patron pour fêter ça.

- Suivant !

Les groupes s'enchainaient toujours, Jill se tenait même prête à partir, quand son fiancé arriva.

- Peter… Sourit cette dernière

- Je m'inquiétais… Tout va bien… ? Dit-il l'embrassant

- Oh, oui, ce sont les castings qui prennent du temps, je comptais rentrer…

- Non, non reste, je venais juste te rejoindre, pour éviter de tourner en rond dans la maison…

Jill rougit, elle avait un fiancé adorable.

- Bonsoir Peter…

- Oh, bonsoir Tomas… !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

- Quel monde dehors, votre casting a du succès… ! Sourit Peter

- Oui, ça prendra la nuit, mais on la trouvera aujourd'hui… !

Hime s'arrêta devant ce grand bâtiment.

- Quelle foule, je comprends qu'ils y soient encore…

- Hime… ?

- Hinata… ? Lyan… ?

- Que fais-tu là… ?

- Oh, je m'inquiétais pour les garçons, vu l'heure, je me demandais si leurs humeurs ne les avaient pas pénalisés… !

- Oh… Vu la foule, je pense qu'ils sont juste retardés… Sourit Hinata

- Oui, je pense… Vous partiez diner… ?

- Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas Lyan me raccompagnera…

- D'accord, bonne soirée… ! Sourit Hime

La jeune femme regarda ce jeune « futur » couple s'éloigner.

Hime s'inquiétait, elle voulait les attendre et prendre de leurs nouvelles, elle regrettait vraiment cette ambiance morbide et sa dispute avec Naruto.

- Je vais les attendre… Oui, mais où, je ne peux pas rentrer et les rues sont envahis de candidat…

Hime chercha du regard un banc libre, mais n'en vit aucun. Soudainement, son regard s'attira sur un petit panneau. « Un parc ? ». La jeune fille suivit le chemin indiqué, elle longea un joli chemin de caillou et arriva dans un sublime parc. Des arbustes entouraient tout le périmètre de ce parc, des buissons leurs faisaient faces, des arbres d'une grandeur impressionnante, des fleurs de cerisier folle au vent printanier, le parc était coloré et il y résidait une atmosphère calme et reposante.

Hime visita ce parc avec admiration et trouva son bonheur, un banc près d'un petit lac artificiel.

- Parfait…

Hime prit place et scruta le ciel.

- On a du mal à croire qu'un tel parc se trouve ici, en pleine ville…

Hime grimaça, c'est un quartier chic, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici avant d'accompagner ses amis. La jeune fille savourait ses douces pensées quand son mobile sonna.

- Allô papa ! Se réjouit la jeune fille !

- Bonsoir chérie…

- Bonsoir grande sœur…

- Oh, mes amours, vous allez bien… ? Demande cette dernière émue

- Chérie, ne pleure pas, nous allons très bien, et toi… ?

- Oui, ça va…

- Que faisais-tu… ?

- J'attendais les autres, ils ne sont toujours pas sortis de leur casting…

- Oh, je vois, c'est gentil à toi de les attendre…

- Parle-moi de toi, de vous, comment allez-vous… ?

- Bien chérie, très bien…

- Je suis tellement contente de t'entendre…

Hime n'avait plus que son père et son petit frère, sa mère était décédée en mettant au monde son petit-frère Mistu. La jeune fille était séparée de sa famille, ils vivaient tous deux à Okayama, situé à plus de sept cent kilomètres de Tokyo. Son père étant handicapé, pour subvenir au besoin de sa famille, il avait dû se consentir au seul travail où on l'acceptait avec son handicape.

- Papa, tu vas bien, Matsu est sage, tu n'as trop de difficulté avec ton fauteuil… S'inquiète la jeune femme

- Non, non, Hime calme-toi, tout vas bien… Chérie, non ne pleure pas…

Hime aimait à tout rompre sa famille et être séparée d'eux lui faisait horriblement mal, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas pu les suivre, son école d'art était la plus renommée du Japon et son père ne pouvait se résigner à laisser sa fille loin de son rêve.

- Chérie, ne pleure pas, tu nous manques aussi, mais dès que l'on peut, nous viendrons te voir…

- Oui… Oui… Je vous aime tant…

- On t'aime aussi chérie…

- Grande-sœur… Tu pleures… ?

- Non chéri… Comment vas-tu, l'école ça va… ?

- Oui, je suis très bon en mathématique !

- C'est bien chéri, ta grande-sœur était une catastrophe dans cette matière…

Le petit garçon riait, un rire qui redonnait tant de force à Hime.

- Oui, papa m'a tout dit, ce n'est pas bien !

- Oui…

- Grande sœur… ?

- Oui chéri…

- Tu peux me chanter une chanson !

- Oui…

- Attends, je prends mon lapin et je me mets au lit…

Hime versa des larmes, son petit frère était un ange.

- Je ne connais pas de comptine chéri…

- Celle de ta mère… Celle que ta mère te chantait chérie… Intervient son père

- Mais, c'est une comptine pour fille…

- Ce n'est pas grave, comme ça je sais ce que maman chantait ! Répondit son petit-frère

Au studio, Tomas s'exaspérait, il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant, rien ne l'émeut, rien ne le provoquait, aucune voix ne le transperçait, « bordel, il n'existe pas une telle voix en ce bas monde ! ».

- J'aime beaucoup votre voix mademoiselle… C'est suave… C'est… Complimente Vince

- Suave, Vince, pitié, apprend la définition des mots que tu emploies avant de les débiter, sa voix n'est pas suave, elle est âcre, rien, rien, c'est de la flute que tu joues ! S'emporte Tomas.

Une candidate s'emporta aux propos déplacé de Tomas.

- Calme toi chéri, on va tirer un coup si tu veux pour que tu sois plus docile… !

- Pff… Inutile, futile, rentre chez toi baver sur les posters des stars fétiches pourris qui t'ont inspiré ta voix grotesque et aigre… !

Tomas se leva, s'en était trop pour les oreilles du jeune homme.

- Tomas… Mélanie part à sa rencontre. Où tu vas…?

- Prendre l'air…! Dégage…!

Le jeune homme sortit de son studio, de son immeuble, il passa par derrière pour éviter l'émeute, il avait besoin de retrouver l'inspiration et surtout son ouïe bafouée de ces voix acides.

Il partit se réfugier dans le parc, il s'installa sur un banc, s'alluma une cigarette et rejeta toute sa déception.

Tomas se demandait s'il pouvait trouver ce qu'il espérait, peut-être rêvait-il sobrement, « suis-je trop perfectionniste… ? ».

- Je rêve de ce groupe parfait… !

Soudainement, Tomas fut perturbé par la voix d'une jeune fille.

- Je mets le haut-parleur chéri…

Tomas se leva, la voix d'une femme le faisait toujours s'envoler. Il se dissimula derrière un arbre et écouta la conversation de cette jeune fille.

- « Ne pleure pas mon bébé, maman va venir chanter… ».

Quelques mots, quelques mots et innocent, une banale berceuse pour enfant et Tomas sentit son corps se contracter singulièrement.

- « Ne pleure pas mon doux enfant, si je ne peux pas chanter, je t'offrirais un bel oiseau… ».

Tomas en lâcha inconsciemment sa cigarette, sa clope ne lui suffisait plus comme drogue, la voix de cette inconnue le fit planer davantage. Sa voix était douce, sensuelle, elle dégageait de l'honnêteté et de la souplesse. Elle partageait, elle faisait de cette comptine une scission d'émotion. Sa Trache était unique, quel son merveilleusement jumelé avec ses poumons.

- « Et si l'oiseau ne chante pas, maman t'offriras une robe en soie… »

Le jeune producteur était séduit, elle chantait innocemment, une berceuse pour endormir ce petit être qui voyageait sûrement déjà aux pays des songes. Il ferma les yeux, il écouta, profondément, il en retenait même sa respiration pour analyser sans faille cette délicate voix, « modelable par-dessus ça ».

- « Si la robe ne te vas pas, maman t'offrira l'amour d'un roi… ».

Sa voix était enrouée, sûrement l'effet des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, mais sa voix ne se troublait pas pour autant, cela donnait même un charme élégant.

- Il s'est endormi… Chuchote Hime

- Oui… Dit ému son père.

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer…

- Oui… Merci chérie… Bonne nuit ma princesse, je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi, papa…

Hime raccrocha avec un énorme poids sur le cœur, elle savait que cette berceuse avait bouleversé son père, « il l'aime, il l'aime toujours… Papa… ». La jeune fille s'emporta dans sa tristesse, quand elle entendit un tapotement.

Tomas écrasa la dangereuse cigarette encore allumée sur la pelouse. Il l'attrapa et la jeta à la poubelle. Puis, d'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers Hime. La jeune fille se sentait honteuse, ce jeune homme l'avait entendu chanter, mais d'ailleurs il l'écoutait… ?

- Vous pourriez respecter l'intimité des gens… ! S'emporte cette dernière

- Vous chantez très bien…

- Euh… Merci… Mais c'était indiscret de m'écouter… !

Tomas était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil, « une femme de caractère ». Il s'approcha élégamment d'Hime, exposant son regard séducteur, toutes les femmes étaient troublées de ce regard doux et enjôleur, même les filles les plus tenaces succombent.

- « Il est malade ce mec, pourquoi il s'approche comme ça ».

- « C'est étrange, elle ne semble par perturbée, il ne faut quand même pas que je la force ».

Tomas n'aimait pas qu'on le résiste, alors il coinça Hime entre un arbre et son torse et plongea ses deux yeux bleus brillant dans les siens et utilisa son expression douce.

- « Non, mais il me veut quoi ce mec… ? » S'effraie Hime

- « Vraiment bizarre, elle n'a pas l'air du tout troublée, ni charmée, elle ne rougit pas, ses yeux ne pétillent pas, c'est quoi cette fille, elle est plutôt banale en plus ! ».

- C'est quoi votre soucis… ?

Hime commençait à être effrayée, elle s'apprêtait à infliger une gifle à cet homme pour courir le plus loin possible, mais il choppa son bras à la volé et lui infligea un regard méprisant.

- Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !

- Tss… Pauvre fille !

- Hein… !

Tomas la tira avec lui et l'obligea à marcher.

- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, lâchez-moi… !

- La ferme !

- Comment ça la ferme, mais vous êtes malade !

Tomas trainait Hime avec lui dans la rue, il rentra dans l'immeuble de la production, sous le regard curieux des candidats et le cries d'affolement des groupies.

- Mais où est-ce que vous m'emmenez, vous êtes taré !

- J'ai dis la ferme !

Tomas grimpa dans l'ascenseur sans lâcher Hime, malgré que la jeune fille se débattait avec force.

- Je peux savoir où vous m'emmenez, vous êtes fou… !

Tomas plaqua Hime contre le mur de l'ascenseur et positionna sa main sur sa bouche.

- Économisez votre voix…

Mais Hime était loin de se laisser faire, son père lui avait brillamment montré comment se défendre face aux hommes et Hime croqua de toutes ses forces la peau au creux de la main de Tomas.

- Aie… !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale type !

Tomas crut devenir dingue, cette jeune fille qui résistait à son charme, et ce geste défensif qui l'excitait complètement.

- « Cette fille va me poser un problème ! »

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage du studio en l'honneur de son nouveau groupe. Ils pénètrent dans le studio et tout le monde dévisageait Tomas trainant une chose bruyante derrière lui.

- Vous êtes malade, ou quoi, mais enfin lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends !

- Hime…? Souffle Benoit.

Tomas stoppa ces pas au niveau de son musicien.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Euh, oui, oui… S'impressionne Benoit devant le regard sombre de Tomas

- Les garçons… ?

- Vous les connaissez tous… ? Demande ce dernier à Hime

- Oui, nous sommes dans la même classe à l'université…

- Parfait… !

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faite… ? Demande Riichi un peu froidement se levant pour lâcher Hime de l'emprise de Tomas

Le jeune président se vexa et comprit….

- Hypnotisé hein… Dit-il à l'attention de Riichi

- Ça va… ?

- Oui, mais c'est qui ce malade… ?

- Tomas Ourbanovski, notre patron… Sourit Riichi

- Euh, quoi… ?

Hime regarda cet homme, CE jeune homme… ? Etait Tomas Ourbanovski…

- Ah, je, je ne savais pas…

- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques… ! S'agace Mélanie

- Oui, qu'est ce que tu fais là au faite… ? Demande Benoit

- Mais, je n'en sais rien, il m'a traîné de force ici ! J'étais dans le parc en train de vous attendre c'est tout !

- Montez sur scène et chantez ! Ordonne Tomas

- Pardon… ?

- Tu chantes Hime… ? Sourit Benoit

- Non, non, pas du tout !

- Allez chantez !

- Non, mais il vous manque une casse ! Je vous attends dehors… !

Hime tourna les talons, mais Tomas la chopa par la taille et la souleva, « légère ».

- Non, mais ça va pas, lâchez moi !

Tomas n'écoutait rien et il déposa Hime sur la scène, devant le micro et retourna à sa place.

- Chantez !

- Non, mais il est hors de question que je chante !

- Vous ne quitterez pas cette pièce sans avoir chantez !

- Non, mais vous perdez votre temps ! Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir chanteuse !

- Je ne vous demande pas de devenir chanteuse, je vous demande de chanter !

- Non !

Hime descendit de la scène, mais Tomas se posa devant elle, il la traina en arrière jusqu'à temps qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

- Écoutez moi bien, quand j'ai décidé quelque chose, il n'en est pas autrement, je veux que vous chantiez et vous allez chanter… ! J'ai horreur qu'on me résiste et surtout quand c'est une femme !

- Non, mais vous n'avez aucun…

Hime commençait à avoir peur, le regard de cet homme était effrayant. Elle décida de capituler, plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite, elle sera débarrassée. Hime rejeta ses deux bras qui l'encerclaient et monta sur scène. Tomas repartit à sa place avec un petit goût de victoire.

- Je ne pourrais pas chanter devant vous tous… !

- Danno, éteint la lumière de la salle, excepté la scène… !

- Oui monsieur…

Les lumières s'éteignirent sur le public, seul eux pouvaient apercevoir Hime.

- Je ne sais pas quoi chanter… !

- Vous écoutez quoi comme musique… !

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à la musique !

- Je ne vais pas répéter ma question ! Dit-il s'allumant une cigarette

- J'écoute The Beach Boys, The Rollins Stones, The Beatles, Utwo, Scorpions, Toto, Kiss !

- Pour une fille qui ne s'intéresse pas à la musique, votre répertoire musical est plus mélodieux et harmonieux…

- …

- Choisissez une chanson que vous préférez de ce groupe !

- …

- Alors… ?! S'impatiente Tomas

- Out of love, de Toto…!

- Parfait…

- Sans la musique, ce n'est pas difficile… Chuchote Udo

Le silence ce fit dans la salle, Hime ne sut comment trouver le courage de commencer à chanter. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, elle n'avait jamais été autant humiliée de toute sa vie. Ses mains étaient moites, sa gorge était sèche, « ce n'était pas le moment ». Elle ferma les yeux, mais ce geste ne lui donna pas encore assez de courage.

Tremblante.

Elle s'accapara de souvenir paisible, « maman ». Elle sourit, elle était belle, elle était assise au premier rang, fière, très fière. Une légère larme s'écoula de sa joue, Tomas en était troublée, « cette fille ». Cette larme était l'élan qu'il lui fallait, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, dégageant un son serein, sa voix était douce et limpide, clair comme de l'eau.

- "Paint me a picture of two lovers, show me the lovers torn apart… »

Ces lèvres bougeaient sensuellement, elle souriait presque, cette chanson était une véritable déclaration, « elle l'a choisit au hasard… ? » se demande Tomas.

Les chanteurs des divers groupes étaient surpris, elle avait une voix tendre, les mots glissaient tous seuls. Pourtant, à première vue, elle ne payait pas de mine, elle avait les cheveux coiffés en chignon – comme toujours – elle portait un haut à manche courte, mais en colle roulé, elle avait un pantalon basique, on dirait presque un jogging et des chaussures à petit talon.

- Sa voix est magnifique… Sourit Layla

- Oui, elle se débrouille bien… Renchérit Nana, allumant une cigarette

- Elle a encore du travail, mais sa voix est plutôt liquoreuse… Intervient Matt

- Elle a beaucoup de talent, sa voix est modelable on dirait, c'est super impressionnant. Sourit Shuichi. Tu en penses quoi Ryuichi… ?

- Shuichi a toujours raison ! Dit-il le prenant dans ses bras.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot… Rit un jeune homme entrant

- Tôma… ? Que fais-tu là… ? Demande son partenaire

- Je passais dans les couloirs et j'ai entendu cette voix… Intéressant…

- Tu as l'air grave, je n'aime pas ça… Râle Ryuichi

- Je te rappelle qu'avant d'être musicien, j'étais producteur moi aussi… Sourit-il

Tomas enregistra les propos de ses artistes puis, il analysa sa voix, une voix aigue, « elle possède une mezzo-soprano cette voix claire et agile ». Elle le possède légèrement, « sa voix est flutée et pure ». Cela étant, ce genre de voix ne poussait pas beaucoup en puissance. Pourtant, il entendait la tessiture d'une « puissance en contralto, cette voix grave et rauque qui fait monter l'émotion », semblable à celle de la diva, Mariah Carey.

- « Elle peut facilement travailler ses cordes vocales, il faut qu'elle les reposes, ainsi elle aura un effet de voix rock, perçante et cristalline… Cette fille est une merveille… ».

Le don de Riichi s'inclina, il ne se doutait pas que son amie avait une telle voix juste et effilée. Le groupe d'ami n'en revenait pas de ce qu'ils écoutaient, ils étaient impressionnés de constater que leur amie avait une telle voix, elle chantait avec facilité, comme ça, sans musique.

Hime se sentait dévisagée, même dans le noir, elle percevait les regards posés sur elle. Intimidée, elle cessa son chant. Les lumières s'allumèrent et Hime fit face à son public. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde la regardait de façon étrange, « quoi c'était si nul que ça ».

- Euh…

Hime se sentait perdue, elle repose le micro et descendit de la scène. Elle avait chanté, elle pouvait désormais s'en aller. A peine elle entrouvrit la porte, que Tomas la referma fermement.

- Où vous allez… ?

Hime lui fit face.

- Je m'en vais, j'ai chanté maintenant je peux partir !

- Je ne vous ai pas posé d'ultimatum, je vous ai demandé de chanter pour savoir si mes musiciens partageaient la même opinion que j'ai eue dans le parc…

- Non, mais vous plaisantez, je…

- Euh, Hime… ? Intervient Benoit, partant rejoindre son amie.

- Tu chantes divinement bien, tu as une voix très particulière, tu serais parfaite pour être notre interprète…

- Benoit, tu as de la fièvre… !

- Non, on pense tous la même chose, hein les gars !

- Oui… Tu as une voix particulièrement modelable, c'est rare… Tu intègres bien tous les genres de musique, balade, rock, ça peut être intéressant… Sourit Riichi

- Faut reconnaitre que ta voix est particulière… Complimente Naruto en serrant les dents.

- Et toi Keiji, tu en penses quoi… ? Demande Riichi

- Ta voix est un soprano léger, c'est plutôt courant chez les femmes, mais tu as des cordes vocales dites « spéciales », tu peux les modeler à l'aide de ta trachée rauque ce qui engendre ou un style lyrique ou un style rock… Bref, ça va en faire chier plus d'une…

- Keiji essaye de te dire que ta voix séduit et est plutôt rare dans le monde de la musique, tu pourrais presque être du niveau de Mariah Carey… Sourit Shiro

Tomas dut se mordre la langue, mais il était plutôt fier, énormément fier de ce nouveau groupe, ils ne prenaient pas la musique à la légère, ils avaient énormément de connaissance, la musique était une « véritable » passion.

Hime n'en revenait pas de tant de compliment, elle en était presque perturbée.

- Non, mais vous avez tous bus ou quoi ! Battre Mariah Carey, non mais c'est quoi cette blague, j'ai une voix en soprano c'est vrai, mais descendre dans les aigues lyrique ça me casserait les cordes vocales, et je ne sais pas monter non plus dans les tons hauts sa bousille ma gorge malgré que je souffle avec le ventre… Et…

Hime se rendit compte des mots qu'elle débitait, chacun la dévisagea.

- Euh, Hime…

- De toute façon, je ne veux pas être chanteuse… !

Hime sortit précipitamment, laissant ses amis dans la stupéfaction de sa connaissance en musique. Tomas ne put se résoudre à la laisser partir et courut après elle.

- Laissez-moi tranquille… !

- D'où tenez-vous cette voix et cette connaissance…

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, laissez-moi tranquille…

- Vous êtes exceptionnelle…

Hime stoppa ses pas, « ce mot est vulgaire », elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Arrêtez, ça suffit, je ne veux pas être exceptionnelle, je ne veux pas être talentueuse, je n'ai aucune voix et encore moins de connaissance, je ne veux pas être considérée comme une artiste car je n'en suis pas une et je veux encore moins devenir chanteuse !

Ces propos avaient l'air sincères, mais ils paraissent fades aux sens de Tomas, elle ne semblait pas réellement sincère.

Avant de la laisser partir, il la bloqua contre la porte.

- Ma carte, au cas où…

- Au cas où quoi... ? Vos n'avez pas écouté ce que je viens de vous dire… !

- Au cas où votre donneur de talent vous ferait changer d'avis…

Hime sentit son cœur se fendre en deux, prise de colère et envahit de tristesse, Hime gifla Tomas.

- Ma mère est morte abruti !

Hime sortit de cet immeuble, elle courut, loin, très loin. Elle partit exploser sa peine.

- Désolé… Souffle Tomas, posant fébrilement sa main sur sa joue.

Le groupe d'ami rejoignit Tomas à l'entrée.

- Alors… ? Sourit Riichi

- Alors rien…

Tomas se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, il monta mais avant que les portes ne se ferment, il donna une dernière consigne.

- Demain, à sept heures…

Les portes se fermèrent sur un Tomas désemparé. Il s'asseye dans l'ascenseur, il avait les jambes qui tremblent, son cœur qui battait la chamade, il sentait des picotements dans son ventre…

- Merde, fais chier !

Tomas infligea un coup de poing à la porte de l'ascenseur.

- Non, non, non… Je dois t'attendre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :** _L'attachement…_

Elle marche, tourne, pivote, se retourne, s'avance, se recule.

Elle tripote ses doigts, mord ses lèvres, croise ses bras, gratte sa tête.

L'inquiétude.

Deux heures du matin et Hime n'est toujours pas rentrée à l'appartement et Hinata se fait des cheveux blancs. Elle ne cesse de l'appeler, mais son amie ne répond guère.

S'en est trop, elle craque, des larmes glissent sur ses joues, elle se décide à appeler Naruto.

Le jeune homme ne dormait pas, trop absorbé par l'image qu'il ne cessait de se repasser. Plus tôt, en rentrant, il avait croisé Hinata et Lyan – le hasard, s'amuse bien de lui – il était là, penché sur elle, embrassant tendrement le coin de ses lèvres et elle avait osé rougir et pire, sourire à ce geste affectueux.

- « Non, mais pour qui elle se prend ».

- Naruto ! Naruto ! Retentit la voix de Sasuke

- Quoi… ?

- Ton téléphone sonne idiot !

- Oh… ? Allô… ?

- Naruto…

Le cœur du jeune homme se renversa, Hinata avait une toute petite voix et des sanglots dans la gorge.

- Naruto, il faut que…

Le jeune homme n'écoutait pas ses mots, il était hanté par cette image, il grimaçait, son corps se contractait de colère et elle « osait » l'appeler, à une heure pareille.

- Tu te souviens de moi… ? Dit-il coléreux

- Quoi… ? Naruto, écoute-moi, Hime…

- J'en ai strictement rien à faire de toi et de ta copine, ne me dérange pas à une heure aussi tardive ! Je suis avec Sakura et j'ai horreur d'être dérangé quand je suis avec elle, tu nous interromps dans un moment cruciale en plus ! Appel Lyan, il sera ravi d'entendre ta petite voix !

Naruto raccrocha et balança son portable contre le mur. Il se leva, partit dans la salle de bain et s'enferma sous les yeux d'un Sasuke qui ne reconnaissait en aucun point son meilleur ami.

Hinata est sous le choc, elle ne croit pas en cet instant qu'elle a eu Naruto au téléphone. La jeune fille est bien trop inquiète pour son amie pour se préoccuper de ça maintenant.

Elle se décide à appeler Riichi, le seul qui l'aidera.

- Eh, mec ! Ton portable sonne ! Râle un jeune homme

Riichi ouvre les yeux et décroche son mobile.

- Oui…

- Riichi, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je m'inquiète, Hime n'est pas encore rentrée …

- Quoi… ? S'affole ce dernier

- Oui, je suis terriblement inquiète, elle ne répond pas au téléphone… !

- Attends, j'arrive !

Riichi raccroche et enfile un pantalon et un tee-shirt.

- Eh, mec, tu te casses où… ?

- T'occupe !

- On n'a pas le droit de sortir à cette heure-ci !

- …

Riichi est un homme de la rue, ce n'est pas un portail mit sous alarme liée à une caméra qui va lui faire peur. De plus, le gardien est beaucoup trop âgé pour rester réveillé convenablement à une heure aussi tardive.

C'est une activité qu'il opère souvent afin de rejoindre ses amantes. Il grimpe le mur, positionne une photo sur la caméra et s'enfui sans être vu ainsi.

- C'est bête comme chou !

Le jeune homme arrive vite chez Hinata qui l'attend directement en bas de son immeuble.

- Bonsoir… Dit-elle. Désolée de te réveiller, mais je ne pouvais la chercher seule à cette heure-ci… !

- Non, tu as bien fais de m'appeler ! En plus, je sais où la trouver !

- Ah oui… ?

- Oui…

**...**

Sonnerie, vibration, bip. Depuis deux heures, Keiji supportait ce bruit incessant, il ne cessait de tourner dans son lit et de prier pour que ce bruit s'arrête.

Mais à bout de nerfs, Keiji se força à répondre à son interlocuteur, Shiro.

- Putain, Shiro, fous-moi la paix !

- Keiji… Je voulais juste m'excuser de mon comportement, je sais que tu n'aimes pas la pitié et…

- Mais ferme-là ! Tu me gonfles ok, tu n'es qu'un faible, je t'envoie chier et toi, tout ce que tu fais c'est t'excuser ! Arrête Shiro, tu me casses vraiment les pieds, je m'en tape de ta pitié en plus, ce qui m'exaspère c'est ton comportement de lopette envers moi ! Cesse de me mâter et de me dévorer des yeux, de me prendre en pitié et de croire que je m'intéresse à toi, tu me donnes envie de gerber, tu as compris, adresse moi la parole quand tu seras un mec, tu as compris là, c'est bon, où il faut que je t'enfonce encore plus sale fiotte !

- …

- Même pas le courage de répondre ! Dégage de ma vie, sérieux !

Keiji rompit la conversation ainsi et il s'endormit enfin.

Shiro s'était écroulé sous la tristesse. Le jeune homme avait toujours su qu'il éprouvait des sentiments étranges pour Keiji, mais il ne pensait pas que Keiji les auraient compris ainsi et par conséquent, en dégoûterait son ami.

Le jeune homme s'effondra et resta inconsolable toute la nuit.

- Il faut que je me résigne, c'est impossible…

**...**

- Naruto, sort de ton trou bordel !

- …

- Naruto, tu sais bien que certaine situation nous pousse à être quelqu'un d'autre ! Ce n'est pas si grave…

- Pas si grave !

Naruto se décide à sortir.

- J'ai envoyé boulet Hinata comme un chien !

- Assieds-toi… !

Les deux jeunes garçons s'installèrent à leur table de cuisine, face à face.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu te mettes en face la réalité…

- Justement, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble la réalité… !

- Naruto, je pense que l'on peut être jaloux par amitié et protecteur envers une amie très chère, mais là tu pètes carrément les plombs quand tu les aperçois, tu es de mauvaise humeur, tu es ingrat et méchant et tu envoies carrément boulet Hinata… Je crois que la réalité ne peux pas être plus claire…

- Tu penses que j'aime Hinata aussi… ?

- Comment ça aussi… ?

- J'aime Sakura…

- Tu aimes Sakura, non mais tu plaisantes là, en quatre ans quelques hommes ont essayé de lui tourner autour et je ne t'ai pas vu dans un tel état de rage… !

- J'ai confiance en Sakura, c'est pour ça…

- Naruto, ne me force pas à te mettre un poing dans la face ! Assume ce que tu ressens pour Sakura et Hinata !

- Je l'assume ! S'agace ce dernier

- Non, tu te résignes à vouloir que tout reste normal pour ne faire souffrir personne ! Seulement, tu fais espérer Hinata pour rien et tu caches à ta petite-amie que tu as le béguin pour celle qui t'aime depuis l'enfance !

- Alors quoi, je fais quoi… ? Hein !

- Tu quittes Sakura et tu prends du recul !

- Quoi, non mais tu plaisantes !

- Naruto, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu as parlé d'Hinata et de Lyan toute la semaine, l'autre jour ton baiser fougueux avec Sakura par vengeance pour l'image parfaite qu'ils donnent tous les deux ! Tu es paumé et Sakura ne mérite pas de subir tes doutes !

- Mais j'aime Sakura !

- Alors, pourquoi tu te prends la tête pour Hinata ! Lyan est un garçon bien, tout le monde l'apprécie et il a de l'avenir dans le monde de l'art, c'est un homme parfait pour Hinata… ! Tu devrais être ravie qu'elle soit enfin heureuse, mais toi au lieu de ça, tu crèves de jalousie, alors non Naruto, quelque chose ne vas pas et tu n'aimes pas Sakura autant que tu le dis !

- …

- Naruto, je ne doute pas des sentiments que tu as pour ta petite-amie, mais Hinata te bouffes et il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses le point, seul !

- …

- Fais une sorte de pause avec Sakura ! Dis-lui que tu as des doutes sur tes sentiments, sur votre couple et c'est tout, ne lui parle pas encore de Hinata car peut-être qu'effectivement, ce n'est qu'un bref passage, mais j'en doute sincèrement… !

Naruto prit sa tête entre ses mains, il avait mal au crane, il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Les mots de son ami lui faisait mal, « quitter Sakura » semblait impossible, « aimer Hinata » paraissait évident.

- Très bien… Je ferais ce que tu me conseilles…

- Tu es sûr… !

- Oui, tu es mon ami, tu sais mieux que moi ce qui est bon ! Sourit ce dernier

- Sale morveux… ! Dit-il écrasant sa tête sur la table

- Aie…

- Allons nous coucher, tu te lèves tôt demain !

- Oui…

Naruto était heureux, le poids sur sa poitrine était parti, son meilleur ami avait su la dissiper.

- Merci Sasuke… Dit-il glissant sous ses draps

- La ferme, dors !

Naruto rit, après toutes ces années, Sasuke ne supportait toujours pas les compliments.

**...**

De grand projecteur éclairant à des kilomètres, ces immenses murs qui touchent presque le ciel, ces barbelés qui vous punirez de vous êtes échappés, des caméras aux coins des murs visualisant votre fuite, des gardes du corps accompagnés de chien enragés pour vous attrapez et enfin, ces barreaux qui vous confisquent votre liberté, la prison.

- Sa cellule est éteinte…

Hime traverse la rue et part s'installer dans le parc en face.

Elle s'assoit sur un banc et compose avec mal le numéro de son père.

- Hime… ? Que se passe-t-il… ? Il est si tard… ?

- Papa… Sanglote cette dernière

La jeune fille rend compte à son père de cette soirée au studio et de la proposition faite de Tomas.

- C'est fantastique… !

- Quoi, tu es content… ? Je pensais que tu me dissuaderais de dire oui ?

- Chérie… Le monde de la musique a bien changé, enfin, du moins j'ose espérer, tu sais Monsieur Ourbanovski a très bonne réputation… !

- Ah bon… ? Tu le connais… ? Il m'a semblé si froid et autoritaire… !

- Je le connais grâce à sa notoriété, la maison de production TOM fait couler beaucoup d'encre, il semblerait que Tomas Ourbanovski ne soit pas un patron comme les autres… J'aurais eu très peur en sachant que c'était une autre production, mais tu peux avoir confiance en ce jeune homme et il est beau garçon… ! Rit-il

- Bof… Il a beaucoup d'artifice…

- Euh… Oui… Chérie, n'était-ce pas ton rêve enfant, de suivre les pas de ta mère…

- Mais… Elle, elle est morte à cause de…

- Je sais… Mais elle faisait des choses bien, des projets, des dons, le bonheur, tu as toujours voulut lui ressembler pour ça, sa générosité, agir où d'autre ne peuvent le faire… ! Ta mère était la générosité incarnée et tu en es son divin successeur…

- Oui…

- Chérie, je sais que tu en as envie, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas appelé ce soir, tu es une jeune fille forte et mature, tu n'as pas besoin de mon avis pour faire ce que tu as décidé… !

- Oui… Sourit-elle. Merci… Papa…

- Je t'en pris chérie, va dormir et appelle-moi demain pour me raconter tout ça… !

- Oui… A demain papa… Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi chérie…

Hime raccrocha le cœur soulagé, elle avait besoin – malgré son âge mure – de l'avis de son père, « un homme sage ».

Puis, si effectivement, ce groupe fonctionnait, elle aurait assez d'argent pour ramener sa famille à Tokyo et faire sortir le seul homme qui compte pour elle, de cet enfer.

Elle se lève, plus conquérante que jamais, le cœur gonflé d'émotion.

Hime se décide à rentrer. Au coin de la rue, elle croise Hinata et Riichi.

- Hime !

Hinata crie son nom de soulagement et se confine dans ses bras en sanglotant.

- Tu m'as fais peur…

- Je t'avais dis qu'elle serait là… ! Sourit Riichi

- Mais tu es folle, tu veux me faire mourir d'inquiétude, ne me laisse plus jamais sans nouvelle de toi ! Compris ! S'énerve Hinata

- Désolée…

- Tu peux l'être, enfin c'est quoi cette façon de ne pas répondre au téléphone, de ne pas donner de nouvelle ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te donner une gifle…

- Désolée, vraiment Hinata, désolée… Dit-elle émue que son amie se soit à ce point inquiétée

- Tes excuses sont acceptées… ! Sourit-elle

- Merci… ! Dit-elle l'embrassant affectueusement

- Et moi, personne ne me remercie pour avoir retrouvé notre fugueuse ! Dit-il avec ironie

- Merci d'avoir accompagné Hinata et de l'avoir aidé… Sourit sincèrement Hime

- Oui, oui… ! Allez, demain on doit se lever tôt, on a rendez-vous à sept heures au studio, alors aux lits mesdemoiselles !

- Comment sais-tu que je vais dire oui… ? Demande Hime taquine

- Parce que tu es ici, j'espère seulement que tu ne fais pas ça que pour ce connard !

- Riichi… ! S'énerve Hime. Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

- Bref… Je vous raccompagne… !

Le jeune homme raccompagna les deux amies.

- Merci Riichi… !

- Je t'en prie Hinata… Dit-il s'éloignant.

- Riichi, attends… !

Hime lui sourit et lui donna un doux baiser sur la joue.

- Merci… Riichi…

La jeune femme rentra dans l'immeuble avec son amie. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à l'aise et se glissèrent toutes deux dans le lit.

- Hinata… J'ai envie de l'appeler…

- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas à cette heure-ci…

- Euh, oui, je sais, mais je parlais de Tomas…

- Ah… ?

- Oui, je meurs d'envie de lui répondre maintenant… Il a l'air si froid et imprévisible, je me demande s'il ne refusera pas demain… ! Enfin, tout à l'heure… !

- Apelle-le… !

- Mais, il est tard… !

- Non, ça va le flatter… !

- Ah bon, pourquoi… ?

- Riichi m'a expliqué qu'il avait très mal réagit d'être rejeté par toi !

- Oh… ! Oui…

- Allez, files !

- Oui, tu as raison, après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Hime se lève, elle chope la carte de visite de Tomas et part s'isoler dans la salle de bain.

- « Tiens, ce numéro est inscrit manuellement ».

**...**

Un bruit de crissement, des tapotements, puis des gémissements de plaisir.

Tomas savoure le plaisir que fait partager cette jeune femme. Rousse, aux yeux bleu, svelte, élancée, parfaite. Elle est assise sur lui et bouge ses reins sensuellement et à une vitesse record.

- Tomas, c'est bon, encore…

Le jeune homme répond à ses désirs et fait bouger à son tour ses hanches. Il caresse sensuellement sa poitrine, et la fait sauter sur lui comme un fou, la jeune femme est aux bords de l'extase.

- Tomas… Tomas… Gémit-elle sans fin.

Soudainement, une vibration vient interrompre la concentration et le bien-être de Tomas. Son portable personnel évoque la venue d'un interlocuteur.

- « C'est peut-être elle… ? ».

Furtivement, il fait basculer la jeune femme sur le lit, il se sépare d'elle, entoure ses hanches du drap et court « presque », répondre sur la terrasse.

- Oui… !

- Euh, bonsoir Monsieur…

- …

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, mais… Hum…

Hime ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait dire, elle était embarrassée.

- Rendez-vous demain au studio à sept heures…

- Euh, oui, d'accord… Merci beaucoup…

- A demain !

Tomas raccrocha ainsi. Il se sentait soulagé, son groupe était « parfait ». Le jeune homme avait toute confiance en lui.

Il pénétra de nouveau dans son appartement.

- Elle devait être vraiment jouissive pour que tu répondes… On reprend !

- Je vais prendre ma douche…

- Quoi… ?

- Tu peux rentrer… !

- Non, mais tu plaisantes, tu me laisses sur ma faim ! Tu n'es qu'un goujat, qui m'a appelé pour baiser !

- Rentre chez toi… !

- Connard, ne compte plus sur moi !

- Tu reviendras… Sourit-il vainqueur

Tomas lui donna un baiser fougueux et partit se doucher. Le rouge sur les joues de la jeune femme signifiait qu'il avait gagné.

**...**

Posée dans le canapé, Mélanie attendait son mari patiemment.

- « Trois heures, un record… »

Soudainement, elle entendit les clefs se tourner dans la serrure. Tomas était surpris de voir encore Mélanie levée à cette heure si tard.

- Bonsoir, chéri… Trois heures, un record… !

- Que fais-tu encore debout… ?

- Je t'attends, comme toujours… ! Dit-elle buvant sa dernière gorgée de cognac

Tomas avait presque pitié, lorsqu'il vit ce que feuilletait sa femme.

- Où as-tu eu ça… ! Dit-il arrachant le dossier des bras de Mélanie

- Sur ton bureau, ça trainait, c'est rare d'ailleurs, tu devais avoir l'esprit occupé !

- …

- Tu comptes les produire… ?

- Ne parcours plus jamais un autre de mes dossiers !

- Je ne pense pas que ton père et même les deux autres vont te laisser les produire, tu n'auras pas le temps pour ça !

- Tu sais bien que je ne fais rien au hasard, je vais être suppléé évidement… !

- Par qui…

- Tu verras…

- Ce n'est pas bon de mêler passé et présent tu sais… !

- …

- Tomas…

- La ferme Mélanie, la ferme !

- Est-ce que tu l'ai… ? Demanda celle-ci plus tristement avant d'être interrompu

- Allons dormir, la journée sera longue demain… !

**...**

- Hinata, c'est bon pour demain… ! Hinata… ?

Hime se pencha sur son amie, son visage n'était que larme et tristesse.

- Hinata…

Hime fit retourner son amie et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu… ?

- Naruto, Naruto me déteste…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça… ?

Hinata compta sa conversation plus que direct et froide avec Naruto quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire, ce que je dois faire… Ce qu'il ressent réellement pour moi…

- Hinata, ne te laisse pas bercer par son comportement… Tu ne peux pas être éternellement esclave de tes sentiments… Je sais que c'est dure, mais j'essaye de faire pour toi la meilleure chose, après c'est toi qui décide…

- Oui… Je sais…

Une nuit blanche, encore. Hime ne l'ai comptait plus.

Sept heures. Bureau de réunion dédié au nouveau groupe.

Une table en rectangle est disposée, elle est d'un transparent sublime. Le décor est sobre, quelques armoires, des bibelots, des posters et une machine à café.

Mélanie, Vince, Udo et Monsieur Ourbanovski sont présents.

Tomas est en bout de table et attend ces disciples.

Ils arrivent, ponctuels, un bon début. Ils pénètrent dans la pièce et s'installent en face de leurs dirigeants.

- Et bien, qu'attends tu pour commencer… ? Râle le père de Tomas

- Il manque une personne…

- Ah oui… ? S'étonne Udo

- Ma chanteuse bien sûr…

- Euh, Hime a dit oui ! Se réjouit Benoit

- Oui…

- Vous le savez déjà… ? Demande Riichi

- Elle m'a appelé hier soir… !

- Hier soir… ?

Riichi s'étonnait qu'Hime ait appelée tardivement Tomas pour lui faire part de sa décision. Il finit par en sourire.

- Cette fille, celle que tu as trainée de force ! C'est elle ta chanteuse ! S'agace Mélanie

- Elle est en retard… Prononce Tomas

- Ce n'est pas le genre d'Hime, elle est très ponctuelle, elle ne va pas tarder ! Justifie Benoit

- Je l'espère… !

**...**

- Hime… Hime…

- Mmh…

- Hime, réveille-toi… ! Il est sept heures… !

- Sept heures… Sept heures… ! Non !

Hime sortit du lit en courant et se précipita dans la douche.

- Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute si on s'est réveillée tard…

- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui suit rentrée tard, c'est de ma faute !

Hime sort de la douche et attrape les premiers vêtements qui lui viennent.

- Tu vas y aller comme ça…

Hinata était toujours exaspérée de la tenue vestimentaire d'Hime, s'était une jeune fille magnifique et depuis qu'il était parti elle ne se mettait plus en valeur, ni vêtement moderne, ni maquillage et sa coiffure dans tous les sens.

- A plus tard Hinata ! Dit-elle l'embrassant

- Elle ne s'est pas attachée les cheveux, c'est déjà ça… !

Hime courrait aussi vite que possible à l'arrêt de bus, par chance, la ligne était direct, donc pas besoin de changer dix fois de correspondance.

Elle arriva enfin à destination, remerciant le chauffeur de s'être gentiment arrêté aux signes désespérés de la jeune fille.

Elle courut sans s'arrêter, elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, échappant aux gardes qui demandaient de présenter leurs badges.

Les deux hommes la poursuivirent dans le bâtiment. Hime retenu un ascenseur, elle pénétra à l'intérieur, fuyant ainsi les deux gardes.

Arrivant à l'étage désiré, Hime salua brièvement Jill, surprise de voir une jeune femme suivit de deux gardes se poursuivre.

Dans les couloirs Hime percuta Shuichi et Yuki, renversant les documents qu'ils tenaient.

- Désolée… S'excusa Hime

- Euh, c'est rien… ! Sourit bêtement Shuichi. Ah… !

Le jeune homme se sentit tirer par son amant, les deux gardes du corps l'auraient sûrement piétiné autrement.

- Jolie fesse… ! Se permit de complimenter Yuki à propos de la jeune fille.

- Je peux t'aider peut-être… ! S'agaça l'amant.

Yuki plaça de profil à leur visage - le magasine qu'il tenait encore - et donna un tendre baiser à son amant jaloux. Le romancier partit, gêné du raffut que faisait désormais son bien-aimé, toujours aussi fou de ses baisers.

- C'est quoi ce bazar… Râlait Vince du boucan qui régnait dans les couloirs.

Tomas se leva, il ouvrit la porte et fut percuté par Hime qui courrait à vive allure. La jeune fille atterrit dans ses bras poussant légèrement le jeune homme contre la porte.

- Qu'es-ce que qu'il se passe ! Demanda le père de Tomas, remarquant les deux gardes.

- Cette jeune fille est rentrée sans montrer son badge… !

Hime se défit des bras de Tomas, sans réel sentiment.

- Pardon, j'étais en retard, je ne vous ai vraiment pas vu… ! Sourit Hime

- Oh, euh, bah, ce n'est pas grave, votre allure n'est pas celle d'une délinquante !

- Oui, on c'est affolé pour rien, mais il y a tellement de fan et des groupies folles !

Les deux hommes étaient charmés par le sourire sincère et les excuses de Hime.

- C'est bon messieurs, merci ! Répondit froidement Tomas.

- Euh, oui Monsieur !

Les deux hommes prirent congés.

Hime se tourna vers Tomas et s'inclina.

- Je suis désolée d'être en retard, cela ne se reproduira plus…

- C'est bon, rentrez !

- Merci… Sourit-elle

Hime salua les invités et partit s'asseoir auprès de Riichi.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, est-ce qu'on peut commencer ! Râlait Mélanie

- Vous avez tous des mines affreuses, vous voulez un café… ? Demanda Tomas à son groupe

- Volontiers… ! Répondit Shiro

Tomas se leva et servit six tasses de café.

- Merci…

- Tomas, tu te fous de nous ou quoi… ? Râlait son père

- Mélanie, le contrat de Mademoiselle…

- Oui… !

Mélanie fit glisser le papier en direction d'Hime. La jeune fille prit le contrat et fut stupéfaite du peu de détail de ce dernier.

- Euh…

- Comme je l'ai expliqué à vos équipiers, je considère que votre talent ne m'appartient pas, par conséquent, seul les éléments vous concernant sont indiqués, je ne vous engage à rien… Vous êtes libre de rester ou de partir, de continuer ou d'arrêter, d'être en accord ou pas avec moi… !

- Je vois…

Hime glissa un sourire, elle était agréablement surprise, son père avait raison, la production TOM avait une bonne réputation, les artistes n'étaient pas que du bétail à exposer pour l'argent.

- D'accord…

Hime signa le contrat et Tomas valida les cinq autres.

- Ensuite… Je tiens à ce que vous continuez vos études, c'est plus important que tout le reste, même si vos cours de l'après-midi seront sacrifiés, je veux tout de même que vous obteniez votre examen dans trois ans… Par conséquent, j'ai…

- Une minute Tomas, tu as tout décidé sans nous en parler, d'abord tu peux nous dire qui de Udo ou moi va produire ce groupe… !

- Aucun de vous deux !

- Quoi… ?

- Je vais moi-même les produire… !

Son père eut un rictus.

- C'est une plaisanterie j'espère… !

- Pas du tout… !

- C'est, c'est vous qui allez nous produire personnellement… ! Se réjouit Naruto

- Oui…

- Tomas ! Est-ce que tu réalises le travail que ça engendre d'être producteur, tu ne pourras pas être PDG et producteur, tu es devenu dingue ou quoi ! S'emporte Vince

- Je sais ce qu'est le travail de producteur, merci… ! C'est pour cela que j'ai engagé un manager… Il me suppléera quand je ne serais pas disponible…

- Tomas, c'est hors de question, tu ne pourras pas tenir tous les rôles, agent artistique, producteur, manager, c'est quoi ce caprice encore ! S'emporte son père

Tomas comptait répliquer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Oui… !

- Bonjour à tous ! Résonna une voix très joviale.

- Maurice… ? Prononcèrent les deux producteurs

- Hello les rigolos, comment allez-vous !

Maurice avait une quarantaine d'années. Il était de taille moyenne, vêtu de vêtements assez originaux, faisant penser à la mode des années soixante-dix. Il portait de long cheveux châtain, frisé et sur son nez se posait des lunettes rondes de couleur blanche.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là… ? Demande Udo

- Je suis le nouveau manager de ce charmant petit groupe ! Waouh, il y en a des jolis garçons ici ! Tu l'ais as bien choisit ! Ah, la jeune fille est là, tu vois qu'elle a dit oui ! Se réjouit Maurice faisant une accolade à Tomas.

Le nouveau Manager s'installa à côté de Hime.

- Reprenons… Se calma Tomas. Vous aurez donc répétitions tous les lundis, mardis, jeudis et dimanches après-midi… ! Les heures dépendront de votre travail… ! Ça vous va… ?

- Euh… Intervenu Hime. Je suis désolée, mais les jeudis après-midi, je ne pourrais pas être là, du moins pas avant six heures…

- Allons bon, les caprices de star commencent ! Se moque Mélanie

- Pourquoi… ? Demande Tomas

- C'est, c'est personnelle…

- Tu feras comme tout le monde ! S'agace Riichi, connaissant les raisons de cette absence. Il est hors de question que tu t'absentes les jeudis, juste pour lui, ça te fera le plus grand bien !

Hime lança un regard méprisant à Riichi et décida d'ignorer les paroles de son ami.

- Je pourrais venir les samedis après-midi à la place, ça ne me gêne pas…

- Tu pourrais te passer de ça pendant un petit moment !

- Riichi… Chuchote Benoit. Laisse-la…

- S'il vous plait… ? Demanda Hime presque émue

Tomas se sentit étrange, ses yeux posés dans les siens et le monde s'écroulait autour de Tomas, comme si il ne pouvait rien refuser à cette jeune femme.

- Je m'en moque, tant que vous fournissez le travail et qu'aucun retard ne sera pris, j'accepte, mais si cela n'arrange personne et surtout votre tâche, alors vous ferez comme les autres ! Compris ! Proposa Tomas

- Oui, merci… Lui sourit-elle

- Bien… Pour le moment, je n'ai rien d'autre à préciser… ! Nous verrons au fur et à mesure notre travail !

- Oui…

- Mélanie va prendre la suite… Je tiens à vous précisez qu'elle est à la fois mon assistante, mais surtout mon actionnaire majoritaire, c'est donc elle qui va gérer en globalité votre communication, la commercialisation et le marketing du groupe… !

- Je vais aller droit au but, Tomas veut votre premier single dans moins d'un mois, musique, parole, clip et tout ce qui va avec… !

- Un mois… ! S'exprimèrent les jeunes hommes

- Il faut donc trouver au plus vite le nom de votre groupe ! De ce fait, je tiens à perfectionner certain détail, tout d'abord… Benoit, votre préférence sexuelle qui ne fait aucun doute va poser problème…

- Mais…

- Puis-je en savoir les raisons… ? Intervient Tomas

- C'est un groupe jeune, dynamique, ce sont de beau garçon, inutile qu'il sache que l'un d'entres eux est homosexuelle, de plus, certain de vous sont-ils en couple… ?

- Non… Répondirent tous…

Hime ne préférait pas répondre, gardant sa vie privée, mais elle fut surprise de la réponse de Naruto.

- Parfait…

- Mélanie, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

- Bien sûr que si, c'est évident qu'au démarrage le groupe doit tout mettre de son côté ! Leur célibat, leur hétérosexualité… ! Tu le sais, c'est le marché qui veut ça !

- Benoit, est-ce que votre famille et vos amis proche savent… ? Demande Maurice

- Oui…

- Alors on s'en tape que le public sache qu'il soit homosexuel, ça n'a posé aucun préjudice à Shuichi… ! Répondit Tomas

- Oui, surtout que cela c'est su par un scandale ! Et au contraire, Shuichi à beaucoup plus de fan de sexe féminin que masculin ! Rit Maurice

- Problème réglé, ensuite… ! Conclut Tomas

- Mademoiselle… Euh… C'est quoi votre nom… !

- Hime Takashi…

- C'est très moche, ça ne colle pas du tout avec les autres noms ! Vous n'auriez pas un pseudo ou même un surnom… !

- Hum…

Hime fut quelque peu frustrée.

- En quoi son prénom interfère dans le nom du groupe… ? Demande Riichi de façon arrogante

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, la chanteuse sera toujours plus convoitée que les musiciens, c'est comme ça, c'est elle qui débite les paroles… !

- Débite… ? Répète de façon agacé Riichi

- Euh… En réalité, Hime est un surnom…

- Ah oui, mais je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça et les professeurs aussi ! S'interroge Benoit

- Oui… C'est parce que quand je suis née, mes parent m'ont tout de suite donné un surnom et du coup, c'est resté…

- Ah, je vois, mais c'est quoi ton prénom alors… ? Sourit curieux Benoit

- Hayley… Hayley Farber… !

- Hayley… C'est anglais…? Sourit Shiro

- Oui, ma mère était anglaise et mon père est japonais…!

- Ah je comprends mieux tes goûts alimentaires maintenant ! Rit Benoit

- Hayley Farber, c'est parfait ! Sourit à pleine dent Maurice

- Oui… Souffle Mélanie. Désormais, je veux que tout le monde vous nomme ainsi, ça pose soucis ?

- Non, ça me va… Sourit Hime

- Après… ? S'impatiente Tomas

- Votre style vestimentaire est une calamité ! Dit-elle s'adressant toujours à la jeune fille

- Oh…

- Vous n'êtes pas du tout à la mode, votre conformation n'existe même pas, même les personnes décontractées ont plus de style !

- La beauté est superficielle, croyez-moi, les gens vont passer outre en découvrant la femme qu'elle est… ! Répond Riichi

Tomas se demanda le lien qu'ils avaient réellement tous les deux… ?

- « Riichi ne cesse de la défendre, de la complimenter, de l'admirer même, et elle… Aucun frisson de sa part, aucune rougeur, aucune gêne, elle est totalement insensible… Pourquoi, pourquoi… ? » Se questionne Tomas

- Je me contre fiche de savoir comment est mademoiselle Farber, son look est inacceptable dans le monde artistique, il y a un minimum au moins !

- Ne nous fâchons pas, je m'occupe de ça aujourd'hui… ! Sourit Maurice à l'attention d'Hime

- …

- Quoi d'autre… ?

- Rien de plus, pour le moment, j'ai nommé les points essentiels, nous verrons par la suite… !

- Parfait… ! Maurice, tu pars avec Mademoiselle, les autres, vous êtes déjà en répétition jusqu'à une heure, ensuite, vous partirez !

- Bien… !

- Ah, mademoiselle Farber, venait avec moi !

- Oui…

Maurice attrapa la main de Hime et partit directement dans les loges.

- Je vais faire de vous une véritable princesse…

- Ah… C'est gentil… Mais, je ne veux rien d'excentrique…

- Ne vous en faites pas… Votre beauté m'inspire du chic, avec un petit côté Rock'n'roll !

- Euh, oui…

Les jeunes garçons se rendirent avec Tomas et Mélanie dans la salle de répétition.

- Vous pourriez commencer par trouver le nom de votre groupe… Conseilla Tomas

- Oui, ça serait un bon début…

- Je crois comprendre que votre style sera pop rock !

- Oui, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord sur notre style fétiche ! Sourit Shiro

- Oui… ! Sourit Benoit

Les cinq garçons s'assirent en cercle sur la scène et cherchèrent un nom à leur groupe.

- Il faudrait quelque chose d'original… ! Appuie Shiro

- Oui, merci, ça va de soit ! Rit Benoit

- Ouais… ! Déjà, est-ce que se sera un mot, un nom composé, ou plusieurs lettres… ? Demande Naruto

- Peut-être un mot qui nous caractérise tous… Propose Riichi

- Oui, mais nos personnalités sont assez différentes tout de même ! Pouffe Shiro

- C'est vrai, mais notre passion est commune ! Sourit Benoit

- Tu ne dis rien Keiji, tu as une idée toi… ? Questionne Naruto

- Je me fous du nom du groupe, je veux commencer le travail… ! Répond brutalement le jeune homme

- Oui, nous aussi, mais on doit commencer par le début… ! Dit Naruto

Keiji se lève et part s'assoir devant la batterie.

- Décidez ce que vous voulez !

- Keiji, il faut que tu choisisses avec nous, on est un groupe… Affirme Benoit

- Tu es sourd ou quoi ! Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Je veux juste sortir ce putain de sigle qu'on en finisse !

Keiji se lève et part dans les coulisses.

- Shiro, c'est quoi son problème encore… ? Demande Riichi

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas et je m'en moque…

Les garçons sont plutôt surpris de la réponse de leur ami, lui tellement proche et protecteur envers le jeune homme.

- Ton groupe commence mal on dirait… ! Se moque Mélanie.

Tomas ne prête pas attention aux propos de sa femme et se lève rejoindre Keiji. Il trouve le jeune homme en train de rouler une cigarette, puant la drogue, et assis comme un martyre par terre.

Le jeune président s'assoit en face de lui.

- Je n'accepte pas que mes musiciens se droguent, quelque soit ta vie de misère !

- Je me tape de ce que vous dites… !

- C'est quoi ton putain de soucis ?

- Vous devriez être ravi, je suis le seul qui tient à commencer !

- Oui et j'imagine que ce sont pour de bonne raison… Pourquoi tu as des hématomes sur le visage ?

- …

- Tu te fais tabasser… ?

- La ferme !

- Tu rêves d'une nouvelle vie hein… ?

- J'ai dis la ferme… !

De colère Keiji lance son briquet au visage de Tomas.

Le producteur est contrarié, mais ne dis rien, il voit beaucoup trop de détresse dans le regard du jeune musicien.

- Je te promets que tu auras ce que tu désires… ! Dit-il solennellement

- …

- Crois-moi, te détruire comme tu le fais ne changera rien… A moins que tu n'as vraiment personne d'autre à sauver… !

Keiji change de regard, l'image de sa petite-sœur lui apparait comme un espoir. Tomas est satisfait, apparemment, il a touché juste.

- Toute la colère que tu as, toute la haine même, ne la retourne pas contre toi, sert t'en pour avancer et par conséquent, faire de la bonne musique, t'éclater sur scène, jouir avec tes plaisirs et foutre un bon coup de poing au putain de mur qui t'empêche de t'épanouir…

- …

- Je me doute que tu n'aimes pas les bonnes paroles, mais si tu dois éclater la santé de quelqu'un ce n'est sûrement pas la tienne, non… ?

- …

- Jette moi ça et arrête la drogue, ou je te renvoie ! Compris !

- …

- Compris ! S'énerve Tomas

- Oui…

- Je te fais confiance… Dit-il se levant.

Keiji reste assis ainsi pendant un bon moment, les paroles de cet homme lui ont fait quelque chose, une impression de défaite, de dégout, il déteste que les gens lui débite ce genre de chose, cependant, il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui cette fois-ci, Tomas est sa porte de sortie vers cet enfer, pour lui, mais surtout pour sa petite-sœur…

- Ok… Mais, je le fais juste pour toi…

Keiji se lève et rejoint les autres sur scène et prend même l'initiative de s'asseoir auprès de Shiro.

- Vous avez trouvé… ? Demande ce dernier

- Non… Répond nonchalant Shiro

- Les six fantastiques ! Rigole Naruto

- C'est vraiment nul ! Rit Benoit

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin Naruto ! Râle Riichi

Tomas est impressionné par le caractère de ces cinq jeunes hommes. Ils ont chacun une personnalité, propre à eux, mais arrive tout de même à s'entendre, à rire, à se comprendre, à s'entraider.

- « C'est une belle amitié, ça ne peut être que bon »…

Maurice en a finit avec Hime. Il fait rouler un grand miroir vers la jeune fille afin qu'elle s'admire enfin.

Hime n'en revient pas d'un tel changement.

- Alors… ?

Hime verse des larmes. Elle ne se reconnait pas, depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas faite belle… ? Depuis combien de temps, n'avait-elle pas été féminine, plaisante, jolie… ? Elle était bouleversée.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu… ? Demanda d'un ton sérieux Maurice

- Je, je ne me reconnais pas… Enfin, du moins, ça, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais vu cette jeune fille dans un miroir… Je… Cette Hime n'est pas… Moi…

Maurice prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, elle avait l'air vraiment atteinte par ce changement. Quelque chose lui faisait dire que cette jeune fille était le passé d'Hime, un passé douloureux…

- Ne pleure pas, tu es sublime, et cette Hime là, non, cette Hayley est un nouveau départ…

- Je…

- Je sais que tu n'en veux pas, je l'ai bien deviné, mais tu n'es pas seule sur ce chemin, tu es accompagnée de cinq charmants jeunes hommes, cinq exceptionnels amis, et ils ont besoin de toi, c'est tout…

Les mots de Maurice prenaient tous leurs sens dans la tête de Hime. Combien de fois Riichi lui avait fait ce reproche, « avance ».

- Tu es prête à les aider et à avancer avec eux dans cette nouvelle aventure… ?

- Oui… Bien sûr… Pour eux je ferais n'importe quoi… Sourit-elle

- Bien !

- Merci…

- Allez, viens…

Maurice traina Hime jusqu'à la salle de répétition.

- Madame, Messieurs, j'ai fini mon chef d'œuvre ! Rit sadiquement Maurice, arrivant dans la salle.

-…

- Veuillez admirer, regarder, reluquer, baver, devant la toute belle, la toute merveilleuse, Hayley Farber… ! S'exclame Maurice

Le manager fait un pas sur la droite afin que les garçons admirent sa « beauté », mais personne ne se trouve derrière lui.

- Alors, vous ne dites rien… ? Se vexe Maurice

- Mais, il y a personne derrière vous ! Rit Benoit

- Oh… ? Ah, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais cacher… ?

Hime s'était réfugiée derrière les grands rideaux noirs, elle était intimidée de sortir ainsi devant ses amis.

- Je… Je ne peux pas sortir ainsi devant eux… Souffle-t-elle

- Oh, ne soit pas timide… ! Ricane Maurice

- Allez, viens ma chérie, je suis sûr que tu es à croquer… Rassure Benoit s'approchant de Maurice

- Non… J'ai honte, je ressemble à une garce… !

- Oh… ?

- Allez, allez, on sort de là, je veux qu'on admire mon chef d'œuvre… !

Maurice choppe la main de Hime et la tire de toutes ses forces de sa cachette.

- Non… !

- Euh… Hime… Souffle Benoit

Tous les regards sont sur elle, les gens présents dans cette salle et surtout ses amis ne reconnaissent pas la jeune femme qui se présente devant lui.

La jeune fille est méconnaissable.

Désormais, ses cheveux seront libres au vent, lisse et décoré de quelques mèches frisées. Une frange habille son visage, coupée droite, lisse et mise sur le côté droit.

Ses yeux marron foncé sont parfaitement ressortit grâce au fard à paupière couleur d'or, étouffé par des palettes. Du liner noir est dessiné sur ses yeux et le mascara et le crayon de même couleur donnent son charme. Enfin, ses lèvres fines au péché irrationnel sont teintées de rose pâle légèrement brillant.

La jeune chanteuse est vêtue de façon chic et rock. Un slim noir entoure ses fines jambes, un débardeur chic de couleur gris fait découvrir sa merveilleuse taille de guêpe.

Elle a enfilé non sans honte, des escarpins à fin talon de couleur sombre également.

Non sans détail, deux fines perles s'accroche à ses oreilles et Hime portera désormais un long collier de couleur or blanc, où se pend un pendentif, « Soul Musicien ».

- « Il lui a offert ce collier… ? » Se demande Tomas

Hime est d'une beauté à en faire tomber l'élégance en personne de jalousie.

- Alors, Messieurs… ! Vos impressions… ? Sourit fièrement le manager

- Tu es divine, tellement que tu pourrais rendre un homo, hétéro… ! Sort naturellement Benoit

Hime rit de cette réflexion.

- Merci… Tu es adorable…

- Héhé… Rougit Benoit

- Tu es sublime Hime… Complimente Shiro

- Merci…

- Non, non, désormais c'est Hayley, vous devez l'appeler Hayley… ! Se fâche Maurice. Une nouvelle jeune femme pleine de ressource et de nouveaux objectifs… ! Sourit-il

- Les miracles ça n'existe pas… Rumine Riichi

- Hein… ?

Riichi se lève et se positionne devant son amie. Il la regarde des pieds à la tête. Il espère que son nouveau manager ne se trompe pas.

Le jeune pianiste pose sa main sur la joue de son amie et chuchote à son attention :

- Tu seras toujours Hime pour moi…

- Merci… Sourit-elle

- « Toujours rien, ses compliments la touchent sincèrement, mais… Rien, il ne se passe jamais rien… ». Tu es bandante Hayley… ! Réplique Riichi retournant à sa place souriant fièrement.

- Riichi ! S'agace la jeune femme gênée de cette réflexion plus que mal placée

- Et vous deux, vous ne dites rien !

Naruto s'approche de son amie.

- Tu es très jolie…

- Merci…

- Je suis désolé pour hier, vraiment…

- C'est rien… ! Sourit-elle

- Toi, tu boudes… ! Râle Maurice s'adressant à Keiji

- Je partage l'avis de l'autre bohème… ! Dit-il naturellement s'allumant une cigarette.

- Euh… Merci… Boude la jeune fille

- Et toi mon loulou, tu en penses quoi… ! Dit-il tapant dans le dos de Tomas le faisant se rapprocher de sa chanteuse

Tomas est ailleurs, il regarde Hime d'un regard abîmé, comme s'il partait au loin, mais son regard a l'air perdu, perturbé par la présence de ce collier pendu à son cou.

Emporté par ses pensées, il attrape dans sa main le bijou et le serre dans sa paume.

- Ça vous ennuie que je le porte… ? Demande la jeune fille

Tomas la regarde surpris, « comment sait-elle… ? ».

- Non, vous êtes parfaite…

- Ah… Euh, merci…

- « Rien, encore… ». Je voulais dire que le travail de Maurice est parfait, comme d'habitude… ! Dit-il s'éloignant.

- Oui, je vous remercie, vous avez été patient et vous avez fait du bon travail… Le remercie la jeune chanteuse.

- Ah, c'était un plaisir ! Au fait, Mélanie, satisfaite… !

- Oui, c'est mieux, vous êtes plus jolie comme ça, c'est évident !

- Ah… Merci… Sourit-elle sincèrement.

- « Son sourire m'agace ». Bien, j'ai du travail, je reviendrais plus tard ! A tout à l'heure chéri… ! Dit-elle caressant le visage de son mari.

- Chéri… ? S'interroge la jeune fille

- Ah, oui, Mélanie est la femme de Tomas… Répond Maurice

- D'accord, je ne savais pas… Sourit-elle

- Bon, on n'a toujours pas trouvé une idée de nom pour le groupe ! Râle Benoit.

- Oh, vous n'avez même pas une petite idée… ? Questionne le manager

- Non, on sèche complètement… Rougit Naruto

La jeune chanteuse réfléchit, quand soudainement, ses yeux tombent sur son collier.

- « Soul Musicien, c'est jolie… ».

Tomas et Maurice remarque l'attention de la jeune fille pour son pendentif. Si Maurice sourit de cet acte, Tomas redoute le pire.

- J'ai une idée… Sourit-elle.

- Je ne veux pas… S'empresse Tomas

- Soul Artist… !

- Âme d'artiste… Sourit Riichi

- Ça représente notre personnalité en globalité…

- Oui, c'est très jolie, j'adore… ! Se réjouit Benoit. Vous en pensez quoi… !

- J'aime bien… ! Adhère Naruto

- Ça me va… ! Répond Keiji

- Je trouve ça impeccable ! Sourit Shiro

- Vous en pensez quoi monsieur le producteur… ? Demande Maurice

- C'est bien…

- Bien ! Vous êtes notre groupe les « Soul Artist »… ! Crie joyeux Maurice

- Merci Hime… ! Sourit Benoit

- C'est Hayley ! Râle Maurice

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… !

- C'est rien, Benoit, ça viendra… ! Le rassure son amie

- Maintenant que le nom de votre groupe est défini, une première chanson s'impose… Mais, si vous êtes aussi long à écrire qu'à trouvé un nom… Pleure Maurice

- Oh, mais nous avons un écrivain parmi nous… Sourit Riichi

- Ah oui… ? Se réjouit Maurice

- Hayley, écris mille et un texte… Affirme le jeune homme

- Riichi…

- C'est vrai… !

- Non, non, enfin, oui j'écris, mais… Ce ne sont pas de bonne chose et ce ne sont pas des poèmes, enfin… !

- Bla, bla, bla, tu nous apporteras ces textes qu'on y jette un coup d'œil !

- Euh, d'accord…

- Vous devriez manger quelque chose, vous rentrerez vous reposer ensuite, on se verra demain à une heure… Il y a une cafète à l'étage du dessus… ! Conseille Tomas

- Oui, mais c'est bondé à cette heure-là ! Je vais aller vous chercher des sandwichs ! Proposa Maurice

Maurice revint avec deux poches remplis de bonnes choses pour ses six artistes.

- Merci Maurice… Sourit la jeune fille

- De rien !

Maurice partit se détendre auprès de Tomas pendant que leurs protégés déjeuner.

- Tu as l'air d'en être fier de tes découvertes… ! Rit Maurice

- …

- Allez, ne fais pas le bougon avec moi !

- J'attends leur première chanson…

**...**

- Au fait Naruto, je peux te poser une question… ? Rougit Benoit

- Oui…

- Pourquoi avoir dis à Madame Ourbanovski que tu étais célibataire… ? Je veux dire, ils vont s'en apercevoir…

- Je… Je vais quitter Sakura…

- Ah… ?! S'étonnèrent ses amis

- Euh, oui… Je veux me séparer d'elle un moment, pour essayer de voir où j'en suis…

- Tu n'es plus sur de tes sentiments… ? Demande Shiro

- Non… Surtout que… Mon esprit est obsédé par une autre jeune fille… Rougit-il

- Ah oui, mais qui… ? S'étonne Benoit

- Idiot, Hinata évidement… !

- Hinata…

Son amie crut s'étouffer, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait, Naruto allait quitter Sakura car il était rongé par Hinata.

- « C'est le monde à l'envers ».

- Excellent choix en tout cas… Sourit perversement Riichi s'allumant une cigarette

- Riichi ! S'agace son amie

- Quoi, tu es jalouse… !

- Mais pas du tout, seulement ne parles pas d'Hinata avec ce regard de pervers !

Shiro, Naruto et Benoit rirent, ses deux là avaient l'air très proche, par ailleurs, les garçons se demandaient si Riichi – malgré sa réputation de séducteur – n'était pas tombé amoureux de leur amie.

- Bon, on va rentrer, je crois qu'une sieste nous fera le plus grand bien… ! Sourit le blond

- Oui…

Les jeunes gens se levèrent et partir dehors.

- Euh, Hayley… ! Retenu Maurice

- Oui… ?

- Pourrais-tu nous apporter tes textes dans la soirée, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir lu quelques uns pour demain ! Demande Maurice

- Oui, oui, pas de soucis… Je passerais vers six heures… !

- Parfait !

En chemin, les jeunes gens se séparèrent. Benoit partit avec Naruto, Riichi avec son amie et Shiro avec Keiji.

Shiro marchait très en avant par rapport à Keiji.

- « Il me fait la tête ce con ». ! Hey, Shiro, tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ! Râle ce dernier

- Quoi, ce n'est pas ce que tu as souhaité que je t'ignore ! Dit-il furieux

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! La vérité t'a blessé je n'y suis pour rien, tu n'as qu'à assumer… !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu me dis… Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi avant de me dire tout ça, aux sentiments que je ressens avant de me briser… ! Dit-il sanglotant.

- …

- Je ne veux pas revivre ça… ! Tu entends, alors je ne t'ignorerais pas pour travailler, mais je ne veux pas te parler en dehors…

Shiro partit en courant jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, laissant Keiji acquérir les paroles de son plus vieil ami.

- Tu vas m'ignorer deux jours et ensuite tu vas revenir, comme d'habitude… ! Se rassura Keiji, partant en direction de l'école de sa petite-sœur.

**...**

- Dis-moi Naruto, je sais que tu es un mec bien, mais tu ne comptes pas donner de faux espoirs à Hinata… ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas… Sasuke m'a bien mit en garde… Je vais couper les ponts avec Sakura, pour savoir ce que je ressens vraiment pour elle, car je suis trop bouffé par Hinata et ce Lyan !

- Tu es jaloux de Lyan… Rit-il

- A en crever ! Dit-il s'arrêtant

- Ah… Je comprends, dans ce cas, effectivement, c'est une bonne idée de laisser couler du temps sans l'une et l'autre…

- Oui… Mais je t'avoue que je redoute le moment où je vais annoncer ça à Sakura…

- Tu as prévu de le faire quand… ?

- Demain soir… ! Je dois la voir chez elle…

- Je sais que rien ne te donnera du courage, mais tu fais le bon choix Naruto, dis-toi juste ça… !

- Oui, merci Benoit… ! Bon et toi alors, aucun mâle en vue… ! Dit-il attrapant son ami par l'épaule…

- Non… Rien… Enfin, tous les hommes que je fréquente sont plus ou moins bien… Ou alors, ils sont hétéros… !

- Ah oui comme qui… ?

- Riichi ! Euh…

Benoit rougit comme une pivoine, sans faire attention, sa sincérité avait pris le dessus et avait dévoilé naturellement son attirance pour le jeune homme.

- Ah, n'est pas honte, c'est un très beau jeune homme… ! Le taquine son ami

- Oui, oh, ce n'est qu'un coup de cœur ! Je sais bien que c'est impossible !

- Impossible n'est jamais tu sais, je m'en aperçois, enfin… Tu as le temps encore pour ça !

- Oui, surtout qu'il a l'air de tenir à Hime…

- Hayley… !

- Oui !

- C'est vrai, mais elle n'a pas l'air très charmé, elle n'a que Dan en tête, d'ailleurs, ils sont toujours ensembles… ?

- Euh, oui, oui… Dit-il gêner

- Je ne le vois plus c'est pour ça… !

- Oh, il doit vadrouiller, comme d'habitude…

- Je ne la comprends pas, cet homme est louche, il a l'air perturbé, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre d'homme, enfin du moins je pensais qu'elle rêvait d'autre chose !

- Oui, oui, c'est vrai…

- Comme on dit, le cœur à ses raisons, que la raison ignore… !

**...**

- Alors, tu le trouves comment Tomas… ? Demande Riichi

- Hein, pourquoi cette question… !

- Parce que toutes les femmes sont à ses pieds évidement, sauf toi…

- Et bien, comme je disais à mon père, il a beaucoup d'artifice et puis de toute façon, il est marié…

Riichi éclata de rire.

- Quoi… ?

- Tu as beaucoup trop confiance en l'amour… Tu n'es pas aux pays des merveilles tu sais, de nos jours le mariage ne signifie rien !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux !

- Ne jamais dire jamais… Sourit-il

- Oui, c'est sûr, ça me fais penser que j'ai faillit m'étouffer en entendant les propos de Naruto !

- Pourquoi… ?

- Naruto est amoureux de Sakura depuis la maternelle, puis après des années de galère, il a réussi à séduire Sakura… ! Et là, j'entends qu'il a des doutes envers Hinata et qu'il veut quitter Sakura, ça me fais bien rire !

- Tu as l'air fâché après lui !

- Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse tomber Hinata dans de faux espoir encore et encore ! J'aime beaucoup Naruto et c'est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, mais quand il s'agit d'Hinata, étrangement, je ne l'apprécie plus beaucoup ! J'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec elle et que c'est tellement facile pour lui de l'avoir ! Il n'a même pas la moindre idée de tout ce qu'Hinata a traverser par sa faute !

Riichi se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles… ! Se vexe-t-elle

- Parce que tu es rarement en colère contre quelqu'un et que tu as l'air d'en vouloir à Naruto malgré tout… !

- Oui, beaucoup ! Et j'essaie d'être l'amie la plus convenable pour Hinata, lui je m'en fiche !

- Ah, je vois ça… Je me demande comment tout ça va tourner… !

**...**

Arrivé six heures, la jeune chanteuse choisit quelques textes et partit en direction du studio.

- Tu exagères, tu m'avais dis que tu serais libre à partir de cinq heures ! Soupira une jeune femme

- J'ai eu un contretemps ! Se justifie Tomas

- Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir… Je vais faire quoi moi en t'attendant !

- Ne prends pas cet air avec moi, tu peux rentrer si tu veux !

La jeune femme sourit, elle se mit sur les genoux du jeune homme et l'embrassa.

La jeune chanteuse arriva au bureau de Tomas et frappa une première fois, sans réponse.

- Arrête, je t'ai dis que j'attendais des personnes !

- Calme-toi chéri… Personnes ne rentrera sans permission…

La jeune femme enleva son haut.

- Tu es sourde…

- Que dirais-tu que je me glisse sous le bureau, pendant ta petite réunion…

Tomas eu un rictus pervers.

- Tu as toujours des idées malsaines…

- C'est parce que je te connais vile séducteur…

La jeune femme embrassa de nouveau Tomas à pleine bouche.

La jeune chanteuse, n'obtenant pas de réponse, se demandait s'il elle faisait bien de rentrer sans réponse.

- Hayley… !

- Ah, Maurice, Tomas n'est pas là… ?

- Si, si, rentre, il nous attend… !

- Bien…

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et resta bouche-bée devant l'image qui se présentait devant elle. Le regard de Tomas se fut surpris et la jeune femme referma immédiatement la porte sous la stupéfaction de Maurice.

- « Non, mais, ce n'était pas sa femme ! Il trompe sa femme ! Sur son lieu de travail en plus… Alors qu'il nous attendait, il ose se… Mais… ».

- Oh, oh…

La jeune fille se sent emporter vers l'arrière, Tomas a ouvert sa porte.

Elle lui fait face, d'un air colérique.

- Bon, à tout à l'heure chéri… !

- Ah, je vois… ! Dis-moi, il n'est pas un peu tôt pour ça ! Ricane Maurice

- « Pourquoi il rit lui, ce n'est pas drôle ».

- Hayley nous a apporté ses textes… Sourit le manager

- Bien, en…

Un claquement.

La jeune chanteuse est hors d'elle et sa colère emporte sa main droite à gifler Tomas.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale porc, tenez voilà vos textes !

La jeune fille lance ces feuilles au visage de Tomas et s'enfuit loin de cet « imbécile ».

Maurice n'en revient pas d'une telle audace et il en est de même pour les quelques artistes présents dans les couloirs.

- « C'est la deuxième… ». Se répète Tomas


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :** _Les résignations…_

Elle courait, courait de colère, « comment peut-on agir ainsi ». Elle pénétra dans l'appartement en rafale, effrayant sa colocataire.

- Hime… ? Tu m'as fais peur, mais à qui échappes-tu ainsi… ?!

- Non, non, non ! Dit-elle s'effondrant sur la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

- Je viens de gifler… Mon patron…

- Oh… ?

- Pour la deuxième fois…

- Quoi… ? Tu as giflé Monsieur Ourbanovski… ! Deux fois… ?

- Oui, le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré, il a fait allusion à ma mère et là…

- …

- Je viens de le voir dans son bureau en train de tromper sa femme ! S'agace cette dernière

- Ah… Effectivement, ce n'est pas très correcte… Mais, pourquoi tu l'as giflé… ?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est partit tout seul, voir ça m'a répugné, m'a énervé, c'est vrai quoi, il a une femme !

- Oui… Mais…

Hinata regarda attentivement son amie, elle sourit.

- Pourquoi tu me souries comme ça… ?

- On dirait qu'il t'atteint ce Monsieur Ourbanovski… ? Sourit-elle

- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ?

- Et bien, tu me dis que ça fait deux fois que tu le gifles et pour deux raisons pas vraiment justifiables… Dit-elle relevant son amie

- Quoi, mais tu es malade ou quoi, tu veux en venir où là !

- Tu es en train de succomber… !

- Mais tu es folle, ça fait à peine deux jours que je le connais !

- Oui, mais ça suffit tu sais… Au fait, mais qu'est-ce que tu es belle… !

- Ah, merci… Rougit-elle

- Je suis heureuse de te voir ainsi… Tu es si belle… Dit-elle émue

- Oui, on n'a pratiquement la même coiffure… ! Dit-elle bêtement pour que son amie ne pleure pas

- …

Mais c'était trop tard, la féminité de son amie avait disparu le jour ou elle fut séparée de son grand amour.

Depuis, elle ne prenait plus soin d'elle, rien, elle ne se préoccupait que des autres pour s'éviter de penser, de rêver, de réfléchir, d'admettre l'irréel vérité.

Hinata se réfugia dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, trop émue.

- Tu es belle, très belle…

- Merci, mais tu l'as déjà dis… Dit-elle resserrant son étreinte.

- Allez, viens dîner… !

- Je te trouve bien souriante… ! Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer… ! Dit-elle taquine.

- Non, non, tout vas bien, j'ai passé une bonne journée…

- Tant mieux…

Hayley repensa aux propos de Naruto, devait-elle lui dire… ? « Non ». Elle s'en rendra bien compte elle-même.

Maurice pénétra dans le bureau de Tomas et les deux hommes s'installèrent.

Le jeune président s'alluma une cigarette, pendant que Maurice se hâtait déjà de lire les textes de sa nouvelle chanteuse.

- Elle a du caractère cette petite, on ne dirait pas derrière son air gentil et enfantin…

- …

Maurice se mit à rire fortement.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle t'ait giflé, même Mélanie n'a jamais levé la main sur toi, non, c'est trop fort, elle est formidable !

- Arrête de rire… ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle… !

- Mais c'est ton air solennelle qui est drôle, habituellement, te connaissant, tu aurais tapé le scandale, tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à te faire dominer par une femme… Elle est spéciale hein… ?

- La ferme… ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, c'est une gamine impulsive, c'est tout !

- Bah voyons… Alors, ces textes…

Maurice et Tomas lurent tous deux les textes rédigés par Hayley. Leurs airs bêta et sérieux disparurent aux fils des mots que leur chanteuse avait dessiné.

- Ses textes sont… Triste… Répliqua Maurice

Tomas lisait, et relisait ses mots tristes, douloureux, des appels au secours, des regrets, des souvenirs, des cris d'amour, d'incompréhension, de solitude, de mensonge, de vérité caché…

- Tomas… Tomas ! Tu m'écoutes…

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux en direction de son ami.

- Qu'en penses-tu… ?

- C'est pas mal, mais…

Tomas ne savait quel mot poser sur ce qu'il lissait. Elle avait l'air bien jeune pour ressentir tous ces sentiments de douleur, à lire ces phrases on pourrait penser qu'elle a cent ans d'existence.

- « Elle est d'une maturité effroyable ».

Tomas écrasa sa cigarette.

- Tu as l'air troublé… ! Rit Maurice

- Elle ne chantera pas ça !

- Euh…

- Je suis fatigué, je rentre… !

- Tomas…

Maurice se demandait pourquoi Tomas fuyait soudainement, bien que…

- Il est touché… ? Leur histoire a l'air semblable, et pourtant dix années les séparent… C'est effrayant… !

- Hime… Ça va… ?

- Oh, tu me fais penser… Maintenant, ce n'est plus Hime, mais Hayley… !

- Ah, tu as choisis ton prénom pour ton nom de scène…

- Tu connaissais mon prénom… ? Dit-elle déçue du peu de réaction

- Évidement, je te rappelle que l'on vie ensemble !

- Oui, enfin, désormais, ce n'est plus Hime, mais Hayley, la femme de Tomas trouvait mon surnom moche !

- Ah bon… ? Ce n'est pas très gentil…

- Oh, elle n'a pas l'air bien méchante, elle est froide, mais elle a l'air toute de même sympa… Sourit Hayley

- Si tu le dis… !

- D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas, la femme de Tomas est vraiment très belle…

- Ah… ?

- Oui, elle est grande, mince, blonde avec des cheveux long, elle a des yeux d'un bleu marine rare, elle a beaucoup, beaucoup de charme… !

- Il ne l'aime tout simplement peut-être pas…

- Quoi… Mais ils sont mariés… !

- Ça ne veut rien dire…

- Tu… Tu crois… Pourtant, elle lui lance toujours des regards tendres et amoureux…

- Dis-moi-toi, je trouve que tu en parles beaucoup de ce Monsieur Ourbanovski…

- Non, je m'en veux simplement de l'avoir giflé, après tout ce ne sont pas mes affaires !

Hinata se sentit triste, son amie ne serait toujours que « possédée » par un seul et même homme.

- Tu sais, il serait peut-être temps que tu appliques tes propres conseils…

- Comment ça… ?

- Pour être heureuse, tu m'as conseillé d'oublier Naruto, ce que j'ai fais, et je dois t'avouer que c'est dure, mais je me rends comptes que je peux également passer une bonne journée sans lui et être bien… Je te demande en tant qu'amie d'en faire autant…

- Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir… Fit mine de ne pas comprendre Hayley

- Oublie Dan et soit heureuse avec un autre homme…

- Arrête, c'est totalement différent ! S'énerva la jeune fille

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est différent…

- Il m'aime lui… !

- Quoi… ?

- Toi Naruto ne t'aime pas, mais Dan et moi c'est réciproque… ! S'emporte cette dernière

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu en sais… ! Il est en prison à l'heure actuelle… !

- Arrête… !

- Tu…

- Hinata, arrête, je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Sanglote son amie

- Comment peux-tu être si censé avec le bonheur des autres et jamais concrète avec le tien…

- Ça suffit, je vais me coucher, demain j'ai rendez-vous tôt au studio… !

- Hayley…

- Non, arrête, je ne veux plus rien entendre… !

Hinata s'alluma la télévision, histoire d'oublier cette dispute, mais détestant être en conflit avec elle, la jeune fille se résigna à rejoindre son amie dans la chambre.

- Hayley… Hayley… Chuchota Hinata

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Hinata s'approcha et constata que son amie s'était endormie. Elle remit la couette sur elle et caressa ses cheveux.

- Elle a pleuré…

Hinata avait horreur de se disputer avec sa meilleure amie, d'ailleurs, s'était un événement assez rare, mais il fallait bien que son amie admette la vérité.

Le lendemain matin, Hime déjeuna seule et partit au studio directement, elle serait en avance, mais « tant pis ». Elle arriva devant l'immeuble, donna son badge à l'entrée cette fois-ci. Elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage désiré et pénétra dans la salle de répétition.

Elle était seule, elle marcha jusqu'à la scène et s'assit devant le piano.

- Maman… Murmura cette dernière.

Hayley ferma les yeux et se remémora les morceaux que lui jouait sa mère, enfant. Elle déposa ses doigts sur les touches et commença à balader ses mains sur le piano.

Une mélodie, douce, trop douce, un air triste, presque mélancolique.

Hayley joua ainsi, sans s'arrêter, comme si sa peine pouvait se dissiper sous la mélodie et des larmes de soulagement en tombèrent sur sa main.

Maurice et Tomas qui passaient dans les couloirs entendirent de la musique provenant de la salle.

- Ils sont arrivés en avance… ? Se réjouit Maurice

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle et furent surpris de constater que cette mélodie venait de leur chanteuse.

Elle jouait merveilleusement bien.

- Mmh… Cette petite à plusieurs talents cachés… ! J'adore !

- Maurice… Tais-toi…

Maurice fut étonné d'une telle réflexion, Tomas semblait envoûté par cette mélodie, rarement le jeune homme ne se laissait aller aux sentiments et au bien-être.

- « Cette jeune fille aura de l'influence sur lui, c'est bien »… Sourit Maurice.

Hayley ouvrit les yeux et du coin de l'œil, elle constata qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce. Furtivement, elle essuya ses larmes. Les deux compères s'avancèrent.

- Bonjour Hayley, tu es en avance… ! Sourit grandement Maurice

- Oui…

La jeune femme regarda Tomas, d'abord anxieuse, elle s'approcha de lui et s'inclina devant lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir Monsieur, je ne le ferais plus… Je suis…

- C'est bon, arrêtez vos banales excuses !

- Banales excuses… ! Se vexa la jeune femme. Je vous surprends en train de tromper votre femme et… !

Mélanie pénétra dans la salle de répétition.

- Inutile de faire cette tête Mademoiselle Farber, mon mari est un homme volage, ce n'est un secret pour personne… Même pour moi… Sourit-elle froidement

- Euh… « Non mais c'est quoi ces deux là ». Grimace cette dernière

La jeune fille eut quand même de la peine, Mélanie avait débité « ça » de façon arrogante, mais ses yeux reflétaient la « triste » vérité, elle semblait déconcertée et malheureuse…

- Tomas, je venais te donner les statistiques du mois dernier pour le groupe Blast et Trapnest, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir les autres…

- Merci… Les autres peuvent encore attendre un peu… Mais, ne tarde pas non plus, je les veux au moins avant la fin du mois…

- Oui, chéri…

Mélanie quitta les lieux.

- Hayley, puisque vous êtes là, Tomas et moi aimerions vous parlez de vos textes…

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent, elle redoutait leur opinion.

- Vos textes sont très bien écrits, vous avez un incroyable talent, cependant…

- Ils sont trop triste ! Intervenu Tomas

- Euh…

- Ils sont beaucoup trop personnels et le but d'un chanteur est de compter les émotions des autres, de faire part de son expérience certes, mais pas de sentiment jamais vécu… ! Répliqua froidement Tomas

- Jamais vécu… ? Je n'écris jamais de sentiment que je ne connais pas, je ne juge jamais sans avoir « vécu » !

- Vous êtes prétentieuse, votre petite vie d'adolescente ressemble au récit qu'une vieille femme aurait put écrire, ne soyez pas égocentrique, nous raconter vos soirées pyjama serait moins ennuyeux !

Hayley n'en revenait pas d'une telle franchise, savait il à quel point ses mots étaient douloureux à entendre. Ses textes étaient tout saufs du mensonge, Hayley ne se serait jamais permise d'écrire un sentiment qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

- Bonjour tout le monde… ! Dit joyeusement Benoît, rentrant dans la pièce avec les autres.

- Bonjour les amis ! Répondit enjoué Maurice

Tomas et Hayley se dévisageaient, la jeune femme avait un regard méprisant, un regard que ses amis n'avaient encore jamais aperçut.

Riichi détestait voir son amie dans cet état et s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonjour… Sourit-il posant sa main sur son bras

- Vous êtes aigri…

Hayley débita ses trois mots avec toute sa sincérité à Tomas.

Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur devant une telle réflexion.

- Et vous une personne amère… Réplique ce dernier

- Je ne vous permets pas de dire que mes textes sont faux ou irréel, j'ai écris ses poèmes après avoir ressentit une émotion, rien n'est fictif, tout est…

- Ça suffit… ! Je veux autres chose pour votre première chanson, alors au lieu de vous tourmenter, écrivez un texte vrai… Dit-il quittant la salle

- Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ? Demanda Shiro

Hayley ne savait plus quoi penser, d'abord Hinata qui lui faisait la leçon sur son état actuel et Tomas qui la méprisait par son passé.

- Allez, les enfants, il nous faut tout pour le mois prochain, alors au travail ! Cria de joie Maurice

- On veut bien, mais pour écrire un morceau, il nous faut un texte… ! Répondit Naruto

- Hayley, tu as des idées… Demanda Benoît

- Non…

- Tu as les yeux rouges, tu as pleuré… ? Questionna subitement Riichi

- Euh, c'est rien, je me suis disputée avec Hinata…

- Ah, c'est rare que vous vous disputiez… S'attrista Benoît

- Et pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés… ? S'inquiéta pour sa peau Naruto

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est quelque chose qui me concerne… !

- Ah…

- Bon, les enfants, j'ai une idée ! Pourquoi ne pas me faire écouter chacun vos talents que je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir d'entendre ! La musique inspira peut-être notre princesse ! Sourit Maurice

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée… ! Sourit Shiro

Hayley et Maurice s'installèrent dans les gradins, pendant que les garçons enfourchaient leurs instruments.

- Allez Shiro, mon grand, commence donc !

- Oui…

Shiro fit rouler ses baguettes entre ses doigts et commença sa valse de tambourinage sur ses caisses.

- Quel dynamisme… !

Maurice se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, il dansait à perdre haleine, jamais un morceau de batterie ne l'avait emmené dans une telle folie.

Hayley retrouva le sourire, leur manager était gentil et surtout était séduit par ce qu'il entendait.

Shiro, encourageait par les pas de danse de Maurice, accéléra le mouvement et à bout de souffle d'une telle énergie soudaine, il s'arrêta.

- C'était super mon grand, quel talent !

- Merci…

- Génial, la suite promet… ! Alors, euh, tiens, Riichi, à toi !

- Oui…

Le jeune homme confiant, sourit et fit rapidement glisser ses doigts sur le piano. Un air pur, mais à la fois dynamique sortit de cet imposant instrument.

Maurice exposa son plus grand sourire, l'air qu'il entendait le charmait, Riichi savait cordonnée toutes ses notes et le plus formidable et qu'il pouvait tout improviser.

- « L'oreille absolue, jolie découverte Tomas… ! » C'est fantastique ton talent, c'est rare, tu es le guide spirituel de ce groupe… Tu utilise vraiment soigneusement ton don…

- Son don… ? Demanda Naruto

- Oui, Riichi à l'oreille absolue… Déclara fièrement Hayley

- Ah oui… ? Se réjouit Shiro. C'est génial, tu vas pouvoir nous élever dans nos morceaux… !

- Comme vous voudrez… Sourit ce dernier. Mais, je n'ai pas le seul à avoir ce don, Hayley le possède aussi…

- Ah oui… ? S'étonnèrent le groupe

- Euh, oui… Affirma cette dernière intimidée

- Notre groupe va exploser avec tout ça ! Rit Benoît

- C'est certain ! Sourit grandement Maurice. Allez, Naruto, je veux t'entendre !

- Tout de suite !

Naruto était surexcité, il avait l'impatience de jouer devant Maurice, c'était un grand Monsieur apparemment, et recevoir des compliments et des conseils de quelqu'un d'expérience le ravisait.

Le jeune blond ne se fit pas prier, et son air dynamique préféré, mit en forme leur manager.

- Toi là, reste pas planté là, faite moi une petite Battle… ! Demanda Maurice à l'attention de Reiji

Le jeune garçon enfourcha sensuellement sa guitare et vint se poser fièrement devant Naruto et les deux amis s'éclatèrent dans leur domaine.

Maurice criait leur talent.

- Les mecs, c'était géant ! Allez, au petit dernier… !

Benoît se sentit intimidée, il avait la sensation de passer un deuxième casting, et si sa musique ne plaisait pas à Maurice… ?

Ses amis avaient tous tellement de talent, était-il à la hauteur… ?

- Ai confiance en toi… Lui sourit Riichi

- Euh… Oui… ! Rougit-il

Sur les doux mots de son ami, Benoît fit enfin rouler ses doigts sur les cordes de sa basse. Un air doux s'y dégagea, mais le jeune homme était tendu et Maurice le ressentait grandement… Sa mélodie était juste « bien ».

- « Je vais avoir un souci ».

Benoît s'arrêta net de jouer, les minutes à faire partager son talent, ne fit aucun effet fou à Maurice et le jeune garçon en fut perturbé.

- Merci, c'était bien Benoît… !

- …

- Ah, veuillez m'excuser une minute, je reviens !

Maurice se dirigea dans le bureau de Tomas, il s'annonça auprès de Jill.

- Monsieur… ?

- Oui, Jill… ?

- Maurice désire vous voir…

- Fait le rentrer… ! Merci…

- Bien… !

Le manager entra dans le bureau et partit s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Que veux-tu… ?

- Je crois que nous allons avoir un petit souci… !

- De quelle nature… ?

- Et bien, as-tu déjà entendu jouer tes musiciens… ?

- Évidemment… !

- Et rien ne t'a choqué… ?

- Maurice, viens en au fait… !

- Et bien, tu as choisis tes musiciens en fonction de leur mentale, mais je crains que l'un d'entre eux soit en dessous du niveau…

- Tu parles de Benoît… ?

- Euh, oui, je crois que face à deux guitares et de plus, devant le talent de ses deux équipiers, son instrument qu'est la basse va avoir du mal à être entendu… Et surtout, il manque cruellement de confiance en lui et cela s'en ressent lorsqu'il joue…

- J'avais déjà remarqué ce problème, mais je comptais sur toi pour le résoudre…

- J'aime les défis ! Rit-il fortement. En tout cas, quand tu auras finis de bouder, tu viendras nous aider à créer cette première chanson… !

- Je ne boude pas…

Maurice pris congé.

- « Sale gamine ! »

Tomas se leva et rejoignit son groupe.

- Benoît ! Crie ce dernier

- Euh oui… ? Craint le jeune homme

- Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir choisi ! Monte sur scène et joue-moi quelque chose !?

- Euh, tout de suite…

Benoît sentait le vent tourner, il n'était pas aux espérances que souhaitaient Tomas et le manager. Il monta sur scène inquiet, il savait que son niveau était bas et qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre…

Le jeune homme commença à jouer, il était tellement stressé que ses mains tremblaient et rendaient le son de son instrument médiocre.

- Arrête de grelotter et joue sérieusement… ! S'agace Tomas

- Oui…

Benoît ressentait sa peine se transformer en tristesse, s'il ne se reprenait pas, il allait craquer.

- C'est bon, ça suffit…

Le jeune homme stoppa tout geste et laissa ses larmes rouler, il relâcha la pression.

- Ton smooth est vraiment grinçant ! S'agace Tomas

- Mon smooth… ?

- D'une simple basse tu ne sais même pas faire un power chords et tes barrés sont mal contrôlés !

- Je…

- Tu ne comprends pas un mot de ce que je veux te dire ?! Tu connais quoi de la basse au juste, de plus, cesse de jouer des morceaux connus, ne sais-tu pas écrire toi-même une partition… ?!

- Non…

- J'ai horreur de me tromper sur les gens !

Tous étaient surpris d'une telle froideur soudaine, Tomas en était presque désagréable.

- « C'est vrai qu'il est froid d'habitude, mais pas, rabaissant ». S'étonne Maurice

- Vraiment, je…

Tomas fut coupé dans l'élan de sa phrase par Riichi.

- Ce que Tomas essaye de te dire c'est que tes notes douces doivent sonner comme du jazz, pas aussi forte que celle que pourrait le faire une guitare… Il en va de même pour tes accords de puissance, elles sont trop élevées… Ensuite, tu dois utiliser ta guitare dans le mauvais sens, il est vrai que tu es droitier, mais certaine personne doivent l'avoir dans l'autre sens et cela viens du fais que tu as de petites mains et des doigts fins… Beaucoup de professeur ni prête pas attention, mais c'est essentiel pour sortir des notes… ! C'est la base !

Tomas ne put que s'incliner devant les connaissances de son pianiste.

- Ton camarade a tout compris, comment se fait-il que tu ne comprennes pas les termes que je viens de t'énoncer… ?

- Je…

- Alors… ?

- Benoît a longtemps joué de l'acoustique… Répond Hayley. Mais au bout de quelques mois seulement, son professeur a perdu patience, alors il a crut bon de le mettre à la basse prétextant que se serait plus facile…

Hayley souriait à son ami triste et partit le rejoindre sur scène.

- Ce n'est rien Benoît, tu vas te concentrer sur les roots de ta base et tes accords de puissance viendront par la suite…

- Hayley a raison, de plus je t'aiderais à travailler ton sol majeur et mineur pour que ta basse puisse être entendue contre nos deux guitares… Le réconforte Naruto

- Euh, d'accord…

- Vous êtes mignon tous les deux, mais ces détails vont faire perdre du temps au groupe… ! Râle Keiji

- Ne t'en fais pas Benoît, les défauts que tu as, n'importe qui a du les traverser, on t'aidera tous… ! Sourit Shiro

Maurice fut impressionné par leur incroyable solidarité, « quel groupe soudé ».

- Ah, c'est fantastiques les enfants, nous allons tous faire de l'excellent boulot ! S'enthousiasme Maurice

- Oui, merci beaucoup, je ferais de mon mieux et je serais un élève assidu… ! Dit-il regardant Tomas

- Maurice, va chercher une guitare acoustique ! Lui demande Tomas

- Euh, oui…

- Pendant combien de temps as-tu étudié l'acoustique… ?

- Deux ans et la basse un an et demi… !

- Ça devrait suffire…

Maurice revint avec l'instrument et la déposa au pied de Benoît

- Joue s'il te plaît…

- Oui…

Benoît s'assit sur le tabouret, il enfila la sangle et commença à gratter la guitare. Le son qu'il dégageait de son talent était beaucoup plus en accord avec la puissance que dégageait ses deux amis à la guitare.

Les oreilles de Tomas étaient beaucoup moins mises à rude épreuve avec cette mélodie mélancolique que lui jouait Benoît. Dans la tête du producteur, germa une idée.

- Arrête… Merci…

- …

- Laisse tomber la basse, ce n'est pas pour toi ! L'acoustique donnera un air jazz et profond à la musique pop-rock que vous créerez et elle se mariera surtout avec le piano qui reste tous deux des instruments antiques…

- Euh… ?

- Es-tu contre… ?

- Non, non, j'avoue être beaucoup attaché à la guitare acoustique, c'était mon premier choix… Sourit le jeune homme

- Cependant, tu manques énormément de technique et tu ne sembles visiblement pas savoir composer tes propres partitions…

- Je… Oui…

- Tu pourrais lui apprendre… ? Sourit Maurice

- Je voudrais bien, mais je n'aurais aucunement le temps…

- Oui… Alors engageons un professionnel !

- Ça m'ennuie que quelqu'un de l'extérieur fasse ce travail… !

- Ah oui… ? Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que c'est mon groupe ! Dit-il s'allumant une cigarette.

Maurice riait quelque peu, il lui découvrait un côté possessif maintenant… ? Tomas semblait réellement épanoui, ce groupe le faisait réellement vivre.

- Alors, qui… ? Demande Maurice

Naruto eut une idée subite.

- Euh, moi je connais quelqu'un… ?

- Ah oui… ? Qui… ?

- Mon meilleur ami, Sasuke, il étudie au conservatoire, car à défaut de faire partit d'un groupe, il rêve d'enseigner son instrument… Sourit fièrement Naruto

- Je vois… C'est le jeune homme pour lequel, tu ne voulais faire partit du groupe… ? Demande Tomas

- Oui…

Le jeune producteur réfléchit à sa proposition. Même s'il n'avait pas répondu à ses attentes, il devait admettre que son morceau, crée de lui-même, était divin.

- D'accord… !

- Oui, super, j'ai hâte de lui annoncer la nouvelle ! Se réjouit Naruto

- Benoît…

- Oui… ?

Tomas se leva et partit en direction du jeune homme.

- Je te donne cette guitare…

- Ah… ?

- C'était ma première guitare, prends s'en grand soin car elle vaut plus cher que ta vie ! Compris !

- Euh… ? Oui… ! « Plus cher que ma vie, quel sarcasme ».

Hayley riait quelque peu à cette réflexion et était vraiment ravie pour son ami.

- Viens avec ton ami lundi…

- Oui…

- Alors princesse, est-ce que tout ça t'inspire des paroles… ?

- Euh, et bien… ? Non, pas vraiment, mais je vais me mettre à la tâche…

- Je sens que l'on va cartonner ! Rit fortement Maurice…

L'après-midi passa assez rapidement. Hayley avait griffonné toute la journée sur des pages blanches, sans trouver la moindre inspiration. La jeune fille ne pouvait écrire des sentiments inexistant, comment peut-on faire semblant de déplier sur une feuille des sentiments dont on ignore toute source véritable.

Pendant que la jeune femme se torturait l'esprit, Tomas dictait ses consignes au musicien, leur valeur, leur présence sur scène, pourquoi les avoir disposé de cette façon et bien entendu le genre de musique qu'il voulait impérativement entendre.

- Farber ! Cria ce dernier

- Oui… ?

- Vous avez passé trois heures à rêvasser, j'espère que vous avez au moins un couplet réaliste… !

- Non, je n'ai rien de réaliste… ! Dit-elle contrariée

- Et bien dépêchez-vous… !

- Je vais peut-être parler du fait que j'ai trouvé mon patron en train de tromper sa femme dans son bureau, c'est bon, c'est réaliste là !

Hayley se leva contrariée, cet homme ignorait-il qu'elle avait réellement vécu tout ce mal, cette solitude. Ses textes étaient des preuves d'amour envers sa mère partit trop tôt et séparé de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Il est vraiment trop stupide… !

La jeune fille stoppa sa marche et alla s'asseoir sur la marche d'un escalier.

- Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort avec elle… ? Chuchote Maurice

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est idiote !

- Pourquoi tu es énervé… ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je suis fatigué…

- …

- Vous pouvez rentrer ! On se voit demain…

Tomas quitta la salle.

- Il a raison, demain vous avez cours, on se retrouve en début d'après-midi ! Ok !

- Oui… Se réjouit les jeunes gens.

Tomas se rendit dans son bureau, quand il croise la jeune fille assise dans les escaliers.

- Vous boudez… ? Dit-il s'allumant une cigarette.

- J'ai horreur de votre arrogance… Si les sentiments que vous avez un jour ressentit ne vous on jamais atteint, tant mieux pour vous, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie, alors ne jugez pas mes textes… !

- …

Cette gamine commençait à l'agacer, jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton et surtout pas de sentiment, elle haussait le ton sur lui, le giflait comme bon lui semble, il était tant qu'il mette une barrière.

- Vous vous prenez pour qui… ? Vous n'êtes personne ici, compris ! Je suis votre patron et encore mieux je suis votre producteur et si vous voulez arriver à quelque chose vous feriez mieux de m'écouter au lieu de prétendre tout savoir…

- Arriver à quelque chose… ? Mais c'est vous qui m'avait forcé, je ne vous avez rien demandé ! Dit-elle presque par ironie.

Il devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Il la traînait de force dans son studio, poussait à chanter et fit d'elle sans la moindre réflexion sa chanteuse. Cette jeune fille était devenue à l'entente de sa première note, une personne étrange, presque exceptionnelle, et il se demandait même s'il n'aurait pas tout fait pour la garder.

- Vos textes sont trop personnels… Vous devez communiquer avec le public, pas lui imposer votre souffrance… Ce sont deux choses différentes…

Hayley souhaitait répliquer, mais s'inclina devant son analyse. Elle était toujours surprise par sa grande maturité, il avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait, les paroles qui emmenaient toujours plus haut, elle devait reconnaître que Tomas était un homme sincèrement passionné par son « métier ».

- Oui… C'est vrai… Vous avez raison… Dit-elle tournant la tête.

- Évidement, j'ai toujours raison… Dit-il se dirigeant dans son bureau.

- « Ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe en tout cas ».

- Hayley… ? Retentit la voix de Maurice.

- Ah, Maurice, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où se trouve le bureau de Madame Ourbanovski… ?

- Euh, oui, mais pourquoi… ?

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce matin…

- Ah… Et bien… Tu montes l'escalier et c'est le premier bureau à droite…

- Merci…

Hayley se dirigea dans le bureau de Mélanie. Elle frappa doucement et entendit qu'on lui autorisait à rentrer.

- Mademoiselle Farber… ?

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je tenais à m'excuser pour ce matin…

- Ce matin… ?

- Oui, quand… ? Euh… !

- Quand vous avez soutenu avoir giflé mon mari parce qu'il était en train de me tromper… !

- Oui…

- Vous êtes venue pour rien… C'était inutile de venir me le rappeler… ! Vous apprendrez juste à frapper aux portes avant de rentrer dans le bureau des gens… !

Hayley n'en revenait pas, elle était venue dans l'intention de réellement s'excuser et Mélanie l'envoyait complètement balader.

- « Ils vont bien ensemble tous les deux ! ». Pense-t-elle contrariée.

- Laissez-moi ! Merci !

- Euh… Oui…

Hayley sortit du bureau.

- J'aurai peut-être du rester au lit ce matin…

La jeune fille quitta le bâtiment et tomba sur sa meilleure amie, se tenant peinée et intimidée. Hayley ne pouvait que craquer devant sa mine de pardon. Elle sauta dans les bras de Hinata et vint se confiner à elle.

- Oh… Hinata…

Hayley ne savait pourquoi, mais elle avait besoin de pleurer, d'évacuer. Elle avait passé une affreuse journée. Les mots douloureux de sa meilleure amie, c'étaient concrétisés dans les critiques de ses textes par Tomas, la jeune fille était-elle aveuglément amoureuse… ?

- Viens, rentrons…

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent à l'appartement. Elles se mirent à l'aise et s'installèrent toutes deux dans leur petit salon. Hinata croqua un paysage, pendant que son amie relisait avec difficulté ses écrits.

Hayley était au bord de la crise de larme. Elle n'avait jamais relut ses poèmes, elle les savait triste, glauque, oppressant, et elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de les lires de nouveaux. Elle devait avouer que son producteur avait raison, ses textes étaient trop personnels, trop éplorés, voir déprimant.

Elle s'allongea dans le canapé, et ferma les yeux. Elle pensa à Dan. Son grand amour. Son cœur battait rien qu'en pensant à son sourire, son corps se contracter au souvenir de son touché, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur en se remémorant le goût de ses lèvres. Il était beau, fort, gentil.

Il était impossible qu'il soit en prison pour les faits qu'on lui reprochait.

- Hinata…

- Oui… ?

- Comment ça se passe avec Lyan… ?

- Bien…

- Vous en êtes où… ?

- On s'entend bien… Il m'emmène dans des endroits toujours improbable, on passe vraiment des merveilleuses journées…

- Mais… ?

- Mais… Ça fait deux fois qu'il tente de m'embrasser et… Et, je le repousse à chaque fois…

- Je vois…

- Tu comprends, j'ai l'impression que lui offrir mon premier baiser, c'est lui offrir aussi ma première fois…

- Ne te mets pas la pression Hinata, j'ai attendu trois mois avant de faire l'amour avec Dan…

- Oui, je sais, mais tu n'avais pas encore un autre homme dans la tête…

- Oui, c'est vrai… De toute façon, tu as raison de ne pas aller trop vite, ça ne sert à rien, laisse faire le temps, ou tu risque justement de gâcher cette première fois qui va être sublime…

- Tu as raison…

Sur le chemin du retour, Shiro avait passé toute la route au téléphone, Keiji restant en arrière à essayer d'entendre avec qui et de quoi était son sujet de conversation pour l'ignorer ainsi.

- Maintenant… ? Euh… Pourquoi pas… J'arrive…

Le jeune homme raccrocha et attendit le bus dans le silence.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores… ? Décroche enfin Keiji

- …

- Je te parle… !

Keiji attrapa violemment son bras afin que son ami lui fasse face.

- Réponds !

- Tu m'as demandé de te laisser, de sortir de ta vie et le pire de tout c'est que tu m'as blessé… Je ne veux plus t'adresser la parole excepté pour le travail… Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie, puisque tu ne veux pas de mon soutient, ni de moi, sort de ma vie et reste dans ta vie de dépravé ! Crie ce dernier

- Parfait…

Keiji tourna les talons et partit, furieux, anéanti. Il courait, courait à perdre haleine, et se répéta qu'effectivement, il avait une vie minable.

- Keiji… Pardon…

Shiro glissa contre l'arrêt de bus, et versa des larmes de souffrance. Il venait de repousser la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

Keiji rentra chez lui, brutalement. Il ignora même les pleures de sa petite-sœur, il rejetait les femmes perverses qui tentaient d'obtenir de lui ce qu'il s'avait faire de mieux, il rentra dans sa chambre, s'enferma à clef, et cassa tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

- Sale tapette, petit con, va te faire foutre, pauvre minable de tarlouze, sale petite merde, tu ne sers à rien… ! Finit-il en cassant sa guitare.

- Keiji… Chéri… Que se passe t-il… ?

- Putain, mais ferme-là sale pute !

Keiji s'effondra en larme sur le mur de sa chambre, il prit ce qui lui servait de soulagement, cette chose pointue et brillante. Il passa sa peine sur son corps, comme si le sang qui coulait actuellement était le mal qui s'échappait.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Crie son père

- Non, rien, c'est rien…

- La ferme, retourne au travail ! Keiji, ouvre cette putain de porte !

- Va te faire foutre !

- Pardon !

Son père cogna à deux reprises de toutes ses forces sur la porte et débarqua en trombe dans la chambre de son fils.

- Arrête de faire du bordel petit con, tu déranges mes clients !

- Non, arrête… ! S'écrie sa mère

Trop tard, le coup était parti, un coup sec dans sa cuisse.

- Ta gueule, petit con !

L'homme s'en alla après avoir corrigé son fils.

- Keiji…

- Laisse-moi…

- Keiji, viens, je vais te soigner…

- Putain, casse-toi… Je n'ai pas besoin de toi… !

- Keiji…

La mère s'en alla, laissant son fils avec ses souffrances.

Il était allongé sur le sol. Il ne tenait pas à ce que sa mère l'aide, car à chaque fois qu'elle tentait ce geste, c'était elle que son père corrigeait, et il se le refusait.

Il tenait fermement un bout de guitare dans sa main. C'était Shiro qui lui avait offert sa première guitare.

- Shiro… Je te hais… Pleure ce dernier.

- Allez Sasuke…

- Non !

- Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que ce mec m'a refoulé dès le départ ! Se vexe le brun

- Oh, arrête, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les rancuniers… ! On pourra réaliser ce rêve ensemble et ça va amplement déclencher ta carrière, tu pourras travailler avec les plus grand après ça !

- Je ne sais pas…

- Allez, cesse de faire ton homme fier, je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie d'accepter…

- Oui, mais je veux poser mes conditions… !

- Oui, tout ce que tu veux… C'est toi qui décide, c'est un homme très ouvert tu sais…

- On verra… !

Naruto était ravi que son ami accepte, ça faisait des heures qu'il essayait de le convaincre.

- Dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas être chez Sakura… ?

- Si… Mais je redoute toujours la minute d'y aller, ce que je vais faire est loin d'être aussi facile…

- Tu es sûre de toi au moins…

- Oui… Je veux Hinata… !

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair…

Naruto sourit à son ami. Il se prépara et partit chez sa petite-amie.

Dix minutes qu'il était devant chez elle et le jeune homme n'osait pas sonner. Il allait rompre avec sa petite-amie chez ses parents en plus de ça, est-ce que son père lui en collerait une bonne, le garçon trembla à cette idée.

Il respira un bon coup et sonna chez les Haruno.

- Bonsoir Naruto…

- Bonsoir Madame Haruno… Comment allez-vous… ?

- Bien, mais je t'en prie rentre…

- Merci…

- Toujours aussi beau dis moi !

- Ah, merci… Rougit-il

- Ma fille t'attend en haut, mais je te préviens d'avance, elle a quelque chose à te dire, d'assez délicat… Elle risque d'être en larme alors…

- Ah, euh, je monte tout de suite…

Le jeune homme s'inquiétait, quelle était cette nouvelle qui ferait pleurer à chaude larme sa petite-amie, il débarqua aussi vite dans sa chambre.

- Sakura… ?

- Naruto… !

La jeune fille se plongea dans les bras de son bien-aimé.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu m'inquiètes…

- Je suis triste, parce que… J'ai une décision à prendre…

- Dis-moi, qu'est ce que c'est… ?

- J'ai été accepté dans l'école de la NCAA aux USA…

- C'est vrai… ?!

- Oui…

- C'est formidable… !

Naruto prit Sakura dans ses bras et la serra fort.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, c'est la plus grande école de volley, tu devrais être ravie, je ne comprends pas… Sourit-il

Sakura se mit à rire, son petit-ami avait toujours un train de retard. Elle entoura son cou, et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Je ne sais pas qui choisir entre ces lèvres et cette école…

- Oh… Je suis stupide…

- …

- Sakura, ta passion c'est ta vie… C'est ton avenir, il est plus important que tout… Je concrétise le mien, à toi d'en faire autant…

La jeune fille s'écarta du bras du jeune homme, déçue.

- Je pensais que tu allais au moins un peu me retenir…

- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça… Le volley c'est ta façon de vivre, c'est ton quotidien, c'est en toi…

- Tu rivalises avec Naruto…

- Je sais… Mais je ne veux pas priver la personne que j'aime le plus de vivre une aventure exceptionnelle…

- C'est toi qui est exceptionnel, depuis petit tu m'encourages, tu es toujours derrière moi, je ne ferais rien sans toi…

- Ne dis pas de bêtise… Tu es forte, tu seras te débrouiller sans moi…

- Non… Je ne crois pas mais… Deux ans, ce n'est pas si long…

- Quand dois-tu partir… ?

- Vendredi… Mon avion est à cinq heures…

- Parfait, je t'accompagnerais…

- Oui… Je t'en prie, passons le plus de temps possible cette semaine… Dit-elle se posant dans ses bras.

- Oui, promis…

Le jeune homme dîna chez sa petite-amie. Rassasiés, ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre et Sakura demanda grâce à son bien-aimé de la faire voyager au septième ciel.

- Tes performances d'amant vont me manquer… Rit-elle

- …

Naruto restait silencieux, il avait complètement oublié les raisons de sa venue. Il devait rompre avec elle, et voilà qu'elle partait d'elle-même. Naruto ne savait plus que faire… ? Elle partait pour deux années dans un autre pays, est-ce que cela valait le coup de rompre officiellement… ? Non. C'était être lâche que de profiter de cette occasion. Le jeune homme était paumé.

Le lendemain, le groupe d'ami se retrouva à l'université. Benoît et les deux amies étaient les premiers, quand Naruto rentra à son tour.

- Ah, Naruto, alors, est-ce que Sasuke a dis oui… ? S'empresse Benoît

- Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras le meilleur professeur !

- Génial, je suis ravi, merci !

- C'est normal… Bonjour les filles…

- Bonjour Naruto… Glissa doucement Hinata.

Naruto craquait, Hinata était de plus en plus belle chaque jour, « quelle beauté ». Son regard se dirigea vers son autre amie, « affreuse ».

- Hayley… ?

- Oui… ?

- Où est passé ton sublime look… ? Rit-il

- Et bien… C'était des vêtements prêté par Maurice, je n'ai pas ce genre de vêtements à la maison…

- Menteuse, tu sais très bien que tu peux te servir dans mon armoire ! S'indigne son amie

- Mais j'aime ma façon de m'habiller, c'est plus confortable… !

- Peut-être mais tu es horrible ainsi ! Se moque le blond

- Naruto !

- Que nous vaut ces cris princesse… ? Demande Riichi arrivant

- Naruto vient de dire que j'étais moche ! Boude cette dernière à son amie

Il lui sourit tendrement et vint déposer un baiser doux sur sa joue.

- Tu es la plus belle femme de ce pays… Confesse ce dernier dans son oreille

- Merci…

Elle sourit, contente de ce compliment. C'était bien ce qui embêtait le jeune homme, il n'arrivait jamais à la charmer. Il partit à sa place, frustré.

- Riichi… ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il t'aime bien… ? Chuchote Hinata

- Non, c'est un très bon ami… Sourit-elle

Hinata était désespérée, son amie ne savait même pas reconnaître quand un homme la désirait.

- Hey, les filles, vous avez vu, Shiro est avec une jeune fille… ! Sourit Benoît

Les deux amies regardèrent dans le couloir, et virent leur ami en compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille.

- Elle est mignonne… Constate Hayley

- C'est rare de voir Shiro en compagnie de fille… Rajoute Hinata

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là… ? Demande son amie

- Non, non, rien…

La jeune femme sous-entendait que Shiro n'avait jamais eu de petite-amie, se préoccupant uniquement de son ami Keiji et de ce fait, elle pensait que le jeune homme était peut-être…

- Hinata… ? Naruto stoppa ses pensées.

- Oui…

- Est-ce que Sakura t'a appris la nouvelle… ?

- Oh oui, elle m'a envoyé un message, je suis ravie pour elle, c'est formidable ce qui lui arrive…

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Sakura… ? Demande Hayley

- Elle a été acceptée dans une grande école américaine de volley-ball ! Répond son ami

- Oh, c'est génial, elle doit être ravie… ?

- Oui… Elle l'est… ! Sourit ce dernier

Keiji arriva dans les couloirs en zigzagant, le jeune homme était stone. Le coup de son père hier soir lui faisait atrocement mal, et pour se soulager, le jeune homme avait consommé de la drogue.

Le jeune homme stoppa ses pas. Il vit son ami en compagnie d'une femme. Il rit intérieurement, de sarcasme.

Il passa devant lui sans prêter attention. Il rentra en classe sous les yeux surpris de ses amis.

Keiji avait l'air de planer, son visage était cerné, et un hématome se prêtait encore sur son joli visage. Il s'assit et s'écroula sur son bureau.

- Shiro… Tu m'écoutes… ?

- Oui, pardon… ?

- Tu veux bien, venir chez moi ce soir… ? Rougit-elle

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Génial, je te ferais un merveilleux petit plat ! Se réjouit-elle

- Tu es adorable, c'est gentil…

- Je dois aller en cours ! A ce soir Shiro… Dit-elle embrassant sa joue

- A ce soir…

Shiro rentra en classe et s'assoit à côté de Keiji. Le jeune homme était tenté de le réconforter, il était dans un état épouvantable, il n'avait même pas pris soin de caché les cicatrices de ses poignées. Il voulait le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras, son nouvel hématome au visage lui fit monter les larmes, il semblait avoir pris des stupéfiants afin de calmer les douleurs et le jeune homme avait la nausée en pensant aux mots qu'il lui avait débité hier.

- « Je suis vraiment un idiot ».

Les cours se passèrent calmement. Les jeunes gens déjeunèrent ensemble et se préparèrent à partir chacun dans leur activité.

- Bonne après-midi chérie ! Réplique Hayley.

- Toi aussi… ! Ah oui, j'ai oublié ne m'attend pas pour dîner ! Rougit-elle

- Euh… D'accord ! Sourit-elle

Hinata rejoignit Lyan qui l'attendait à l'arrêt de bus et s'éloigna. Sasuke arriva au même moment et rejoignit son ami.

- Ils sont ensemble… ? Demande Sasuke

- Non, pas encore… Répond Benoît

- Tant mieux, ça veut dire que j'ai encore du temps… Réplique Naruto

- Du temps pour quoi… ? Questionne son ami

- Pour la séduire évidement…

- Idiot, hier tu étais censé rompre avec Sakura et tu as profité du fait qu'elle s'en aille pour te dégonfler ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Naruto, mais ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas… ! S'agace Sasuke

- …

Son ami avait raison, il faisait n'importe quoi ces derniers temps, il était réellement perdu dans ses sentiments.

- Riichi, tu me fais la tête… ? Rit Hayley

- Non… Mais quand je te fais un compliment, fait au moins semblant de l'apprécier…

- Riichi, tous tes compliments me comblent, tu le sais…

Elle lui souriait tendrement. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ce sourire qui le consolait bien des fois.

- Va pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, je veux un baiser sur le coin des lèvres… Dit-il charmeur

- Riichi ! Boude cette dernière

Les jeunes gens arrivèrent au studio. Ils prirent places devant leur instrument, quant à Hayley, elle partit voir Tomas.

- J'ai écris de nouveaux textes, vous voulez les lires…

- …

Le jeune homme prit les écrits et les lis en compagnie de Maurice.

- C'est beaucoup mieux que…

- C'est minable… ! Crache Tomas

- Quoi… ?

- C'est encore pire que la dernière fois… ?! Poubelle !

- Non, mais vous exagérez ! Vous n'êtes jamais content, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut à la fin ?!

- De la sincérité…

- Mais je suis sincère…

- Non, vous êtes affectée, de plus en plus… !

- Quoi… ?

Hayley récupéra ses textes, elle trouva la force de les lire pour le contredire, mais encore une fois, Tomas avait raison.

La jeune fille se souvenait d'avoir accordé que ses textes étaient trop personnels et tristes, mais elle s'était brusquement mise à songer à son amant, et l'avait une fois de plus valorisé, et ses textes n'avaient ainsi pas évolué.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés avec une mine frustrée. Elle posa ses textes sur le siège d'à côté et demanda du papier à Maurice. Le jeune homme s'exécuta amusé.

- « Ils semblent se comprendre finalement. »

Hayley recommença à dessiner des mots sur des feuilles blanches.

- Si je comprends bien, tant qu'Hayley n'aura pas fait un texte, vous ne ferez pas de musique… S'exprime Sasuke

- Mademoiselle Farber semble encore quelque peu immature… Réplique Tomas.

- Pardon… ?

Il ignora les cris de la jeune femme et partit dans son bureau en compagnie de Sasuke.

- Asseyez-vous… ?

- Combien… ?

- Pardon… ?

- Je veux savoir le prix… ?!

Tomas était surpris d'une telle décadence.

- Trois cent mille yens…

- Parfait…

- Le salaire sera revalorisé selon l'aptitude de mon musicien…

- J'imagine… Je commence quand… ?

- Aujourd'hui… !

- Très bien…

- Jill, demande à Mélanie d'apporter le contrat de Monsieur Uchiha. Demande ce dernier à l'interphone.

- Oui Monsieur…

Mélanie entra dans le bureau quelques minutes après. Elle confia le contrat à Sasuke. Le jeune homme lisait les lignes qui l'intéressaient et signa avec certitude.

- Bienvenu dans ma production…

- Merci…

- Tu peux rejoindre tes camarades…

- Bien…

Sasuke prit congé.

- Il est bizarre non… ?

- Non, il sait ce qu'il veut et c'est la qualité que je préfère !

- Certes…

Tomas pensait que ce serait compliqué d'engagé ce guitariste de talent. Mais Sasuke connaissait son talent, et peut-être avait-il cru bon d'en faire part à Tomas indirectement, afin que son talent soit exploité autrement. Il se rappelait les dires de Naruto.

- « Il veut devenir professeur de guitare pour les plus grands. »

Tomas sourit fièrement.

- « Il préfère transmettre son talent, plutôt que de le vendre… C'est plutôt charitable… ».

Le jeune homme se leva afin de rejoindre son groupe.

- Tomas…

- Quoi… ? Dit-il se retournant allumant sa cigarette

La jeune femme se colla à son mari, elle entoura son cou de ses bras, et s'approcha de son visage.

- Tu sais que demain c'est ton anniversaire…

- Et… ?

- Alors, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait le fêter tous les deux… Je sais que tu rentres moins tard avec ton nouveau travail de manager… Un bain chaud pourrait t'attendre, avec un panier de fraise et de chantilly, suivi d'une excellente coupe de champagne, et je m'offre entièrement à toi après ça… Je ferais, tout ce que tu veux… Finit-elle l'embrassant

- Non merci…

- Quoi… ?

- Ta proposition ne m'intéresse pas…

Tomas se défit de l'emprise de Mélanie et prit congé, mais la jeune femme le rattrapa dans les couloirs. Hayley voulait absolument montrer ses textes à Tomas, elle s'en voulait de faire perdre du temps au groupe, mais en entendant les cris de Mélanie, elle se stoppa.

- Tu es vraiment horrible avec moi, je te propose quelque chose de sensuel pour ton anniversaire, avec ta femme et toi tu me réponds que ça ne t'intéresse pas !

- …

- Tu sais combien d'homme voudrait que leur femme soit aussi attentif que moi… !

- Je n'ai pas souhaité que tu deviennes ma femme…

- Oui, je sais, tu aimes me le répéter à chaque fois que je me valorise quelque peu… Mais n'as-tu donc aucun sentiment pour moi, même pas du respect… ?

- Mélanie, ça suffit, n'expose pas notre vie dans les couloirs…

- Tomas…

- J'ai dis non pour demain… !

- Je vois…

Mélanie partit triste, elle monta les marches furtivement afin que son mari ne voit pas encore les larmes qu'il était le seul à faire couler. Tomas sortit de l'angle et perçoit Hayley, appuyé contre le mur, l'air triste et agacé.

- Vous écoutez aux portes maintenant… ? Remarquez c'est un bon moyen pour être inspiré…

- Vous êtes vraiment un homme détestable…

Hayley lui donna ses textes violemment et retourna dans les studios. Tomas lu de nouveau ses textes.

- Horrible !

Il pénétra à son tour dans le studio. Il se mit face à Hayley, sortit son briquet et brûla sous ses yeux les textes qu'elle venait d'écrire.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites… ? S'agace la jeune fille

Tomas prit appuie sur les accoudoirs et approcha son visage de sa chanteuse.

- Je vous l'ai dis, vous n'êtes pas mature, en tout cas, c'est ce que dégage vos textes… Réfléchissez quand vous écrivez, ne collait pas des mots sous prétexte qu'ils sont forts…

- …

- Vous êtes enfermée dans votre monde, ouvrez-vous ou vous resterez à jamais égoïste et isolée…

Hayley le pousse violemment et quitta la salle. Les mots de cet homme l'atteignaient à chaque fois, dès qu'il prononçait un mot négatif à son attention, elle était déstabilisée et brisée, cet homme avait le don de mettre le doigt sur les sujets sensibles.

- Je ne le supporte vraiment pas… C'est quoi son problème… !

- Salut… Retentit une voix masculine

- Bonjour…

- Tu es Hayley Farber, c'est ça… ? Sourit le jeune homme prenant place à ses côtés.

- Oui… ? Et toi… ?

- Je suis Shuichi…

- Ah oui, le chanteur de Bad Luck…

- Oui, c'est ça… Que fais-tu dans cet escalier à bouder… ?

- Je ne boude pas, je détruis intérieurement ce qui me sert de producteur !

Le jeune homme rit.

- Tu parles de Tomas… ?

- Oui !

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas la première à penser ainsi…

- Ah oui !

- Non, Tomas est quelqu'un qui analyse tout, et tout le monde surtout, il a un don pour ça !

- Ce n'est pas un don, de réduire les gens devant leur défaut… !

- Oui, c'est vrai… Mais tu interprètes très mal ces dires… Tomas ne dit jamais rien au hasard, c'est parce qu'il veut que tu avances qu'il te mettra devant tes faits accomplis… !

Ce jeune homme avait raison, et c'était la raison pour laquelle ses mots l'atteignaient, il la mettait face à la vérité et ça écrasait son ego.

- Oui… Tu n'as pas tord…

- Allez, retourne là-dedans, et examine bien chaque fait qu'il a pu te dicter… !

- Mouais, je vais essayer, promis… Sourit-elle

- Parfait… ! Ravi d'avoir discuté avec toi, surtout si tu as besoin de conseille, n'hésite pas… !

- Merci, c'est très gentil !

Le garçon partit et laissa Hayley avec ses pensées.

- « Je dois admettre qu'il a raison, mais je n'arrive pas à écrire autre chose, serais-je à ce point malheureuse… ? »

Hayley retourna déprimée dans le studio, quand elle percuta le torse de Tomas.

- Oh… Désolée…

- Vous avez fini de bouder !

- Je ne boudais pas ! Dit-elle s'éloignant.

- « Elle est trop susceptible ».

Tomas repartit vers la scène.

- Sasuke, dis-moi ce que tu as retenu de Benoît… ?

- Il manque de technique et de coordination, mais il a un bon rythme… ! Il y a du travail, c'est certain, mais rien d'alarmant ! Du travail sérieux et régulier et ça devrait le faire !

- Parfait…

Tomas quitta du regard Sasuke et Benoît, pour se concentrer sur Keiji. Le jeune homme tenait à peine debout.

- Keiji… ! Regarde-moi…

Le jeune homme s'exécuta lentement.

- « Cerne, peau jaunâtre, les yeux petits et rouges, il s'est drogué ce con ».

Tomas s'approcha violemment de Keiji.

- Je t'avais ordonné d'arrêter cette merde petit con, si tu voulais te rendre minable, tu aurais du m'appeler, je t'aurai volontiers corrigé, sale gamin !

Tomas l'attrapa par le col.

- Tomas…

- C'est quoi ton putain de souci morveux… ?

- Va te faire foutre…

- Keiji… Prononce Benoît

- La ferme toi !

- Keiji, calme-toi… Lui souffle Naruto

Hayley était surprise de ne voir intervenir Shiro, il avait la tête tourné comme l'ignorant, il savait pourtant qu'il serait le seul à le calmer, que se passait-t-il entre ses deux amis… ?

- On peut savoir pour qui tu te prends au juste… ? Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, sale gamin ! Je te revoie minable encore une fois et tu dégages de mon groupe… !

- Je t'emmerde… !

Tomas lui avait laissé sa chance, l'homme ne supportait pas l'impertinence et le manque de respect, il voulut lui mettre un crochet du droit, quand il sentit un bras l'enlacer.

- Non… !

Hayley s'était précipité sur Tomas. Elle savait que le jeune homme était corrigé par son père, elle ne voulait voir son ami être tabassé encore.

- Arrêtez… S'il vous plaît…

Tomas lâcha Keiji et le balança violemment, le jeune homme tomba au sol.

- Mais vous êtes dingue… !

Hayley se défit de son emprise et partit rejoindre son ami.

- Keiji, ça va… ?

- Il ne tient même pas debout cet idiot…

- C'est vous qui êtes idiot d'avoir fait ça… ! Il n'y a donc aucune délicatesse chez vous… ?!

Hayley releva Keiji et le conduisit dans les toilettes à l'extérieur. La jeune fille lui rinça le visage, son ami resta silencieux.

- Keiji, il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose…

- …

- Tu ne peux pas resté dans cette maison… Pense à ta petite-sœur… Tu trouveras de l'aide…

- Arrête… Je suis rentré dans ce groupe pour cette raison… Je ne suis juste pas patient…

Hayley était vraiment peinée, tellement qu'elle enlaça son ami, tendrement.

Curieusement, Keiji était touché, il avait rarement de la tendresse venant d'une femme. Son amie sentait bon, elle ne sentait pas le cannabis ou l'alcool, son câlin était sincère et pas fait par pitié. Soulagé, il serra d'un seul bras la hanche de son amie.

- Je vais vite écrire une première chanson qui sera un succès, tu vas être riche et pouvoir partir de chez toi… ! Sourit-elle émue

- Oui…

- Rentre chez toi te reposer… Demain sera un autre jour…

- Je sais… C'est ce que je me dis depuis dix-neuf ans…

Le jeune homme remercia doucement son amie et prit congé. Elle le regarda marcher avec difficulté, mais réussi tout de même à être lucide. Hayley vit ses camarades partirent à leur tour, cette journée n'avait servit à rien.

Ses nerfs cédèrent, et la venue de Tomas l'excéda encore plus.

- Ne me parlez plus jamais sur ce ton ! Compris !

- Je vous déteste…

- …

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un sale narcissique, vous, vous vous prenez pour qui pour vous donnez une image d'homme mature et intelligent… ! Vous pensez être supérieur aux autres parce que vous savez interpréter leur personnalité, mais n'auriez vous jamais appris que l'on est ce que l'on est à cause du vécu ! Vécu que vous ignorez complètement chez les individus !

Hayley avait mit tout son cœur dans ses mots, Tomas l'avait réellement mis à bout, elle détestait les gens qui prétendaient vous connaître mieux que personne, elle détestait les personnes qui jugeaient sans savoir.

- Cassez-vous de ma vue… ! Répond le jeune homme

- Je…

- Partez !

Hayley fronça les sourcils, s'il croyait qu'elle était contrariée, il se trompait. La jeune femme quitta le studio les nerfs à vifs.

- « Arrogant ». Furent la pensée des deux jeunes gens.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :** _Capitulation…_

Hayley rentra chez elle, tellement contrariée, qu'elle balança son sac, sous le regard surpris de Hinata.

- Euh, ça va… ?

- C'est définitif, je déteste ce mec… ?!

- Qui ça… ?

- Mon patron, je le hais !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait encore… ?

- Il est… Il est… !

La jeune fille grogna.

- Ce mec est un danger pour les nerfs des femmes, tu te rends compte qu'il a osé rejeter sa femme, alors qu'elle lui a préparé une soirée plus que romantique pour son anniversaire !

- Je…

- Attends, ce n'est pas tout ! Monsieur se croit supérieur à tout le monde, alors il critique le moindre de mes gestes, le moindre de mes mots, il n'a encore validé aucun de mes textes !

- Je crois que…

- Oh, et le must du must, il a osé lever la main sur Keiji, enfin, heureusement que je l'ai arrêté, sinon je n'imagine pas le moral de Keiji… ! Dit-elle s'effondrant dans le fauteuil

- Tu sais…

- Je l'ai envoyé promener, il n'est pas près d'oublier les mots que je lui ai dit, non mais c'est vrai, il se prend pour qui après tout, il croit que c'est parce qu'il possède la meilleur boite de production, et qu'il est plus vieux que nous qu'il sait tout mieux que tout le monde !

Hinata éclata de rire.

- Je rêve ou ça te fait rire !

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi énervée…

- Mais enfin c'est normal, cet homme est une calamité en ce qui concerne la délicatesse !

- Oui, je vois ça…

- Quoi, tu n'es pas d'accord… ?! Tu ne trouves pas que tout ce que je viens de te dire est horrible !

- Si, c'est même inadmissible… Dit-elle ironiquement.

- Je le hais, c'est un être immonde !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères… ?

- Non, pas du tout, comme tu dis je ne m'agace jamais et là je m'énerve, non, non, je suis hors de moi !

- Tant mieux…

- Quoi… ?

- Je suis contente…

- Attends, j'ai peur de ne pas suivre, tu es ravie que je sois en colère… ?

- Oui, il n'y a que les mots des gens qui comptent pour nous qui nous atteignent… Donc, je suis contente…

- Quoi… ? Non mais c'est faux, je suis en colère de connaître un homme tel que lui c'est tout, il ne m'atteint aucunement…

- Oui, d'accord…

- Non, non, attends, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me crois pas…

- Pas le moins du monde…

- Mais pourquoi… ?

- Pour les raisons que je viens de te citer il y a cinq minutes…

- Tu te fous moi Hinata Hyûga ! Cet homme est abjecte, ces mots ne m'atteignent pas parce que j'éprouve un quelconque sentiment, il m'atteigne parce qu'ils sont inhumains !

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Quoi, mais enfin pourquoi tu ne me crois pas !

- Parce que je te connais comme si je t'avais faite, tu n'es pas de nature colérique, tu es plutôt calme et à ignorer ce que les gens pense de toi, et là tu sembles outrée par tous les mots qui sortent de la bouche de cet homme… Sourit-elle

Hayley resta paralysée sur les mots de sa meilleure amie.

- C'est parce qu'il est l'homme le plus immonde que j'ai rencontré ! Reprit-elle

- Oui, sûrement…

- Hinata… Chérie… Regarde-moi… Dit-elle se plaçant devant son amie. Je n'éprouve rien pour mon patron, excepté de l'animosité, voir de la répulsion …

- C'est parfois les premiers sentiments que l'on a avant l'amour…

- Quoi… ?! Non, Hinata, écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as pris au petit déjeuner ou si tu es comblée en amour, mais moi si je te dis que je déteste cet homme, c'est que je le déteste et de plus, dois-je te rappeler que je n'aime qu'un seul homme !

- D'accord… Dit-elle haussant les épaules.

- D'accord… ?

- D'accord…

- Attends, c'est un vrai d'accord, ou c'est encore un « d'accord » pour te fiche de moi… ?

- C'est un « d'accord »…

- Sûre… ?

- Oui !

- Certaine !

- Absolument certaine !

- Bien, parfait… ?

- Parfait !

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes se regardant d'un air septique. Hayley fini par baisser les armes et se retourna afin d'aller prendre une douche, quand le dos tourné, sa meilleure amie intervenue :

- Tu vas devenir accrocs…

- Ah ! Je le savais que tu ne me croyais pas !

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire et se mirent toutes deux dans le canapé et s'occupèrent.

Dans le bureau du PDG de la production TOM, on pouvait entendre une voix déployant sincèrement son rire fort et amusé. Maurice pouffait de rire.

- Tu vas rire encore longtemps ! S'agace Tomas s'allumant une cigarette

- Ah non, mais c'est trop fort !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à la fin !

- Toi ! Elle, je n'ai jamais vu encore une seule personne et encore moins une femme te répondre avec tant d'acharnement ! C'est une perle étant donné que tu ne lui dis rien !

- Évidement c'est ma chanteuse, je n'ai aucune envie de la virer !

- Bah voyons, avoue surtout que devant elle, tu es impassible parce qu'elle te déstabilise !

- C'est une gamine colérique et susceptible, personne ne peut m'atteindre, elle est immature et pense tout savoir alors qu'elle n'est encore qu'une enfant ! Et ça m'agace !

- Mais à qui tu vas faire croire ça ! Pas à moi en tout cas, je te connais par cœur ! Je ne suis pas ton parrain pour rien !

- Maurice, je me contre fou de cette gamine, d'ailleurs si elle ne se calme pas rapidement je…

- Tu vas quoi… ? Hein… ? Tu l'adore, je le vois, je le sais, je le sens… Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi impliqué dans un de tes projets, ce groupe te tient à cœur et encore plus la petite chanteuse… Je l'ai remarqué à la lecture de ses textes, je sais que tu lui dis tout ça pour son bien, pour qu'elle se rende compte de son état, alors ne me fais pas croire que tu la détestes… !

- …

Tomas en avait assez entendu. Il se leva et prit congé.

- Tu ne dis rien, ça veut dire que j'ai raison !

- La ferme ! A demain !

- Tomas…

- Quoi encore… ?!

- Mélanie était effondrée toute la journée, pourquoi… ? Dit-il plus sérieusement

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde à la fin !

- Tomas, Mélanie est ta femme, ce n'est parce que tu…

- Arrête ! Ça suffit, j'en ai assez !

Tomas partit en claquant la porte, il prit son mobile dans ses mains, prit un numéro au hasard dans son téléphone et appela la première venue.

Une femme, il lui fallait une femme d'une nuit pour oublier les mots de la seule personne qui le connaissait comme personne, comme un père peut lire dans les yeux de son fils.

Elle courait, se hâtait de rejoindre son bien-aimée. Elle l'aperçue enfin, assis à une terrasse de café.

- Naruto…

- Ah, Sakura… Sourit-il

Elle l'embrassa affectueusement et prit place en face de lui.

- Mademoiselle, que désirez-vous… ?

- Un thé à la menthe s'il vous plaît…

- Bien…

- Je suis ravie que tu es choisi ce café, c'est là qu'on s'est donné notre premier rendez-vous !

- Oui, je sais…

- Naruto, est-ce que tout vas bien… ?

- Sakura… Euh… J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas étais honnête avec toi… Ces derniers temps…

- A quel propos… ?

- De mes sentiments…

- Tes… Sentiments…

- Oui, je… Je dois être honnête avec toi avant que tu partes… Seulement, je ne sais pas comment te le dire…

- Laisse, j'ai compris, tu as peur que l'un de nous ne soit pas fidèle pendant notre séparation…

- On… Peut dire ça…

- Deux ans c'est long, très long, et je vais faire sûrement de nouvel rencontre et toi, tu vas devenir un musicien populaire, c'est certain que schématisé comme ceci, ça parait…

- …

- Cependant, je t'aime Naruto… Pour l'instant tout ce que je sais c'est que tu vas me manquer horriblement… Et, même en imaginant que je fasse de nouvelle rencontre, je suis certaine de t'aimer aujourd'hui assez fort pour être… Fidèle…

Naruto était comblé par les sentiments que lui dévoilait Sakura, elle lui démontrait rarement ce qu'elle éprouvait, ces mots lui réchauffaient le cœur.

Cependant, cette situation le gênait, il ne s'imaginait pas que la jeune femme allait lui déclarer un « je t'aime », trois mots qui était également rare dans sa bouche.

Comment lui dire qu'il voulait la quitter car il avait des sentiments forts pour Hinata… ?

Il réfléchit, et se confina dans une seule solution.

Ne rien lui dévoiler de ces sentiments pour son amie, la distance ferait le rapprochement soudain pour Hinata… !

Oui, c'était le mieux à faire, afin d'éviter une souffrance de plus. Ce n'était pas honnête, mais c'était le chemin qu'il voulait emprunter.

- « Après tout, elle ne mérite pas ça… »

- Naruto… ? Tu ne dis rien…

- Désolé ! J'ai eu un vilain doute, ce n'est pas bien, j'ai confiance en toi évidement, mais comme tu l'as dit, nous allons être séparé pendant deux années, faisant notre vie chacun de notre côté… Alors…

- Tu as eu peur, c'est normal…

- Oui…

Sakura se leva et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Je peux comprendre, depuis que nous sommes ensembles, je n'ai pas été toujours très expressive avec toi, je te dis rarement les sentiments que j'éprouve, mais sache qu'ils sont bels et biens présents…

Naruto serra les dents, il ne pouvait être déloyal envers elle, mais aucun mot censé et sincère ne voulaient sortir de ses lèvres.

- Tu as toujours été un ami fidèle avec moi, surtout quand Sasuke et moi avons rompu… Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal à cette époque, mais c'était mon premier amour… Aujourd'hui, je sais que tu es mon avenir…

Naruto en tomberait de sa chaise si son cerveau voulait lui ordonner de faire ou de dire quelque chose. Jamais sa petite-amie ne lui avait confié son ressentit sur leur relation.

Il l'avait consolé un soir ou elle l'avait appelé en pleine nuit pour qu'il vienne la consoler. Encore. Puis, dans un moment de faiblesse, la tristesse de l'un et l'amour de l'autre les avaient entraîné à partager une nuit ensemble, une nuit qui devait être innocente, une nuit qui devait être l'objet de l'oubli, mais le matin, au réveil, Naruto dessinait un si mémorable sourire, que Sakura avait décidé de ce laisser bercer par les sentiments de Naruto.

Ce jour avait entraîné bien des tourments, Sasuke qui s'en balançait de cette nouvelle relation, et Hinata. La jeune fille de nature timide, réservée, avait déversé des larmes à leur première apparition, elle était partie comme une furie de la classe, courant dans un endroit ou ces deux personnes n'existeraient pas.

Naruto avait connaissance des sentiments de son amie, mais il n'avait jamais su à quel point elle était amoureuse de lui, et ce jour là, la droite de Kiba sur sa joue gauche l'avait réveillé.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre idiot !

- …

- Est-ce que tu sais le mal que tu lui fais !

- Mais…

- Quoi mais… ? Tu pensais quoi, qu'elle était juste sous le charme de ton air bête et niais, elle t'aime, elle t'aime à en crever, il n'y a pas une chose qu'ignore Hinata te concernant, elle sait tout, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes, ce qui te fait rire, ce qui te rend triste, ce qui te met hors de toi, elle sait lire en toi juste en apercevant ton regard et toi, tu…

- …

- Hinata est une fille exceptionnelle, tu ne peux même pas savoir la chance que tu as d'être la personne à laquelle elle accorde tout son être… !

Kiba était parti, en larme, il avait compris que son ami l'enviait, car il était sûrement amoureux de sa belle amie.

Depuis ce jour, le cœur de Naruto ne savait plus pour qui battre. Sakura était enfin heureuse, elle souriait et riait grâce à lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu si bien, ils faisaient tout ensemble, ils étaient enfin un vrai couple.

Mais.

Hinata était revenue vers lui, en à peine deux jours, le félicitant de son bonheur enfin atteint. Il ne savait pas que sa bonté et surtout son amour pouvait se satisfaire de le savoir juste heureux, même avec une autre femme.

Alors, le temps qui passe avait différé ses sentiments. Il était heureux avec Sakura, mais son cœur réclamait désormais cet amour inconnu et unique qu'éprouvait Hinata.

Il l'avait toujours beaucoup apprécié, elle pouvait compter sur lui sans souci, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu comme une femme pouvant faire partie de sa vie.

Le coup de poing donné par Kiba avait été le point de départ, comme si son ami lui ouvrait les yeux sur une partie de sa vie qu'il n'avait voulu admirer.

Et aujourd'hui…

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, il la connaissait par cœur, et de la savoir sur le point de le sortir de sa vie à cause de Lyan, lui déchirait tout son être.

- Hinata… ? Répète Sakura

- Quoi… !?

- Pourquoi tu as prononcé son prénom…

- Sakura !

Naruto se leva, il prit la main de Sakura, déposa un billet sur la table et courut dans le parc situé auprès de ce café. Il s'enfonça dans ce dernier jusqu'à arriver à la plus haute colline qui surplombait la ville. Il se stoppa, lâcha sa main et se mit à genoux.

- Pardon, Sakura… Pardon…

- Mais, enfin, Naruto, relève-toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais…

- Je te mens Sakura, je me mens à moi-même et je mens aussi à une autre personne !

- Je… Je ne comprends pas…

- Sakura, le plus beau jour de ma vie restera la première nuit que j'ai partagé avec toi… Notre tristesse s'est réunie dans cette tendresse que nous avions en commun… Mais le jour où je me suis mit en couple avec toi, est le jour ou j'ai réalisé les sentiments denses d'une autre jeune femme… Hinata…

- …

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle m'aimait, autant que je ne savais pas qu'elle m'avait en elle, comme une moitié de son cœur…

Naruto osa enfin poser ses yeux dans ceux de Sakura.

- Je t'ai aimé Sakura, aimé très fort, même quand tu as partagé la vie de Sasuke… Je n'en voulais ni à toi, ni à lui, le plus important pour moi était que tu sois heureuse… Mais, aujourd'hui, Hinata a décidé de me sortir de sa vie, et ça, je ne peux pas… Je… Je crois que je l'aime si fort que je ne peux la laisser à un autre homme…

Sakura fut bouleversée, elle trouvait les mots de Naruto insupportables à vivre, mais aussi beau… Beau qu'il l'aime à ce point… Son amie… Hinata…

- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été sincère avec toi… Vraiment Sakura, tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, et je veillerais à jamais sur toi… Mais…

- …

- Je suis navré de te l'annoncer au moment où tu pars…

Naruto se releva et prit Sakura dans ses bras.

- Pardon… Pardon Sakura…

La jeune fille s'effondra en larme, elle ne s'imaginait pas avoir aussi mal, encore plus que lorsque Sasuke l'avait quitté.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant des heures, savourant ce dernier moment intime.

Keiji rentra chez lui agacé. En chemin, il avait croisé Shiro et cette jeune fille toute mielleuse. Ces deux guimauves avaient osés les saluer, et il avait craché sur la jeune femme de colère, méritant les cris injurieux de son ami.

Le jeune homme se dirigea dans une chambre et entra sans frapper.

- Luna !

- Oh, mon chéri, que veux-tu… ?

- Je veux m'envoyer en l'air !

- Ton père revient dans vingt minutes, ça nous laisse un peu de temps…

- Parfait !

Luna, Daniela, Mary, Colin, Soane, et Perle. Les six prostituées préférées de son père. Il s'envoyait en l'air avec chacune d'elle quand il le souhaitait. Certaine était beaucoup plus âgée que lui, et d'autre bien trop jeune.

Pourquoi… ?

Aucune idée, il se considérait comme un être abjecte, sale, méchant, répugnant, et se conciliait dans sa vie de miteux.

Ce n'était aucunement une façon de s'évader, non, c'était pour s'abîmer davantage.

Il balança la jeune femme sur le lit et la déshabilla ardemment, elle en fit de même et vint tout de suite s'occuper de sa fierté.

Éprouvait-il du plaisir… ?

Non. Jamais.

Le plaisir ne se découvrait qu'auprès de sa musique et…

En pensant à « lui », il retourna la jeune femme et pénétra en elle sauvagement. Elle en cria de jouissance, mais le jeune homme ne tenait pas la cadence, sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir.

- Viens sur moi… !

- Tout de suite chéri…

La jeune femme se positionna sur Keiji et fit tout le travail.

Elle cria son plaisir en embrassant de façon gourmande la bouche du jeune homme.

Leur « affaire » fini, il se vêtit et partit dans sa chambre.

Sa petite sœur l'attendait sagement dans la chambre.

- Grand-frère, ta guitare est cassée…

- Mya…

Le jeune homme courut vers ce petit ange, et la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai cassé… Pleure-t-elle

- Je sais… Je sais…

- Pourquoi grand-frère a toujours des marques noires… ? C'est une maladie… ?

- Oui, une maladie…

- Tu ne vas pas mourir… ? S'inquiète-t-elle en sanglot.

- Non… Je reste auprès de toi, pour toujours Mya…

- Oui !

- Tu as mangé… ?

- Non…

- Reste là, je nous apporte le dîner…

- D'accord…

Keiji dîna avec sa petite sœur, puis ils s'enfermèrent à clefs et s'écroulèrent de fatigue.

- Benoît, c'est délicieux…

- Ah oui… ?

- Je ne savais pas que ce serait aussi bon avec un mec…

- Vraiment…

- Oui… Tu es bien plus savoureux qu'une femme…

- Tu es tellement beau… Tu es si doux…

- Je le suis parce que c'est toi…

- Continue, encore, rentre plus en moi…

- Je ne te savais pas aussi coquin…

- Tu inspires le désir…

- J'en dirais autant pour toi…

- Je ne vais plus tenir…

- Jouit mon ange, jouit aussi fort que tu peux…

- …

- Oui, crie mon nom…

- Riichi… !

- RIICHI ?!

Benoît se réveilla en sursaut et reprit son souffle qui se saccadait réellement.

- Non, non, c'est une blague, pourquoi lui… ?

Soudainement, Benoît entendit son téléphone sonner.

- Allô… ?

- Benoît… C'est Riichi, je ne te réveille pas…

- Rii… Rii… Riichi, non, non, pas du tout, pourquoi tu me réveillerais !

- Euh, ça va… ?

- Oui, oui, oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?!

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux !

- Hein… ? Quoi… ? Non… ? Je ne sais pas… ? Rougit-il

- Mon portable… Idiot, on a le même et j'ai pris le tiens par erreur !

- Ah bon… ?

- Tu n'avais rien remarqué ?! Tu es vraiment niais…

- Ah… Oui… « Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai rêvé de cet idiot ».

- Je t'appelais pour savoir les messages que j'avais reçu… Je dois me rendre chez qui ce soir… ?

- Quoi… ?

- Idiot, regarde les messages et dis-moi qui les a envoyé… ?

- « Idiot… ? ». Oui, je… Je regarde…

Benoît fit les gros yeux, Riichi avait trente appels manqués et dix messages non lus et ils venaient tous d'une seule personne.

- Une certaine Lina t'a appelé plusieurs fois et des messages aussi…

- Ah, merde, c'est mon meilleur coup et je le rate tout ça parce que tu as le même portable que moi !

- Quoi… ? Non mais attends, tu n'avais qu'à faire attention débile !

- Débile… ? Petit crétin, change de portable et ramène le mien en entier ! A demain !

Benoît grogna, cet homme était vraiment détestable sous son air d'homme angélique.

- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai fantasmé sur ce malade ! Pour qui il se prend !

Benoît fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de son ami. Un message.

- Riichi… Viens, je t'attends, je suis en...

Benoît devint rouge comme une pivoine en finissant le message plus qu'érotique de cette jeune femme.

- Non, mais c'est quoi ce relationnel ?

Benoît fouilla dans le portable de Riichi et y découvrit que des contacts féminins, et ils étaient nombreux.

- C'est un sacré charmeur ! Je vais aller voir ses photos, à moins quelles soient aussi cru que les messages ! Boude ce dernier

Mais le jeune homme fut surpris, une seule photo habitait son mobile, et c'était une photo ou le visage du jeune homme apparaissait épanouit comme jamais.

- Hayley le fait réellement sourire…

Les deux jeunes gens étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et souriaient naturellement au photographe qui capturait ce moment de complicité.

- Ils ont peut-être étaient ensemble cet été… ? Non, ça m'étonnerait, Hayley n'aime que Dan… Soupire Benoît

Le jeune homme reposa le téléphone sur la table de nuit et replongea dans son lit. Mais Benoît ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, le téléphone ne cessait de sonner.

- Je vais l'éteindre sinon, il ne s'arrêtera jamais !

- Hayley… ?

- Hinata, je t'ai réveillé…

- Oui… Que fais-tu… ?

- Je fais de la pâtisserie, je n'arrive pas à dormir…

- De la pâtisserie… ?

- Oui, j'ai fait des Semla…

- Qu'est-ce que sais… ?

- Un chou à la crème, c'est une spécialité suédoise… Sourit-elle fièrement.

- Une spécialité… Suédoise… ?

- Oui…

- Suédoise… ?

- Oui…

- Suédoise… ?

- Hinata, j'ai compris que tu avais compris !

- Suédoise !

- Mais enfin pourquoi tu répètes ce mot !

- Suédoise… ? Qui peut aimer les pâtisseries Suédoise… ? Dit-elle ironiquement

- Hein… ?

- Ourbanovski… ? C'est suédois non… ?

- Quoi, mais non, ça n'a rien avoir avec Tomas…

- Ah oui… ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que Dan est d'origine Suédoise… !

- …

- Dan Fersen…

- Ah… Oui…

- Je voulais en faire pour jeudi, mais je voulais tester ma recette avant ! Sourit-elle

- Évidement… Râle celle-ci

- Quoi… ?

- Rien… C'est, c'est adorable, mais reviens te coucher ou demain tu seras fatiguée…

- Oui j'arrive, je sors ma dernière fournée et je viens…

Hinata partit se coucher le cœur lourd, son amie était possédée par Dan. Quand se rendrait-elle compte que cet homme n'était pas fait pour la rendre heureuse.

Pourtant.

Hayley vint se fondre dans les draps et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était toujours souriante quand il s'agissait de lui, toujours heureuse et pétillante, elle était la femme que Hinata connaissait depuis toujours.

Hinata vint poser sa main sur la chevelure brune de son amie et sourit.

- Bonne nuit Hayley…

- Bonne nuit chérie…

Elle s'étendit sur le lit, essoufflée. Elle mit son corps en croix comme pour étendre sa jouissance. Des perles de sueur roulaient sur son front, son thorax faisait de bruyant va et vient, et sa bouche expirait l'air chaud de cette aventure.

Cet homme l'avait épuisée, c'était intense, il l'avait prise dans tous les sens, la désirant encore et encore, jamais un homme n'avait eu telle passion.

Elle se retourna et constata qu'il n'était déjà plus dans le lit.

- Tomas… ?

Le jeune homme s'enferma dans sa salle d'eau, il accourut sous la douche et enleva l'affreuse odeur qu'il dégageait.

Il ne savait plus qui est-ce qu'il trompait, sa femme… ? Lui… ? Ou, « elle ». Il sourit, un sourire sans fond, sans sentiment et serra entre sa main mouillée son pendentif « LO ».

Il ôta l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps et s'habilla. Il sortit, sans un mot, prit ses affaires, son paquet de cigarette, son briquet, son téléphone et prononça les mêmes mots à chaque fin de nuit.

- Tu veux te doucher ?

- Non…

- Veux-tu que je te raccompagne… ?

- Je veux bien, je pourrais profiter encore un peu de toi… Dit-elle entourant son cou

Mais le jeune homme se défit de cette emprise.

- Allons-y…

- Tu n'es vraiment pas aimable… Mais bon, tu es bon coup, ça rattrape… Sourit-elle

La jeune femme s'habilla, et suivit le jeune homme jusqu'au parking, où elle s'éblouit devant sa Mercedes-Benz SLR Mac Laren, couleur noire vernis.

- Hey, sympas la caisse ! Rit-elle follement.

- « Pitoyable ».

Tomas déposa la jeune femme devant son immeuble et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue.

Il roula des heures dans la ville à moitié endormis, il aimait admirer la ville dans sa noirceur, étant illuminée des lumières des commerçants ouvert jusqu'au matin.

Le jeune homme était dans ses pensées, tellement qu'il commença à se déconcentrer en conduisant, et décida de s'arrêter devant la tour Eiffel de Tokyo.

Il descendit et s'appuya contre une rambarde pour admirer le spectacle de cette architecture, inspirée des Français.

Tomas aimait se réfugier dans des endroits imposant, ça lui gonflait le cœur d'émotion, des émotions mélancoliques, romantiques, passionnées, il était, sans le faire paraître, dans son monde.

Sa montre sonna minuit. Il avait vingt neuf ans, aujourd'hui.

Et, il attendait.

Attendait comme chaque année que les personnes inespérées pensent à lui les premiers. Sa mère, Adela, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois années, son père qui pensait une fois tous les deux ans à lui fêter proprement, sa sœur aînée, Marika, qui envoyait un banal e-mail pour ce jour, son grand-frère, Sven, qui était toujours en déplacement à cause de sa profession, militaire et…

- Il ne faut pas que je rêve !

Comme chaque année, il retournait chez lui, angoissé d'affronter la seule personne qui lui fêtera son anniversaire dignement, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que se soit la personne à qui il tenait le moins.

Il pénétra dans sa demeure, et constata qu'elle ne dormait toujours pas.

- Où étais-tu cette année, au Temple de Senso-Ji, au Tosho-Gu… ? Quelle grandeur japonaise a recueillit tes tristes pensées… ? Dit-elle lui faisant face

- …

- Est-ce qu'on peut au moins dîner ensemble demain soir… Enfin, plutôt, ce soir…

- Non !

Le jeune homme l'ignora et partit en direction de sa chambre, Mélanie le rattrapa furieuse.

- Tomas, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Je sais que…

- Non, tu ne sais rien ! Arrête de me desservir le même discours tous les ans ! Tu n'arriveras pas à avoir ce que tu veux de moi ! Compris !

Tomas ôta ses vêtements et se glissa dans le lit lui tournant le dos.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas… ? Sanglote cette dernière.

Sans réponse, le cœur de Mélanie se déchira encore davantage et sortit de la chambre en déversant des larmes glaciales.

- Idiote… !

Hayley et Hinata étaient en chemin pour l'université, et la jeune chanteuse ne cessait de fredonner.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur… ? Sourit Hinata

- Oui… J'ai hâte de savoir si mes pâtisseries sont bonnes…

- Quoi, c'est ça qui te rend de bonne humeur… ?

- Oui, c'est important, c'est les premières spécialités suédoises que je fais, et je voudrais vraiment qu'elles soient parfaites pour Dan… Sourit-elle

- Ah… Oui…

- J'espère que les garçons vont aimer !

- Tu sais, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut te dire si tes pâtisseries sont réussies ou pas… ?

- Ah bon ! Qui… ?

- Ton patron bien sûr ! Il est suédois non… ?

- NON ! Cria-t-elle

- Euh… ?

- Il ne goûtera pas mes gâteaux ! Cette espèce d'égocentrique ne mérite que de la soupe à la grimace !

Hinata pouffa de rire.

- Et bien, tu es fâchée contre lui ! C'est mignon…

- Hinata, ne recommence pas !

Les deux amies arrivèrent en classe et constatèrent qu'elles étaient les dernières aujourd'hui.

- Et bien, vous êtes matinale les garçons… ! Sourit Hayley

- Oui, on voulait se réunir tôt pour décider d'une partition d'un couplet, afin de t'inspirer pour écrire ! Sourit Benoît

- Oh, vous être trop mignon, et ça donne quoi… ?

- Rien, on vient d'arriver ! Rit Naruto

- Ah, je vois… Grimace Hayley déçue

Hinata rit devant ce groupe de star, il commençait mal visiblement, mais elle avait confiance en eux.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de regarder Hinata rire, et de lui sourire tendrement. La jeune femme le remarqua, elle rougissait légèrement et partit à sa place.

- « Elle rougit encore, ça me rassure ».

- Il faudrait décider de l'air de cette chanson, va-t-elle être rock, romantique, dynamique… ? Se questionne Shiro

- Je vous ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, il faut attendre que notre princesse écrive un texte pour développer une musique… Conseille Riichi

- Peut-être, mais ça peut inspirer Hayley d'entendre une partition de notre part, non… ? Sourit Benoît

- Vous êtes mes amis, vous me connaissez bien, c'est une bonne idée… Sourit la concernée.

Leur professeur arriva et commença leur journée dans une bonne humeur.

- Hinata, tu ne déjeunes pas avec nous… ? Demande Benoît

- Non, je vais déjeuner avec Lyan à l'extérieur, nous avons un cours en pleine air aujourd'hui, et il supervise ma classe…

- Ah, c'est cool, bonne journée chérie !

- Merci, vous aussi !

Hinata s'éloigna sous les yeux attristés de Naruto. Il sentit son cœur se morfondre, son amie était de plus en plus proche de cet homme et craignait que leur relation ne se concrétise.

- Naruto, ça va… ? Demande Shiro

- Oui…

Le groupe partit déjeuner, ce dernier fut rejoint par Sasuke.

- Salut mon frère ! Se réjouit Naruto

- Pourquoi cette immense joie ?

- Hier, j'ai rompu avec Sakura… Dit-il plus calmement.

- Et ça te réjouit… ?!

- Non ! Mais ça c'est plutôt bien passé et, je n'espérais pas mieux, Sakura est fantastique…

- Pour une fois qu'elle se conduit de façon mature…

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça… ?

- Je suis heureux que tout ce soit bien passé…

Rassasiés, le groupe partit en direction du studio. En chemin, Benoît sentit une odeur dès plus agréable.

- Dis-moi Hayley, qu'est-ce qui sent si bon dans ton sac… ?

- Ah, j'ai fais des Semla, ce sont des gâteaux suédois, j'ai voulu tester avant d'en faire à Dan pour jeudi… Sourit-elle

- Oh… C'est, c'est gentil…

Hayley fit la moue, à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Dan à ses amis, ils se refermaient sur eux, comme si elle commettait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

Le groupe arriva au studio, Tomas et Maurice les attendaient.

- Bonjour à tous ! S'exprime Maurice

- Bonjour Maurice… Sourit Hayley

- Euh… Mais qui êtes-vous… ?

- Quoi… ?

- Oh ma princesse, mais quelle est cette tenue ! S'alarme Maurice

- Mais, je…

- Où sont tes beaux habits… ?!

- Et bien, je, je n'en ai pas d'autre, je n'ai pas les moyens de me refaire une garde-robe…

- Mais ça ne vas pas du tout ! Allez viens, suis-moi !

Maurice traîna Hayley par le bras et l'emmena se changer en coulisse. Elle revient vêtit de façon chic et séduisant.

- Ah, là je te retrouve !

- Ah, ça fait toujours plaisir… Boude cette dernière.

- Farber, où en sont vos textes ! Râle Tomas

- Euh, j'en ai écris deux hier soir… Tenez… !

Tomas et Maurice scrutèrent ce qu'avait écrit Hayley, et si Maurice admit qu'il y avait du progrès, Tomas n'était toujours pas conquis.

- C'est nul, comme d'habitude !

- Vous n'êtes jamais content, c'est fatiguant !

- La ferme et écrivez… !

Hayley le regarda de façon menaçante, mais étrangement Tomas ne répondit pas, il baissa le regard et s'alluma une cigarette.

- Tomas, nous avons pensé écrire une partition pour Hayley, ça l'inspirera peut-être… Sourit Shiro

- Comme vous voulez… !

- Euh, bien…

- C'est une excellente idée les garçons ! Au travail ! Sourit Maurice

Maurice et les garçons réfléchissaient sur un premier morceau.

Hayley s'installa près de Tomas et griffonna des mots sur le papier blanc.

Plusieurs heures que le groupe se conformaient à une musique et arrivèrent à quelque chose.

- Nous avons presque fini Hayley… ! Sourit Benoît

- Vous êtes adorables…

Hayley se tourna vers Tomas. Elle le trouvait calme aujourd'hui, il ne disait rien, il scrutait l'horizon en enchaînant les cigarettes.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre aussi morose… ?

- « Morose… ? ».

Oui.

Tomas était comme enfermé dans un cosmos où il ne communiquait qu'avec le monde extérieur. Il était dans une bulle où lui seul pouvait décider des actes à venir.

Hayley réfléchissait aux liens qui pourraient rendre son patron maussade.

Elle pensa, et se souvient qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire.

Elle n'avait pas entendu son portable sonner une seule fois, son père leur avait rendu visite deux fois et n'avait rien dit de particulier, des artistes étaient passés également, et n'avaient rien dit.

Maurice n'avait rien prononcé, mais peut-être l'avait-il fait dans la matinée… ?

Ou.

Était-ce les mots qu'ils avaient échangés hier. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle y était allée fort dans ses réflexions. Elle ne connaissait rien de Tomas, de sa vie, de son entourage et peut-être l'avait-elle inconsciemment blessé.

Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal, son comportement envers Keiji était seulement pour le faire réagir, et c'est vrai que l'attitude de ce dernier était mauvaise pour sa « survie ».

Elle fut triste en cet instant, et tout son corps réclamait de voir son regard se remplacer. Elle eut une idée subite, elle se leva vivement, faisant sortir Tomas de ses songes et interpellant ses amis.

- Tenez ! Sourit-elle, tendant une boite

- …

- Joyeux anniversaire… !

- …

- Tenez, c'est pour vous…

- Quoi, mais je croyais que tu les avais fait… !

Hayley lança un regard menaçant à Benoît, traduisant un « tait-toi ! ».

- Ce sont des Semla, c'est la première fois que j'en fais alors, j'espère qu'ils seront bon… !

- …

- Si vous n'en voulez pas dites-le tout de suite… ?! S'agace cette dernière devant son silence

- Vous les avez empoissonnés… ? Dit-il avec ironie

- Non, mais j'aurais dû !

Tomas sourit.

Oui.

Il souriait, furtivement, ses lèvres ne se déployèrent que quelques secondes, se rendant sûrement vite compte qu'il avait dressé un sourire, un sourire qu'il n'avait donné depuis longtemps.

Maurice en était bouleversé, il ne comptait plus les jours, les mois, les années… ? Qu'il n'avait vu son « cher » filleul sourire ainsi.

- Merci… Dit-il prenant la boite.

- Je vous en prie… Sourit-elle ravie d'avoir aperçu son sourire

- Hey ! Bon anniversaire Manager ! S'écrie Benoît qui apparaît derrière Hayley

- Oui, bon anniversaire ! Suit Naruto

- Joyeux anniversaire… Sourit Shiro à son tour, rejoignant ses camarades

Tomas fut surpris d'une telle attention, ils étaient tous tellement soudés, tellement liés, ils avaient un sourire sincère en lui souhaitant ce jour heureux qu'était sa « naissance ».

- Merci… C'est gentil…

Hayley était ravie, la lueur peinée de Tomas s'était dissipée.

- Allez les enfants, terminons ce morceau ! Se réjouit Maurice

Les cinq musiciens à l'aide de Sasuke et Maurice, terminèrent leur partition.

- Génial ! Princesse, écoute moi ça, ça va t'inspirer !

- Oui…

Tomas et Hayley écoutaient attentivement les notes qui se dégageaient des instruments de musique de ces cinq talents.

Les deux professionnels étaient déconcertés par le talent naturel de ces musiciens, c'était fluide, doux, présent, sincère, fort, ils communiquaient avec chaque note que dégageait leur instrument de prédilection, ils voulaient soudoyer le public, mais surtout, ils souhaitaient se confondre avec la voix de leur chanteuse.

Hayley était séduite, des frissons parcouraient sa peau, son cœur s'emballait, sa tête amoncelle des souvenirs tendres, heureux, vivant, où les actes mauvais ne peuvent transpercer cette atmosphère de bien-être.

C'était chaud et dynamique en même temps.

La musique cessa au déplaisir des rêveurs.

- C'était prodigieux les garçons ! La guitare acoustique mêlée aux guitares électriques, est simplement sublime… Sourit Maurice

- Merci… Rougit Benoît

- C'est ardent, authentique, enjoué, j'aime beaucoup… Confie Tomas

- Ce morceau est venu en pensant directement à Hayley… C'est tout ce qu'elle est… Souriante, entière et pleine de vie… On espère que ça l'inspirera… Sourit Riichi, la dévorant des yeux

- Merci… Sourit-elle émue.

- Je l'espère aussi… ! Réplique Tomas

- Vous voulez bien le rejouer, je vais l'enregistrer sur mon portable, je l'écouterais plusieurs fois… Dit-elle se levant.

- Oui… C'est partit ! Commence Shiro

Les frissons étaient encore présents, la batterie tambourinait gracieusement, le piano était vive, les guitares étaient en extase et l'acoustique donnait ce côté romantique.

- C'était encore mieux que la première fois ! Sourit grandement Maurice.

- Merci les garçons !

- Bon, il se fait tard, vous devriez rentrer chez vous ! On se dit à jeudi et Hayley, à samedi ! Réplique Maurice

- Oui…

Les jeunes gens prirent leur affaire et quittèrent la salle. A la réception, Hayley fut interceptée par Jill.

- Mademoiselle !

- Oui… ?

- Tenez, ce paquet est pour vous ! Dit-elle tendant un gros baluchon

- Hein… ? Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ah, surprise ! Dit-elle d'un clin d'œil

- Mais…

- L'expéditeur a dit que vous devriez l'ouvrir seulement chez vous… ! Sourit-elle fièrement

- Euh, bon, d'accord… Merci Jill…

- Je vous en prie, bonne soirée à tous…

- A jeudi Jill ! Lance jovialement Benoît

Le groupe prit l'ascenseur et sortit du bâtiment.

- A moi, tu peux le dire, c'est quoi… ? Demande Maurice

- Tu es trop curieux ! Réplique Tomas sortant du studio

- Je pensais que quand c'était son anniversaire on recevait des cadeaux, et non l'inverse… !

- La ferme ! Balance le jeune homme, disparaissant dans les couloirs

- Maurice… ?

- Oui…

- Je me trompe ou Tomas semble être attaché… ?

- Je crois que c'est le coup de foudre !

- Le coup de foudre… ? Vous y croyez… ?

Jill fut interrompue par le téléphone.

- Oui Monsieur… ?

- Rentrez chez vous où allez travailler ! Cria Tomas au téléphone

- Oui, oui, Monsieur…

La jeune femme raccrocha, et partagea un rire avec Maurice.

- Bonsoir Jill, mes amitiés à Peter…

- Oui, merci…

Les six amis sortirent du bâtiment et saluèrent les gardiens.

- Elie… ? Répliqua Shiro

- Bonsoir… Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que je pouvais t'attendre… Rougit-elle

- Ah, c'est gentil… ! Tu veux qu'on aille dîner ?

- Oui… Se réjouit-elle

- Ok ! A demain les gars !

Shiro ne déversa aucun regard à Keiji, il l'ignorait totalement, il ne lui avait parlé que deux fois aujourd'hui, et c'était pour lui dire « bonjour » et un conseil pour le morceau de musique.

Le jeune homme partit, triste, malheureux, qu'allait-il inventer pour se soulager… ?

- Keiji… Souffla Hayley

- Ils jouent à quoi tous les deux… ? Demande Riichi allumant une cigarette

- Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange car ils sont réellement proche… Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé… S'attriste Benoît

- Ne faites pas cette tête, ce n'est pas leur première dispute… ! Ils vont bien se réconcilier ! Sourit Naruto

- J'espère…

Tomas ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, une heure qu'il était bloqué sur un dossier. Il rangea ses papiers et décida de se rendre dans son appartement.

Arrivé, il s'allongea paisiblement sur son lit et s'endormit.

- Bonsoir… Retentit la voix de Hinata

- Bonsoir chérie, tu arrives piles à l'heure pour dîner !

Les deux jeunes femmes dînèrent en comptant leur journée et firent ensemble la vaisselle.

- C'est jolie ce que tu marmonnes…

- Ah, c'est le morceau de musique que m'ont fait les garçons… Tu veux l'écouter… ?

- Oh oui…

Hayley alluma son mobile et lui fit écouter le morceau.

- Quel talent… C'est magnifique, j'aime beaucoup…

- Oui, ils ont un talent exceptionnel…

Hinata ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la partie que jouait Naruto.

- Il est tellement doué… Dit-elle à voix haute

- Qui… ?

- Euh… Naruto… Rougit-elle

- Tu sais différencier la façon de jouer de Keiji et Naruto… ?

- Oui, Naruto est toujours dynamique quand il joue, Keiji est plus mélancolique…

- Oui, c'est vrai… Serais-tu une musicienne cachée… ?

- Non, c'est juste que je connais Naruto par cœur… Dit-elle plus tristement

- « C'est beau comme elle l'aime… ». Hinata…

- Tu vas pouvoir écrire un joli texte facilement avec ce morceau… Reprend cette dernière

- Oui…

Finissant leur tâche, les deux amies s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé.

- Au fait, c'est quoi ce gros baluchon… ? Demande soudainement Hinata

- Oh, c'est vrai, je ne l'ai toujours pas ouvert…

Hayley et Hinata l'ouvrirent toutes les deux.

- Jill me l'a donné avant de partir…

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Des vêtements… ?

- Quoi… ?

Hayley vida complètement le sac et découvrit de nombreux vêtements et accessoires.

- Non mais… ! S'emporte Hayley.

Tomas se réveilla précipitamment, il voulait absolument échapper au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Un rêve révélant son passé, sa douleur, son indifférence, sa vie toute tracée et ceux qui l'avait abandonné, pour de mauvaise raison.

Le jeune homme avait la tête qui tourne, ses souvenirs étaient insupportables, il choppa son mobile afin de faire venir une femme qui lui ferait oublier l'espace d'un instant ce qu'il était, mais ce dernier sonna.

- Oui… ?

- Vous êtes malade ! S'écrie une jeune femme

- Farber ne criez pas comme ça, je ne suis pas sourd !

- C'est quoi tout ça, vous vous êtes pris pour une œuvre caritative, je ne veux pas de votre pitié !

- Je n'ai de pitié pour personne, c'était juste par plaisir…

- Par… Par…

Hayley se sentit légère en cet instant, et Hinata crut avoir rêvée en voyant son amie rougir légèrement.

- Hayley… Murmure Hinata

La jeune femme s'étant rendu compte de son état, elle reprit le dessus et s'isola dans la chambre.

- Plaisir… ? Je dirais plutôt que c'est de l'amertume… !

- Vous me voyez réellement comme un monstre ou quoi… ?

- Est-ce que mes gâteaux étaient bons… ? Dit-elle changeant de conversation

- Je ne les ai pas encore goûté, mais je n'omettrais pas de vous les balancer en pleine figure s'ils sont infectes… Dit-il reprenant à son tour le dessus sur ses émotions

- Vous n'êtes qu'un mufle, je me demande pourquoi je me suis fatiguée pour vous ! Bonsoir !

Hayley raccrocha, ne sachant le léger sourire qu'elle venait d'infliger à Tomas, pour la deuxième fois.

Le jeune homme se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la boite posée sur sa table. Il se servit un verre de champagne et dégusta avec plaisir ces pâtisseries.

C'était la première fois depuis des années, qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de fêter son anniversaire seul.

Charmé par ce bien-être, il restera seul, dans cet appartement, sans femme, et savoura cette journée troublante.

Shiro avait invité Elie dans une brasserie discrète, ou les deux jeunes gens étaient les seuls clients.

- C'est calme ici, on est tranquille… Complimente Elie

- Oui…

Shiro avait trouvé ce « petit » restaurant pour Keiji, son ami détestait les endroits bruyants, et aimait parler et manger dans le calme.

- Shiro… ? Ça va… ?

- Oui, oui, alors, ces cours de biologie… ?

- C'est difficile, surtout que c'est ma première année, mais ça peut aller… Et toi, ta classe artistique… ?

- Les cours sont passionnants, j'adore ma cession !

- Tant mieux… Et ton groupe ça avance… ?

- On a fait la musique d'un premier couplet aujourd'hui, nos managers ont adorés, ils étaient même surpris, c'est en progression !

- Tu vas être une superstar alors !

- Oh pas encore, il faut encore que notre groupe se fasse connaître et que l'on plaise au public surtout… ! Dit-il gêné

- Vous allez être un groupe populaire, j'en suis certaine !

- Ah, tu es trop gentille !

- Non, c'est la vérité… Tu joues extrêmement bien de la batterie… Si tes amis sont aussi talentueux que toi, c'est certain que votre succès va être immense… !

- C'est vraiment gentil merci, je l'espère aussi…

Après le dîner, les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent près d'un étang.

- Shiro…

- Oui… ?

- Euh, j'ai… J'ai un peu froid… Rougit-elle

- Oh…

Shiro ramena la jeune fille sur lui et la serra contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elie se sentait bien, Shiro était un homme gentil, attentif, elle souriait sans cesse en sa présence, elle tombait sous le charme.

- Je… Je suis bien avec toi… Glisse-t-elle timidement

- Moi aussi… Sourit-il difficilement.

- Shiro… Je…

Elie releva sa tête, et Shiro observa son geste. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, leur regard essayait de s'écouter, leur cœur tambourinait à des allures différentes, mais malgré les doutes, bien ou mal de chacun, ils fermèrent les yeux et s'embrassèrent doucement.

Shiro avait une crampe au cœur, c'était son premier baiser, et l'image de cette jeune fille lui faisait mal.

Ce n'était pas la première personne à qui il souhaitait goûter au baiser pour la première fois, ce n'était pas ses lèvres qu'il voulait déguster, mais l'évidence était-elle que la personne qu'il portait dans son cœur ne serait jamais la moitié de son cœur.

Alors…

Il brisa le mur qu'il avait autour de son cœur et laissa cette jeune fille merveilleuse envahir sa vie.

- « Adieu… ».

Une chambre aux ambiances parfumées, une bouteille de vin rouge ouverte et à moitié vide, une lumière ambiante, un lit au drap blanc de soie, Riichi était au paradis.

- Riichi, encore du vin… ? Demande une femme à moitié nue

- Tu veux me rendre soul… ? Sourit-il charmé

- Pourquoi pas… ? Dit-elle l'embrassant

- Que fais ton amie… ?

- Oh, serais-tu impatient… ?

- Je suis toujours impatient de faire l'amour…

- Je peux t'occuper en attendant…

- Non, ça ne serait pas gentil pour ton amie…

- Mais c'est qu'il reste courtois, même dans ses moments coquins… ?

- C'est ce qui fait un bon amant, être attentif au désir de la femme…

- Riichi, tu n'es qu'un beau parleur… Rit-elle

Elle vient se positionner sur lui, et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle était comblée, il était toujours sensuel, doux, tendre, beau, charnel, Riichi était l'homme le plus désirable de ce pays, et peut-être du monde. Même si elle le partageait avec ses amies et d'autres femmes étrangères, elle ne pourrait se passer de lui.

- Tu es sûrement le meilleur coup de ce pays chéri…

- Non, j'ai de la concurrence…

- Ah oui… ? Mais qui chéri… ?

- Mon patron, Tomas Ourbanovski, tu le connais… ?

- C'est le PDG de la production TOM…

- Oui… Il est très populaire chez la gente féminine et les femmes ne se sont jamais plaintes de lui…

- Ah… ? Auriez-vous eu les mêmes amantes… ?

- Possible… Enfin, les femmes parlent beaucoup surtout…

- Oui…

Une sonnerie retentit de la porte d'entrée.

- Ah, ton deuxième délice est arrivé… Je vais lui ouvrir…

La jeune femme revint avec son amie.

- Bonsoir Riichi, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre…

Sans perdre une minute de plus, les deux jeunes femmes vinrent s'amuser avec Riichi.

Le jeune homme aimait le plaisir charnel, s'était le seul moyen de combler sa solitude, il aimait les sensations que procurait le sexe, le plaisir, le désir, la beauté, la sensation, mais tout « ça » était fictif, Riichi ne sentait jamais son cœur battre, son corps frissonner, son sang bouillir. Ces rapports étaient un automatisme, il fallait assouvir cet instinct pour survivre.

- « L'amour, ça ressemble à quoi… ? ».


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7** : _Dégradation…_

Mercredi soir. La journée était passée à une allure folle. Si seulement la soirée pouvait en être davantage.

Elle souriait, savourait, se sentait bien, la soirée était douce, ils dégustaient une glace à la terrasse d'un café, ils avaient discuté de leur passion durant le dîner, ils se comprenaient, se complétaient, et étaient - ils devaient se l'avouer - bien ensemble.

- Je suis désolé, je dois rentrer Hinata, demain, j'ai un cours très tôt… !

- Oui, pas de soucis, rentrons… Je te raccompagne… !

- Ceux sont les hommes qui raccompagnent les femmes, non… ? Rit-il

- Oui, mais je ne fais rien comme les autres…

- Je sais, c'est ce qui me séduit le plus… Dit-il enlaçant sa main

- Allons-y…

Lyan était un jeune homme séduisant, grand, toujours vêtu de façon chic, il avait des yeux vert clair adorables, des cheveux cours en bataille de couleur châtain brillant et un sourire qui faisait fondre toutes les femmes. Il était gentil, amoureux de sa passion et son âge mûr, vingt deux années, charmait son entourage.

- Tu vis seul au fait… ?

- Oui, j'encombrais mes parents avec tous mes tableaux ! Rit-il

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, l'art occupe une grande partie de ta vie… Sourit-elle

- Ma passion est davantage comblée depuis notre rencontre…

Hinata rougissait, le cœur de Lyan rata un battement, il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue, attirant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Lyan…

Il colla son front au sien.

- Hinata… Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser…

- Euh…

- Je peux… ? S'il te plaît… ?

- Oui…

- Je veux que tu en es envie, ne me dis pas oui, par obligation…

Elle souriait, Lyan était d'une incroyable bonté.

- J'en ai envie, Lyan…

Il déposa son regard dans le sien, elle pouvait y lire de la passion et de l'envie, elle était comblée par ce désir qui lui était dédié, mais fébrilement, elle ferma les yeux, et retenait les larmes qui voulaient tomber pour l'homme qui ne sera pas son premier baiser.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença sa balade sensuelle. Lyan sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine, il posa ses deux mains sur chacune des joues rougies de son amie, et accentua un peu plus le baiser de cette façon.

Le hasard… ?

Amenait-il la vérité… ?

Aux portes d'un magasin, les yeux d'un jeune homme étaient fixés sur ce couple qui échangeait un baiser tendre.

Naruto en lâcha les paquets que ses mains serraient.

Son cœur était-il en train de se décrocher… ? Son corps était-il en train de se diluer… ? Sa tête bourdonnait, ses jambes tremblaient, son ventre était noué et sa conscience ne donnait plus que l'ordre de partir loin de ces deux êtres perturbateurs.

Il partit tel un robot, ses yeux sont dilué de tristesse, d'étonnement, d'incompréhension, il ne savait plus où il vivait, ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il était, viendrait-il de perdre son seul et réel pilier à la vie : Hinata.

Comme lié, Hinata ne put retenir ses larmes qui encombraient dans sa gorge, Lyan intercepta ses larmes avec ses doigts, il ouvrit les yeux et se sépara de cette bouche bien savoureuse.

- Désolée…

Elle recula, mit sa main devant la bouche, comme pour retenir une envie de vomir. Une pointe se positionna sur son cœur, ses reins se contractaient, elle tremblait, elle avait froid, elle était comme dégoûtée.

- Désolée…

Hinata récupéra la force qu'elle possédait et s'enfuit. Elle repassa dans sa tête cet acte d'abandon, elle avait embrassé un autre homme que lui, que devra encore abandonner son cœur à cet homme… ? Sa première fois, ses rêves, son avenir, ses convictions… ?

Comme il était douloureux en cet instant de dire « adieu », à son premier amour : Naruto.

Elle rentra en trombe dans l'appartement.

- Hinata… ?

La jeune femme ignora son amie et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

- Hinata… ?

- …

- Hinata, je m'inquiète, que se passe-t-il… ?

- Laisse-moi… Chuchote cette dernière

- Hina…

- Laisse-moi ! Crie cette dernière

Hayley était surprise de ce comportement, elle entendait crier pour la première fois Hinata, que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état.

Benoît pénétra dans sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait passé une excellente soirée avec sa mère, ils avaient fait les boutiques, avaient mangé dans une brasserie tous les deux et avaient papoté des heures durant.

En rentrant, son frère et sa sœur regardaient un film et le jeune homme avait prit place. Ces derniers n'avaient pas décrochés un mot, excepté un ami de son frère qui l'avait accueillit poliment.

Ses yeux s'étaient par ailleurs régalés, cet ami était divinement beau.

Soudainement, un bruit fracassa le sort de ses souvenirs agréable.

- Oui… ?

Le frère aîné de Benoît entra en trombe dans sa chambre, sans prendre peine de fermer la porte.

- Faut que je te parle toi !

- Euh…

- Arrête de mater mes potes compris !

- Quoi… ?

- Guo s'est sentit super gêné que tu le mâtes sans cesse, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une putain de pédale que tu peux te permettre de baver sur tout ce qui bouge compris ! Respecte les autres un peu !

Son frère partit sur ces derniers mots, ne prenant pas compte de savoir quel effet avait fait subir ses terribles paroles.

Benoît se sentit honteux, blessé, il ne pensait pas à mal en le regardant, il avait juste admiré sa beauté et n'avait rien imaginé de plus. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, il n'avait rien fait de mal, pourquoi le haïr sur de simples sentiments qu'il éprouvait différemment des autres hommes.

Ils aimaient les femmes.

Il comprenait.

Douce, belle, joyeuse, attentive, gracieuse, enchanteresse, charmeuse, pleine de vie…

Cependant, lui se complaisait dans l'attirance masculine, c'était comme ça, c'était presque naturel, il n'avait jamais regardé une femme, jamais désiré cette chaire féminine, il voulait sentir le parfum d'un homme, la force de ses bras, leur protection, leur assurance…

Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était son cœur qui parlait, son corps qui réclamait, sa peau qui désirait, il ne contrôlait rien.

Loin de lui le fait d'imposer aux autres ses sentiments, juste qu'on les respecte, il se moquait d'avoir les mêmes droits, les mêmes avantages, il voulait juste aimer en paix, qu'on cesse de le regarder comme un pestiféré, que faisait-il de mal… ? Rien… !

Excepté sa liberté d'éprouver un sentiment différent…

Riichi souriait fièrement, il venait de recevoir des compliments sur sa performance masculine.

- Tu veux un thé ou un café… ? Dit-elle traçant des lignes imaginaires sur son torse

- Non, je n'ai pas le temps, on m'attend…

- Quoi… ?

- Oui, désolé, j'ai un autre rendez-vous…

- Tu te fous de moi j'espère !

- Nadya ne recommence pas… Râle ce dernier

- Pourquoi, pourquoi tu ne peux pas te contenter de moi ?!

- C'est comme ça, j'aime les femmes et je ne veux pas me contenter d'une seule, c'est trop ennuyeux…

- Alors je t'ennuie… !

- Oui, là tu m'ennuies !

- Pardon… ?

- Le fait d'appartenir à une seule femme est ennuyeux, elle veut être la priorité et en plus, non seulement ça, je me lasserais… ! Je n'aime pas le quotidien, ça me donne le bourdon !

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pervers !

- Dans ce cas, je cesse de venir…

Il se leva et enfila son boxer et pantalon. La jeune femme n'aimait pas quand il menaçait de ne plus « jamais venir », elle attrapa ses hanches et vint se poser devant lui.

- Non, continu de venir…

- Nadya… Je ne suis pas un mec parfait, c'est certain, mais je ne suis pas un salaud non plus, les femmes avec qui je suis se contente d'une nuit avec moi, ce n'est pas ton cas, je ne veux en aucun te faire du tord, alors je ne viendrais plus…

- Non, non, pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de scène… Reviens, reviens…

Elle se pressa sur ses lèvres, et le fit tomber sur le lit.

Riichi ne supportait pas ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de cette femme.

Une année qu'il était son amant, son mari étant un commercial pour une entreprise de renom, ils se voyaient peu et ne partageaient presque rien ensemble. D'ennui, Nadya avait suivi une amie en boite de nuit, et ils s'étaient bêtement rencontrer ainsi.

Mais malgré ses nombreux défauts, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Et lui.

Il ignorait tout de ce sentiment, pourtant, il y avait cru, il avait fait la plus belle rencontre de sa vie : Hayley.

Tout de suite, aucune ambiguïté, aucun charme n'avait opéré, son cœur avait légèrement flotté, il était séduit par son incroyable sincérité, et mourait de voir cette jeune femme exceptionnelle se donner corps et âme pour une « enflure » comme Dan…

Il avait beaucoup de sentiment pour son amie, il ferait tout pour elle, mais…

Il savait aussi que lorsque la personne de sa vie, de son cœur, se mettrait sur son chemin, il cesserait ses nuits d'ivresses corporels, il ne voudrait plus que cette personne, du moins, il l'espérait.

- Je dois partir…

Il se leva, se vêtit entièrement et déposa son adieu à Nadya.

- J'efface ton numéro, fait de même pour le mien, je ne viendrais plus Nadya, tu resteras un joli souvenir, soit en sur, mais c'est tout…

- Quoi… ? Non, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je t'ai dis que je ne recommencerais plus, Riichi !

Le jeune homme claqua la porte et partit le plus vite possible. Il arrêta sa course en ville et prit place sur le trottoir. Il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé Nadya, il ne voulait aucunement la faire souffrir, c'était la première fois qu'une femme tombait amoureuse de lui, et qu'elle le désirait pour elle seule.

- C'est nul d'aimer…

Riichi se leva et rentra directement dans son centre, il n'avait plus l'envie ce soir, de se donner à qui que se soit.

Pâleur, sang, égratignure, rougeur, soulagement, étaient les sentiments que dégageait cette lame caressant le poignet de Keiji.

Il essayait par tous les moyens de « dégager », cette image de sa tête, cette illusion soudaine, ce dégoût écœurant.

Shiro, main dans la main avec « cette » fille, l'embrassant goulûment, furtivement, étirant un sourire tous deux à cet acte, de vrai enfant !

Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal… ?

Enviait-il le bonheur de son ami, ce sourire qu'il ne savait prononcer, cette gentillesse qu'il repoussait, ou était-ce la personne réconfortant son ami qu'il enviait… ?

Non.

Cette idée le dégoûtait davantage.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ce « type », de cet « enflure », cet « homosexuel » refoulé.

- Pourquoi j'ai mal, pourquoi j'ai mal putain !

Le jeudi matin était enfin apparu, les blessures d'hier étaient derrières. Passée…. ? Pas pour les plus honnêtes.

Ce matin, Hayley était seule avec son professeur. Non pas que ses amis ne soient présent, mais ils avaient tous le regard au-delà. Benoît ne cessait de glisser son regard sur sa feuille, Hinata glissa des larmes silencieuses, Shiro jouait avec son stylo depuis des heures, Keiji était dans son comportement habituel, perdu, Naruto avait le visage colérique, et Riichi était dans son imaginaire.

Hayley se demandait pourquoi tous ses amis étaient dans le vague, hier, ils paraissaient tous épanouit, et aujourd'hui leur cœur se gonflait de mélancolie.

La jeune fille ne chercha pas plus loin, encore quelque chose qui les avaient perturbé, ou blessé. Aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait enlever le sourire de la jeune fille, dans moins de deux heures, elle retrouverait son amant et rien ne lui ôterait cette joie.

Entendant avec joie la sonnerie du déjeuner, Hayley rangea vite ses affaires, se précipita à la porte, mais glissa un dernier mot.

- Bonne journée mes chéris !

Personne ne fit attention à ce mot d'amour.

Hinata partit seule en cours d'art, et les garçons restèrent silencieux jusqu'à leur arrivés au studio.

- Bonjour à tous ! Se réjouit Maurice

Personne ne répondit à la salutation joyeuse de Maurice.

- Euh… ? Les garçons tout va bien… ?

Aucun des garçons ne répondirent, trop concentré à fixer dans le vague, leur instrument.

Hayley détestait cet endroit, le parloir.

C'était petit, impersonnel, tout le monde entendait vos dires. Ils ne pouvaient se toucher, se dévorer, s'embrasser, à peine un espace pour que leur main se touche.

Elle était assise depuis dix minutes, elle attendait qu'il arrive. Cette image aussi était insupportable. Il arrivait menotté, un policier les lui ôtait devant tout le monde, il l'accompagnait pour s'asseoir, et restait derrière lui à quelque mètre.

Elle entendit enfin une porte s'ouvrir, c'était lui.

Elle apercevait sa chevelure corbeaux, dévora ses deux yeux bleus, elle apercevait sa belle musculature malgré cet uniforme gris clair, il était grand, une bouche fondante, une allure assurée et charmante.

Arrivé devant elle, son sourire s'effaça. Il fut éblouit par le changement époustouflant de la jeune femme. Elle était presque méconnaissable. Il s'approcha abasourdi.

- Hime… ?

- Dan…

Elle se colla à la vitre, comme si elle pouvait se confiner dans ses bras, il souriait.

- Comme tu es belle, je ne t'avais pas reconnu…

- Merci… Pleure celle-ci

Il posa sa main sur la vitre, comme si il pouvait essuyer ses larmes.

- Ne pleure pas…

Les deux jeunes gens prirent place, elle coinça sa main fine dans l'ouverture et Dan enlaça ses mains dans les siens.

- Comme tu es belle…

- Merci…

- Ça me fait tellement de bien de te voir ainsi…

- Dan…

- Tu as fait des achats… ?

- Non… Je… J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer…

- Je t'écoute…

- Je… J'ai fait une sorte de casting pour être chanteuse d'un groupe…

La jeune fille lui expliqua en détail ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa dernière visite.

- C'est presque inimaginable ce que tu me racontes… C'est génial, et ça me rassure que tu sois avec Benoît…

- Tu n'es pas fâché… ?

- Non pourquoi, c'est une bonne nouvelle… Comment l'a prit ton père… ?

- Bien… Il m'a même encouragé…

- C'est génial, je suis fier de toi… Dit-il tristement

- Dan… ?

- Tu vas sûrement m'oublier n'est-ce pas… ?

- Non, jamais ! Je fais ça pour toi, pour la caution !

- Tu n'es pas obligé…

- Dan, tu me manques, je veux que tu sortes de cet endroit ! Dit-elle sanglotant

- Chut… Ne pleure pas… Je vais vite te rejoindre, promis…

- Laisse-moi venir aux prochaines audiences, je serais là pour te soutenir…

- Non !

- …

- Je… Je ne veux pas que tu entendes tout ça, c'est bien assez que tu me vois ainsi…

- Dan…

- Arrête, n'insiste pas, si je te vois à une audience, c'est fini entre nous, compris !

- Oui… Oui…

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas crier… Mais… C'est déjà suffisamment dur pour moi…

- Oui… Je comprends… Pardon d'avoir insisté…

- Tu es vraiment divine… J'ai envie de toi…

- Moi aussi… Rougit-elle

- Je suis sur que tu as des tonnes de prétendant !

- Non… Aucun autre homme ne m'intéresse… Tu es le seul que je désir… Dit-elle comme une promesse

- Jure-le… Dit-il collant son front à la vitre

- C'est juré… Promet-elle collant son front elle aussi à la vitre.

- Tu portes quoi comme sous-vêtement… ? Rit-il discrètement

- Ils sont de couleur or et noir, tes préférés… Dit-elle mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Effectivement, tu es plus que désirable dans cette tenue…

- Merci…

- Je pourrais faire ce que je veux avec toi… ?

- Tout…

- Je peux te mordre et te lécher partout…

- Oui…

Elle laissa ses nombreuses larmes couler. Comme il était plus qu'horrible de désirer la personne que l'on aime, et savoir qu'elle est réellement inaccessible.

- « C'est pire que tout ».

- Hime…

- Encore cinq minutes ! Retentit la voix du gardien

- Hime… Tu devrais aller à ton studio, change toi les idées, ne manque pas à tes devoirs, et puis plus vite tu auras fait une chanson, plus vite je serais sorti…

- Oui…

- C'est fini !

Le gardien s'approcha de Dan, mais le jeune homme vint se coller à la vitre, et son amante le rejoignit aussi vite.

Il colla légèrement ses lèvres à cette vitre froide, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint expressément effectuer le même geste.

- Je t'aime Hime…

- Je t'aime Dan…

Le gardien le tira, il attacha ses mains et repartit avec son prisonnier.

Hayley s'effondra sur le sol. Les autres visiteurs la regardaient attristés, ce jeune couple était toujours émouvant.

- Hime, relevez-vous…

- Madame Chô…

Madame Chô était une femme qui venait rendre visite à son mari aux mêmes jours que Hayley. Son mari était condamné à quinze ans de prison pour complicité dans un meurtre.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent dehors.

- Ne soyez pas si triste, vous le reverrez très vite…

- Oui…

- Vous ne devriez pas vous laisser abattre, peut-importe ce que les gens pensent de cette relation et peut importe combien de temps vous serez séparés, ce qui compte c'est l'amour… Et personne, tel qu'il soit, ne peut empêcher ça…

- Vous avez raison, je devrais me battre et ne pas lui montrer ma tristesse, cela l'affaiblit aussi…

- Oui…

- Merci Madame Chô, je retourne immédiatement au travail ! Sourit-elle

- A jeudi prochain ma belle…

- Oui… Au revoir… !

Les mots de cette femme avait redonné du moral à Hayley qui se rendit avec envie au studio.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont se débloquer un jour… ? Demande Maurice

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça commence à me gonfler ! Hey ! Les mômes, c'est finis ces gueules d'enterrement !

Personne ne répondit. Tomas rentra dans une colère folle, tellement que personne n'entendit l'arrivé de Hayley.

Il se leva, furieux.

- C'est quoi votre problème encore, vous avez perdu votre nounours préféré, votre mère vous a dit non pour vous acheter un jouet ! Au lieu de tirer des gueules pareils, servez vous de vos émotions pour m'écrire un morceau de musique !

- …

- Vous êtes vraiment une bande de gamin capricieux !

Tomas se retourna et vit Hayley.

- Farber, vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence ! S'agace Tomas

- Quel accueil, bonjour quand même… Sourit-elle ironiquement.

- Bonjour ma princesse ! Je t'en prie sauve nous, tes petits chouchous font la moue !

- Je sais, ils sont comme ça depuis ce matin…

- En tout cas tu es resplendissante, tu as l'air d'avoir passé une bonne journée !

- Oui, très bien…

- Tu parles… Souffle Riichi. Tu as encore avalé banalement les paroles de ton prince charmant…

- Riichi… Grimace celle-ci

- Pathétique… !

Le jeune homme s'alluma une cigarette.

- Ce n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire Mademoiselle la princesse… ! S'agace Naruto

- Quoi… ? Vas-y qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais à toi aussi ! Râle cette dernière

- Tu es vraiment une fille envahissante… ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mêlé de la vie de Hinata… !

- Quoi… ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas t'abstenir ! Il faut que tu donnes des leçons de moral à tout le monde, tout ça parce que tu considères que c'est pour leur bien, mais tu te prends pour qui pour décider de ça !

Naruto était furieux contre Hayley, c'était elle qui avait conseillé à Hinata de tourner la page, de s'ouvrir aux hommes qui la séduisaient, et le jeune homme souffrait tellement qu'il devait sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

La jeune femme se mit à penser, c'était-il passé quelque chose de concret entre Hinata et Lyan pour que son ami réagisse ainsi, et cela expliquerait aussi le comportement perturbée de son amie.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote…

Hayley en avait assez entendu, elle monta sur scène et gifla son ami.

- Arrête ! C'est toi l'idiot, toi qui n'as pas su voir à quel point elle t'aimait, toi qui n'as pas su lui donner sa chance, toi qui avais l'opportunité de recevoir l'amour de cette jeune femme exceptionnelle et qui n'as rien tenté pour l'acquérir ! C'est toi l'idiot qui la faisait souffrir et j'aurai du rester encore et encore, chaque jour regarder la personne que je chérie le plus sans rien faire !

- Ce n'est pas ta vie, ça ne te concernait pas !

- Ça ne me concernait pas ?! J'espère que tu plaisantes là, depuis combien de temps je connais Hinata… ? Dix ans… ! Depuis combien de temps j'habite avec elle et partage son quotidien, trois ans ! Trois ans Naruto, que je reste près d'elle chaque nuit, des nuits blanches à écouter sa souffrance, à entendre son cœur se morfondre, à essuyer ses larmes, à la prendre dans mes bras et la bercer, la bercer de mot tendre et rassurant jusqu'à temps qu'elle s'endorme parce que oui, rien, rien tu entends, aucun mot ne soulageait son cœur, je ne pouvais que l'apaiser le temps du sommeil pour entendre encore le lendemain la même chose sur toi !

- …

- Alors, non Naruto, non je ne pouvais pas laisser ma meilleure amie se morfondre chaque jour sur elle, à être malheureuse et à t'espérer et accepter tout de toi juste par amour !

- …

- C'est toi le responsable de ta souffrance et seulement toi…

- Vas-t'en… Souffle t-il

- …

Hayley descendit de scène et prit ses affaires.

- Puisque je suis une fille pathétique et idiote, je m'en vais ! Je reviens samedi comme promis !

Hayley quitta la salle, énervée et était dans la totale incompréhension.

- Partez tous !

Tomas quitta la salle à son tour. Troublé.

Les mots de Hayley était plus censé que ce qu'il jugeait d'elle, cette jeune fille était étrange, pourquoi être si censé et mature pour son entourage et pas pour elle. Il comprenait, il comprenait pourquoi ses textes étaient immatures et affligeant de tristesse, elle ne savait pas ce qui était bien pour elle, mais savait mesurer ce qui était bien pour les autres.

- La générosité ça tue !

- Tu en sais quelque chose en plus… Sourit Maurice qui l'avait suivi.

- …

Tomas pénétra dans son bureau, encore plus perturbé que ce matin.

Les garçons prirent leur affaire et se quittèrent tous sans le moindre mot.

Hayley rentra chez elle, furieuse.

- J'en ai assez qu'on me prenne pour une idiote !

Elle cessa sa frustration en voyant Hinata allongée dans le canapé.

- Hinata… Souffle-t-elle

- …

- Tu n'es pas en cours… ?

Hinata regarda son amie, depuis hier, elle l'ignorait, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, déverser son malheur dans ses bras.

- Hayley…

Hinata se leva fébrilement et se plongea dans les bras de son amie.

- Hinata… Dis-moi pourquoi tu es triste chérie…

- C'est idiot…

- Mais non… Dis-moi…

Devant le silence de Hinata, Hayley guida son amie dans la chambre. Elle s'asseye sur le lit et déposa la tête de sa meilleure amie sur ses genoux, et caressa tendrement ses cheveux long couleur nuit.

- Dis-moi tout…

- Lyan m'a embrassé hier soir…

- Et… ?

- J'ai eu mal…

Hinata éclata en sanglot et se confina sur les jambes de son amie.

- Ça m'a fait mal de constater que ce n'était pas Naruto… Mais aussi…

- Aussi…

- J'ai… J'ai aimé le baiser…

- Tu es perdu… ?

- Oui… Lyan est tellement gentil, il est beau et on partage la même passion…

- Mais… ?

- Mais Naruto est toujours beaucoup trop présent pour que je puisse avancer honnêtement avec Lyan…

- Je comprends…

- Je dois parler à Lyan demain…

- Oui, c'est le mieux, laisse toi du temps…

- Et toi, ta journée…

- Bien… J'ai vu Dan pratiquement deux heures, on s'est quittés tristement, mais… C'était merveilleux de le voir, il m'a trouvé belle… Sourit-elle

- Oui…

- Puis, pour éviter de me morfondre, j'ai décidé d'aller au studio et la je me suis faite achever… !

- Comment ça… ?

- Riichi me trouve pathétique et Naruto m'a traité d'idiote ! Grimace-t-elle

- Pourquoi il t'a traité d'idiote… ?

- Oh, ils avaient tous leur araignée au plafond aujourd'hui… ! Ça va leur passer !

Hinata rit. La tête de son amie était hilarante, elle faisait la moue comme une petite fille et avait l'air contrariée par les réflexions de ses amis.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui trinque ?!

- Je ne sais pas, tu es une éponge à sentiment…

- Sûrement !

- Hayley, sortons toutes les deux… ! Allons manger quelque part, allons au cinéma et promenons-nous… Tu veux bien… ?

- Oh oui chérie, j'en serais ravie !

Les deux jeunes filles se préparèrent et partirent manger dans un restaurant.

- Je suis contente, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortit toutes les deux ! Sourit Hayley

- Oui, c'est vrai…

- Qu'est-ce que je vais prendre, tout a l'air bon… ?!

- C'est vrai, ce restaurant a bonne réputation, tout a l'air succulent… !

Les deux jeunes filles firent des choix différents afin de goûter à tout. Après s'être régalées et avoir comméré de tout et de rien, elles partirent au cinéma.

Elles avaient choisis un film comique afin d'évacuer la tristesse qui les rongeaient.

Le film terminé, elles partirent, main dans la main, se promener en ville.

- Hayley… ?

- Oui… !

- Comment as-tu réellement rencontré Riichi… ?

- Euh…

- Je sais que tu n'étais pas en centre de vacance, dis-moi s'il te plaît… !

- Je suis partie en maison de repos cet été…

- Quoi… ?

- Après l'arrestation de Dan, je faisais sans cesse des cauchemars, des crises d'angoisse, des baisses de tension, je ne mangeais plus, c'était l'enfer pour toi, tu te souviens… ?

- Oui… Dit-elle à ces tristes souvenirs

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser subir ça… Mon père m'a conseillé de partir me reposer, à la campagne… Je suis donc partie dans une maison de repos… J'étais une véritable patiente là-bas, je faisais des thérapies de groupe, j'apprenais à contrôler mes émotions, j'équilibrais mes repas…

Hinata ne supportait pas ces mots, elle pleurait à chaude larme devant les actes atroces qu'avait combattus seule sa meilleure amie.

- J'ai rencontré Riichi là-bas… On s'est tout de suite bien entendu, en premier lieu par la musique, le premier jour de notre rencontre, il a improvisé un morceau de piano… J'ai été séduite… Mais aussi terriblement affecté par son passé… Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qu'il a vécu… On s'est soutenus, rassurés, c'est pour ça qu'on est proche, on se comprend par certaine douleur…

- Je vois…

- Hinata, ne pleure pas… Ce n'est rien… Je vais bien aujourd'hui…

Hinata se blottit dans les bras de son amie et la serra fort, aussi fort que possible, aussi fort que jamais.

- Je t'aime… Je t'aime Hayley… Je t'en prie ne subit plus ça toute seule… Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es comme une sœur pour moi, une moitié, je ne veux plus que tu restes seule…

- Hinata…

Hayley éclata en sanglot à son tour, les mots de son amie la consolaient au plus haut point, quelle chance de l'avoir près d'elle, quelle chance d'être autant aimé.

- Je t'aime aussi Hinata… Ne t'en fais pas, je te promets que tout vas bien maintenant et que je vais encore mieux grâce à toi… Je ne te mettrais plus à l'écart, c'est promis…

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes femmes essuyèrent leur larme et rentrèrent chez elle.

- Cette soirée m'a fait du bien… Sourit Hinata, glissant dans les draps

- Oui, à moi aussi…

- Hayley, je m'inquiète pour Keiji, j'ai l'impression qu'il est très affecté par la relation de Shiro…

- Pourquoi le serait-il… ?

Hinata rougit.

- Pourquoi tu rougis… !

- Tu n'as donc rien remarqué… Depuis toutes ces années… ?

- Bah, ils sont très proches tous les deux, je pense que Keiji a peur de perdre l'amitié de Shiro, surtout qu'il n'a que lui, mais…

- …

- Non, tu ne penses pas que… Non !

- J'ai bien peur que si…

- Non, enfin, Shiro d'accord, ça ne m'étonnerais pas, mais Keiji… ? Non, tu te trompes… !

- Tu crois… ? Moi je pense surtout qu'il a tout gardé pour lui depuis trop longtemps et Shiro s'endort au mauvais moment !

- Oh non… C'est triste… Keiji…

- Il va falloir veiller sur lui…

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas…

- Je tombe de sommeil… Bonne nuit Hayley…

- Bonne nuit chérie…

Hinata souriait à ce surnom, son amie la surnommait toujours ainsi. Elle en fut encore plus attendrit et prit la main de Hayley dans la sienne.

- Fais de jolis rêves…

- Toi aussi chérie…

Il courait, il avait aperçut ses doux et longs cheveux couleur de la nuit. Elle était incroyablement belle aujourd'hui, une jupe démontrait ses deux jolies jambes fines et pâles, un top venait soigneusement mettre en appétit sa poitrine. Son parfum de lys enivrait ses sens, tout son être voulait la dévorer, la consumer, « ciel », que cette jeune femme était divine, il ne pouvait la laisser lui échapper. Il la rattrapa à quelque pas de leur classe.

- Hinata… !

- Lyan… ?

Hayley le salua et rentra en classe, les laissant seuls. Lyan prit la main de Hinata et l'entraîna quelque peu au fond du couloir.

- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois Hinata… Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou aller trop vite avec toi… Pardon…

- Lyan…

- Je sais que ton cœur est scellé par un autre homme, je le sais, je le vois, je le sens, mais je veux réellement te conquérir… Alors, dis-moi… Dis-moi, Hinata… Que faut-il que je fasse… ?

Lyan paraissait réellement sincère, son regard était peiné, il s'était attaché à Hinata, son naturel, sa beauté, sa générosité, sa simplicité, aucun moment avec elle ne paraissait long ou ennuyeux.

Hinata devait s'avouer être séduite. Elle repensait à sa soirée d'hier, à ses sensations quand Lyan l'avait embrassé.

Naruto… ?

Il resterait la personne la plus importante pour elle, mais elle devait aussi se rendre à l'évidence, jamais l'amour n'avait naquis entre eux, elle ne resterait que sa « précieuse » Hinata.

- « Avancer… »

Ne serait-ce pas le meilleur moyen pour également montrer à sa meilleure amie que l'on pouvait se laisser aller à d'autre sentiment, rencontrer des personnes qui changeraient votre vie, qui n'hésiteraient pas à se sacrifier pour vous, à vous aimer tel que vous êtes, à vous conquérir quoi qu'il arrive.

- Lyan…

Hinata déposa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et lui sourit, tendrement. Elle le regarda profondément, comment ne pas craquer devant cette déclaration, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Le baiser était timide au début, puis Lyan vint serrer contre lui cette douce jeune femme et intensifia quelque peu le baiser.

Hinata se sentait bien, Lyan était tendre, chaleureux, elle était heureuse. Son cœur se gonfla de sentiment chaud, elle voudrait que ce moment ne cesse jamais.

Riichi, Benoît et Naruto, arrivèrent dans le couloir. Le jeune blond resta figé devant cette image, il pensait rêver… ?

Non, il mourait.

Hinata, sa douce Hinata, en train de se donner à un autre homme, se laissant bercer par l'inconnu.

Il avait mal.

Son cœur se contracta comme des aiguilles enfonçant leur pointes sur cette organe qui traduisait nos ressentis, sa tête tournait, son cerveau avait du mal à analyser cette vision, il était embrouillé par réalité et rêverie, son corps était figé, tous ses membres restaient figés en cet instant, son sang ne circulait plus, son oxygène restait coincé dans ses poumons.

Était-ce ça… ?

Était-ce ce sentiment plus que déplaisant que l'on ressentait après une inconstance… ?

Comment… ? Comment avait-elle fait pour supporter cette vision sans rien faire, sans bouger, sans agir, sans crier, sans ravager, sans l'arracher des mains de la personne qui la faisait souffrir.

Et lui… ? Que comptait-il faire… ?

Laisser Lyan embrasser la seule femme de sa vie… ?

« Oui ». L'amour de sa vie… ! Hinata était sa moitié, son double, son être, son avenir, il en était plus que certain, mais alors pourquoi ne le savoir que maintenant… ?

Naruto lâcha son sac et accourut vers ce « salaud » qui osait se confondre avec les lèvres de « sa » Hinata.

Mais Riichi le rattrapa au vol et le fit rentrer dans une classe et ferma la porte.

- Laisse-moi, je vais tuer ce connard !

- Arrête Naruto, c'est trop tard… Tu le sais…

Naruto essayait de s'échapper de la pression de Riichi, mais son corps était tellement faible qu'il parvenait à peine à placer un mot.

- Hinata… Hinata… Sanglote ce dernier

- Je suis désolé…

Naruto s'effondra au sol, il était brisé, la jeune femme la plus exceptionnelle que berçait cette terre venait de se résoudre à lui dire « adieu ».

Le temps passa vite, très vite, la chance n'attendait pas indéfiniment que l'on vienne à elle, il fallait quelle continue son chemin, et trouver le bonheur ailleurs…

- Hinata…

Il se sentait ridicule, bête, haineux, triste, idiot.

Comment, comment ne pas avoir réalisé avant l'amour intense que cette jeune femme lui dévouait, pourquoi s'être bêtement accroché à l'espoir d'être heureux avec Sakura, tout ça, tout ça paraissait irréelle, insensé…

Pourquoi toujours arriver trop tard.

Benoît rentra en classe, attristé, Naruto avait l'air réellement anéanti à l'image de Hinata et Lyan.

- Que se passe t-il, j'ai entendu crier non… ? Demande Hayley

- Naruto a vu Hinata et Lyan s'embrasser…

- Oh, il…

- Non, non, Riichi l'a arrêté avant…

- Je vois…

Hinata rentra en classe, le rouge aux joues et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Benoît…

- Salut… Dit-il nonchalant

- J'ai entendu du boucan dans le couloir, il s'est passé quelque chose… ? Demande Hinata

- Non, non chérie, juste des élèves qui chahutaient !

- Ah… Hayley…

- Oui… ?

- Je suis avec Lyan…

- Ah… Je suis heureuse pour toi… Sincèrement…

- Merci…

Keiji arriva à son tour en classe, s'asseyant comme s'il portait le monde sur son dos.

- Ça va Keiji… ? Demande Hayley

- Oui… Dit-il fixant le paysage

Soudainement, il entendit la voix de Shiro, mais celle-ci était couverte par la voix aiguë et crispante de Elie. Il n'eut la force de se tourner pour les « admirer », mais il vit quand même dans la vitre, Shiro s'abaissait tendrement pour lui donner un doux baiser.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Ils se séparèrent, et Shiro vint prendre place aux côtés de Keiji.

- « C'est dingue ». Crie Keiji

Depuis toutes ces années, Shiro avait ce même parfum, virile et sécurisant, ce look de bon chic bon genre qui lui allait à merveille, ses cheveux mi long qui recouvrait quelque peu son visage, ses lèvres fines qui lui souriait sans cesse, sa voix un peu grave et rassurante, son regard plus que protecteur.

- « Bordel, mais pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui me tire comme ça ! »

Shiro ne posait plus un regard sur lui, plus un sourire, plus un geste, il ne lui envoyait plus de message, plus d'appel, plus de question sur sa journée, sa soirée, ses souffrances.

- « Continue de m'ignorer, je te jure que tu en paieras les conséquences ! ».

Le professeur entra en classe, il fit l'appel.

- Naruto et Riichi ne sont pas là ?

- Euh, si, mais Naruto ne se sentait pas bien et ils sont partis à l'infirmerie…

- Je vois…

Le cours se passa sans Naruto et Riichi, les deux jeunes hommes étaient sortis dans la cour, prendre l'air.

Assis sur un banc, Naruto tenait sa tête avec ses mains, comme si elle pesait lourd. Riichi resté assis près de lui, et dégusta une cigarette.

- Ça va mieux… ? Glisse ce dernier

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de ma vie…

- Tout ça pour une fille en plus…

- Rho ça va !

Riichi sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas tant que pour une fille, les sentiments sont incontrôlables, je le sais bien…

- Oui…

- Que comptes-tu faire… ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ça m'embête de l'avouer, mais Lyan est un homme bien… Elle avait l'air heureuse, elle souriait, c'est le plus important…

- Plus important que ton bonheur… ?

- Comment ça… ?

- Il y a un charmant charlatan qui a dit, que le plus important en amour, c'est d'être soi-même heureux, pour pouvoir le donner à l'être aimer…

- Charlatans… ? Sourit Naruto

- Je qualifie les poètes et les philosophes ainsi !

- Ce que ce charlatan dit n'est pas faux ! Seulement, j'ai déjà fait trop de mal à Hinata pour briser son bonheur, si elle a choisit Lyan, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons…

- Sûrement !

- Je te remercie pour le réconfort !

- Je ne suis pas doué pour consoler, en général je donne mon corps pour ça !

- Je vois… Soupire ce dernier

- A moins que tu veuille mon corps !

- Non, non, non, merci ! Dit-il devenant pâle

Riichi pouffa de rire.

- Ne soit pas si dégoûté, plutôt mourir que de partager une nuit avec un homme !

- Je te comprends !

- Snobe cette idiote !

- Euh, Hinata n'est pas une idiote, c'est moi l'idiot !

- Cette fille est peut être accroc à toi, mais c'est-elle au moins une fois battu pour t'avoir… ? En amour, il n'y a pas de limite, que tu sois amie avec Sakura ou une autre fille, elle aurait du te faire part de ses sentiments et même dégager la rivale qui l'empêchait de te conquérir !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais ce n'est pas la nature de Hinata, d'écraser les gens…

- Nature ou pas, l'amour n'as pas de couleur, ni d'odeur, ni de fierté, ou ce que tu veux, il faut juste savoir se rendre heureux, car personne ne le fera pour toi !

- Euh… Oui, c'est vrai…

- Je ne dégrade pas Hinata, c'est une fille bien, mais je lui souhaite tout le malheur du monde avec ce type, parce que si elle a crue faire le bon choix en choisissant ce bellâtre pour se rendre heureuse, au lieu de comprendre tes attentions, elle s'est bien plantée !

- Tu crois… ?

- Évidement, tu penses que l'on peut oublier la personne que l'on aime plus que tout en à peine deux semaines, elle se voile la face !

- Je suis censé faire quoi alors… ?

- Rien, laisse-là dans son délire, elle doit comprendre son erreur en ayant omis de mesurer les sentiments qu'elle a pour toi !

- Peut-être, mais ça me rend malade ! De savoir qu'il sera peut-être le premier, en tout !

- Et alors, le premier, quelle importance ? L'essentiel c'est de trouver sa moitié…

- Tu as déjà vécu ça… ? Pour être aussi concret dans ta façon de penser… ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais étais amoureux !

- Même pas de Hayley… ? Sourit Naruto

- Hayley c'est différent, elle est une partie de moi, c'est certain, mais c'est parce qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie…

- Oh…

- Rien de morbide, je te rassure, mais c'est une fille exceptionnelle, et je tuerais le bâtard qui ose lui faire du mal… !

- Je comprends…

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être amoureux, mais je pense que le jour où je trouverais celle qui sera ma vie, je me battrais pour elle…

- Oui… Je te le souhaite…

- …

- Tiens ! Les cours sont finis ! Désolé, je t'ai fait manquer une journée injustifiée !

- C'est rien… Sourit-il

Naruto vit Hinata partir avec Lyan, main dans la main, elle avait l'air gênée, mais souriait, naturellement.

- Bah alors les gars, on sèche ! Taquine Benoît

- Hayley ! Se lève Naruto

- Oui… ?!

- Désolé, désolé pour l'autre jour, tu m'as mis la vérité en face et je ne l'ai pas supporté, mais surtout, tu n'y es pour rien de ce qui arrive…

- C'est rien Naruto, je suis désolée de m'être emportée…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je l'avais mérité !

Le groupe alla déjeuner, excepté Shiro qui partit avec sa petite-amie.

Rassasié, les jeunes gens rentrèrent chez eux.

- Hayley… ? L'interpelle Riichi

- Oui… !

Le jeune homme serra fort dans ses bras son amie.

- Désolé… Pour jeudi…

- C'est rien… Dit-elle se confinant dans ses bras

- Tu sais que je pense ce que j'ai dis, mais je n'ai rien contre toi… Ma princesse…

- Oui…

Hayley quitta ses bras chaud et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je t'adore toi… ! Confit-elle souriante

- Moi aussi…

- A dimanche ! Dit-elle s'éloignant ravie

- A dimanche…

Shiro et Elie étaient partis se promener près d'un temple. La jeune fille lui avait préparé un somptueux pique-nique, et les deux jeunes gens se régalèrent en pleine nature.

Pour que le repas passe plus légèrement, ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe fraîche.

- Il fait beau et bon pour une fin de mois de septembre… Fit remarquer Elie

- Oui…

Shiro était dans son monde, il ne cessait de penser à Keiji, plus les jours passaient, plus son corps était roué de coups, ses bras mutilés, son visage tuméfié.

Sa jolie bouche rosée était bleuet, ses pommettes carminées étaient devenues creuses, sa peau au teint de pêche était aussi pâle que neige, et rien que de penser à ses détails, Shiro eut le cœur brisé.

Le plus douloureux était son comportement, il l'avait laissé tomber, ayant été atteint par ces mots cruels, ces mots blessant, et amèrement réaliste.

- Shiro… Tu pleures… ?

- Quoi… ?

Le jeune homme toucha ses joues, et y découvrit de l'eau salé.

- Ah, c'est rien, c'est à force de regarder le soleil… !

- Tu peux regarder le soleil toi ! Se moque cette dernière

- Oui, enfin, tu m'as compris ! Rit-il ironiquement

Shiro sentit son rire s'étouffer, Elie avait prit possession de ses lèvres. Elle s'allongea sur lui, et vint tendrement l'enlacer.

- C'est fou la douceur que tu dégages… Dit-elle les joues rouges

- Merci…

- Shiro, j'ai… J'ai envie de… Hum… Je voudrais que… Tu me fasses tienne…

Le jeune homme crut rêver, Elie voulait faire l'amour avec lui… ?

- Je…

- Désolée… !

Elie se releva subitement et s'éloigna de son partenaire.

- Attends !

Shiro rattrapa sa petite-amie.

- Ne sois pas désolée, j'ai été surpris, mais… Ça me flatte…

- Tu es tellement doux et gentil, tu es… Désirable…

Shiro était touché par ces compliments, ils flattaient son ego masculin et surtout, c'était la première fois qu'une fille le désirait.

- Je ne dois pas être aussi attirante, désolée…

- Non, non, pourquoi tu dis ça… ?!

- Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que tu allais… En profiter…

- Elie, je ne suis pas comme ça… Je ne profite pas des jeunes filles sous prétexte qu'elles s'offrent à moi…

- Tu es un homme parfait… Sanglote cette dernière.

- Elie…

Shiro la prit dans ses bras, et les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu la concernant, étaient donc fondés.

Elie était une belle jeune fille, aux formes plus que généreuse, et donnant en appétit les hommes, et la jeune fille s'était longtemps laissée faire auprès des hommes, la touchant vulgairement, sans qu'elle n'ose dire quoi que se soit.

Shiro prit sa tête entre ses mains et déposa un baiser tendre.

- Tu es une femme superbe… Et… J'ai envie de toi aussi, mais on est ensemble depuis trois jours, ça fait peu pour avoir ce genre de relation… ! Non… ?

- Oui… Pardon…

- Ce n'est rien… Viens, allons nous allonger…

Les deux jeunes gens finissaient leur après-midi dans le parc du temple, puis la nuit tombant, Shiro raccompagna Elie chez elle.

Le jeune homme se sentait mal, il avait peur, il n'avait jamais touché une femme de sa vie, n'avait jamais désiré découvrir les « euphories » du sexe et il était anxieux de ne savoir s'y prendre et surtout…

- « Elle n'est pas toi… »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8** : « Se reconnaître »

Hayley se leva aux aurores. La jeune fille était seule en ce samedi, Hinata étant restée chez Lyan.

Elle prit sont petit-déjeuner calmement, se doucha, se vêtit des luxueux vêtements dont Tomas lui avait fait cadeau et s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres au studio.

- Bonjour… ! Dit-elle enjouée

- Bonjour princesse ! Comment vas-tu… ? Demande Maurice

- Bien, merci…

- Nous ne serons que tous les deux aujourd'hui, Tomas est en réunion pratiquement toute la journée !

- Très bien… J'ai écris de nouveau texte, vous voulez les lire… ?

- Oui, si tu veux… Mais il nous faudra l'avis de Tomas pour valider !

- D'accord…

Maurice lut les trois textes de Hayley. Il trouvait la chanteuse en progrès, mais il savait d'avance que Tomas n'aimeras pas.

- Alors… ?

- Ce n'est pas mal, mais pour être honnête, je sais que Tomas te les refusera… !

- Oh… Encore… ! Dit-elle s'asseyant déçue

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas réussir à charmer Tomas, il ne t'a pas choisit pour rien…

- Oui… Dit-elle non convaincue

Toute la matinée, Maurice et Hayley essayèrent d'écrire une chanson, Maurice se mit au piano, jouant l'air que les garçons avaient écrit. Mais rien. Hayley ne parvenait pas à écrire quelque chose de censé, qui avait du rythme, des paroles fortes, émouvantes, touchantes, rien n'inspirait la jeune fille.

Avant le déjeuner, Hayley réussi à écrire un texte, mais Maurice restait septique quant à l'euphonie de Tomas.

- Viens, allons déjeuner ! Reprenons des forces !

- Oui…

Maurice et Hayley partirent déjeuner à la cafétéria. Les artistes présents la regardaient toujours étrangement, comme curieux.

- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas dans mes textes ?

- Une seule réponse. Tomas !

- Hein… ?

- Mets en pratique tout ce que Tomas t'a dit ! Crois-moi, il est le mieux placé pour juger tes textes, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne l'écoutes pas beaucoup ! Rit-il

- Monsieur Ourbanovski est quelqu'un de très prétentieux, il se croit supérieur aux autres et je ne supporte pas ça !

- Oui… Je trouve aussi… Retentit une voix rauque.

Hayley frissonna et fit la grimace, elle se retourna et vit Tomas.

- Farber, au lieu de jouer les psychologues, écrivez-nous une bonne chanson, vous êtes vraiment lente !

- C'est vous qui me ralentissait, vous n'aimez jamais rien de ce que je vous propose ! Boude cette dernière

- Être parolière est un talent, un dont, vous ne l'avez visiblement pas !

- Bon et bien écrivez moi une chanson vous, et je la chanterai, Monsieur !

- Vous n'êtes pas chanteuse si vous n'interprétez pas vos propres textes, Mademoiselle…

- Oui je sais ! Dit-elle se retournant

- Je suis libre entre deux et trois heures, si votre lumière de grande prétentieuse s'illumine, rendez-moi visite ! Dit-il prenant congé.

Hayley grogna et le haïssait en silence. Maurice quant à lui pouffa de rire, ces deux là avaient crées un lien bien particulier, tout dans la distance et l'admiration.

Les autres groupes les regardaient curieusement.

Depuis quand Tomas se déplaçait-il à la cafétéria des artistes et employés… ? Et aussi… ?

Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu être autant sur le dos d'un artiste… !

Hayley et Maurice retournèrent au studio.

- Je n'ai plus qu'une heure à te consacrer, le samedi je rentre à deux heures, afin d'être avec ma famille… !

- Ah, vous êtes marié… ?

- Oui, une petite femme adorable et quatre merveilleux enfants ! Sourit-il fièrement.

- Quatre enfants… ? Vous êtes une grande famille… !

- Oui et très unit surtout ! J'ai deux charmantes princesses et deux grands princes gentils !

- Et bien… Félicitation ! Sourit-elle

- Merci !

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent au travail. L'heure passa vite et Hayley n'avait rien fait de bien concret.

- Je dois partir… !

- Oui…

- Part montrer tes textes à Tomas et le studio est toute à toi ma grande !

- Oui…

- Bonne journée ! A demain !

- Vous aussi… A demain !

Hayley partit dans le bureau de Tomas. Elle frappa et fut invitée à rentrer.

Elle s'assit en face du jeune homme.

- J'ai écris trois textes hier et deux avec Maurice !

Tomas s'alluma une cigarette et lut les textes.

- Zéro !

- Quoi… ?!

- Vous pouvez repartir !

- Bien… !

Hayley partit furieuse du bureau. Décidément, son patron était bien dur avec elle, elle ne trouvait pas ses textes horribles et sans fond, ni sentiment, mais que fallait-elle qu'elle écrive !

Hayley se posa sur le piano et essaya toute la journée d'écrire des textes. Elle partit les présenter à Tomas, mais il les refusa tous.

Vers cinq heures, Tomas se rendit au studio, il vit Hayley être à bout de nerfs et aux bords des larmes, elle jouait durement du piano et écrivez fort sur sa feuille. Il partit, la laissant seule avec elle-même.

A huit heures du soir, Tomas entendit frapper à son bureau.

- Oui… ?

- Je ne vous dérange pas… ? Demanda Hayley d'une petite voix

- Entrez !

Elle prit place.

- J'ai écris cinq nouveaux textes, je pense qu'ils sont plutôt réussi… ! Sourit-elle

Tomas lut attentivement ces paroles.

Rien.

Il ne se passait rien. Tout était froid, sans saveur, des mots certes forts, mais posés sans réelle concordance.

- Non !

- Mais… Pourquoi… ?

Hayley s'effondra sur la table, elle mit sa tête dans ses bras et déversa des larmes.

- Je suis fatiguée… Mais dites-moi… Dites-moi ce qui ne vas pas, je ne suis pas autant sans sentiment sincère et fondé !

Tomas se laissa jeter sur son fauteuil et déversa sa fumée de cigarette dans les airs.

- Je vous l'ai dit Farber, ne posait pas des mots sur du papier en pensant qu'ils vont touchés ! Et puis, on ne comprend pas ce que vous voulez dire ! Quelle histoire est-ce que vous voulez partager, quel secret voulez vous confier, quelle expérience et soutient voulez-vous donner ?

- …

- N'utilisez pas vos sentiments personnels pour votre première chanson, car vous n'êtes visiblement pas en accord avec vous-même !

Hayley releva la tête et regarda Tomas. Intriguée.

- Être perdu peut inspirer, ce n'est visiblement pas votre cas, car vous ne savez pas vous-même quoi plaindre de votre situation !

- …

Tomas sentit son cœur se serrer face à ce regard rempli de certitude soudaine. Utilisait-il les bons mots, avait-il touché juste… ? Est-ce qu'au fond d'elle-même Hayley savait le « ridicule » de sa vie sentimentale… ?

Les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues le firent frissonner.

Frissonner de compassion.

- Rentez chez vous Farber ! Reposez vous et revenez demain avec la tête vide s'il vous plaît… !

- Oui… Merci…

Hayley se leva comme étourdie, les mots confiés par Tomas lui firent l'effet d'un écho qui se baladait dans son corps.

Elle prit congé, et Tomas s'affala à son tour sur son bureau, déconcerté.

La jeune fille se sentait étrange, elle rentra chez elle à pied afin de vider sa tête de toutes pensées et ne garder que les mots de Tomas.

Son corps était étrangement chaud, paisible, elle souriait naturellement, sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle rentra chez elle, accueillit par une Hinata radieuse.

- Bonsoir Hayley !

- Bonsoir chérie !

- Alors, cette journée… ?

- Ça va… Sourit-elle. Et toi ta soirée d'hier… ?

- Bien… J'ai dormis sagement chez lui, c'était… Doux… Dit-elle plus qu'épanouie.

- Sagement hein… ? Et je vois à ta tenue que tu sors de nouveau… ?

- Oui ! On va dîner et je passe encore la nuit chez lui… Rougit-elle

- Ah, est-ce le grand soir… ?

- Non ! Enfin, je veux encore attendre, c'est tôt et puis je ne me sens pas réellement prête…

- Tu as raison chérie, prends ton temps et ce jour viendra de lui-même !

- Ça ne te dérange pas de passer la soirée toute seule au moins… ?

- Mais non chérie, je vais prendre un bon bain, manger devant la télé et me reposer tranquillement…

- Bien…

Hinata entendit frapper à la porte et partit ouvrir.

- Bonsoir Lyan…

- Bonsoir Hina…

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent timidement et s'enlacèrent tendrement.

- Je suis si invisible que ça… ? Ironise la jeune femme

- Désolé… Rougit Lyan. Bonsoir Hayley… Dit-il la saluant chaleureusement

- Où allez-vous dîner ce soir… ?

- Au « Sushi's » ! Tu veux venir avec nous… ? Demande le jeune homme

- Non, je vais vous déranger, et puis j'ai travaillé aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée, mais c'est très gentil !

- Tu es sûr… ? Insiste Hinata

- Mais oui chérie ! Allez filez, bonne soirée !

- Toi aussi…

Hinata embrassa Hayley et partit avec son amant.

- Ils sont mignons tous les deux…

La jeune femme se mit en pyjama, et dîna devant la télévision, mais elle était dans l'incapacité de se concentrer sur le programme télé, trop absorbée par les mots de Tomas.

- Voilà que cet idiot ne quitte plus ma tête maintenant avec ces mots philosophiques ! S'agace Hayley. Décidément, je n'arrive pas à le cerner !

Hayley s'agaçait, elle avait horreur qu'on la cerne, qu'on lui dicte ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'on la conseille.

Non.

En réalité, ce qui l'énervait le plus c'est que Tomas la cerne et qu'il est raison.

- Espèces de sale prétentieux, égocentrique, vile traître, pervers de pensées ! S'énerve la jeune femme toute seule

Hayley s'endormit sur son état d'agacement dans le canapé.

Hinata et Lyan dînèrent ensemble dans un restaurant à l'ambiance festive.

Régalés, les deux jeunes gens se rendirent chez le jeune homme.

Son appartement était grand. Une pièce était réservée à l'art, des tableaux de sa création étaient déposés et des tubes de peinture aux mille couleurs reposaient sur le sol.

Sur la gauche se présentait à eux un petit salon, lié à la cuisine, puis une mezzanine était posée comme chambre.

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent à l'étage et s'allongèrent dans le lit.

- As-tu passé une bonne soirée… ? Demande le jeune homme

- Oui, ce restaurant était sympathique, il y avait du divertissement, c'était bien… Mais…

- Oui… ?

- Ça me gêne que tu m'emmènes sans cesse dans de tels endroits, ça doit te coûter cher… ?

Lyan sourit devant l'attention de sa petite-amie.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent, je m'en sors avec les cours que je donne et puis, le plaisir que j'ai d'être avec toi n'a pas de prix…

- Lyan… Souffle-t-elle charmée

Le jeune homme embrassa langoureusement sa bien-aimée, Hinata passa ses deux bras autour de son cou, elle prenait ainsi toute la tendresse et la chaleur de Lyan.

Envoûté par ce baiser, il se mit à califourchon sur elle, et l'embrassa de façon plus érotique. Il caressa tendrement son corps, passant la main sous son tee-shirt pour venir choyer sa poitrine gourmande. Hinata se cambra de plaisir, les mains de son amant étaient chaudes et la sensation que lui procurait ce frôlement était divin.

Lyan releva le corps de sa partenaire et enleva son haut. Ils étaient peau contre peau, il découvrait la perfection de ses seins, beauté qu'il vient déguster.

Hinata fut surprise par ce geste et le repoussa quelque peu.

- Désolé… Dit-il ne voulant effrayer Hinata

- Non, ce n'est rien…

- J'ai envie de toi, amour… Dit-il cajoleur

Hinata sourit à ce premier surnom enjôleur.

- Et toi… ?

- J'ai peur…

- Je comprends, ça va être ta première fois, et si tu savais combien j'en suis fier…

- …

- Je veux te faire mienne, parce que je suis fou de toi…

Lyan captura ses lèvres amoureusement.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux essayer de te donner l'envie… ?

- Oui… Rougit-elle

Lyan embrassa Hinata. Il caressa son corps, doucement, il lui souriait, lui glissait des mots tendres et rassurants. Il faisait attention à ne pas la brusquer. Ils se déshabillèrent lentement, ne voulant brûler aucune étape.

Le jeune homme dictait ses intentions à la jeune femme afin qu'il ait son acquiescement. Il fit de délicats préliminaires. Hinata fut gênée, mais aussi agréablement surprise par la sensation intense qu'elle ressentait à ce contact.

Au bout de passionnante minute, Lyan pensa la jeune femme prête. Il releva son corps et vint l'enlacer. Puis, tout en l'embrassant, il frotta sa fierté à son pêché.

- Je vais faire doucement, promis amour…

- Oui…

Lyan après une longue persistance, fut enfin en elle. Hinata agrippa avec force le dos de Lyan, elle avait horriblement mal, elle avait la désagréable impression qu'on pénétrait tout son corps. C'était douloureux, mais le visage souriant de Lyan, faisant de lent va et vient la comblait quelque peu.

Le jeune homme l'embrassait, la cajolait, afin qu'elle ressente le moins de douleur, mais Hinata était dans son monde.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, son amant pouvait penser que la douleur était intense, mais ses larmes étaient la douleur de n'être avec son seul amour.

Elle pensait à lui, et elle s'en voulait cruellement, Lyan avait l'air si heureux, il souriait sincèrement, il prenait énormément de plaisir, « jamais autant », avait-il confié, et elle ?

Elle ne voyait que le mal qu'elle procurait, elle pensait à un autre homme, mais prenait un certain plaisir à être dans les bras de son petit-ami, elle était perdue, égarée, entre son amour réel pour Naruto et son bonheur avec Lyan.

Le jeune homme, remplit de désir, accéléra le mouvement, et admira la beauté de sa partenaire, il venait l'embrasser, la caresser, il devenait fou, et dans un dernier baiser, il exprima sa jouissance, et s'écroula sur le corps froid de son amante.

Hinata le serra contre elle, et caressa sa chevelure.

- Ça va amour… ?

- J'ai mal…

- Va dans la salle de bain te rafraîchir…

- Oui…

Lyan s'inquiétait pour Hinata, elle n'avait fait que le regarder et pleurer pendant leur rapport, lui était partit en l'extase de s'unir et elle… ?

Après quelques minutes, qui parurent des heures à Lyan, Hinata remonta se coucher.

- Ça va mieux… ?

- Oui… Sourit-elle difficilement.

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent, une expression interrogative trônait sur leur visage.

Épuisé, Lyan s'endormit. Hinata lui tourna le dos. Elle avait envie de pleurer, pire, de bramer, de crier, elle se retenait tellement, qu'elle en avait mal à la gorge. Elle se leva doucement après avoir attendu que Lyan dorme profondément. Elle se vêtit et partit.

Elle courait comme une acharnée dans la rue, échappant de justesse à certains hommes intrigués de voir cette jeune femme ravissante seule en pleine nuit.

Hinata arriva enfin au bâtiment, tellement déboussolée qu'elle monta les cinq étages à pied en courant, snobant l'ascenseur. Elle chercha en tremblant ses clefs dans son sac, elle ouvrit la porte bruyamment, et entra en trombe.

- Hayley ! Cria celle-ci courant dans la chambre.

La jeune femme fut effrayée et peinée de ne pas voir son amie dans la chambre, elle s'effondra sur le sol en pleure et réveilla son amie ainsi.

- Quoi ! Qui… ? Hinata… ?

Hayley se leva affolée et se mit à genoux devant son amie, gisant au sol.

- Hinata !

La jeune femme leva les yeux et se fondit dans les bras de son amie, la faisant s'asseoir.

- Hime… Hime… Pleure sincèrement Hinata

Hayley s'inquiétait, pourquoi son amie l'appelait-elle soudainement par son surnom. Sa meilleure amie pleurait fort dans ses bras, à chaude larme. Elle la berça et la laissa pleurer, dans cet état, elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de son amie.

Deux heures.

La jeune femme avait pleuré tout ce temps, elle s'était calmée à la chaleur démesurée de son amie.

- Viens, allons dans le lit…

Hinata enleva juste ses chaussures, et plongea dans le lit toute habillée. Hayley se glissa dans les couvertures et prit Hinata dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi être dans cet état chérie…

- J'ai fais l'amour avec Lyan…

- …

- Je…

- Hinata, calme-toi, ce qui est fait est fait… Dis-moi pourquoi tu es aussi blessée… ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'était bizarre, je pensais à Naruto et au fait que je l'aimais, et j'étais avec Lyan et je ressentais du bien-être… Il était si bien, si épanouit, et moi pendant ce temps je cherchais ce que j'éprouvais, ce que je voulais…

Hayley sentit son cœur se fendre en deux, Hinata était encore plus amoureuse de Naruto, mais elle était heureuse avec Lyan, excepté quand il suffisait de trahir l'amour qu'elle avait pour son ami d'enfance. Embrasser, faire l'amour, échanger ses sentiments, ces trois consciences n'étaient que pour Naruto.

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi dire, Naruto était aujourd'hui sur qu'il était amoureux de Hinata depuis des années, qu'il en crevait de la voir avec Lyan, alors que faire… ? Que dire… ? Où aller… ?

- Hinata, je peux te poser une question…

- Oui…

- Si demain, Naruto te disait qu'il est… Amoureux de toi et qu'il veut t'emmener loin de Lyan… Tu réagirais comment… ?

Hinata se mit à rire à cette question et sortit des bras de Hayley et s'assit.

- C'est une question stupide, déjà, cela n'arrivera jamais, et même si c'était le cas, je ne voudrais plus de lui… !

- Pourquoi… ? Puisque tu l'aimes…

- Parce que je suis fatiguée… Que je suis arrivée au bout de mes sentiments, que j'ai pris la décision de l'oublier… Alors, même si je suis perturbée à me donner entièrement à Lyan, je ne veux être heureuse avec un autre que lui…

Hayley ne crut pas un instant la réponse de Hinata. Mais sa réponse définissait une cruelle vérité, Hinata était belle et bien perdue. Aujourd'hui, à cette heure-ci, même si Naruto lui faisait la plus belle déclaration d'amour, Hinata n'y croirait pas, car elle avait trop, beaucoup trop, espérée.

- C'est triste…

- Quoi… ?

- Rien… Lyan sait que tu es partie… ?

- Non…

- Hinata…

- Hayley ! Dors avec moi…

- Euh… Oui…

Hayley prit Hinata dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que son amie s'envole au pays des songes.

Le lendemain matin, Hayley fut réveillée par les tapotements incessants sur la porte de leur appartement. Elle regarda l'heure, son réveil affichait six heures du matin. Elle se leva sans réveiller Hinata, et partit ouvrir à l'acharné.

- Lyan… ?

- Hayley, Hinata est là… ?

- Oui… Elle dort…

Lyan s'écroula de soulagement.

- J'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas la voir ce matin…

Hayley était triste pour lui, il tenait vraiment à son amie.

- Rentre, je vais te faire du café…

- Non, va te recoucher, je…

- Je travaille ce matin, je dois me lever, alors rentre… Sourit Hayley

- Merci…

Lyan se releva et entra dans l'appartement. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Hayley prépara du café et sortit de quoi déjeuner.

- Euh… ? C'est quoi… ?

- Des croissants !

- Des croissants… ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que sais… ?

- Non ! Rougit-il

- C'est une viennoiserie française !

- Oh… ? Tu es française… ?

- Non, ma mère était anglaise et mon père est japonais… Mais, j'ai toujours aimé tout ce que ma mère aimait… Sourit-elle

Lyan avait remarqué que Hayley employé le passé pour sa mère, elle était sûrement décédée.

- J'ai hâte de goûter ! Sourit-il

Hayley et Lyan mangèrent ensemble, le repas était silencieux. Lyan n'osait demander à la jeune fille pourquoi Hinata était subitement partit.

Hayley se doucha et se prépara à partir travailler.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne veux pas que tu la réveille et qu'elle soit perturbée en te voyant…

- Oui… Puis-je rester en ta compagnie, j'aimerais te parler…

- Oui… !

Lyan conduit Hayley en voiture au studio.

- Je me demande si je peux rendre heureux Hinata…

- …

- Je sais qu'elle est encore amoureuse de Naruto… Et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour combattre l'amour qu'elle a pour lui… D'un coté je veux me battre, et de l'autre je suis impatient et je lui fais l'amour au bout de la deuxième nuit que l'on passe ensemble…

- …

Rapidement arrivé, ils continuèrent leur conversation à l'entrée du studio.

- Hayley… ? Prononce Riichi, voyant son amie sur le pas de la porte.

- Entre… Invite la jeune femme

Tomas et Maurice étaient présents, mais distant du groupe.

Tous étaient arrivés excepté Naruto. Surpris de voir leur amie en compagnie de Lyan, le groupe décida de se rapprocher au maximum d'eux, espérant ainsi, entendre leur conversation.

- Naruto compte beaucoup pour elle, je ne sais pas comment est véritablement ce garçon, mais il doit être parfait…

- Et bien…

- Cependant, c'est un imbécile… Sourit-il

- …

- Hinata est la perfection… Il faut être aveugle ou idiot pour ne pas même se laisser tenter…

- Je suis d'accord… Mais moi, je les trouve bêtes tous les deux… !

- Euh… ?!

- Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne le laisse à personne, amie, ennemie, l'amour est un sentiment trop fragile pour le laisser traîner sans rien faire… Hinata n'as pas su déclarer ses sentiments et Naruto, stupide de comprendre peut-être trop tard !

- Je suis d'accord… C'est pour ça que je ne compte pas laisser Hinata…

- Elle m'affirme que tu es son bonheur… Je la crois… Pour l'instant…

Lyan restait impressionné devant le comportement de Hayley. La jeune femme l'acceptait malgré son amitié avec Naruto, et connaissant l'existence des sentiments de Hinata pour le blond.

- Tu es une amie droite… Sourit-il

- Je veux juste que Hinata soit heureuse, peut-importe l'homme, tant qu'il la mérite…

- Et je mérite Hinata… ?

- Oui… Bien sûr… Sourit-elle

- Merci Hayley…

- Ne me dis pas merci, je n'ai rien fait, sauf t'écouter…

- Euh, oui… Je vais te laisser travailler… Désolé, pour, le dérangement… S'excuse ce dernier devant les yeux menaçant du patron

- Ce n'est rien… Sourit Maurice pour le détendre

- Je vais attendre que Hinata m'appelle, merci encore…

- Je t'en prie…

Tous furent surpris du comportement de Hayley, elle était une amie proche de Naruto, il l'aimait, et elle savait que Hinata était toujours amoureuse de Naruto, alors pourquoi réagir de cette façon.

- Dis-moi Hayley, je crois que quelque chose m'échappe… Intervient Benoît.

- Quoi… ?

- Naruto et Hinata sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, ça ne fait plus aucun doute, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pousses Lyan et Hinata à être ensemble…

- Je ne pousse personne… Hinata aime Naruto depuis l'école primaire, elle a déjà fait beaucoup pour lui, et il y a au bout d'un moment ou l'amour de quelqu'un se mérite, c'est trop facile de venir chercher quelque chose que l'on a oublié sans s'excuser de l'avoir laissé tomber !

- Mais… !

- Mais rien ! Hinata est heureuse, oui, elle a mal parce que Naruto est très important pour elle, mais Lyan est un homme bien, et il veut se battre pour elle, seule Hinata décidera par la suite, jusqu'à où elle veut que ses sentiments les diriges…

Hayley sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Elle ressentit des frissons dans sa nuque, des larmes froides coulaient, et un souffle chaud saccadant s'essoufflait sur son dos.

- Merci…

Naruto était arrivé, et il avait entendu la conversation de Hayley et Benoît.

- « Une amie droite… » Se répète Tomas.

Le jeune homme se sentit troublé par les mots que débitait Hayley depuis son arrivée. Elle avait le visage ouvert, rayonnant, sincère et mature.

- « Elle change de visage sans cesse, une fille brouillon ».

- Euh… Naruto…

Hayley se retourna et fit face à son ami.

- Merci pour tes mots… Tu as raison… Comme toujours… Sourit-il

- Je ne veux pas avoir raison Naruto… Je veux que vous soyez heureux…

- Vous… ?

Hayley lui sourit, il était évident que son amie voulait voir Hinata et Naruto ensemble, heureux et amoureux. Mais elle savait aussi que l'amour n'était pas un jeu, c'était un sentiment humain qu'on ne pouvait pas manipuler comme bon nous semble. Le bonheur ne s'obtenait pas par obligeance, il s'obtenait par le travail de soit.

- Riichi… ! Tu veux bien me jouer au piano le morceau… Sourit Hayley se rapprochant de son ami.

- Oui ma princesse…

Les jeunes gens travaillèrent toute la matinée avec l'aide de Sasuke, les musiciens finirent d'écrire en entier le morceau, différenciant deux différents tempos de refrain.

- Pourquoi deux tempos différents pour le refrain… ? Demande Tomas

- Parce que c'est plus intense que le deuxième refrain soit sur une autre note que le premier, ça amplifie les sentiments du texte qui se répète… Sourit Riichi

- Ce n'est pas un mauvais raisonnement ! Dit-il s'allumant une cigarette

- Je rêve ou c'était un compliment ! Se moque Hayley

- La ferme Farber, la seule qui traîne ici c'est vous !

Tomas avait l'air furieux et impatient. Hayley se vexa quelque peu et partit s'asseoir dans les gradins.

- Tomas, soit un peu plus cool avec elle… Râle Maurice

- Vous comptez nous l'écrire quand cette chanson… ?! Continu ce dernier

- Dès que vous aurez cessé de penser que tout ce que j'écris n'a aucun sens… ! S'énerve celle-ci le nez sur son papier

- Je ne pense pas, je vous expose les faits, vous devriez appliquer vos conseilles d'adolescentes perturbée sur votre papier !

- Pardon… ?!

- Vous êtes une fille brouillon, vous êtes ouverte aux autres avant de vous ouvrir à vous-même, en réalité je cherche réellement le putain de problème qui vous ferme à ça !

- Je n'ai pas de…

- C'est quoi votre souci en réalité… ? Vous avez peur de ce que vous êtes, de ce que vous ressentez, la solution des autres vous ennuis parce qu'elle s'applique aussi à vous, vous êtes tellement désolé de savoir la vérité que vous mentez à votre entourage… ?

- Tomas… Glisse Maurice

- Alors, Farber, c'est quoi le souci…

- …

Hayley était au bord des larmes.

- Vous vous en voulez de ne pas penser tous les jours à votre mère, vous êtes furieuse de savoir que vous avez été capable d'abandonner votre famille, vous êtes frustrée de ne pas être si amoureuse que ça…

- La ferme… !

Hayley se leva afin d'infliger une gifle à Tomas, mais ce dernier retient son bras et la coinça contre la scène, imposant son corps au sien.

- Vous ne ferez jamais une bonne chanteuse si vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez partager…

- Arrêtez… Chuchote-t-elle les larmes roulant sur ses joues

- Ça vous ennuie tant que ça que je parviens à vous percevoir…

- Arrêtez… !

- Vous êtes tout bonnement une fille paumée qui fait semblant d'être forte !

- Laissez-moi !

Hayley se débattit et parvient à se défaire de l'emprise de Tomas. Elle quitta le studio et le bâtiment en larme.

Elle courait dans la rue, le cœur battant à la chamade, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, et son cœur qui saignait.

- « Pourquoi, pourquoi je me sens comme ça avec lui, pourquoi il… ».

Hayley s'arrêta dans une ruelle. Elle s'écroula contre le mur, resserra ses jambes contre son corps et déversa son mal-être.

- Tomas, tu ne crois pas que tu…

- Pourquoi mademoiselle Farber s'absente le jeudi… ? Demande subitement Tomas

Chacun le regarda. Sasuke, Naruto, Shiro et Keiji, ignoraient la réponse, ne sachant effectivement pas pourquoi leur amie ne venait pas les jeudis. Benoît et Riichi connaissaient les raisons, et si Benoît pensait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de dévoiler la vie privée de son amie, Riichi n'hésita pas un instant.

- Les jeudis sont les jours de visite en prison…

- …

- Dan, son petit-ami est un détenu, accusé pour complicité de viol…

Maurice s'asseye à cette nouvelle, Benoît maudit son ami, les autres restèrent abasourdit par cette confession et Tomas avala difficilement sa salive.

- Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas Hayley la victime, il serait déjà mort autrement… Dit-il allumant une cigarette.

- Tu… Tu… Dan est… En prison… Articule difficilement Naruto. Tu le savais Benoît… Benoît… ?

Le jeune homme était pâle, et s'assoit par terre.

- Pour complicité de viol… ? Mais… Mais… S'affole Benoît regardant Riichi

- Je sais… Hayley ne connaît pas la véritable raison de son accusation, ce salaud lui a dit bêtement qu'il l'avait trouvé sur les lieux d'échange de drogue, et il refuse qu'elle vienne aux audiences… C'est un bel enfoiré…

- Attends, mais comment tu sais tout ça toi !? S'emporte Naruto

- Hayley et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés en maison de repos…

- Quoi… ?

- En… En maison de repos… ? S'inquiète Benoît

- Hayley faisait des crises d'angoisse, des baisses de tension à la limite de la mort, et elle ne s'alimentait plus comme il fallait…

- …

- Quand j'ai fais sa rencontre, je me suis sentis horriblement perturbé, Hayley est une femme souriante, belle, amusante, elle aime rire, partager, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle faisait là… Comme elle ne cessait de me parler de son amie Hinata, je me suis permis de l'appeler…

- Parce que Hinata savait les raisons… ? S'affole Naruto.

- Hinata trouvait étrange que Hayley ne puisse aller aux audiences, soutenir la personne qu'elle aimait, alors Hinata s'est permise d'assister à une d'entre elle discrètement…

- Je vois…

- Mais, enfin, il faut lui dire la vérité… Intervient Shiro

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Crie Riichi. Je veux qu'elle haïsse ce mec, son amour l'aveugle complètement, je veux qu'elle se rende compte de sa connerie !

Tomas abaissa sa tête au sol et serra fortement ses poings.

- Tomas… Ça va… ? Demande Maurice

Le jeune homme ne prononça aucun mot et sortit du studio.

- Je suis jaloux, mais heureux qu'ils se soient rencontrés… Sourit Riichi

Riichi comprenait la réaction de Tomas tout à l'heure, Hayley s'engouffrait dans sa vie comme pour s'empêcher de faire du mal aux personnes qui lui avaient permis de vivre. Elle ne pensait jamais au passé et accordait trop d'importance au futur.

- « J'ai hâte de voir comment tout ça va évoluer »

- Pourquoi ce sourire soudain Riichi… ? Demande Benoît

- On devrait rentrer !

Les garçons partirent, encore rebutés de la nouvelle de Riichi. Maurice était toujours assis, se passant sans cesse cette confession. Il n'en revenait pas, Hayley paraissait si pure, pourquoi être damnée à cet homme immonde… ?

- Tu te poses la question aussi… Tomas…

Aéroport de Tokyo.

Un groupe de jeune personne, disait tristement « au revoir » à l'une de leur amie, et quand celle-ci due passer à son ancien amant, elle en fut bouleversée.

- Naruto…

- Sakura…

La jeune femme se confina dans ses bras.

- Prends soin de toi Naruto…

- Toi aussi… Fait attention à toi et donne-nous souvent des nouvelles…

- Oui, promis… Tu vas me manquer Naruto… Sanglote celle-ci

- Toi aussi… Dit-il la serrant un peu plus

Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, savourant chaque seconde qui passait, mais la voix de l'hôtesse réclamant les passagers du vol pour l'Amérique était attendue.

- Naruto… Je t'aime… Chuchote Sakura

- Moi aussi…

Elle savait que ce n'était pas le même ressentit, mais elle était comblée d'entendre qu'elle était aussi aimée.

- Sakura, tiens… S'approche Ino, sa meilleure amie. Elle te tiendra chaud… Dit-elle entourant son cou de son écharpe

- Merci, mais…

- Je sais, c'est ma préférée, mais je serais toujours avec toi comme ça… Dit-elle émue

- Ino…

Les deux amies s'enlacèrent une dernière fois. Sakura s'apprêtait à partir, quand elle se dirigea vers Hinata et la prit dans ses bras.

- S'il te plaît, prends soin de Naruto… Je sais que toi seule peux le rendre heureux et lui-même comme jamais…

- …

- Promet le Hinata…

- Oui… Sakura… Sourit-elle

- Merci…

Sakura embrassa une dernière fois Naruto et se dirigea dans les couloirs de l'aéroport.

Le petit groupe d'ami se sépara, excepté Hinata et Naruto.

- Ça va… ? Demande celle-ci

- Oui… Et toi… ?

- Bien…

- Ok…

- Je vais rentrer, on se voit en cours demain !

- Oui… Bonne soirée !

- Toi aussi…

Hinata partit quelque peu frustrée.

- « C'est tout, c'est tout ce qu'il a à me dire… »

Naruto rentra péniblement chez lui. Il était froid, distant avec Hinata. Voilà. Voilà où en était leur rapport maintenant, l'ignorance.

Il s'écroula sur son lit, c'était lamentable, ce comportement, cette situation, tout semblait ridicule aujourd'hui. Deux personnes qui s'aimaient, mais qui n'étaient pas ensemble. Grotesque.

- Il faut que je fasse quoi bordel ?! C'est quoi la solution ?!

- Patiente… Intervient Sasuke, rentrant à son tour.

- Tu étais où toi… ?! Sakura était triste que tu ne viennes pas lui dire au revoir !

- J'ai horreur des adieux !

- Ce n'est pas une raison, Sakura n'est pas n'importe qui !

- Arrête de me prendre pour un gamin, je lui enverrai un message pour m'excuser, ça te va !

- Ça n'excuse en rien ton comportement, mais c'est déjà ça !

- Idiot !

- En fait, pourquoi tu m'as dit patiente en entrant !

- Parce que je t'entends marmonner depuis le couloir !

- Ah… ?! Rougit-il

- Laisse Hinata s'évader de ce que vous avez vécu… Elle reviendra vers toi, elle t'aime, tu le sais…

- La laisser revenir vers moi… ? Mais, ça peut durer des années ?

- Des années… ? Tout le monde n'est pas aussi lent que toi !

- Quoi… ? Ça veut dire quoi ça… ?! Dit-il les yeux ronds

- Que tu es long à percuter les choses !

- Si je comprends bien, tout est de ma faute !

- Oui…

Naruto s'écroula sous la rage et tourna le dos à son ami.

- Tu vas bouder longtemps ?

- Oui !

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien !

- Quoi encore !

- Hinata est la femme que tu aimes… Et tu es l'homme qu'elle aime… Seulement, vous réalisez tous deux au même moment un sentiment différent, Hinata ne te dis pas « c'est fini », elle te dit que tu lui as fait du mal, qu'elle t'a attendu désespérément, de tous nos amis c'est elle qui te connaît le mieux, sur le bout des doigts, elle te crie juste son envie d'être heureuse, mais elle ignore évidement que tu es amoureux d'elle… Alors laisse-lui du temps…

- Hayley m'a dit la même chose…

- Alors pourquoi tu te prends la tête !

- Parce que figure-toi que ce n'est pas facile de voir la personne qu'on aime avec une autre personne !

- Je sais…

- Hein… ?

- Je vais préparer le dîner ! Dit-il se levant précipitamment.

Hinata rentra à l'appartement et aperçoit un mot sur la table.

- Je rentre tard, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je t'aime. Hayley.

La jeune fille se dirigea sur le canapé et s'allongea tristement. Elle se mit à penser à Lyan.

- Ce n'est pas bien ce que je fais avec lui…

Comme si ses pensées avaient vagabondées jusqu'au jeune homme, Lyan essayait de joindre Hinata.

- Allô… ?

- Hinata… Je suis content que tu décroches… Est-ce que ça va… ?

- Oui… Et toi… ?

- Pas vraiment, je me demande pourquoi tu es parti dans la nuit… ?

- Je suis sincèrement désolée… Je…

- Hinata, il ne fallait pas me dire oui, si tu n'en n'avais pas envie, j'aurais compris…

- Lyan… Je… Je ne me comporte pas bien avec toi…

- Pourquoi, parce que tu es toujours amoureuse de Naruto… ?

- Euh !

- Je le sais Hinata, je commence à te cerner, et à savoir à quoi tu penses quand tes yeux s'évadent dans le vide…

- Pardon…

- Hinata… Je suis bien avec toi… Tu traverses un moment de doute dans ta vie, ce n'est rien, combien de femme passe par là… Rit-il

- … Hinata sourit légèrement

- J'ai le défaut d'être amoureux de toi… De savoir que je vais peut-être souffrir, mais je veux être auprès de toi… Continuer nos journées où l'on se sent si bien ensemble… Je ne te demande pas et je ne te demanderais jamais d'être une amoureuse transis, juste de continuer notre chemin ensemble…

- Lyan… Tu… Tu es fantastique….

- Merci… Est-ce que… Tu veux venir… Chez moi… ?

- Je voudrais avec plaisir, mais Hayley m'a laissé un mot et je m'inquiète…

- Ah… ?

- Elle me dit qu'elle rentre tard car elle travaille, mais les dimanches elle finit à midi…

- Peut-être qu'elle est restée au studio travailler…

- Non… Je sens que c'est autre chose…

- Vous êtes réellement liée toutes les deux…

- Euh… Oui… !

- Tu veux que je passe l'attendre avec toi…

- Oui, je veux bien…

- D'accord, j'arrive dans ce cas…

- Oui…

Hinata raccrocha un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Shiro se préparait. Elie l'avait invité à dîner chez elle. Il se faisait beau, mais le cœur à se préparer, n'y était pas.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un homme se préparer avec tant de recul…

- Maman…

- Tu n'as pas l'air ravi chéri… ?

- Si, ça va…

- Tout se passe bien avec Elie… ?

- Oui, elle est parfaite… Elle fait attention à moi, me gâte, elle est… Amoureuse de moi et ensemble, on est réellement bien…

- Mais… ?

- Mais… Rien, ça va… Je dois être fatigué, les cours, les répétitions, c'est une nouvelle vie…

- Shiro… Je suis ta mère, alors n'essaye pas de me mentir…

- …

- Comment se porte Keiji… ?

- Euh… Bien…

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup de lui ces derniers temps…

- Quoi… ? Bah, pourquoi je devrais parler de lui…

- Parce que tu tiens à lui…

- C'est un vieil ami, il fait sa vie aussi…

- Cette réponse sonne comme un, « je ne sais pas quoi répondre ».

- Maman… !

- Shiro ! Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien remarqué depuis toutes ces années… Je suis ta mère, je suis ta moitié, tu es en moi à jamais, même quand je ne serais plus là je serais deviner pourquoi tu pleures…

- Je ne pleure pas…

- Ah non… A chaque fois que tu reviens d'un rendez-vous avec Elie, tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre et tu pleures !

- Tu as du rêver maman…

- Oui, comme le fait que je ne sais pas de qui mon fils est en réalité amoureux !

- Arrête ! Pleure ce dernier

- Shiro, je sais…

- Non ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Tu ne peux savoir ce que j'ai dans le cœur, tout ce qui me ronge et m'inquiète ! Alors laisse-moi, j'ai une petite-amie normale, je suis en couple normal, alors stop !

Shiro part laissant une maman inquiète pour son fils. Elle s'assoit sur le lit, désemparée.

- Chérie… ? Est-ce bien Shiro que je viens d'entendre crier… ?

- Oui…

- Que se passe t-il, Shiro ne s'énerve jamais…

Sans réponse de la part de sa femme, il vient s'asseoir près d'elle et l'enlace.

- Chéri… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute…

Shiro reprit son calme dans la rue. Il avala la conversation étrange qu'il avait eu avec sa mère et se rendit chez Elie, posé.

- Bonsoir… Sourit-il

- Bonsoir… Rougit-elle. Tu es… Beau…

- Merci… Dit-il l'embrassant

- Entre, tout est prêt…

- Oui…

Le couple dîna sagement. Puis, ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans le canapé. Shiro s'allongea et Elie s'installa entre ses jambes, sur lui. Le jeune homme caressa tendrement le bras nu d'Elie, et la jeune femme se sentit partir dans un désir incontrôlable.

Elle leva la tête et l'admira.

- « Il est beau »

Sentant un regard posé sur lui, il détourna ses yeux vers la jeune fille.

- Tout va bien Elie… ?

- Oui…

La jeune femme remonta son corps sur Shiro et vient capturer ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut tendre, cajoleur, quand Elie vient caresser la tablette de chocolat de Shiro sous son tee-shirt. Le jeune homme ressentit de léger frisson, agréable et il rentra dans l'audace, lui aussi. Il vient déposer des caresses dans son dos, pour descendre sur ses hanches, puis ses fesses qu'il serra doucement.

Elie échappa un petit cri de plaisir et défit ses lèvres de celles de Shiro.

- Shiro… J'ai…

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi…

Elie l'embrassa et le fit se lever.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme et commencèrent leur voyage fusionnel. Elie s'allongea sur le lit et Shiro vient prendre appui au-dessus d'elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Elie vient enlever le tee-shirt de Shiro et le jeune homme en fit de même avec le top de sa partenaire. Shiro quitta ses lèvres pour descendre goûter la poitrine d'Elie.

Blocage.

Dans sa chambre, Keiji venait de terminer sa pénitence. Ses poignets avaient encore des traces de sang, et les plaies ne parvenaient même plus à cicatriser étant donné leur nombre.

Il s'allongea dans son lit et prit possession de son mobile. Il ouvrit ce dernier et se dirigea dans son dossier photo. Il fit défiler ces dernières et tomba sur celle espéré.

Il contempla la personne prenant toute l'espace de cette photo. Elle souriait, éclatait de joie, ses yeux pétillaient, son visage exprimait la joie, et quel séduisant individu.

Shiro avait un goût de fer dans la bouche. Ce qu'il frôlait avec ses lèvres, n'avait pas bon goût. La peau d'Elie sentait toujours la pêche pourtant, mais son goût était âcre. S'efforçant de se rassurer en se disant que c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait un corps de femme, il continua son chemin.

Keiji mit son doigt contre ses lèvres, comme un enfant surpris du jouet qu'il possédait. Il essaya de comprendre pourquoi une telle joie, il contempla les contours de cet être, imagina la sensation de toucher cette peau pâle, sa douceur, son odeur.

Malgré le temps qui l'avait aidé à se résigner, Keiji savait plus que jamais qui était la personne qu'il réclamait plus que tout. Il savait de qui il avait réellement envie, envie de prendre sauvagement, d'embrasser à perdre haleine, de caresser jusqu'à épuisement, que leur corps ne fasse plus qu'un, il voulait essuyer de sa langue ses gouttes de sueurs qui pourraient perler sur son torse, sa musculature parfaite.

Elie était envoûtée par tant de beauté. Elle venait de défaire la ceinture du jeune homme, et ce dernier fit glisser son pantalon. Il vient imiter le même geste à son amante, et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent tous deux en sous-vêtement.

Il essora leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, et ne cessa d'échanger des baisers bouillants.

- Il sent toujours bon…

Elie était enivrée par l'odeur de Shiro, une douceur, du jasmin, du lait de coco, elle ne savait pas, mais elle voulait le croquer.

Shiro sentait la nausée arriver, son odorat indiqua un fruit doux et sucrée, mais son habitude en était autrement.

- « Il sent la cigarette et l'anis ».

- Il a toujours eu un corps parfait… Ni trop musclé, ni trop mince…

Shiro tenta de se faire à ce corps ferme et porté par des rondeurs étrangères. Une poitrine, un fessier rebondissant, des lèvres pulpeuses. Sa peau était parfaite, aucun défaut.

- « Ses bras sont toujours mutilées, un hématome trône sur son visage de porcelaine, des chocs se trouvent sur son corps… Il est mince, avec très peu de muscle »

- Il est grand… Une voix suave et rassurante…

- « Il est d'une taille moyenne adorable… Sa voix rauque enrouée légèrement par la cigarette… »

- Tu me fais perdre la tête connard ! Crie ce dernier balançant son mobile contre le mur

- « Tu me rend dingue depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi »

- C'est quoi ce bordel !

Le père de Keiji rentra, furieux.

- Petit con, ça t'amuse de crier et t'apeurer mes clients !

Keiji prit une première gifle.

Elie posa sa main délicate sur la joue de Shiro.

- Ça va… ? Tu as l'air ailleurs… ?

- Désolé… Je… Je suis nerveux…

- Moi aussi…

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un petit merdeux pareil !

Le père de Keiji lui infligea son poing dans le coin des lèvres.

Elie prit possession des lèvres de son amant et continua malgré leur peur, leur voyage au plaisir charnel.

Le père de Keiji prit son fils par le col du tee-shirt et le mit debout. Mais Keiji tomba.

- Sale petite merde, tu ne tiens même plus debout sale drogué !

Shiro et Elie étaient nus, au corps à corps, et échangèrent de multiples caresses sensuelles. Puis, Shiro dut se résigner, il devait partir préparer son amante. Il descendit rencontrer le péché de son amante, il ferma les yeux et grimaça.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout soit compliqué, à ne ressentir aucun plaisir, et à être à la limite du dégoût.

Noyée dans le plaisir, Elie agrippa la chevelure de son amant, signe que Shiro prit comme un arrêt.

- « Elle est assez prête ».

Il se retira de son fruit et vient positionner son corps au dessus d'elle.

- J'ai envie de toi… Sourit-elle

- Moi aussi… Articule ce dernier difficilement.

- Allez ! Relève-toi, relève-toi je t'ai dis !

- …

- Bon à rien…

Excédé, l'homme infligea un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de son fils.

Ils se mêlèrent enfin, Elie cria sa douleur, mais les vas et viens de Shiro étaient tellement tendres qu'elle perçut davantage le bien-être. Le jeune homme ressentait du plaisir à sentir sa fierté s'exposer ainsi à l'organe féminin, mais rien dans son corps ne se produisait. Ni frisson, ni le ventre qui se contractait, ni ce liquide masculin qui le titillait de vouloir partir avant l'orgasme et son cœur battait à une allure raisonnable.

Fier de la haine déversé, le père de Keiji quitta enfin la chambre en claquant la porte.

Keiji se mit sur le dos et pleura son mal. Ses côtes le firent atrocement souffrir, la douleur de son mollet s'était réveillée, son visage le piquait, il se toucha le ventre de mal.

- J'en ai assez… Shiro… Je veux mourir…

Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme tenta de se consacrer et se passa des actes existant dans sa tête, sinon, il ne parviendra jamais à échapper la preuve de son bien-être épuisé.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Shiro ne put que penser à Keiji pour faire jaillir son bien-être. Elie n'avait pas encore vu son visage ainsi, épanouit, beau, séduit et excité.

Éreinté, Shiro s'écroula sur le corps de sa partenaire.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'était plus vierge, il venait de faire l'amour à une femme sublime et il était dans le même état que lorsqu'il venait de terminer un examen difficile, soulagé que tout se finisse.

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent se rafraîchir dans la salle d'eau et reviennent tous deux se mettre au lit.

- Shiro, c'était parfait…

- …

- Je n'ai pratiquement pas eu mal… Tu es un homme tellement attentionné…

- Oui… Merci… Sourit-il forcé.

Elie se confina dans ses bras, et s'endormit. Shiro se sentait mal, il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, de ce qui venait de se passer, il se sentait minable, écœurant et navrant.

- « J'ai cru que tout mon être se déchirait en deux ».

Hayley se trouvait dans le parc situé derrière l'immeuble de la production. C'est ici que Tomas l'avait remarqué, tout ça en chantant une berceuse.

La jeune femme se sentait vide, elle avait pleuré toute la journée, les mots de Tomas l'avait blessé, anéanti, comme la fin d'une histoire qu'on lit même avant de connaître le début. Elle se sentait inachevée, perdue, fausse, hypocrite, Tomas avait lu en elle, mais comment… ?

Il ne connaissait rien de sa vie, rien de son entourage, de son parcours dans la vie et par le simple fait d'avoir lu ses textes, il avait cerné l'humain qu'était la jeune femme.

Assisse en tailleur sur un banc, Hayley contemplait les étoiles, du papier dans les mains.

Elle pensait à ses amis, Keiji et Shiro, les meilleurs amis du monde, et plus selon les dires de son amie. Riichi, l'ami le plus précieux qu'elle possédait, et l'homme le plus merveilleux de cette terre. Hinata et Naruto, l'amour à sens unique, ou l'amour impossible… ? Comment les qualifier… ? Benoît, son ami aux aires toujours mélancolique, perdu, seul, n'ayant aucune confiance en lui et pourtant, quel garçon fantasque.

Hayley souriait en pensant à ses amis, elle avait tellement de chance de connaître des personnes aussi exceptionnelles.

- Maurice et Tomas sont deux personnes formidables aussi…

Ils vivaient tous des étapes difficiles en ce moment, au point de plus savoir qui « il était ».

- Qui nous sommes… ?

Hayley eu comme une révélation à sa pensée. Tous subissaient les caprices de la vie, tous enduraient les hasards manqués par notre vision aveugle du bonheur.

La jeune femme prit son stylo et écrit, écrit sans s'arrêter, aucun trou blanc, aucun manque d'inspiration, elle pensait au nom de ses amis, à leurs paroles prononcées, à leurs états actuels, à tout ce qu'ils avaient bêtement loupés, tout ce qui leur avait échappé.

Hayley relut pour la première fois un texte qu'elle venait d'écrire. Et elle souriait. Fière. Fière de ces mots, honorée d'avoir compris les doutes de ses amis, ravie de comprendre les personnes qui font de sa vie un épanouissement.

Heureuse de savoir qu'elle pouvait déposer des mots sur ce qu'elle était.

Pensant qu'elle en était incapable.

- Tomas… Souffle-t-elle chaleureusement.

Hayley se leva subitement et se dirigea aux portes de la production.

La lumière était encore allumée dans le bureau du PDG. Concentré dans son travail, une main insistante vient le perturber.

- Oui… ! Dit-il sèchement.

- Chéri, tu travailles encore… ?

- …

- Je te parle… ?

- Tu me déranges… !

- Tomas, ça fait des jours que tu restes à des heures pas possibles ! Et tu ne dors plus à la maison depuis une semaine ! Tes amantes restent toute la nuit maintenant !

- Je dors seul à présent !

Mélanie s'assoit à cette nouvelle.

- C'est une plaisanterie, toi, tu n'as pas fait l'amour depuis une semaine ! Aurais-tu une panne…

- Tu es vraiment une gamine !

- Attends, tu es sérieux… ?!

- …

- Elle est revenue en ville… ?

Tomas arrêta d'écrire et regarda Mélanie d'un air méprisant.

- Non…

- Alors puis-je connaître les raisons de ta soudaine baisse de libido !

- Tomas !

Hayley pénétra en trombe dans le bureau de Tomas, ravie de savoir qu'il était encore là.

- Mademoiselle Farber, on ne vous a pas apprit à frapper avant d'entrer !

- Désolée, je ne savais pas que… Euh, je vais attendre dehors…

- Farber, vous vouliez quoi ! Retentit la voix de Tomas

- Euh… J'ai… J'ai écris un texte…

- Mélanie, laisse-nous !

- Quoi… ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter !

Mélanie sortit du bureau n'omettant pas de poser un regard méprisant à la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

- La ferme et donnez moi ce texte…

- Euh… Oui…

Hayley s'assoit au bureau et donna son texte à Tomas.

- Recognise… Prononce Tomas

- Se reconnaître… Traduit Hayley

Le titre inspirait déjà le jeune homme, comme s'il pouvait déjà deviner qu'elle avait compris ces dires.

Curieux et impatient de découvrir le texte de sa chanteuse, il s'apprêtait à déguster son génie quand Hayley posa ses deux mains sur le papier, la tête baissée.

- Euh… Je…

La jeune femme se sentit étrange, elle était intimidée, et anxieuse de connaître l'avis de Tomas pour la première fois.

- Farber !

- Je… Vous pourriez le lire, ce soir… Enfin… Je… « Mais enfin calme-toi ».

Le cœur de Hayley était sur le point d'exploser.

- On se voit demain, désolée pour le dérangement !

Hayley se leva précipitamment, et partit en courant du bureau de Tomas. Elle sentait son cœur battre à une allure record, il était presque sur le point de se décrocher de sa poitrine.

- Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai… Pourquoi j'ai eu si peur… ?

Tomas resta perplexe et surpris d'un tel comportement, pourquoi être subitement partis… ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :** _Charlie Heart…_

Hayley pénétra dans l'appartement essoufflée. Elle avait déballé la rue comme pour échapper au démon qui la poursuivait. Attirée par le bruit du claquement de porte, Hinata et Lyan accueillirent la jeune femme.

- Hayley, tout va bien… ? Demande son amie, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

- Ça, ça va…

- Tu en fais une tête… ?

- Je… J'ai…

Lyan mit une main sur l'épaule de Hinata, signe de laisser son amie et de lui préparer le dîner.

- Hayley, on allait se mettre à table, tu viens… ?

- Oui…

Les jeunes gens dînèrent dans une atmosphère détendue, Lyan faisait rire les filles et elles se moquaient à lui poser des tonnes de questions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes comme musique Lyan… ? Demande Hayley

- Un peu de tout, mais j'aime surtout la musique classique, c'est une source d'inspiration pour moi…

- Oh…

- La maman de Lyan est violoniste professionnelle, elle fait des concerts en Europe et au Japon… Dit fièrement Hinata

- C'est impressionnant, tu dois être fier…

- Oui, même si je ne vois ma mère que deux ou trois fois par an, je suis assez fier… Sourit-il

- Désolée… S'excuse Hinata de sa maladresse

Lyan prit sa main et l'embrassa.

- Ce n'est rien… Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, on s'écrit souvent, et puis il me reste mon père, ça va !

- Oui… Sourit Hayley

Le dîner terminé, Lyan constatant l'heure, prit l'initiative de partir.

- Je t'accompagne en bas…

Ils descendirent par l'ascenseur et Hinata quitta son amant en bas de l'immeuble.

- Désolée, pour tout…

La jeune fille n'eut le temps de terminer ses excuses, Lyan en avait déjà assez entendu, il l'embrassa afin que ces mots restent en elle. Charmée, elle agrippa fortement le cou de Lyan.

- Bonne nuit… Susurre ce dernier

- Bonne nuit… On se voit demain pour déjeuner… ?

- Évidement…

Il l'embrassa sur le nez et partit. Hinata remonta à l'appartement et vint s'écrouler sur le canapé tout sourire.

- J'en connais une qui est heureuse… ?

- Oui… Je me sens bien… Je ne veux rien savoir d'autre… Sourit-elle

- Tu as raison…

- Excepté, pour quelle raison tu t'es absentée aussi tard et pourquoi tu es rentrée comme une voleuse… ?

- Ah… Il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange aujourd'hui… Je me suis disputée avec Tomas…

- Jusqu'à là, tout vas bien…

- Oui, sauf qu'il…

- Quoi… ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est bizarre, je… Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour arriver à me cerner à la perfection… !

- C'est-à-dire… ?

- Il arrive toujours à savoir à quoi je pense, ce que je vais dire, ce que je vais faire, pourquoi et comment ! Ça m'énerve !

- Hayley, ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui ton insatisfaction à ne plus être toi-même à cent pour cent !

- Comment ça… ?

- Tu… Depuis que tu es avec Dan… Tu es étrange… Au début, je pensais que c'était de l'amour, de l'amour à l'extrême, mais… Tu es à moitié Hayley, depuis un moment…

- Je ne vois pas ce que Dan a avoir la dedans, je suis triste d'être loin de la personne que j'aime, c'est normal !

- Oui… Mais je…

- Hinata, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi !

- Moi non plus… Mais tu es sur les nerfs depuis quelque temps…

- Je sais, c'est depuis que je connais To…

Hayley arrêta ses foudres, stoppa ce nom avant qu'il ne sorte de sa bouche, comme une confession de son cœur. Elle rougit légèrement, encore. Cet homme était une rencontre particulière… ? Mais qui… ! Qui était-il… ?

- Je vais me coucher…

Hayley se précipita dans la chambre. Hinata resta bouche-bée devant les rougissements de son amie qui était dû encore une fois à Tomas. Ce jeune homme semblait tout simplement.

- La perturber… Sourit Hinata

Hinata ne cessait de rire discrètement, Hayley avait une tête de femme énervée et boudeuse. Qu'avait-elle encore dans la tête pour être de cette humeur.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait un rêve pareil »

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent en classe. Benoît et Riichi étaient arrivés.

- Bonjour ma princesse…

- …

- Tout va bien… ?

- Elle boude depuis hier soir…

- Je ne boude pas !

Riichi sourit et descendit voir Hayley.

- Aurais-tu fais un rêve dérangeant… ?

- Quoi ?!

- Quand tu es énervée de cette façon, c'est que quelque chose te gêne…

- Vous avez décidé de tous vous léguer contre moi ou quoi !

- J'ai donc visé juste… Sourit-il perfidement

- Laisse-moi tranquille… Boude-t-elle

- Tu es encore plus belle énervée…

Riichi prit son menton dans les mains, et embrassa son front. Le jeune homme sourit et retourna à sa place.

Les cours passèrent assez rapidement, excepté pour Shiro. Keiji ne s'était pas présenté en cours ce matin et le jeune homme mourait d'envie de savoir pourquoi.

L'heure du déjeuner se fit entendre, et les jeunes gens partirent à la cafétéria.

- Tu sais pourquoi Keiji n'est pas venu Shiro… ? Demande Benoît

- Non…

- Tu as essayé de l'appeler… ?

- Non ! Pourquoi ça serait à moi de la faire !

- Et, t'excite pas, on te pose juste une question ! S'agace Riichi

- Oui… Désolé Benoît…

- Euh, c'est rien…

Leur déjeuner terminé dans le silence, le groupe se rendirent au studio, rejoint par Sasuke.

- Vous croyez que Keiji sera là… ? Demande Naruto

- J'espère… Souffle Benoît

- Le pauvre n'a plus que ça maintenant, alors il viendra… Réplique Riichi

Shiro se sentit contrarié, il avait prit personnellement la réflexion de son ami, « il ne lui reste plus que ça », cette phrase l'attrista, plus d'une semaine qu'il ignorait son ami, se sentait-il seul… ?

- « Non, il est déjà tout seul ».

Hayley était crispée, elle était partagée entre le sentiment de savoir ce que Tomas avait pensé de sa chanson et à l'inverse, celle de ne rien savoir. Le groupe pénétra dans le studio où Maurice et Tomas les attendaient.

- Bonjour à tous !

- Oh, Maurice, vous avez coupé vos cheveux ! Fait remarquer Benoît

- Oui, ma femme me les a brûlé hier soir en faisant des crêpes ! Rit-il

- Oh… Bah, vous êtes bien comme ça !

- Oui, ma femme me trouve plus canon ainsi ! Dit-il faisant un clin d'œil fier

Benoît rit à la réflexion farfelue de son manager.

- Alors princesse, Tomas m'a dis que tu avais écris une chanson… ?

- Ah oui… ? Se fige cette dernière

- J'ai hâte d'entendre ça… !

- Euh…

- Je n'ai pas lu votre chanson Farber, je veux que vous la chantiez directement !

- Quoi… ?!

- Vous avait quinze minutes pour vous préparer avec Maurice !

- Mais, mais, et si vous ne l'aimez pas… ? Enfin, vous les rejetez toujours, pourquoi me faire chanter directement celle-là sans l'avoir lu !

- Vous me cassez les oreilles avec vos questions, faites ce que je vous dis et c'est tout !

- Viens ma princesse, nous allons décider d'un air !

Maurice attrapa la main de Hayley et l'emmena vers le piano.

Ils se préparèrent quelque peu, Maurice étant déjà séduit par les simples fredonnements de Hayley. Il avait hâte de l'écouter chanter.

Keiji arriva enfin au studio. Tous le regardèrent surpris. Il portait une gavroche couvrant la moitié de son visage, il se cachait sous des lunettes de soleil et boitait quelque peu en marchant.

- Désolé d'être en retard ! Dit-il en direction de Tomas

- …

Tomas ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder l'état minable de son jeune musicien.

- Je pense que nous sommes prêts… ! S'écrie Maurice

Les garçons montèrent sur scène.

Tomas avait défini leur place comme aucun groupe ne procédait.

Lorsqu'on se mettait à la place du public, on pouvait observer le batteur à gauche, légèrement penché, afin qu'il ne tourne pas complètement le dos à ses camarades, le pianiste à droite, penché légèrement lui aussi, les guitares derrières, et le chanteur au milieu, sur le devant.

Hayley était angoissée, son cœur tambourinait à allure folle contre sa poitrine, elle était stressée. Elle n'avait jamais chanté officiellement, accompagné de ses amis, et tous qui allaient découvrir ce texte.

- Farber ! Commencez !

- Oui…

Hayley ne put sortir une note de ses lèvres, Shiro le ressentant, ne fit partir le rythme.

- Tomas… Dit-elle d'une petite voix

- Quoi ?

- Je peux… Reculer… Je me sens seule à cette place et je suis trop éloignée de mes musiciens…

Tomas et Maurice comprirent sa demande, Hayley ne se considérait pas comme une chanteuse, elle était réellement conscience qu'elle était membre d'un groupe, et avait besoin de toute leur énergie pour chanter.

- Oui !

- Merci…

Hayley recula, jusqu'à être aligné avec Shiro et Riichi, légèrement distancé. La jeune femme regarda son pianiste, elle avait besoin de son sourire rassurant pour réussir à puiser du courage.

Attendrit, Riichi savait la quémande de son amie. Il fit un beau sourire, chaleureux et encourageant.

Rassurée, Hayley fit signe à Shiro qu'elle était prête. Il donna le ton et la musique retentit. C'était le piano et le batteur qui commençaient cette musique, suivi doucement par les guitares.

Hayley ferma les yeux, trop impressionnée pour faire face à son public. Avec la plus grande frayeur du monde, et la plus immense résolution, elle fit fondre ses mots sur cet air.

C'était une chanson douce, mélancolique et dynamique à la fois, comme une note qui se perd dans toutes ces partitions rock.

Les paroles étaient prononcées en anglais, mais se traduisaient facilement dans le cœur des personnes buvant ces mots.

Des mots remplis d'incertitude, Hayley avouait enfin qu'elle se cherchait :

- « D'où te vient cette soudaine envie de fuir… »

Une inquiétude de ne plus retrouver son identité.

- « Quel est ce sourire rempli d'interrogation… »

Elle était perturbée par la brèche ouverte dans son cœur.

- « Quand as-tu laissé vaguer cet ange dans tes plus vastes secret… »

Le refrain se faisait sur une note légèrement plus haute.

- « Apprends à dompter tes incertitudes, ne laisse pas cette guerre empiéter ta sagesse, continue de regarder dans ce miroir, la femme que tu vois, c'est bien toi… »

Les mots étaient censés, bien utilisés, sans complication, des paroles subtiles et délicates.

La batterie reprenait son mouvement, elle empiétait sur les autres partitions, laissant s'installer doucement la guitare acoustique.

Autre les paroles parfaites de cette chanson. La voix de Hayley. Les musiciens frissonnaient à chaque syllabes prononcées, quelle délice de suivre cette voix suave. Maurice et Tomas étaient stupéfait, charmé, amoureux, la voix de cette jeune fille était juste exceptionnelle, douce, mielleuse, rock, tout, elle pouvait exprimer n'importe quels sentiments.

- « Aurais-tu peur de la solitude… »

Tomas avait la tête vide, il ne voulait plus qu'entendre la voix de sa chanteuse et les sons mélodieux de ses musiciens. Séduit, il était séduit, des frissons parcouraient son échine, son cœur battait aussi rapidement que lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, sa ballade était un baiser sans fin.

- « Salé est l'avenir que tu prétends tenir de ton obsession ».

Emballé, il se sentait fébrile, ces paroles prenaient un sens démesuré en Tomas. Hayley paraissait mature, adulte en cet instant et en osmose avec ceux qui l'accompagne.

- « Obsession, crie moi son nom, que je détruise ses plus lourdes espérances »

Tomas ne pensait pas avoir autant atteint le cœur de cette jeune fille en la mettant à nue devant son reflet, et il devait s'avouer être dans le même état.

En entendant les mots du deuxième refrain, que la musique prenait sous une autre aile, avec son rythme différent du premier, Tomas agrippa le collier qui entourait son cou.

- « Ne snobe plus le chemin qui te conduit loin de ce vide ».

Il serra fort ce pendentif, « Lo » et l'arracha de son cou. Il le fit glisser entre ses doigts et le laissa s'écraser sur ses genoux, puis sur le sol.

La chanson s'arrêta sous le murmure de Hayley prononçant un léger, « Reconize » et les timbales vibrantes de Shiro.

Les amis de Hayley furent touchés par les paroles de cette première chanson, qui donnait un sentiment réel de partage.

Maurice se leva et applaudit un immense sourire aux lèvres, Hayley en rougissait presque.

Tomas restait le regard dans le vide, contemplant le sol brillant.

- C'était fantastique, Benoît quel progrès à la guitare, Sasuke a fait des miracles !

- Merci… Rougit heureux le guitariste

- Hayley… Ta chanson est…

- Idyllique… Fini Tomas

- …

- Joli travail Farber…

Hayley sentit son cœur bondir de joie, elle sourit gracieusement.

- Merci…

- Il faudra travailler sur deux, trois, arrangements niveau musical, mais c'est un excellent début… Félicitation, vous avez votre première chanson les enfants ! Félicite Maurice

- Oui… Sourit Hayley

- Nous travaillerons les arrangements demain, afin de commencer l'enregistrement de votre premier single en fin de semaine !

- Quoi… Si vite… ? S'étonne Benoît

- Et oui, je vous rappelle qu'il vous faut un album avant avril afin de commencer la tournée et vous aurez des interviews, des émissions de télé, des séances studio, le voyage commence maintenant les enfants ! Rit Maurice

- Est-ce toujours ce que vous voulez… ? Demande Tomas, s'allumant une cigarette

Tous se regardèrent et se sourirent fier, évidement qu'ils voulaient continuer.

- Bien sur… C'est notre rêve, maintenant qu'il est commencé, hors de question de s'arrêter ! Se réjouit Naruto

- Farber… ?!

Hayley regarda Tomas, elle, elle n'avait jamais voulu faire partir d'un groupe, ni être chanteuse, en réalité, elle détestait tout ce qui était lié au show-business, mais pour ses amis, elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu, et c'était dans son sang de toute façon.

- Farber… ?!

- Oui… ?

- Votre réponse… ?

- Quelle réponse… ?

- Est-ce toujours ce que vous voulez…

- Oui… Sourit-elle

- N'ayez pas cette tête apeurée, vous avez une maturité artistique, votre nom de groupe vous décrit à la perfection… Complimente Tomas, à l'ensemble du groupe

- Merci… Souffle Shiro

- Je ne vous laisserez pas vous balader dans la nature, Maurice et moi sommes là pour vous, compris…

Hayley ressentit une chaleur l'enivrer, les mots de Tomas la rassuraient.

- Bon, je vais chercher les personnes qui vont travailler sur ce morceau afin de les faire écouter !

Maurice sortit du studio et revient avec le père de Tomas, Mélanie, ainsi Vince et Udo qui avaient voulu se joindre à eux. Ils s'installèrent sur les strapontins.

- « Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça… ? »

Mélanie et le père de Tomas dévisageaient Hayley, ils s'attendaient à un miracle venant de ce groupe, étant donné l'énergie et l'argent qu'investissait Tomas.

Quant à Udo et Vince, ils avaient hâte d'entendre si cette jeune chanteuse rivalisait avec leurs protégées, Layla et Nana.

Udo produisait et manageait le groupe de Trapnest et Bad Luck. Vince s'occupait de Blast, Matt & Brother's et Nittle Gasper.

- Vous êtes prêts… ? Sourit Maurice

- Oui… Répond Hayley

Shiro compta la mesure et le morceau s'élança. A la première note sonnée par Hayley, les producteurs restèrent abasourdis, sa voix était mélodieuse et envoûtante.

Le père de Tomas ferma étrangement les yeux, le timbre de voix de Hayley le perturbait, il était assez unique, une voix pouvant modeler tous les genres, rock, jazz et il entendit un léger lyrisme évacuant de son thorax.

La chanson évoquait une recherche de soit, des sentiments qui nous traversent, qui étaient parfois inconnus à notre personnalité, des paroles pouvant atteindre plus d'une personne.

Les musiciens étaient envoûtés par leur mélodie, ils avaient la passion dans les yeux, leurs gestes étaient sensuels, et souples, ils caressaient leurs instruments et leur cœur se confondait avec les mots de leur chanteuse.

La dernière note fut donnée, et chacun ne savait que dire.

Ce silence effraya le groupe, pourquoi un si grand vide, tout d'un coup.

- Alors… ? Régit enfin Maurice

- C'est… Bien… Lâche simplement Vince

- C'est… Intéressant… Suit Udo

- Pas mal pour des gamins… Lance Mélanie

- Je vois… ? Est surpris Maurice. C'est tout ce que…

- La guitare acoustique est faible, le batteur joue trop fort, les guitares ne sont pas toujours en accord, le pianiste, rien à dire et la chanteuse… Débite le père de Tomas

- La chanteuse… ? Demande Tomas

- Votre voix est facilement modelable, attention de bien mesurer vos notes, surtout quand vous partez dans les sols mineurs, sinon… Vous avez une voix agréable et belle, bien que trop familière…

- Familière… ? S'interroge Hayley

- Le style de musique que vous avez choisit est assez basique dans le rock, c'est d'ailleurs plus de la pop rock… Est-ce que ce style va continuer à plaire… ?

Hayley le regarda surprise, si son groupe contenait une acoustique et un piano, c'était bien pour les raisons qu'il venait de citer.

- Et bien, c'est pour cette raison que nous avons intégrer la guitare acoustique et le piano… L'acoustique donne une mélodie nostalgique et mélancolique, et le piano une identité à la musique, ces deux instruments sont souvent utilisés pour les sons de fond, mais c'est bien pour ne ressembler à aucun style que nous avons décidé de former ainsi les musiciens… Répond la jeune chanteuse.

- …

- Non… ? Dit-elle regardant Tomas

- …

- C'est évident ! Sourit Maurice. Moi j'adore, et j'ai hâte de voir ce que cela donne en studio et avec les arrangements auxquels a fait allusion Monsieur Ourbanovski !

Tous se sentirent soulagés, les tensions étaient retombées.

- Bien, travaillez dur et je viendrais vous assister à l'enregistrement !

Le père de Tomas se leva et prit congé.

- Bon courage ! Lance Vince, partant également

Udo le suivi, sans dire un mot.

- Est-ce qu'il y aurait de la jalousie dans l'air… ? Ironise Mélanie

- Je crois bien ! Vince et Udo ont le dégoût de savoir que notre groupe va être le meilleur ! Rit-il fortement.

Maurice monta sur scène et choppa les mains de Hayley.

- Ma princesse, tu étais parfaite !

- Ah… Merci…

- Et nous alors… ? Ironise Naruto

- Vous, on a du travail !

Hayley rit, un rire qui réchauffa le cœur de ses amis. Ils étaient tous heureux de la nouvelle vie qui les attendaient.

- Benoît, apprends à relaxer ta main, tu as du mal à faire coordonnée, index et majeur… Conseille Sasuke, allant vers le jeune homme.

- Euh, oui…

- Keiji, Naruto, le son de vos caisses sont trop fortes… Shiro, tape tes caisses plus en bas, et par sur le milieu ! Conseille Tomas

- Oui…

- Riichi… Rien à dire…

- Évidement ! D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, Hayley, évite de trop…

- De trop vous élancer avec votre gorge quand vous montez dans les hauts…

Tomas snoba Riichi, c'était lui le manager ici. Il s'approcha de Hayley. Il mit la main sur son ventre et sur son thorax.

- C'est votre thorax qui respire… Et le ventre expire les notes… Vous devez forcer sur votre ventre, si vous n'y arrivez pas, faites des abdos… Et courez pour contrôler votre respiration…

- Euh… Oui…

Hayley était quelque peu bouleversée, Tomas était si proche, il sentait bon, il était chaud et sa voix était rauque et rassurante.

- Euh, oui, oui, je le ferais ! Dit-elle s'écartant de lui

- J'espère, sinon vous n'arriverez pas à un bon résultat !

- Oui…

La journée passa assez vite aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous ravis du travail accompli, et rentrèrent chez eux avec le sourire.

- Hinata ! S'écrie Hayley rentrant

- Hayley… Bonsoir…

- Chérie, nous avons notre première chanson… !

- Ah oui… C'est formidable… !

- Oui, j'ai écris le texte hier et Tomas la validé et nous avons notre première chanson !

- Je suis tellement fier de vous, alors ça y est, vous allez être des vedettes !

- Oui, enfin, il faut que la chanson plaise !

- Elle plaira… Je peux la lire… ?

- Oui… Tiens !

Hinata lut les mots de son amie et déversa des larmes, sa sensibilité était atteinte.

- Hayley… Elle serra son amie dans les bras

- Quoi… ?

- C'est toi… Cette chanson, merci… Merci à celui qui t'a dit tous ces mots…

- Mais… ?

- Rien, laisse… Comment as-tu enfin réussi à écrire…

- Et bien… Je dois avouer que Tomas y est pour beaucoup, il m'a mis comme une gifle psychologique, c'était radicale, mais efficace…

- Alors c'est lui que je dois remercier…

- Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles… ? S'étonne celle-ci

- Rien… Viens, allons dîner…

- Oui !

Tomas et Maurice regardèrent ensemble les derniers arrangements dans le studio.

- Je suis plutôt content de notre travail ! En tout cas, tu auras donné une sacrée révélation à Hayley ! C'est grâce à toi cette chanson et aux…

- C'est bon… Inutile de me faire les éloges, c'est elle qui a écrit cette chanson, c'est tout…

- Oui… Enfin… Les mots que tu lui as dit hier y sont pour quelque chose, ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre !

Tomas se leva, exaspéré par les paroles de son parrain.

- Oh, mais ne te…

Maurice sentit quelque chose de dur sous ses pieds. Il leva ce dernier et ramassa l'objet de sa gêne.

- Tomas…

- Quoi… ?

- Ton collier…

Tomas scruta le bijou, il en fit le tour et continua son chemin.

- Jette-le…

- Quoi… ? Tu… Tu es sur… ?

- Oui !

- Avec grand plaisir dans ce cas !

Maurice courut jusqu'à la poubelle de la réception et jeta l'objet sous les yeux intrigués de Jill.

- Que faites-vous… ?

- Je me débarrasse d'un vieux poids inutile !

- N'exagère pas Maurice…

- Oh… Notre grand PDG au cœur de pierre vient d'être brisé! Confit-il à Jill

- Ah… ? S'inquiète la jeune fille

- Oui, des paroles fondantes viennent d'ouvrir une brèche fleurissante dans son petit cœur !

- Maurice, d'où sortez-vous toutes ces phrases… ? Sourit-elle

- Inutile… ! Tu es un bon coach, mais un parolier bidon !

- Ah… Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit blond…

- Idiot !

Tomas partit se calmer dans son bureau. Il s'assoit dans son fauteuil et s'alluma une cigarette afin d'évacuer son stress.

- Au fait ! Apparaît Maurice

- Quoi encore… ?

- La voix de Hayley ne te rappelle rien… ?

- Non…

- C'est vrai que tu n'es ici que depuis cinq années…

- Pourquoi cette question…

- En écoutant et en regardant chanter Hayley, j'ai ressentis de la nostalgie, comme si j'avais déjà entendu cette voix…

- …

- Au fait, pourquoi tu l'appelles par son nom de famille… ?

- …

- Tu ne… Attends, Farber, mais bien sur, quel idiot !

Maurice se leva précipitamment, et chercha dans les vieux dossiers de Tomas, concernant les albums de tous les chanteurs ayant porté les insignes de la production « TOM ».

Il chopa un album, et l'inséra dans le poste radio.

La première chanson régnait dans le bureau, une chanson assez frivole et dynamique. Maurice souffla de soulagement et de sentiment affectueux.

Tomas retrouva effectivement un air de ressemblance dans les voix, mais la femme qui chantait était plus âgée que Hayley.

- Charlie… Prononce ce dernier

- Tu expliques… ?

- Il y a quinze ans, ton père avait déniché dans un piano bar, une jeune femme à la voix suave et sensuelle… Il lui avait fait passer des essaies et sa voix fit l'unanimité… Mais cette jeune femme avait des soucis pour descendre dans les aigus, j'avais donc était engagé pour être son coach vocal…

- Et… ?

- Charlie Heart était le nom de son groupe… Charlie pour son prénom et Heart, pour cœur, car elle disait que les musiciens qui l'accompagnait était le cœur de ses chansons, ceux qui les font battre…

- …

- Son vrai nom était Charlie Farber…

Maurice prit la pochette de l'album et montra la jeune femme à Tomas. Une ravissante et séduisante femme.

- Elle n'a pas ses cheveux corbeau, ni ses yeux bleu, mais dans le cœur, elles se ressemblent…

- …

- Ton père adorait ce groupe, il a fait son succès, une chanteuse de bar anglaise, venue au Japon pour être avec l'homme qu'elle aime…

- …

- Charlie et son groupe ont été rachetés par une autre maison de disque, lui proposant plus d'argent… Ton père en a été abattu, surtout que son nouveau producteur de l'époque avait une mauvaise réputation…

- …

- Hayley avait quatre ans, je me souviens l'avoir vu une fois, à la sortie du premier album de Charlie… Sourit-il. Je suis vraiment stupide de ne pas m'en être souvenu avant…

- …

- Les journaux disent qu'elle s'est enfuit en Europe, abandonnant mari et enfants… Trop prise de cour par cette vie professionnelle et personnelle…

- Enfuit… ?

- Oui…

- Farber tient sa voix de sa mère !

- Et alors… ?

- J'ai fais une bourde en disant que le donneur de son don pourrait la convaincre de faire partie du groupe et Farber m'a répondu que sa mère était décédée…

- Quoi… ?! Charlie est…

Maurice n'en revenait pas d'entendre cette nouvelle, Charlie, la douce, généreuse et délicate Charlie Farber était décédée…

Tomas continua d'écouter l'album, la voix de cette femme était agréable, reposante, une certaine sensualité cachée se dégageait d'elle.

Tomas se demandait aussi pourquoi les journaux avaient mentis, il était évident que la maison de production de l'époque ne voulait que cela se sache.

- « Farber… » Pensa ce dernier

Shiro pénétra dans sa chambre, et s'affala sur son lit. Malgré la joie d'avoir enfin une première chanson, l'état de Keiji aujourd'hui l'affectait. Jamais son ami n'avait encore caché son corps et son visage.

- Je dois tenir… Non ! Non ! Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça… ?!

Shiro prit son mobile dans les mains, s'apprêtant à appeler Keiji, mais son cœur tambourinait tellement de frayeur qu'il retenu son geste.

- Non… Il s'en fiche de moi…

Shiro déversa des larmes silencieuses, son cœur déchirait son nom, mais sa raison anéantissait l'espoir d'être ne serait-ce qu'un peu, important pour Keiji.

Naruto était allongé sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Son bonheur débordant, il interrompu son ami dans sa lecture, assis par terre, dos appuyé sur le lit de Naruto.

- Sasuke… ?

- Quoi… ?

- Tu en penses quoi de la chanson… ?

- Bien…

- Bien, c'est tout… ? La musique que l'on a écrite est géniale et les paroles de Hayley sont sublimes !

- Il vous reste du travail, surtout Benoît… !

- Il a fait beaucoup de progrès !

- Normal, je suis son professeur maintenant !

Naruto rit.

- Sasuke et sa fidèle modestie…

- Naruto et sa trop grande confiance aux autres !

- Oui et fier de l'être !

- Tu es un homme trop dispersé !

- Et, ça va les compliments ! Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as rompu avec Sakura !

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça… ?

- Parce que votre histoire me perturbe, vous êtes resté plus d'un an ensemble, tu ne lui as jamais dis les raisons de votre rupture et quand je suis sorti avec elle, juste après, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger !

- Je n'ai jamais aimé Sakura !

- Quoi… ? Mais pourquoi t'être mis avec elle dans ce cas !

Sasuke se retourna et fit face à Naruto.

- Pour te faire chier !

- Quoi… ?

- …

- Ton excuse est bidon, je ne cessais de te répéter que si vous étiez ensemble je serais heureux pour vous et surtout pour Sakura, puisqu'elle t'aimait ! Alors dis-moi la véritable raison ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça changerais que tu saches, ce qui est fait est fait !

- Mais ce n'est pas honnête envers elle !

- Je me fiche de Sakura !

- Ça, j'avais bien compris ! Depuis quatre ans tu refuses d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle ! Elle t'a trompé ou quoi ?!

- Naruto… Je te jure que tu ne tiens pas à savoir la véritable raison…

- Mais…

- Arrête !

Sasuke se leva et tourna le dos à Naruto.

- Naruto, tu es mon meilleur ami, et en tant que tel, je souhaite juste te savoir heureux…

- Euh… Merci…

- Ne me dis pas merci, c'est normal ! Sakura n'a fait que me décevoir, c'est une idiote !

- Je…

- Écoute, la dernière chose que je veux c'est perdre ton amitié, alors… Ne me demande plus jamais pourquoi nous avons rompu…

- …

- Une seule personne le sait et c'est déjà suffisamment embarrassant comme ça !

- Une personne... ? Qui… ?

- Tu crois que je vais te le dire idiot !

Naruto se mit à rire.

- Merci Sasuke… Pour ta franchise…

- La ferme et termine tes devoirs boulet !

Sasuke partit dans le coin cuisine, préparé le dîner.

Sensuel, beau, divin, bon, chaud, Riichi inspirait toujours aux femmes la perfection masculine.

Deux fois qu'ils « s'envoyaient en l'air ». Le terme faire l'amour, ne parvenait plus au vocabulaire de Riichi, ne fait-on pas l'amour qu'à la personne que l'on aime… ?

- Deux fois… C'est la première fois que tu m'accordes ce privilège…

- J'avais envie de bien m'amuser ce soir…

- Ravie d'avoir était ta sucrerie…

- Ton mari revient à quelle heure… ?

- Il revient demain dans la matinée… Tu peux passer la nuit ici si tu veux… ?

- Non, tu sais bien que je ne reste jamais la nuit…

- Avec aucune de tes conquêtes… ?

- Non ! Aucune…

- Tu es juste un plaisir sauvage de quelques heures, c'est excitant…

- Navrant serait le bon terme…

- Alors pourquoi tu continues, tu ne demande même plus d'argent en plus…

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de me sentir seul sûrement… Sourit-il

- Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux… ?! Demande-t-elle curieuse

- Non… Sourit-il

- Jamais… ?!

- Jamais, jamais !

- Non, c'est impossible, tu as bien du craquer au moins pour une femme… ?!

- Oui… Enfin, je ne sais pas si je craque sur elle, mais je l'aime beaucoup…

- Ah, qui ça… ?

- Une amie… Dit-il s'allumant une cigarette

- Tu l'aimes… ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas… Si je l'aimais je ne continuerais pas à coucher avec d'autre femme…

- Ce n'est pas faux, mais tu sais, ça ne veut rien dire… ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas mon mari, j'aime juste m'éclater au pieu, c'est juste du sexe, c'est rien !

- Je ne suis pas sur que tu aies raison… Je pense que lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, on ne voit plus que par lui et le sexe est certainement autre chose avec la personne que l'on aime…

- Mais écoutez ce séducteur en herbe faire une leçon de morale sur l'amour… Rit-elle

- Mon amie m'inspire énormément…

- Ah ça c'est certain, depuis que tu es revenu de vacance, tu n'es plus le même !

- Ah oui… ?

- Oui… Tu es déjà un peu plus tendre quand tu fais l'amour… Et puis tu ne bois plus et ne te drogue plus…

- …

- Cette fille est bien plus qu'une amie pour toi…

- …

- Enfin, je ne vais pas te convaincre, sinon je ne t'aurais plus comme amant… Sourit-elle

Riichi n'avait pas l'air convaincu, les paroles de son amante d'une nuit, était terriblement censées, Hayley avait bouleversé sa vie, l'ange que vous attendez dans votre quotidien misérable. Mais sachant combien Hayley aimait Dan, il n'avait peut-être pas voulu se faire du mal, et gâcher ce qu'ils avaient.

Le jeune homme fini sa cigarette. Il remercia son amante pour la nuit, et retourna au centre, un peu perturbé.

Mardi après-midi, les jeunes gens se rendirent au studio heureux. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient arranger leur morceau et commencer l'enregistrement jeudi de leur premier single.

- Alors, ma princesse… Rassure-toi, tu chantes à la perfection, mais comme l'a fait entendre Tomas, tu as des soucis de respiration, et aussi pour monter dans les tons hauts !

- Oui…

- En parlant de Tomas, il n'est pas là… ? Demande Naruto

- Si, si, il va juste arriver un peu plus tard ! Sourit-il

- Ok… !

Durant une heure, Hayley et Maurice travaillèrent la voix de la jeune femme, elle s'échauffa, prononça quelques notes, et commencèrent certain exercice avec Maurice.

Tomas arriva, constatant que son groupe travaillait durement. Riichi aidait Sasuke à travailler avec Benoît, Keiji et Naruto mesuraient la tonalité de leur guitare et Shiro s'exerçait à balader ses baguettes correctement sur les caisses.

- Ah, tu tombes bien ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à exercer Hayley ! Se réjouit Maurice

- Vous êtes si incompétente que ça !

- Et ?! Se vexe t-elle

Tomas enleva son chèche, couleur caramel et blanc, il monta sur scène et entoura ce dernier autour du cou de la jeune femme.

- Nous sommes au mois d'octobre, il commence à faire humide et froid, il faut toujours porter une écharpe, afin que votre gorge soit toujours au chaud et que vous n'attrapiez pas froid !

- Euh… Oui…

Le chèche de Tomas sentait terriblement bon, son parfum enivrait les sens de la jeune femme.

- Je ne veux plus vous voir le cou dénudé ! Compris !

- Oui…

- Elle a échauffé sa voix convenablement… ?

- Oui, oui, les exercices sont faciles pour elle…

- Bien…

Tomas se dirigea derrière Hayley, il posa une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur son dos.

- Tenez-vous droite, afin que votre respiration soit parfaite…

- …

- Il faut absolument que vous appreniez à forcer sur votre ventre pour les notes hautes…

Tomas enleva la main qui se trouvait dans le dos de la jeune femme et le posa sur son thorax.

- Vous devez impérativement faire ces trois choses à la fois, le dos droit, le ventre qui expire les notes et le thorax qui les mesurent…

- Oui…

- Vous faites du sport… ?

- Non…

- Je vous conseille de vous mettre à la course à pied ! Afin d'entraîner votre souffle cardiaque !

- D'accord…

Hayley sentait son cœur tambourinait fortement, le souffle chaud de Tomas, ses mains douces, son odeur masculine, sa voix rauque, ses conseils prononcés de façon protectrice, il inspirait la confiance, comme la chaleur d'un père, ou d'un grand-frère.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Hayley souriait, tendrement, comme charmée, Riichi et Maurice n'auraient manqués ce sourire pour rien au monde.

Ce moment était tendre, un sage producteur épaulant son groupe avec toute l'attention du monde, Tomas était réellement épanouit, Maurice connaissait son filleul sur le bout des doigts, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Tomas ainsi.

Le jeune homme se sentait étrangement bien près de son groupe, et surtout près d'Hayley. Pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu, il était apaisé à ses côtés. Comme si tous les soucis d'hier étaient réellement bien partis…

Comme si le monde extérieur faisait une pause dans sa douleur.

Mais ce moment de bonheur fut interrompu par une tornade blonde.

- Tomas !

Une jeune fille courut de la porte à la scène, et sauta dans les bras du jeune homme, à l'en faire tomber par terre.

- Layla… ! Râle Tomas s'asseyant

- Tu m'as manqué ! Dit-elle se blottissant dans les bras de ce dernier

- Layla ! Crie Udo, entrant avec le reste du groupe

- Quoi, je voulais faire un câlin à mon Tomas, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu… !

- Ça ne fait qu'un mois ! Et tiens-toi bien… !

- Non, je fais ce que je veux ! Dit-elle tirant la langue

- Tu reste une petite fille, ce n'est pas vrai !

La jeune femme embrassa Tomas sur la joue et se retira de ses bras.

- Désolé, je lui ai dis que tu étais occupé, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir !

- D'ailleurs pourquoi tu es là… ? S'agace la jeune femme

- Tomas est le manager du nouveau groupe !

- Quoi… ? Tu es manager, et pourquoi pas nous… ?! Dit-elle jalouse

- Merci, ça fait plaisir… !

Takumi, le bassiste du groupe de Layla, observa les membres de ce nouveau groupe. Il ne les trouvait pas harmonieux, ils avaient l'air d'avoir des personnalités très différentes et des looks assez opposés.

- « Ce groupe est une catastrophe » Pense ce dernier d'un sourire narquois.

Quand soudainement son regard tomba sur la chanteuse.

- « Sublime… »

Takumi monta sur scène et se dirigea vers Hayley.

- Bonjour…

- Euh, bonjour…

- Je suis Takumi, le bassiste du groupe Trapnest…

- Ah… Enchantée, Hayley…

- Hayley, vous êtes américaine… ?

- Anglaise…

- Une Européenne, comme s'est affriolant…

Takumi prit la main de Hayley et la baisa.

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance…

- Euh, moi aussi…

Takumi serra la main de Hayley et il poussa la jeune fille légèrement sur son corps

- J'irai bien croquer la pomme dans votre jardin de vertu…

- Euh… ?

Tous furent surpris d'une telle avance, et visiblement Hayley semblait perdue.

- En terme de rockeur, ça veut dire que ce débile veut coucher avec toi… Traduit Riichi allumant sa cigarette.

Hayley grimaça, ce groupe avait l'air réellement étrange, ils avaient un style punk et Hayley avait horreur de ce genre, tous des dépravés.

- Et comment on dit va te faire voir en terme de rockeur… ?! Dit-elle se défaisant de son emprise

Riichi sourit, son amie était parfaite.

- Je vois qu'un petit caractère de chatte se cache sous ce merveilleux sourire innocent… Dit-il voulant se rapprocher.

Mais le jeune homme ne put continuer son chemin, Tomas se positionna devant Hayley.

- Vous vouliez quoi… ?

- Rien, ne t'en fais pas, désolé de t'avoir dérangé, on fera le bilan de leur tournée à Hokkaido à six heures ! Répond Udo

- Oui…

Layla dévisagea Hayley, elle ne semblait visiblement pas apprécier l'air de cette jeune femme et surtout son Takumi avait osé lui faire des avances.

- J'ai hâte d'entendre votre première chanson… Dit-elle la snobant

- Euh…

- Bonne chance…

Le groupe partit. Hayley se sentit mal à l'aise en cet instant, elle était très loin de surpasser tous les groupes que produisait Tomas. Les groupes comme Trapnest, Bad Luck ou encore Blast, vendaient des millions d'exemplaires de leur album. Ils n'avaient pas une flamboyante carrière à l'international, mais commençaient à se faire une place au fil des années.

- Princesse… ?!

- Oui… ?

- Tout va bien… ? Demande Maurice

- Oui… Sourit-elle. « Il ne faut pas que je me mette la pression ».

Les garçons travaillèrent tard pour convenir d'un morceau parfait. Sur les paroles de la chanson, ils décidèrent de changer certaines mesures, afin de convenir davantage aux textes.

Six heures du soir. Tomas du s'absenter pour la réunion avec le groupe Trapnest. Il laissa Maurice seul avec son groupe, lui faisant aveuglément confiance.

- Hayley, tu en fais une tête… S'attriste Benoît.

- Euh… Je me demande juste si la chanson va plaire… ? Dit-elle gênée

- Et bien princesse, on doute !

- Oui… Je me demande si nous allons avoir tant de succès que ça… ? Je ne trouve pas ma chanson exceptionnelle… La musique est parfaite, mais je trouve les paroles de ma chanson basique…

Maurice sourit, Hayley était une artiste entière, le manque de confiance définissait sa sincérité à partager.

- C'est normal que tu doutes… C'est même bon signe… Mais tu ne devrais pas employé de termes aussi dur concernant ta chanson, elle est parfaite et j'en connais un qui pense même bien au-delà…

- Comment ça… ?

- Disons que ta chanson a fait prendre conscience à une personne en particulier, et si cela l'a touché autant, tu en toucheras beaucoup d'autre…

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais merci… Sourit-elle

Riichi avait parfaitement compris, il avait remarqué un détail assez flagrant chez son patron.

- « Je n'ai plus aucune chance ». Sourit ce dernier

Les jeunes gens finirent de travailler à huit heures du soir.

- Les garçons, la musique est achevée, vous avez bien travaillé, je suis impressionné !

- Merci…

- Hayley… Entraîne toi jusqu'à samedi et l'enregistrement sera parfait !

- Oui…

Tomas revint avant que son groupe ne parte.

- Alors… ?

- Tout est nickel ! Jeudi nous pouvons enregistrer les garçons et samedi la voix de Hayley !

- Parfait…

Mélanie rentra en ce même moment, déposer des dossiers à Tomas. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et vient pour l'embrasser quand ce dernier recula légèrement.

- Merci… Se vexe la jeune femme. Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée…

- Et alors… ?

- Tomas… Rumine Maurice

- Laisse Maurice… C'est rien… Qu'est-ce qu'on dit d'ordinaire… ? Ah oui ! J'ai l'habitude…

Hayley fut triste pour Mélanie. Tomas la rejetait sans cesse, ne lui montrant aucun geste affectif, et par-dessus tout, il la trompait.

Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi avoir épousé cette femme divine si ce n'est que pour la rendre malheureuse… ?

- Joli chèche… Snobe Mélanie, touchant le tissu autour du cou de Hayley

- Ah, désolée…

Hayley s'apprêtait à enlever le vêtement appartenant à Tomas, quand ce dernier arrêta son geste.

- Gardez-le… !

- Euh… ?

- J'ai une question… Patron… Sourit Riichi à l'intention de Tomas

- …

- Ça voulait dire quoi, « Lo »… ?

- …

- « Lo »… Prononce Mélanie.

La jeune femme regarda son mari et poussa un cri d'étonnement et en fit tomber le dossier de ses mains qu'elle portait soigneusement.

- Je vois… Compris Riichi

- Riichi… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend… ? Chuchote Hayley

- Rien princesse… Je guette à ton bonheur…

- Quoi… ? Ne soit pas indiscret…

- To… Tomas…

Mélanie n'en revenait pas. Si seulement le monde pouvait savoir que ces simples initiales gâchaient sa vie depuis de nombreuses années, que ces simples lettres avaient tout leur sens dans la vie de Tomas, que ce collier jamais retiré signifiait l'éternité pour lui…

Alors, pourquoi… ? Pourquoi l'avoir décroché de son « âme ».

- C'était un bijou sans importance…

- Sans importance… Rit follement Mélanie. Tu plaisantes… ! Tomas, ça signifie quoi… ? Dit-elle comme un espoir

- Euh… On y va… Propose Hayley sentant le mal être du couple.

- Oui… Sourit Riichi

Les jeunes gens saluèrent leur responsable et partirent.

- Je crois que tu as mis les pieds dans le plat… Rit Naruto

- Oui et j'en suis plutôt fier…

- Riichi, ce n'est pas bien d'être indiscret de la sorte… !

- Ma princesse, plus tard, tu me remercieras…

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a avoir…

- Farber… ! Retentit la voix de Tomas

Tous se retournèrent surpris.

- Oui… ? Dit-elle s'approchant

- Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure… Takumi…

- Oui…

- Ne restez pas seule avec lui, surtout en dehors des studios… Compris !

- Oui…

- Bien… A samedi…

- Bonne soirée… Sourit-elle

La jeune femme rattrapa ses amis.

- Alors, il te voulait quoi… ? Demande curieux le pianiste

- Il voulait me mettre en garde contre Takumi…

- Ah… Intéressant…

- Riichi, je te jure que tes sous-entendus pour que je ne comprenne pas où tu veux en venir me fatigue… !

Riichi explosa de rire.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es naïve…

- Naïve… ?

- Il sent bon… ?

- Quoi… ?

- Il te plaît ce chèche hein… ?

- Tu arrêtes oui !

- Quoi, vous êtes tellement beaux tous les deux que ça en est agaçant…

- Vraiment tu délires…

- Tu pourras dire à Dan qu'il a un sacré concurrent…

- Stop ! Crie-t-elle en sanglot

- …

- Tu es vraiment immonde…

Hayley s'enfuit en pleure, sous le regard inquiet des garçons.

- Tu es allais un peu loin… Accuse Benoît

- Non… ! Ça va la faire réfléchir ! Elle va se torturer l'esprit et ça ne peut que la faire mûrir !

- D'accord, mais tu n'as pas une solution plus radicale…

- Depuis combien de temps tu connais Hayley… ?

- Depuis le collège…

- Et bien depuis le collège, tu es un piètre ami… Tu savais pour Dan et tu n'as rien dis ! Rien fait ! Pensant qu'elle devait suivre sa route, tu n'as pas agit, sauf que parfois un ami ça s'égare !

- …

Benoît fut blessé par ces propos, tellement qu'il en déversa des larmes et qu'il fuit à son tour.

- Benoît… Prononce Shiro, triste pour lui

- Euh… Riichi, je sais que tu es un ami parfait, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il y a des choses qu'il faut éviter de dire… Conseille Naruto

- Non, toute vérité est bonne à dire… Sinon on s'enfonce dans le doute sans jamais en ressortir indemne… On en reparlera quand vous aurez tous prit de l'âge… Dit-il partant

- Il est vraiment bizarre ce mec, je ne sais jamais s'il est sympas ou tout simplement prétentieux… Réplique Shiro

- Oui… Je suis d'accord… J'appellerais Benoît pour savoir comment il va…

- Laisse tomber cette fillette, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! Annonce Sasuke s'avançant dans la rue

- Et, attends !

- …

- Sasuke, ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu viens de dire…

- Quoi… ?

- Fillette… C'est irrespectueux… Pourquoi tu es toujours agressif avec lui… ?

- Je ne suis pas agressif, ce mec me répugne c'est tout… !

- Sasuke…

- Bref ! Tu veux manger quoi ce soir… ?

Shiro et Keiji étaient restés tous deux dans la rue, l'un n'osant faire un pas vers l'autre.

Le batteur avait le cœur serré, l'état de son ami l'inquiétait de plus en plus, son père dépassait toutes les limites pour l'humilier, jamais il ne s'était caché de ses plaies auparavant, et aujourd'hui, il était condamné à se camoufler.

- « Non… ».

Sans prêter attention, Shiro déposa sa main sur la joue de Keiji, que ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées, ne repoussa pas. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la main de Shiro descendre dans son cou, le jeune homme rejeta violemment son geste et le poussa légèrement contre le mur.

- Ne me touche pas tu es sale !

- …

- Va rejoindre ta pute !

Keiji partit sur ces derniers mots, vite, très vite, loin, loin de « lui ».

Shiro n'en revenait pas d'un tel rejet, et pourquoi avoir traité Elie ainsi, tantôt il lui crache dessus, aujourd'hui il l'insulte durement, pourquoi… ?

- Keiji… Souffle ce dernier tristement

Hayley rentra à vive allure chez elle, sentant le besoin de se retrouver dans les bras chaud de son amie. Mais lorsqu'elle rentra, personne n'était présent. Un mot était glissé sur la table.

- « Je suis chez Lyan ce soir… Bonne soirée… Hinata… ». La belle affaire…

Hayley se sentit subitement abandonnée, d'abord Riichi qui devenait grossier envers elle, et Hinata qui était de moins en moins présente pour elle…

La jeune femme s'effondra en larme dans le salon.

La sonnerie d'un message résonna dans son sac. C'était Riichi qui s'excusait.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de tes excuses ! Dit-elle décrochant le chèche de son cou. Comment oses-tu me dire de telle chose ! Comment oses-tu juger l'homme que j'aime ! Pourquoi… ?! Crie celle-ci jetant son portable.

Soudainement, ce dernier sonna. Hinata appelait.

- Non, mais je rêve ! Tu appelles pourquoi… ?! Hein… ! Tu n'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi ! Vous êtes tous pareille !

Hayley s'effondra une nouvelle fois au sol et pleura tout son mal être, partant dans une crise d'angoisse. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal. Ne voulant succomber à ce manque de respiration atroce, elle appela la seule personne susceptible de la consoler. Elle composa le numéro, tremblante.

- Allô…

- Papa… Sanglote celle-ci

- Chérie… Que se passe-t-il… ?

- Papa…

Hayley ne savait par où commencer, quand son regard se posa sur le chèche étalée sur le sol. Elle s'empara de ce dernier, s'allongea par terre, et prit le chèche de Tomas, qu'elle porta à son visage, comme un enfant ayant le besoin de ressentir la présence de sa « peluche ».

Oui.

Ce sentiment de réconfort, cette odeur unique, cette existence « vitale » régnait désormais en elle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :** _Dans ma lumière…_

- Papa…

Hayley était allongée au sol, serrant le tissu parfumé dans ses bras, pleurant à chaude larme, et essayant de respirer convenablement.

- Hime… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ?

- …

- Chérie… Je suis là… Parle-moi…

- Papa… Sanglote celle-ci

- Hime… Je t'en prie, calme-toi… Je suis là, prends le temps de respirer, de souffler, je ne raccroche pas d'accord…

- …

- D'accord… ?

- Oui…

La jeune femme suivit les conseils de son père et reprit son souffle calmement.

- Hime… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? Pourquoi te mettre dans un tel état… ?

- Je me sens toute seule… Personne ne me soutient… Tout le monde me demande d'être quelqu'un d'autre… Je suis fatiguée… Dan me manque, ainsi que Mitsu et toi…

- Hime… ! Crie son père. Cesse de faire l'enfant gâtée !

- …

- Tu as tout pour être heureuse, et je sais parfaitement que tu te mets encore dans cet état juste pour Dan !

- …

- Hime, tu es ma fille et sache que je veux à jamais ton bonheur et par conséquent, je sais en tant que père que Dan n'est pas ton bonheur !

- …

- Tu étais une jeune femme épanouie avant, amusante, aimant rire, s'amuser, partager, et depuis que tu as rencontré Dan, tu t'es transférée dans un monde de bohème qui ne te correspond pas du tout !

- …

- Chérie… Je sais que c'est difficile, mais ouvre les yeux !

- …

- Dan, Dan, Dan, tu ne vois plus que par lui, tu ne jures que par lui, alors que tu ignores tout de l'homme qu'il est !

- Je le connais mieux que personne…

- Non… Crois-moi chérie…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? Dit-elle se relevant

- Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire… Même en tant que père, tu ne me croirais pas… Il faut que tu saches par toi-même… Pour que tu le haïsses à jamais…

- Arrêtez, arrêtez de tous me dire ça ! J'en ai assez !

- Hime, tu ne crois pas que tu te caches la vérité !

- Non ! J'aime Dan et j'ai confiance en lui !

- Dans ce cas, ne m'appelle plus !

Le père de Hayley raccrocha.

- Papa… ? Papa… ?

La jeune femme tenta de rappeler son père, mais ce dernier ne décrocha.

- Papa… Sanglote la jeune femme.

Hayley s'effondra au sol et sous le poids de la tristesse, la jeune femme s'endormit, par terre, dans le froid.

Le lendemain matin, Hinata revenait à l'appartement, afin de se changer. Elle entra sans faire de bruit, mais son calme se transforma en panique, visualisant son amie gisant au sol.

- Hayley…

Hinata s'agenouilla par terre et secoua son amie.

- Hayley, ça va… Hayley !

- Ne cries pas comme ça…

Hayley s'étira et se leva sans faire attention à son amie.

- Je me suis inquiétée en te voyant par terre, j'ai cru que tu avais fais un malaise…

- …

Hayley pénétra dans la salle de bain, sans répondre.

- Hayley… ?

- …

- Tout va bien… ?

La jeune femme rentra dans la cabine de douche afin de ne pas entendre son amie.

Hinata se demandait pourquoi son amie était autant de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait refusé de décrocher hier soir, et la jeune femme se demandait les raisons de cette ignorance. Ne pouvant perdre du temps, elle partit s'habiller dans la chambre, mille questions en tête.

Sur le chemin de l'université, Hayley restait toujours silencieuse, elle marchait à distance de Hinata et la jeune femme en fut blessée.

Elle s'approcha, mais fut vivement rejetée par son amie.

- Je ne veux pas te parler !

- Mais, Hayley… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

La jeune femme l'ignora encore et poursuivit son chemin.

Arrivé en classe, Hayley fit l'affront à Hinata de ne s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle partit sur les rangées de droite, loin de ses amis.

Naruto regarda Hinata, afin d'avoir une réponse à cette soudaine ignorance, mais la jeune femme n'avait que pour explication un haussement d'épaule triste. Le cœur légèrement égratigné par cette mine peinée, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se lever et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Vous vous êtes disputées… ? Chuchote ce dernier

- Non… Déjà hier soir, elle ne répondait pas au téléphone quand je l'ai appelé… ?

- Pourquoi tu l'as appelé… ?

- Parce que j'étais chez Lyan… Répond la jeune femme, comme une logique

- Ah…

- Ce matin elle m'a complètement ignorée…

- Je trouve Hayley étrange depuis la rentrée, elle est dans la limite du désagréable parfois, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi…

- Hinata, je sais pour Dan…

- Comment… ?!

- Riichi nous en a parlé au studio…

- Hayley était là ?

- Non, non, c'était jeudi dernier…

- …

- Tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose… ?

- Hayley est dans son monde depuis qu'elle connaît Dan… Je l'aimais bien au début, mais il est vite devenu bizarre…

- Comment ça… ? S'inquiète ce dernier haussant la voix

- Ne cries pas… Il avait un regard étrange, comme une double personnalité… Il paraissait doux et tendre, mais…

- Hinata… ? Quoi ?! Il ne t'a rien fais j'espère ! S'agace ce dernier, serrant le bras de Hinata

- Non, non…

- Hinata, dis-le moi, c'est important… ? Dit-il resserrant son étreinte

- Non, Naruto… Je te promets qu'il ne m'a rien fait… C'est juste qu'il est…

- Quoi, il est quoi…

- Il avait des regards assez pervers parfois… Enfin… Il me faisait peur… Je n'aimais pas être seule avec lui…

- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé avec elle…

- Je l'ai fais une fois… Mais… Elle m'a repoussée et c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que son comportement a changé…

- Je vois…

- L'amour rend aveugle…

- Aveugle… ? Idiot tu veux dire… Enfin, Hayley a toujours été une femme censée, pourquoi… ?

Hinata et Naruto se regardaient inquiet, est-ce que leur amie aurait subit un préjudice de la part de Dan… ?

- Tu ne crois pas que…

- Hinata !

- Oui… ? Oh, Lyan…

Le jeune homme s'avança vers la jeune femme et lui tendit un livre.

- Tu as mon livre d'art et j'ai pris le tiens sans faire attention…

- Ah… Je regarde !

Pendant que Hinata fouillait dans son sac, Naruto et Lyan se dévisagèrent cruellement. L'amant de la brune avait aperçu le jeune blond, la main accrochée au bras de sa petite-amie.

- Tiens !

- Merci ma douce… Dit-il déposant un chaste baiser

- Je… Je t'en prie…

- « Connard » ! S'énerve Naruto

Lyan prit congé, un sourire narquois en direction de son « rival ».

- Naruto… ?

- Oui !

Naruto s'était retourné avec une telle hâte, qu'il aurait pu effleurer les lèvres de Hinata. Par ailleurs, cette brève distance fit rougir la jeune femme sans le vouloir. Naruto sourit, heureux d'apercevoir encore des rougeurs en sa présence. Dans la folie ardente du moment, il tendit sa main afin de la déposer sur la joue de Hinata, mais la jeune femme recula, ne voulant profiter de la situation.

- Tu devrais retourner à ta place ! Dit-elle lui tournant le dos

- Oui… Répond-t-il déçu

Il se leva et partit à sa place, contrarié.

- « Ça sera plus difficile que je ne le pensais… ».

Benoît fit son entrée, une mine fatiguée et attristée. Il s'assoit à côté de Naruto, et remarqua seulement la place vide de Hayley. Il scruta la classe et aperçoit Hayley à l'écart.

- Benoît… ?

- Oui !

- Ne fais pas attention à ce que t'as dis Riichi hier… D'accord…

- Oui…

Mais le jeune homme avait un regard peu convaincant. Shiro rentra à son tour, surpris de voir son amie retirée du groupe. Keiji arriva, toujours vêtit de façon à cacher ses hématomes.

Shiro s'inquiétait de plus en plus, chaque jour le jeune homme revenait avec une égratignure différente. Keiji s'assoit près de lui, silencieux. Quel plaisir de l'avoir près de lui. Malgré leur dispute et leur ignorance, Keiji venait toujours auprès de Shiro. Il pouvait ainsi le regarder, veiller sur lui, humer son parfum masculin, faire juste attention à lui.

Riichi fut le dernier arrivé et aperçoit son amie à part. Il s'approcha de Hayley, mais fut vite rejeté.

- Ne pense même pas à venir me parler !

- Tu me fais encore un caprice…

- Va te faire voir !

- Très bien… Sourit-il

Le jeune homme prit place au bureau de d'habitude.

Ce mercredi resta morose. La fin des cours arrivant, Hayley ne prit la peine de déjeuner avec ses amis et il en fut de même pour Benoît et Keiji qui rentrèrent directement chez eux.

- Ils ont quoi tous… ? Râle Naruto, s'installant à table avec ses amis

- Hinata… ? Tu t'es disputé avec Hayley… ? Questionne Shiro

- Non… Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'ignore…

- C'est sûrement à cause de toi tout ça ! Fait remarquer Naruto à Riichi

- Mademoiselle est trop fleur bleu, la vérité la blesse comme toujours… Au moins, ça me rassure, ça veut dire qu'elle se sent blessée, donc qu'elle sait que je dis la vérité !

- Euh… ? Que s'est-il passé… ? Est perdu Hinata

- J'ai fait remarquer à Hayley que Dan avait un rival…

- Qui est-ce… ? Demande la jeune femme

- Tomas…

- Votre manager… ?

- Oui… Sourit ce dernier

- Tu sais, tu vas un peu vite, déjà même s'il recale toujours sa femme, il est marié, et Hayley folle amoureuse de Dan, alors, je doute que quoi que se soit se passe ! Affirme Shiro

- Surtout qu'ils sont toujours entrain de s'engueuler ! Continue Naruto

- Ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait bête ce que dis Riichi…

- Ah… Dis-moi ma douce, ça m'intéresse… ? Demande charmeur Riichi

- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à la surnommer comme ça ! ». S'agace pour lui Naruto

- Je la trouve perturbée lorsqu'il s'agit de Tomas… Elle en vient même à être intimidée…

- Intimidée… ?

- Oui, je l'ai surprise à deux reprises en train de rougir lorsqu'on parlait de lui…

- Rougir… ? Hayley… ? Ah ! Intéressant… ! Sourit fièrement Riichi

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'intéressant ? Questionne Shiro

- Vous ne connaissez réellement pas Hayley !

- Arrête de nous dire ça ! On connaît notre amie, on te remercie ! S'agace le batteur du groupe

- Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû remarquer que Hayley n'est jamais intimidée ! Tu as vu toutes les fois où je suis censé la mettre mal à l'aise… Sans vouloir paraître égocentrique, je n'ai jamais vu une seule femme me résister, sauf Hayley…

- Elle t'a rembarré ! Se moque Naruto

- En quelque sorte… Boude quelque peu ce dernier

- Ça t'apprendra à avoir confiance en toi ! Taquine Shiro

- La ferme ! Je voulais trouver la personne qui serait capable de l'atteindre et apparemment, cette personne ne peut être que Tomas… Dit-il sérieusement

- Riichi, est-ce que tu es amoureux de Hayley… ? Demande subitement Hinata

- Non… Sourit-il. C'est vrai que je l'ai dragué, mais ça c'est dans mes gènes… Sourit-il charmeur en direction de Hinata.

- Euh… Oui… Rougit-elle légèrement

- Je le répète, elle m'a sauvé… C'est tout… Je l'estime donc énormément…

- Je vois…

- Tu voulais être sur que je ne souffre pas… Demande ce dernier souriant

- Oui…

- C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas le cas, soit tranquille…

- Et Benoît au fait, pourquoi est-il partit… ?

- Riichi lui a carrément dit que c'était un piètre ami ! Répond Naruto

- Pourquoi… ?

- Il a osé me contredire, j'ai horreur de ça… ! S'explique le pianiste

- Benoît est sensible et il estime beaucoup Hayley lui aussi, ce n'est réellement pas gentil… S'attriste Hinata

- Tes jolis yeux bleus me font culpabiliser… Promis, j'irais m'excuser…

- Ah… Merci !

- « Je rêve ou il drague Hinata ! » Enrage Naruto

- Ma douce… Retentit la voix de Lyan

Naruto était prêt à s'effondrer sous terre, tous ces hommes prêts à la séduire, à savoir lequel sera le plus charmant avec elle, en cet instant le jeune homme avait envie de se lever et de tous leur coller une raclé en leur rappelant qui avait séduit Hinata le premier.

- Ton cours s'est fini tard aujourd'hui…

- Oui, désolé…

- Ce n'est rien, on dîne ensemble ce soir…

- Oui… Dit-il l'embrassant

La rage de Naruto se réforma en déception. Son corps se tordait en la présence de Lyan et surtout devant le spectacle du « parfait petit couple ». Il se leva, dégoûté.

- Je rentre, à demain… Dit-il bousculant Lyan au passage.

- Je rentre aussi… Se lève Shiro. A demain…

- Bonne journée Shiro… Sourit Hinata

- Merci !

- Je file aussi, j'ai des ordres à accomplir ma douce… Complimente Riichi prenant congé

- Je rêve ou ce playboy t'a appelé ma douce… ?

- Riichi surnomme toutes les femmes ainsi ! Rit-elle

- Je m'en fiche des autres, tu es ma petite-amie, et je ne veux pas qu'un autre que moi te surnomme ainsi…

- Désolée…

- Ce n'est rien… Dit-il prenant place à ses côtés. Mais tu traînes avec de trop beaux jeunes hommes… Dit-il taquin

- Ah oui… ?

- Oui ! Le seul qui ne m'inquiète pas c'est Benoît…

- Pourquoi, il est très beau !

- Oui, mais il aime les hommes non… ?

- C'est vrai ! Rougit-elle

- Ne fais pas cette tête… Dit-il collant son front au sien. Je te taquine… J'ai confiance en toi…

- Oui…

Lyan joua avec son nez et craqua à la tentation de lui donner un baiser, un baiser sensuel. Le jeune couple se souriait et partit tous deux vaquer à leur activité.

En début de soirée, Riichi se dirigea chez Benoît. Il avait horreur de s'excuser lorsqu'il savait qu'il avait raison, mais se tenta à accomplir ce geste, pour la jolie amie de Hayley.

Il arriva à destination et sonna à la maison portant le numéro cent dix huit.

Une jeune femme à moitié débraillée vint ouvrir.

- Salut… Glisse séduit le jeune homme

- Salut… Tu t'es égaré joli garçon… Dit-elle charmeuse

- Oui, et je ne regrette pas de mettre arrêté ici… Dit-il prenant appui sur le pas de la porte

- Puis-je t'aider… ?

- Serais-tu capables de m'aider dans tous les domaines… Dit-il caressant son décolleté

- Tous les domaines… Confirme celle-ci faisant glisser ses doigts sur son torse dénudé

- J'aime les femmes sûres d'elles…

- Je tenterais bien de…

- Lola ! Retentit la voix de son frère aîné, approchant de la porte

- Bonsoir… Glisse le pianiste

- Salut… Je peux savoir qui vous êtes… ?

- Je suis Riichi… Enchanté…

- Et vous voulez quoi Riichi… ?

- Nathan ! Râle sa cadette

- Je venais voir Benoît…

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes homosexuelle !

- Non, je suis tout ce qu'il y a d'hétéro… Sourit ce dernier.

- Benoît connaît des hommes aussi charmants ! Se moque Lola

- Nous sommes dans le même groupe, je n'ai pas choisit mes équipiers !

- Mauvais… J'adore ça… Répond Lola

- Les enfants, qu'est-ce que vous faites… ? Intervient la mère. Bonsoir… Rougit-elle à la beauté du jeune homme

- Bonsoir Madame… Dit-il baisant sa main

- Je peux vous aider… ?

- Je venais voir Benoît…

- Oui, je vais lui dire de descendre… Vous deux ! Disparaissez !

Lola et Nathan se reculèrent quelque peu. La mère de Benoît vint chercher son fils dans sa chambre. Au début le jeune homme ne voulait descendre, mais avec l'insistance de sa mère, il finit par céder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?

- Je suis venu te…

- J'hallucine, comment cette tapette peut se faire des « amis » aussi canon ! Retentit la voix de son sa sœur aînée.

Benoît se sentit blessé à cette réflexion grossièrement quotidienne et ferma la porte.

Riichi fut surpris d'une telle répartie, sa sœur et son frère aînés ne semblaient visiblement pas apprécier leur cadet.

- Tu disais… ? Dit-il baissant le regard

- Je venais m'excuser pour hier…

- C'est tout…

- Quoi… ?

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses que tu ne penses pas…

- Pardon ?!

- Je sais que tu ne viens pas de ton grès…

- Tu es vraiment un mec compliqué ! Je viens minable te présenter des excuses et tu m'envoies chier !

- C'est bien ce que je disais… Tu t'en moques…

Benoît rentra, triste.

Riichi se sentit offensé, le jeune homme avait réellement ignoré ses excuses.

- Tant pis pour toi !

Hayley avait traîné dans la rue toute la journée. Marchant des heures et des heures, essayant d'appeler son père toutes les cinq minutes, mais ce dernier ne décrochait pas.

- Papa… J'ai besoin de toi… Réponds… Réponds…

La jeune femme resta sans réponse.

Après s'être usé les jambes à parcourir la ville, elle rentra tard à l'appartement.

- Hayley ! Mais où étais-tu… ?!

- …

- Hayley ! Arrête de me faire la tête pour rien !

- Pour rien… ?!

- Tu refuses de me dire ce que tu as, je ne t'ai rien…

- J'ai fais une crise d'angoisse hier !

- …

- Je m'étais disputé avec Riichi, il m'a dit une chose horrible et je voulais rentrer et me réfugié dans tes bras, mais tu n'étais pas là ! Je ne compte même plus les nuits où je t'ai consolé et moi quand j'ai besoin de toi tu n'es même pas fichue d'être présente !

- Tu es injuste de me dire ça… Dit-elle sanglotant légèrement

- Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert qu'on vive ensemble, si tu n'es jamais là pour moi !

- Je te défends de dire ça, j'ai toujours été là pour toi, même quand il fallait faire semblant !

- Semblant… ?!

- Euh… Non, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

- Je sais que tu penses ce que tu viens de dire, alors vas-y dis-moi, quand as-tu fais semblant d'être ma meilleure amie !

- Hayley…

- Dis-moi ! Quand m'as tu prise pour une idiote ! S'énerve Hayley

- Je n'ai jamais fais ça, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Que je ne te reconnais pas depuis que tu connais Dan !

- Dan, Dan, toujours Dan, on dirait que tout est toujours de sa faute, alors que la seule chose que l'on peut me reprocher c'est de l'aimer !

- Tu ne l'aimes pas Hayley… Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui…

- Pourquoi, pourquoi je ne peux pas aimer Dan !

- Parce que tu ne sais pas qui il est ! Tu l'idolâtres, tu le considères comme un homme parfait, ce qui est loin d'être le cas !

- Vous êtes tous pareils, toi, Riichi, mon père, vous dites tous la même chose sans réellement fonder vos propos !

- Ce n'est pas à nous te dire qui est Dan… Tu dois le savoir par toi-même !

- Vous êtes tous en train de me faire tourner en bourrique ! Si c'était si grave que ça, vous me le diriez !

- Non, c'est justement parce que c'est quelque chose d'ignoble que c'est à toi de savoir, pour que tu puisses te défaire de lui totalement car tu n'es prisonnière que de lui, tu ne vois plus rien autour de toi ! Tu détruis la femme que tu es sans t'en apercevoir ! Tu es souvent sur les nerfs, tu es ailleurs, à ne jurer que par Dan, tu ne t'intéresses plus à tes amis, tu es Hime quand tu sais réellement que tu dois être là, sinon, tu redeviens l'amante de cet homme horrible ! Confit-elle, laissant les larmes l'envahir

- Je ne te crois pas… Pleure son amie. Je ne te crois pas…

- Hayley, dis-moi, dis-moi ce qu'il y a… ?

- Je ne te crois pas… Tu me mens… Vous me mentez…

- Hayley, regarde-moi… Je suis ton amie, tu es comme une sœur pour moi, tu sais l'amitié qui nous lie à jamais, pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais…

- Je ne te crois pas…

- Je t'aime Hayley… Je veux te retrouver… Dit-elle la prenant dans ses bras.

Hayley ne cessa de pleurer tout son mal-être. La jeune femme cachait bien des tristesses au fond d'elle-même. Elle s'était fatiguée à être une amie parfaite, non pas par obligation, mais bel et bien par amour, s'oubliant, voulant à tout prix ignorer ses propres douleurs et Dan était arrivé à ce moment là, lui déversant des paroles mielleuses réconfortantes, et lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés, la jeune femme s'était sentie de nouveau seule.

Oui.

Sa seule douleur était de se retrouver seule, encore.

Déjà à jamais séparé de sa mère, privé de son père et petit-frère, aujourd'hui on la séparait de l'homme qu'elle aimait et que son entourage haïssait.

- Je ne veux pas de ça… Souffle-t-elle se détachant des bras de son amie

- Hayley…

- Non ! Laisse-moi ! Va t-en !

- …

- Va t-en !

Hinata prit son sac et quitta en courant l'appartement.

Ne cessant de pleurer, elle se rendit chez Lyan et sonna jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte.

- Oui ! Hinata… ?

La jeune femme se confina dans les bras de son amant et évacua la douleur de s'être une fois de plus, disputée avec sa meilleure amie.

Le lendemain, Hayley infligea à ses amis une fois de plus son mépris. Elle restait seule en cours et quittait l'université au déjeuner.

Le groupe de musicien ainsi que Sasuke, se rendirent au studio.

- Bonjour à tous ! S'élance la voix de Maurice

- Bonjour… Sourit Naruto

- Vous êtes prêts pour votre premier enregistrement !

- Oui… Sourit Shiro

- Parfait ! Suivez-moi, Tomas nous attend !

Maurice conduisit les jeunes gens à leur studio d'enregistrement. Il se trouvait au même étage que leur scène de répétition.

- C'est pratique, on a tout au même étage ! Sourit Naruto,

- C'est fait exprès ! Dit-il arrêtant le groupe à la porte

- Comment ça… ?

- Tomas a bâtit cet étage rien que pour vous ! Sourit Maurice

- Ah oui… ?

- Oui… Il tenait à ce que son nouveau groupe soit au même étage que son bureau, donc il a fait installer une salle de répétition au centre du couloir et le bureau d'enregistrement, juste en parallèle…

- Vous voulez dire que les cinq autres groupes ont une salle pour eux tous !

- Ils ont chacun une salle de répétition, mais n'ont qu'un studio d'enregistrement ! Vous êtes des privilégiés !

- Pourquoi tous ces efforts pour nous… ? Questionne Shiro

- Parce que vous êtes importants pour Tomas… Ce groupe, parfait, comme il aime le dire est son plus grand rêve, alors il vous chouchoute, mais c'est tout Tomas ça ! Rit fortement Maurice.

Le rire malicieux de Maurice, s'écrasa contre la porte que Tomas ouvrit violemment. Le nez du coach fut aplatit.

- Tu pourrais faire attention !

- Tu n'as qu'à avoir la langue moins pendue !

- Oh… Ne soit pas…

- La ferme ! Entrez…

Les jeunes gens se sentaient flattés. Ils n'auraient imaginé un tel confort de la part d'une maison de production, déjà bien populaire, pour un groupe amateur comme eux.

Les musiciens furent éblouit par la pièce. Ils ne parvenaient à réaliser qu'ils se trouvaient dans un studio d'enregistrement, pour authentifier leur première chanson.

Le studio était somptueux, des teintures mauves et noires décoraient la pièce. La cabine était considérablement équipée. La table de mixage était d'une grandeur ahurissante, les enceintes gisaient de tous les côtés, et les magnétophones d'un modernisme luxueux.

- Je vous présente Manzo Nawaki, il sera votre ingénieur du son… Présente Tomas

Le jeune ingénieur du son était à peine plus âgé que l'ensemble du groupe. Il avait une allure d'informaticien, portant une chemise à carreaux bleu et noir, un jean délavé, ses cheveux châtains étaient ébouriffés dans tous les sens et une paire de lunette assez originale se posait sur son nez. Un style unique.

- Enchanté, je suis ravie de commencer ma carrière avec la vôtre…

- Nous aussi… Sourit Shiro

- Un amateur… ? Fait remarquer Riichi

- Je choisi les amateurs surdoués, Riichi… Réplique Tomas

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien dis… Sourit-il ravi de la réponse

- Manzo sera votre ingénieur particulier, il ne travaillera qu'avec vous… Il vous conseillera sur l'arrangement des partitions et sur les techniques d'enregistrement, micro, son, accord et autre…

- Bien…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je sais m'effacer devant le compositeur, je ne donnerais donc que mon avis et des conseils… Sourit Manzo

- Avant de commencer l'enregistrement de votre composition, plusieurs étapes s'accommodent… Tout d'abord la prise du son, disposition de vos instruments, choix du micro et réglage des casques… Explique Tomas.

- …

- Je tiens à vous préciser qu'il n'y a pas de mixage chez moi, vos enregistrements seront live, c'est-à-dire que vous allez enregistrer ensemble et comme je considère votre talent à la perfection, je sais que sur scènes vous serez capable de reproduire la même mélodie, donc pas de son ou de note qui ne vous appartiennent pas ou qui ne sort pas de vos instruments… !

- Oui…

Cette réflexion fit sourire les musiciens, l'étape du mixage était essentielle, car bien souvent les groupes sur scène jouent différemment que les tons sonnant des albums. Tomas avait confiance en leur talent et savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun parallèle entre les deux.

- Une fois tous ces détails réglés, on commence l'enregistrement…

- Bien…

- Des questions… ?

- Non…

- Dans ce cas, on commence !

Les jeunes gens partirent dans la cabine avec Manzo régler leur instrument, micro et casque. Tomas et Maurice supervisaient les sonorités.

Le groupe fut disposé de la même façon que lors des répétitions. Ils accordèrent leur instrument, testaient les micros et les casques afin qu'ils puissent s'entendre et être parfaitement entendu.

- Je crois que c'est bon, vous en pensez quoi… ? Demande Manzo

- Ça a l'air pas mal ! Sourit Maurice

- On essaye comme ça !

- Oui !

Manzo rejoignit Maurice et Tomas et se plaça derrière sa console.

- Vous êtes prêts… ?

- Oui…

- Tu peux lancer le rythme Shiro…

Le jeune homme compta et la musique se fit entendre. À la première note, Tomas sentit la désynchronisation des musiciens. Il fit un signe de la main, indication qu'ils devaient s'arrêter. Tomas appuya sur un bouton et parla au micro afin que le groupe l'entende.

- J'espère que c'est une blague ! Vous ne vous êtes pas entendu tous partir éparpillé !

- Désolé Tomas… Réplique Shiro

- Benoît, tu as trop tendu tes cordes, relaxe !

- Oui…

- Keiji, Naruto, essayez d'être le plus possible en accord !

- Oui…

- Recommencez !

Shiro compta à nouveau le rythme, mais après une minute de musique, Tomas arrêta de nouveau le groupe.

- Benoît, ne me fait pas regretter de te payer une fortune un professeur de guitare !

- Oui…

Les garçons jouèrent de nouveau, mais le son de la guitare acoustique sonnait faux, Benoît enchaînait les mauvaises notes. Tomas s'agaçait et arrêta une fois de plus le morceau.

- C'est quoi ton problème… ?!

- Désolé… Je… Je ne suis pas concentré…

- Fais un effort boulet, ne me fais pas passer pour un piètre professeur ! Râle Sasuke

- Sasuke… Souffle Naruto, pensant les paroles de son ami abusives

- On y retourne !

La reprise ne fut meilleure, les sons de Benoît étaient tellement mauvais, qu'il aurait passé pour un débutant, commençant son premier jour de cours.

- Je crois que Benoît n'est pas dans son jour… Fait remarquer Maurice

- Benoît, concentre-toi ! Ne me force pas à venir te le dire droit dans les yeux ! S'élève la voix de Tomas

- Désolé…

Le jeune homme échappa un sanglot et posa sa main devant la bouche pour s'éviter de pleurer, mais les larmes glissaient sur la guitare laquée.

- Benoît, ça ne vas pas… ? S'approche Naruto inquiet.

- Désolé…

- Arrête de dire ça c'est fatiguant… S'agace Riichi

- Riichi, ne recommence pas… Intervient Shiro

- Ok les filles, si vous avez des comptes à régler, c'est maintenant ! Intervient Tomas

- Je doute que ce bébé est quoi que ce soit à dire ! Continue le pianiste

- Tu pourrais commencer par t'excuser, peut-être que ça irait mieux… Conseille Naruto

- Je suis venu m'excuser hier et il m'a balancé !

- Parce que tu ne le pensais pas ! Si personne n'était venu te le demander, tu ne serais pas venu, tu te fiche pas mal de m'avoir blessé tout ce qui t'importe c'est de faire briller ton narcissisme ! S'énerve Benoît

Riichi le fixa médusé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Benoît ait la force de caractère pour lui répondre.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, tu deviens intéressant… Sourit-il charmeur

- Quoi… ?!

- Je suis désolé… Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais… Tu es un ami formidable, Hayley t'estime d'ailleurs énormément… Et elle me tuerait sûrement si elle savait que je t'ai dis ça ! Dit-il ironique

Benoît rougit devant le regard désolé de Riichi. Il perçoit ses excuses sincères et ce sentiment regonfla sans cœur.

- Euh… Merci…

- La séance bécotage c'est après ! Ridiculise Tomas

- Vous êtes très drôle ! S'écœure Riichi

- Cessez de tous me vouvoyez, ça m'épuise !

- Je croyais que la séance bécotage était après… Tomas… ! Ironise le pianiste

- La ferme débauché, et remettez vous au travail !

- Oui…

- Ça va aller Benoît… ? Demande Naruto

- Oui, merci…

Shiro compta le ton avec le sourire, il était certain que ce dernier essai serait parfait.

Ce fut le cas, Manzo était impressionné par un tel niveau. Les musiciens étaient passionnés, leurs doigts roulaient à merveille et avec talent sur leur instrument. Satisfait de cette démonstration, Tomas demanda à son groupe de venir écouter.

- C'est partit ! Sourit Manzo

La musique rayonnait, le rythme était bon, les guitares électriques en synchronisme, équilibrant leur balance afin de ne pas écraser le son de la guitare acoustique. Shiro était d'un talent frissonnant, la batterie était consommée, les timbales et les caisses étaient caressées de façon passionné, rendant l'ouïe encore plus amoureuse de cet instrument. Le piano était parfait, Riichi suivait les notes de ses camarades avec une vitesse et une harmonie dépassant l'entendement.

- C'est excellent, je n'ai plus qu'à couvrir les bruits de fonds et la musique est dans la boîte !

- Déjà ! Si vite ?! Se questionne Naruto

- Oui… La musique en live est plus facile à enregistrer, vous jouez tous en même temps, il y a donc moins d'accord à faire, et puis vote talent fait surtout gagner du temps ! Explique Maurice

- De plus ce n'est que pour le single, vous enregistrerez votre album que lorsque vous aurez tous les éléments… Continue le manager

- D'accord…

- Au tour de la chanteuse ! D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas là… ? Questionne Manzo

- Je t'ai dis qu'on ferait l'enregistrement samedi… Répond Tomas

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… !

- On a déjà fini la journée ? Questionne Shiro

- Non… Je vous emmène voir Mélanie pour le marketing, c'est juste une première approche concernant vos biographies, vos premières photos ainsi que la préparation à vos premières interviews…

- Une approche… ? S'interroge Riichi

- Oui, je tiens à ce que le concret se fasse en groupe, on va dire qu'aujourd'hui, c'est juste une maquette…

- Je vois…

- Sasuke, si tu le désires, tu peux rentrer chez toi… Sourit Maurice

- Très bien ! Bonne journée les starlettes ! Se moque le jeune homme

- C'est malin ! Boude Naruto

Le groupe partit dans le bureau de Mélanie. Tomas frappa.

- Oui… ?

- Salut…

- Ah, mon cher mari, que me vaut ta visite… ?

- Je viens te voir pour le marketing…

- Déjà… ? Tu as fini l'enregistrement…

- Je ne viendrais pas te voir sinon…

- Oui… Ils sont là !

- Évidement…

- Ok ! Je prends mes dossiers !

Mélanie se munit de grand classeur en carton, comportement des photos, des maquettes et du matériel afin de composer une image de marque convenable. Maurice l'aida à porter son matériel et partit dans la pièce liée au bureau de la jeune femme.

Ils pénétrèrent dans immense espace. La salle était immense, les murs étaient colorés d'un gris clair brillant, faisant ressortir les multiples luminaires colorés. La pièce comprenait une table au centre, une cabine pour se changer, une pièce se présentait pour des essais photos, et des équipements se trouvaient dans différents coins.

- Joli déco ! Approuve Riichi

- Merci… C'est agréable un homme qui fait des compliments ! Dit-elle regardant Tomas

Le jeune homme ignora les propos de sa femme et s'alluma une cigarette.

- Bien, on va commencer par vos biographies !

- Biographies… ? Se moque Riichi

- Oui, c'est pour le public adolescent, les filles aiment savoir ce que préfèrent leurs idoles !

- Je préfère leur dirent en tête à tête autour d'un verre de vin… Dit-il se rapprochant de Mélanie

- Cette offre est succulente, mais vos fans seront principalement des mineurs en furies !

- Effectivement, je n'aime que les femmes mûres… Réplique ce dernier d'un regard gourmand pour Mélanie.

Sans le savoir, le pianiste attrista la jeune femme, pour la seule raison que son mari n'intervenait aucunement dans cet échange de flirt. Tomas resta impassible, il n'avait jamais démontré un sentiment de jalousie ou d'appartenance envers elle.

- Bien… Je vais vous expliquer le principe des biographies, c'est très simple, ils sont centrés sur des petites questions, vos âges, vos goûts musicaux, vos intérêts…

Mélanie fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

- Oui… ?

La jeune femme eut une courte conversation, mais celle-ci avait parut agacée.

- Que se passe-t-il… ? Demande Tomas

- Layla et Nana font de la résistance pour leur séance photo ! Il faut que je m'absente !

- Qu'est ce qui ne convient pas ?

- Elles ne veulent pas abandonner leur look, mais nous sommes bientôt en hiver et les tenues en cette saison sont plus fantaisiste…

- Dis-leur que c'est ça où elles posent nus dans la neige !

Mélanie rit à la réponse de son mari.

- Je vais me faire tuer si je leur dis ça !

- C'est ton problème ! Dit-il lui tournant le dos.

Mélanie fut de nouveau attristée, Tomas s'amusait à jouer les yoyos dans son comportement, il était très professionnel avec elle, mais dès qu'une réflexion faisait par de leur couple, Tomas fuyait, l'ignorait, la rejetait sans remords.

- Mélanie… !

- Oui… ?

- Reste la journée avec elles, je ne veux pas de retard dans les séances photo ! Nous reprendrons ce travail samedi après-midi !

- Comme tu veux !

La jeune femme prit congé.

- J'espère que vous n'aviez rien prévu !

- Non !

- Farber sera là comme ça, ça sera plus simple !

- D'accord…

- Vous pouvez rentrer vous reposez ! Dit-il partant à son tour.

Le groupe de jeune gens partirent des étoiles dans les yeux. Ravie d'avoir réalisé la première partie de leur rêve. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la chanson ait du succès.

Hayley se rendit à la prison. Elle attendit de longues minutes l'entrée de Dan, quand ce dernier arriva enfin, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

- Bonjour… Dit-il d'un sourire charmeur

- Bonjour… Dit-elle prenant place.

- Tu vas bien… ? Tu as l'air épuisée !

Hayley se mit à pleurer. Son cœur pesait trop lourd pour retenir ses larmes.

- Chérie… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

- Je… Je n'arrête pas de me disputer avec tout le monde…

- Comment ça… ?

- Avec mon père, Hinata, mes amis…

- Pour quelle raison… ?

- …

- C'est… C'est à cause de moi… ? Demande ce dernier tristement

- Oui…

- Tu sais… Il faut les comprendre… Tu es une femme formidable et chacun veut ton bien et savoir que le fiancé d'une amie est en prison, ça ne fait pas bon genre ! Sourit-il

- Pourquoi tu dis ça en souriant… Tu n'imagines pas les horreurs qu'ils me disent sur toi !

- C'est-à-dire… ? S'inquiète le jeune homme

- Je ne sais pas… Rien de particulier, mais tu sembles un véritable monstre !

- Désolé… Je ne veux pas te causer des soucis…

- Tu plaisantes ! De vrais amis me soutiendraient et ne me diraient pas des choses aussi affreuses ! Tu n'as tué personne ! Dit-elle agacée

- Certes…

- …

- Hime… Ne te prends pas la tête, laisse les dires… S'ils ne peuvent pas accepter notre amour, tant pis, après tout c'est notre vie…

- Oui… Au fait ! J'ai écris ma première chanson ! Sourit-elle de nouveau

- Vraiment, c'est génial… J'espère vite l'entendre à la radio…

- J'espère aussi, je l'enregistre samedi…

- C'est génial ! La distance qui nous sépare se réduit, tu vois !

- Oui… J'ai hâte de te retrouver… Les demandes que j'effectue pour te voir en privé sont toujours refusés…

- Ah bon… ? Dit-il perturbé

- Oui… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je me suis renseignée sur internet et normalement les demandes sont pratiquement toutes acceptées, enfin exceptions faites des grands criminels…

- C'est étrange, en effet… Tu sais, la justice…

- Oui, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas que se soit aussi long… Tu n'es qu'un potentiel complice, ça fait neuf mois que tu es enfermé là, depuis le temps…

Dan devenait pâle et avait des sueurs froides, Hime ne s'était jamais posée autant de question à son propos, toujours émue de l'apercevoir pour se poser de quelconque question. Est-ce que ses amis lui montaient la tête, est-ce qu'ils savaient… ? Non. « Impossible ».

- « Je vais la jouer fine ». Hime… Je t'aime…

- …

- Tu ne me réponds pas…

- Je t'aime aussi… Excuse-moi, je suis fatiguée…

- Fatiguée ou lassée de moi…

- Non… Pour…

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes !

- Dan, non, je…

- Je sais bien que tu doutes… Moi qui veux seulement te préserver de tout ça, tu crois ce que te disent tes amis !

- Je…

- J'en ai assez entendu, c'est moi qui suis enfermé ici à me demander quand je serais gracié !

- Oui, oui, je comprends…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne sais pas la vie que j'ai moi ici ! Tu pleurniches, mais c'est moi le prisonnier !

- Et ! Baisse d'un ton ! S'écrie le gardien

- Je… Je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas…

- Justement, arrête de penser et concentre-toi sur notre avenir… !

Dan se leva.

- Où tu vas, il reste une heure… S'attriste Hayley

- Je ne veux plus te parler… Désolé…

- Dan ! Non ! Dit-elle frappant sur la vitre

- Gardien, je veux rentrer !

- Comme tu veux !

Le gardien menotta Dan et le ramena en cellule.

- Dan ! Dan ! Pardon ! Dan, je t'aime, tu entends, je t'aime ! Dan, reviens !

Hayley s'effondra en larme, elle tapa sur la vitre, mais l'homme qui portait le prénom qu'elle criait ne se retourna pas. Elle s'écroula sous la tristesse, expulsant son mal-être. Madame Chô, releva la jeune femme et l'accompagna dans les couloirs.

- Chut… Calmez-vous… Ce n'est rien… Dit-elle caressant ses cheveux

- …

- Ce n'était qu'une dispute, ils sont à bout vous savez, tout ça ne sera bientôt plus qu'un vilain cauchemar…

- Non… Mon cauchemar ne s'arrêtera jamais…

Hayley se releva furtivement et sortit en courant du bâtiment. Elle cavala dans la rue en direction du cimetière. Arrivée elle s'activa dans les allées et s'agenouilla à la tombe qu'elle convoitait : Charlie Mizuki.

- Maman, je suis perdue… Dis-moi, dis-moi ce que je dois faire…

Hayley s'effondra en larme une fois de plus et laissa la pluie d'automne la consumer.

Hinata essaya de joindre son amie, mais en vain. Hayley ne voulait parler à personne. La jeune femme décida de rester chez son amant, trop affectée pour affronter sa meilleure amie.

Le lendemain matin, Hayley ne se présenta pas en cours, attitude qui inquiéta ses amis.

Hinata rentra en compagnie de Riichi et Naruto dans leur appartement, la demeure était vide.

- Je m'inquiète… Sanglote Hinata

- Elle a dormit là apparemment, le canapé est trempé…

- Elle a laissé son téléphone… Fit remarquer Naruto

- …

- On va attendre son retour… Continue le blond

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Pourquoi… ? Demande la brune

- Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être seule… Parfois les mots ne suffisent plus à consoler…

- Oui…

- Ne t'en fais pas… Son attitude est un bon signe…

- Explique-toi… ? Reste dubitatif Naruto

- Elle est tout simplement en train d'affronter la vérité…

- …

- Il faut qu'elle affronte ça toute seule… Il faut qu'elle se force à écouter sa raison…

- Oui, ce n'est pas faux… Affirme le blond

Naruto avait mal au cœur de voir Hinata aussi bouleversée. Il s'approcha de son amie et déposa sa main sur son épaule.

- Hinata, ne t'inquiète pas… Tu connais Hayley, elle est peut-être sensible, mais elle est forte de caractère… Elle va affronter ça bien…

- Oui…

Riichi sourit à cette image, Naruto profitait de la situation et le pianiste s'en réjouissait. Silencieusement, il partit, laissant ces deux amoureux se rapprocher.

- Je n'ai pas été une amie parfaite ces derniers temps…

- Hinata, nous ne sommes pas infaillible, Hayley était énervée ce jour là, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait…

- Je sais… Mais moi je lui ai dis des choses que je pensais…

- Et tu as eu raison, elle est bouleversée parce qu'elle accumule les vérités, mais un jour tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir…

- J'espère… Dit-elle versant des larmes.

- Hinata, ne pleure pas…

Naruto prit son amie dans les bras et la serra fort. La jeune femme se laissa complètement envahir par sa chaleur, elle se confina même davantage, le serrant fort contre elle.

- Hinata… Murmure Naruto

Naruto posa une main en bas de son dos et l'autre sur sa chevelure qu'il huma avec délice. Hinata passa ses deux bras autour des hanches du jeune homme et l'enlaça avidement.

Ils se serraient, sans cesse, comme voulant s'unir par ce câlin réconfortant. Naruto empoigna la chevelure de Hinata et la glissa sur son épaule gauche, il caressa avec bien être son cou, où s'exhumait un parfum de fleur de muguet. Elle frissonna à ce contact, les mains de Naruto étaient douces, elle s'accroît du souffle chaud que déposaient ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

Naruto osa quitter son épaule pour caresser son thorax, puis redescendre dans la cambrure de ses seins, donnant sur son ventre. Hinata essouffla son bien-être dans un sifflement de jouissance.

Elle sentit une brûlure au niveau de ses reins, et sa gorge se noua de désir.

Le jeune homme devenait comme posséder, il voulait échanger le plus farouche des baisers.

- Hinata…

- …

- Je suis bien…

- …

- Dis-moi quelque chose…

Elle ne donna aucune réponse et se contenta de fondre contre son corps.

- Hinata…

La jeune femme était ailleurs, elle était hypnotisée par le bien-être que procurait enfin le bonheur de profiter des bras de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Audacieuse, elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de Naruto, et caressa ce dernier avec son nez. À ce contact polisson, Naruto sentit toute sa raison le quitter, et voulait abuser, ici, maintenant, la femme qui fit sombrer son esprit d'honnête homme.

Poussant légèrement sa tête avec la sienne, c'était lui qui venait se réfugier dans le cou de Hinata. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait se contenter de douce caresse, il venait déposer des baisers brûlants sur sa gorge. La jeune femme quitta le torse du jeune homme pour entourer passionnément le cou de Naruto.

- Hinata… Si tu ne me retiens pas, tu vas me rendre fou… Chuchote ce dernier

La raison de Hinata fut détruite, elle était en couple aujourd'hui, avec un homme formidable, à qui elle avait offert sa virginité. C'était une femme consciencieuse, respectable, alors pourquoi ce laisser aller à ce batifolage… ?

La sensation était trop délicieuse, Naruto déposait des baisers torrides sur sa peau, des caresses sensuelles, il murmurait des mots incandescents, il voulait les faire chavirer tous deux dans ce monde qu'ils avaient oublié de franchir, elle voulait sentir ses reins la serrer encore plus, son cœur exploser dans tout son être, elle voulait se laisser épuiser par Naruto.

- Hinata… J'ai envie de toi… Murmure-t-il croquant son oreille

Elle gronda de plaisir à cette morsure érotique.

Naruto ne pouvait plus se contenter du silence de Hinata. Il l'emporta contre le mur et la coinça contre son corps.

- Je ne te savais pas si coquine… Rit-il taquin

- Embrasse-moi… Supplie-t-elle

Naruto fut séduit par ces mots, depuis combien de temps il les attendait. Ce qu'il aimait encore plus, c'était son aisance, elle était terriblement excitante friponne.

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient remplit de désir, il faisait l'amour à Hinata rien qu'en échangeant un regard, ce regard qu'ils s'étaient parfois échangés timidement tous deux, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvaient les unir.

Il déposa une main sur sa joue et la glissa contre sa poitrine et ses hanches.

Il entrouvrit sa bouche vorace, il mordit sa lèvre inférieur traduisant son appétit féroce à embrasser jusqu'au matin cette exquise jeune femme. Il s'approcha de son visage, elle rougissait, elle attendait ce moment avec impatience, laissant de côté les conséquences critiques de ce baiser.

Mais le temps s'était joué de lui.

Naruto avait à peine frôlé les lèvres de Hinata, que le son bruyant de l'interphone résonna dans tout l'appartement.

Elle cria d'effroi, elle se sépara de ce moment unique et décrocha le téléphone.

- Oui !

- Hinata, c'est Lyan, tu m'ouvres…

- Euh… Je, je suis bientôt prête, je descends…

- Bien… Comme tu veux…

- À tout de suite…

Hinata raccrocha et s'empressa de faire une valise.

Naruto se laissa glisser contre le mur, rebuté.

Il regardait de façon désabusé Hinata s'affoler à la préparation de ses affaires. Il avait fallut qu'elle entende sa voix pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans une terrible réalité. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, écœuré de la situation.

- Hinata… Prononce ce dernier

- …

- Hinata…

- Je suis désolée…Dit-elle fermant sa valise

- Non, surtout ne me dis pas ça… Dit-il se relevant.

- Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais je voudrais que tu partes une fois que nous serons éloignés…

- Quoi… ?

- Encore désolée…

- Attends !

Naruto posa son bras sur le pas de la porte, empêchant la jeune femme de continuer son chemin.

- Hinata… Réponds-moi, si Lyan ne nous avait pas interrompus, est-ce que tu m'aurais embrassé…

- Naruto…

- Réponds-moi s'il te plaît… J'avais envie de toi Hinata, je voudrais savoir si tu aurais été au bout…

- Naruto, je t'en prie, arrête…

- J'ai le droit de savoir ! S'agace ce dernier

- Je ne sais pas !

- Bien sur que si tu sais !

- Je ne veux pas savoir !

- Pourquoi… ?! Il n'y a rien de mal à…

- Naruto ! Je t'en supplie arrête… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas être ce genre de fille…

- Quel genre de fille… ? Je me fiche de savoir ça, je veux juste que tu sois honnête envers toi !

- Je ne veux pas !

Hinata poussa de toutes ses forces le jeune homme et sortit de l'appartement. Mais voulant absolument une réponse à sa question, Naruto la poursuivit. Il chopa par le bras la jeune femme et la plaqua contre les portes de l'ascenseur.

- Hinata… ! Tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser…

- J'allais faire une erreur…

- Quoi… ?

- Je t'aurais embrassé, mais ça aurait été une énorme erreur…

- Une erreur…

Elle affirme sa réponse dans un hochement de tête.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, la jeune femme se laissa glisser à l'intérieur et lança un dernier mot avant que les maintiens de fer ne les séparent.

- Désolée…

La ferraille se bloqua et laissa descendre la femme de sa vie, se laisser guider par un autre.

- Non… Murmure-t-il. Non ! Finit-il, tapant du poing sur le mur

Naruto accourut vers Hinata. Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, il était hors de question de laisser la jeune femme s'échapper une fois de plus. Il se pressa à vouloir la récupérer, il ne voulait concevoir une fois de plus, que Lyan puisse avoir tout entier, la jeune femme dont il était amoureux.

- « Je t'aime ».

Les jambes de Naruto tremblaient, ces trois mots prononcés pour lui le firent frémir, pourquoi ne pas les avoir dévoilés plus tôt, pourquoi ne jamais s'être aperçut des sentiments sincères de la jeune femme, pourquoi avoir joué avec elle, au lieu de la séduire dès le début.

Hinata.

La jeune femme que tous ses amis adoraient, l'amie par excellence, la douceur incarnée, l'amour sur pied, la générosité se dégageait sur tout ce qu'elle touchait, son sourire réconfortant, ses efforts à vouloir toujours tout cacher, cette manie de penser aux autres avant elle, cette perfection de savoir tout de lui.

- Je t'aime… Souffle-t-il

Les étages qu'il descendit ne lui avait jamais parut aussi long et il lui semblait que l'ascenseur était déjà arrivé depuis des années.

- Je t'aime ! Crie-t-il.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il perçoit une fumée ce dégageant du pot d'échappement. La voiture avait démarré déjà, depuis quelques mètres.

- Je t'aime… Hinata…

Naruto regarda impuissant, la voiture qui emportait loin de lui, celle qui n'avait entendu ces « je t'aime », vraisemblablement fatidique.

Un jour gris se leva en ce premier jour de week-end. Les nuages menaçaient à tout moment d'envahir la ville de son eau.

Hayley partit au studio, anxieuse. Sa voix était enrouée, les pleures avaient asséché sa gorge et ses cries de douleurs l'avaient affaibli. Non seulement ça, son visage reflétait la fatigue et ses yeux rougis traduisaient ses nuits de larmes.

Elle pénétra dans la salle de répétition, accueillit par Maurice.

- Bonjour princesse !

- Bonjour… Dit-elle d'une petite voix

- Ta voix est encore fatiguée dis-moi ?!

- …

- Bon, ce n'est rien, on va la réveiller avec des échauffements !

- Oui…

Maurice se mit au piano et joua des notes afin d'entraîner la voix de Hayley.

Cependant, les sons de la jeune femme s'écrasaient par des souffles secs qui ne cessaient de la faire tousser.

- Tu as attrapé froid… ?

- Je crois…

- Tomas ne vas pas être content !

- Désolée… Je vais faire des échauffements encore… C'est peut-être juste de la fatigue…

Maurice en doutait, la voix de Hayley était faible lorsqu'elle parlait.

- Nous allons faire de petit exercice, après tu iras boire une boisson chaude et nous irons en studio…

- D'accord…

Maurice établissait des exercices simples pour sa chanteuse, afin que sa voix ne s'abîme pas davantage. Une fois le travail accomplit, Maurice partit servir un thé chaud à Hayley.

- Merci…

- Viens, allons rejoindre Tomas…

Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent dans la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Râle Tomas

- Désolé… J'ai du échauffer la voix de Hayley avec délicatesse…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Un petit problème de sommeil… Sourit-il

- Je vois… Farber, je vous présente Manzo, il sera votre ingénieur du son !

- Enchantée… Sourit-elle

- En… Enchanté ! Dit-il intimidée par la beauté de la jeune femme

- Sa voix est plus qu'endormit… Soupçonne Tomas

- Ça devrait aller ! Sourit Maurice

- Farber ! En place !

- Déjà, tu ne lui expliques pas les consignes… ? S'étonne Maurice

- Farber nous a fait perdre beaucoup de temps, je vous attendais à dix heures et il est onze heures et demie ! Alors en place !

Hayley se sentait contrariée, Tomas était vraiment lunatique. La jeune femme se prépara quelque peu, elle s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval et enleva sa veste.

- Garde ton écharpe Hayley… Ta voix sera constamment réchauffée ainsi ! Sourit Maurice

- Oui…

Maurice souriait, la jeune femme avait toujours le chèche de Tomas autour de son cou.

- « Peut-être qu'elle dort même avec » ! Pense-t-il en déployant son rire

- Au lieu de te marrer, va l'installer ! Râle Tomas

- Oui…

Maurice et Hayley partirent dans la cabine.

- Et toi, au lieu de la reluquer, prépare ta console !

- Oui, oui ! Rougit ce dernier

Maurice expliqua le fonctionnement de la cabine.

- Ça c'est bien passé hier…

- Avec les garçons ? Oui, Benoît a eu quelques difficultés, mais ça va !

- Des difficultés… ?

- Oui, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, apparemment, il s'était disputé avec Riichi !

- Pourquoi… ? Demande-t-elle curieuse

- Je pensais que tu étais au courant… S'étonne Maurice par toutes ces questions

- Non… Dit-elle tournant la tête

- Riichi a dit à Benoît qu'il était un piètre ami pour toi !

- Quoi… ?!

- C'est ce qu'ils ont dit !

- Riichi… C'est lui le piètre ami… Marmonne la jeune femme

Maurice avait entendu ce que Hayley pensait avoir dit tout bas. En réalité, depuis l'arrivé de sa chanteuse, il la percevait étrange, d'habitude chaleureuse et souriante, elle paraissait agacée et terriblement fatiguée.

- Vous êtes prêts ? S'impatiente Tomas

- Oui ! Ça va aller… ?

- Oui…

Maurice quitta la cabine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a… ? Demande subitement Tomas

- Je ne sais pas… Je la trouve très fatiguée…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Farber !

- Oui… ?

- Je paie mon ingénieur à la minute, alors faites-moi ça bien !

- Oui… Ronchonne la jeune femme

- Tomas…

- Quoi… ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ces problèmes de femme fleur bleue !

- Tu sais, parfois faire semblant ce n'est pas la meilleure méthode…

- Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia ! Manzo, on commence !

- Oui… J'envoie la musique Hayley…

La jeune femme entendit la mélodie que ces amis avaient enregistrée, elle était sublime, ils avaient un talent irréprochable.

Hayley posa ses premières paroles sur la musique, mais Tomas l'arrêta net, n'ayant le temps de prononcer sa troisième phrase.

- Farber ! Je ne vais pas le répéter ! Concentrez-vous !

- …

Manzo relança la musique, mais la voix de la jeune femme était trop rayée, et faible. Tomas stoppa le massacre.

Riichi et le reste du groupe entrèrent à ce moment là.

- Vous vous foutez-moi ou quoi ! Votre voix exprime le début d'une angine, je vous ai dit de rester au chaud et de vous couvrir !

- Désolée…

- Désolée de quoi… ?! D'avoir exposé votre corps à la température d'hiver !

- Tomas… Souffle Maurice.

- …

Les larmes commencèrent à monter chez la jeune femme.

- Je vous rappelle que votre single doit sortir la semaine prochaine, je fais comment avec une chanteuse qui est incapable de contrôler ces pulsions à la débauche !

- Tomas, arrête…

Les mots de Tomas firent mal à Hayley. Comment Tomas pouvait la juger sans savoir. Savait-il seulement tout le mal qui rongeait la jeune femme depuis plusieurs jours. Il croyait quoi, qu'elle faisait exprès de tout gâcher pour l'ennuyer.

- Vous êtes vraiment tout sauf professionnel !

S'en était trop, Hayley retira son casque le jeta par terre et quitta la cabine, ainsi que la salle.

- Je crois que je rêve… S'agace Tomas.

Tomas sortit du studio et rattrapa Hayley dans les couloirs.

- Revenez ici !

- Hayley… Prononce Riichi

- La ferme ! Ne me parle pas, tout ça est de ta faute ! Sanglote-t-elle

- Quoi… ?

- Et puis d'ailleurs, avant de juger les autres, regarde toi un peu, le mauvais ami ici c'est toi !

- Mauvais en quoi… ? De te dire tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas !

- Arrête avec ça, tu ne sais pas ce que je pense et encore moins ce que je ressens !

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale gamine capricieuse, dès que quelque chose te contrarie, tu te renfermes sur toi, comme si tu portais la culpabilité du monde sur ton dos !

- Comment tu oses me parler comme ça !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te consoler en quoi que ce soit, tu commences à combattre la réalité et j'admets qu'il était temps !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, j'aime Dan que ça te plaise ou pas !

- Qui te dit que je parle de Dan… ?

- Toi ! Tu parles toujours de lui, tu ne le connais même pas, personne ne le connais mieux que moi, tu oses dires des choses sur lui sans fondement ! Et par ta faute, je me suis disputée avec lui hier, il m'a repoussé…

Benoît s'inquiétait, Hayley commençait à trembler et a de forte difficulté à parler, signe de début d'une crise d'angoisse. Tomas observa son musicien et comprit l'inquiétude de ce dernier.

Il ne pensait pas voir sa chanteuse dans un tel état. Elle qui paraissait forte, Tomas avait devant lui une femme terriblement blessée et anéantit.

- Alors là, je suis curieux d'en connaître les raisons ? Est-ce qu'il se rendrait compte que tu ouvres enfin les yeux… Dit-il s'approchant d'elle

- Arrête…

- Ça doit effectivement le frustrer de savoir que sa dernière alliée va elle aussi l'abandonner…

- Arrête !

- Tu n'as plus confiance en lui et ça te ronge de l'admettre que seulement…

- Arrête, pourquoi tu me fais du mal… Dit-elle poussant Riichi

Un claquement se fit entendre, Tomas venait de gifler Hayley.

- Ça suffit ! La seule personne qui vous fait du mal ici c'est vous !

- Je vous déteste…

- Moi aussi et vos enfantillages commencent à me fatiguer …

- Non, mais c'est quoi votre problème… ?! Je ne suis pas d'humeur d'accord ! Vous pouvez le comprendre ça, ou votre sensibilité est tellement inexistante que vous êtes incapable de comprendre quoi que se soit !

Tomas lança un regard furieux à Hayley. Il chopa la jeune femme par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui dans les couloirs.

- Tomas… S'inquiète Benoît

- Ça va, je ne vais pas la tuer !

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus, elle se sentait incomprise par tous et Tomas qui la traînait comme un vulgaire sac.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Silence !

- J'ai dis lâchez-moi !

Tomas fou de rage, plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur.

- J'ai dis fermez-là !

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai besoin de criez, j'ai mal ! Pleure la jeune femme

- Vous avez le droit de pleurez et de criez, mais pas sur les gens qui veulent vous aidez !

- …

Hayley regarda Tomas, silencieuse.

Le jeune homme voulait l'aider… ?

Tomas reprit sa route avec Hayley et l'accompagna dans sa loge. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et l'ordonna de ne pas bouger.

Les pleures de la jeune femme avaient cessé et elle regardait Tomas aussi attentive qu'un enfant admirait son parent.

- Buvez-ça !

- C'est quoi… ?

- Du lait chaud et du miel, votre gorge n'est pas encore complètement irritée, ça devrait la soulager…

- Je n'aime pas le lait…

- Buvez-ça, ou je vous le fait gober !

Hayley prit la tasse que lui tendait Tomas, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

- Je ne pourrais vraiment pas le boire…

- Faites un effort !

- Je ne peux pas l'odeur me donne la nausée !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Râle ce dernier

Le jeune homme se mit à genoux devant Hayley.

- Fixez-moi pendant que vous le buvez, vous n'y penserez pas !

- …

- Allez !

Hayley exécuta les ordres de Tomas. Elle fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux et bu lentement ce contenu qu'elle détestait.

Leur regard ne cessait de se confondre. Hayley se demandait à quoi pensait Tomas en la fixant ainsi… ?

Il la trouvait sans doute pitoyable, misérable, une vraie enfant.

Pourtant son regard semblait se perdre dans le sien.

Tomas essayait-t-il de comprendre ce qui rongeait autant le cœur de Hayley.

Le regard du jeune homme était doux, sérieux, tendre, comme délassé.

La jeune femme comprit que son manager faisait tout pour la détendre. La gifle que lui avait infligé ce dernier, avait redescendu la tension de Hayley et donc son stress.

Puis, suavement, elle repensa à sa dernière confession : « ne pas repoussez les gens qui veulent vous aider… ». Il cherchait à la secourir, toujours. Ce que Hayley prenait pour une menace de la part de Tomas était en réalité un appel à prendre conscience de ces actes. Comme ce jour où il avait su parfaitement la percevoir. Elle et ses doutes quotidiens qui l'empêchaient d'être elle-même. Cette culpabilité qui ne cessait de la hanter.

Elle comprenait que sous ces airs d'homme froid et impitoyable, ce cachait un homme fort généreux et compréhensif. Elle versa des larmes en cet instant, elle regrettait déjà de lui avoir dit ces mots horribles. Car pour comprendre un individu tel que Tomas parvenait à cerner Hayley, il fallait avoir vécu la même douleur.

Tomas était troublé devant ces larmes subites, pourquoi pleurer encore… ? Pourquoi cet air si abattu et si triste… ? Pourquoi son regard ne reflétait plus rien… ? La jeune femme était-elle autant perdue… ?

Le jeune homme ne comprenait qu'une seule chose dans ce regard, Hayley voulait un nouveau chemin à suivre.

En cet instant, Tomas ressentait une envie espiègle, que ce verre de miel ne se vide jamais.

La jeune femme but sa dernière gorgée et redonna la tasse à Tomas.

- Bien ! Maintenant, vous allez dormir…

- Quoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas fermé l'œil depuis des jours ça se voit, ça empêche votre corps de se détendre complètement ! Vous allez donc vous reposer et je viendrais vous réveiller une heure avant de commencer l'enregistrement !

- D'accord…

Tomas sortit une couverture d'un placard et la lança à Hayley.

La jeune femme s'allongea et se couvrit.

Tomas s'apprêtait à partir, avant que la voix de Hayley ne l'interpelle.

- Tomas !

- Quoi ?!

- Merci…

- Si l'enregistrement ne convient pas aujourd'hui, je vous renvoie !

- Je comprends… Dit-elle tristement

Tomas referma la porte devant la mine encore plus triste de la jeune femme.

Il se sentait fatigué soudainement et se laissa glisser sur la porte. Il entendait les pleures de sa chanteuse, des larmes qui définissaient sa peine d'avoir déçu ces derniers temps. Tomas s'alluma une cigarette et décida de rester assis à cette porte, attendant que les pleures cessent et que Hayley s'endorme enfin, paisiblement.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : _« Soul Artist »._

Cinq heures de l'après-midi.

Hayley dormait encore sereinement.

Les musiciens étaient restés avec Maurice dans la salle de répétition, ils réfléchissaient déjà aux accords pour une éventuelle deuxième chanson. Tomas était dans son bureau, profitant de ce moment de pause pour rattraper le retard de certain dossier. En début d'après-midi, il avait eu la visite de sa femme, agacée par le comportement de son mari à ne jamais respecter les heures et les dates de projet.

En effet le jeune homme n'avait voulut commencer le programme marketing avec le groupe sans Hayley. Il avait fortement insisté sur le fait qu'il désirait faire ce travail avec tout le groupe réuni. Tomas avait par conséquent ordonné à sa femme d'attendre le réveil de sa chanteuse, que l'enregistrement soit effectué, et qu'ils reviendraient tous à sept heures pour commencer l'ouvrage de communication.

Observant l'heure défiler, il fut temps pour Tomas de partir réveiller sa chanteuse. Dans les couloirs, il rencontra Maurice.

- Ah ! Tu partais réveiller Hayley !

- Oui…

- Je t'attends donc au studio ! Dit-il s'éloignant

- Maurice !

- Oui… ?

- Où étais la loge de Charlie ?

- C'est celle de Hayley…

- Bien…

- Sache que c'est ton père qui lui a attribué ! Sourit ce dernier

Tomas fut surpris de cette confession. Son père était un homme glacial et insociable, même avec sa propre famille. Cette attention particulière le surprenait considérablement.

- Il devient comme toi !

- Pardon… ?!

- Réchauffé par l'innocence…

- Tu débites vraiment des conneries !

Tomas snoba Maurice et partit dans la loge de la jeune femme.

Il rentra doucement, afin de ne pas la réveiller brusquement. La jeune femme avait l'air calme et reposée. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup. Il s'abaissa à son niveau et l'observa quelque instant. Sa respiration était lente, douce, son visage était plus ouvert et elle semblait apaisée.

Il ne put s'empêcher de percevoir enfin à quel point la jeune femme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Son corps érotisait chaque homme osant la contempler, son visage doux appelait à la sauvagerie, et sa personne amenait à la sérénité.

Cependant, un détail le gênait. Le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou. Ce bijou que lui avait offert Maurice pensant interpeller Tomas. Mais son parrain se trompait pour une fois, il haïssait ce que représenter ces deux mots.

- « Soul Musicien… C'est du passé… ».

Il se releva sans faire de bruit. Il s'avança devant l'armoire et l'ouvrit. En visionnant le meuble, il aperçut que sur la dernière étagère, une boite se posait là. Même lui n'était assez grand pour l'atteindre – sûrement l'interdiction pour quiconque d'y accéder. Il prit appuie sur ses pointes de pied et réussit à bouger l'objet pour ainsi l'attraper confortablement.

Tomas put lire inscrit sur le couvercle : Charlie Mizuki. Cette boite répondait à ses attentes. Dans le contenant, il découvrit quelque affaire, un foulard, une montre, un rouge à lèvre, un collier et une photo. Le jeune homme prit possession du cliché et fut curieux de l'image qu'il allait découvrir. La jeune femme gardait près d'elle, cette photo où son mari et sa fille lui souriaient éternellement.

Le père de Hayley était un fort bel homme. Une taille moyenne, des cheveux courts et châtain. Des yeux noisette éclatants, une musculature virile et un sourire constamment protecteur. Il tenait sa fille dans les bras, elle avait environs quatre ans sur cette photo et souriait affectueusement.

Tomas reposa cette image nostalgique. Il s'acquière du bijou et remit en place la boite.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant Hayley et la réveilla en poussant légèrement son épaule.

- Farber, debout !

- …

- Farber !

Hayley ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se releva et s'étira.

- Farber, surtout ne parlez pas ! Buvez ça avant, c'est du thé chaud…

Elle acquiesce de la tête et but avec délice ce thé à la menthe.

- Vous pouvez parler, mais doucement, ne chuchotez pas non plus, c'est mauvais…

- Pourquoi est-ce mauvais… ?

Tomas était satisfait, ces remèdes avaient remit en place la gorge de Hayley.

- Vous avez mal ?

- Non…

- C'est mauvais parce que le chuchotement est un souffle qui ressemble à une tempête pour les cordes vocales !

- D'accord…

- Vous allez faire des vocalises avec Maurice, puis nous enregistrerons la chanson !

- Oui… Sourit-elle

Tomas regardait attentivement Hayley, il n'osait pas accomplir ce qu'il désirait.

Était-ce bien pour son moral de s'acquérir d'un bijou dont son père serait sûrement troublé.

- Vous savez où est mon portable… ?

- Il est là !

Tomas prit le mobile et lui donna.

- Merci…

Hayley scruta ce dernier et fut déçu de découvrir que son père ne l'avait toujours pas appelé.

- Un problème… ? Demande ce dernier devant sa mine de nouveau triste

- Je me suis disputée avec mon père… Il refuse de décrocher…

- Vous réglerez ça ce soir !

- Si seulement c'était possible…

- …

- Euh, oui, on ne vit pas ensemble… Il vit à Okayama avec mon petit-frère…

- « Son petit-frère… ? ».

- Il est handicapé, et il a eu des difficultés à trouver un travail à cause de ce souci…

- …

- Au bout de plusieurs mois, il a été accepté comme bénévole dans une association… Son corps de métier refusant tout droit à professer de nouveau en tant que médecin, il a cherché dans ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ses convictions…

- …

- Désolée… Rougit-elle. Je… Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser avec tout ça !

Hayley se leva précipitamment, mais Tomas se posa devant elle, afin de l'empêcher de sortir.

La jeune femme était surprise et encore plus de sentir son cœur rater un battement. Le jeune homme avança ses mains autour de cou de Hayley et ôta le collier qu'elle portait.

- Pourquoi vous l'enlevez… ?

- Je n'aime pas ce collier…

- …

- J'ai décidé de me débarrasser de tout ce qui pouvait appartenir au passé !

- …

- Moi aussi je peux embarrasser de détail inutile !

- Quoi… ?! Boude cette dernière

Le jeune homme fut amusé par la tête de sa chanteuse, sa répartie l'étonnait toujours apparemment. Tomas était fort surpris, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il été séduit. Alors, même s'il gardait ce sentiment pour lui - qu'il ne fera que paraître à son esprit - il savourait.

Tomas saisit le collier qu'il avait trouvé dans la boite et le ceindra autour du cou de Hayley.

C'était un collier en or blanc, assez long, ou se pendait un pendentif qui avait pour forme, un micro.

- Il est jolie… Sourit-elle

- Farber !

- Oui… ?

- Ce bijou est…

- Hayley ! S'entend la voix de Benoît

- Benoît…

La jeune femme émue, courut dans les bras de son ami.

- Hayley… Tu vas bien… ?

- Oui… Dit-elle le serrant encore plus dans ses bras.

- Je suis content, tu as l'air reposée… Dit-il caressant sa joue

- Ça va, je suis d'attaque pour enregistrer cette chanson !

- Je suis ravi…

- Benoît… Dit-elle attristée

- Oui ?

- Surtout, n'écoutes pas ce qu'a dit Riichi, tu es un ami fantastique… J'ai plus que de la chance de t'avoir auprès de moi… Et je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi… Dit-il ému par ces mots

- Que c'est mignon tout ça ! S'écrie la voix de Maurice

- Maurice… ? Désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps… Dit-elle s'inclinant pour s'excuser

- Tu plaisantes j'espère… !

- Euh…

Maurice ne put s'empêcher de s'emparer de Hayley dans ses bras.

- Tu vas mieux, c'est l'essentiel… Dit-il tendrement

- Oui…

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde va bien, allons travailler ! Débite le coach soudainement gêné

- Oui…

- Tu veux venir avec nous Benoît ?

- Euh, je peux… ?

- Évidement, ça gonflera le moral de Hayley si l'un de ces musiciens est là !

- D'accord… Sourit ravi le guitariste

- « Ce qu'ils peuvent être tous bruyants ! » Râle Tomas pour lui

- Ne fait pas cette tête mon canaillou ! Tu vas mieux toi aussi ! Se moque Maurice

- La ferme ! Tous au studio ou je vous renvoie tous ! Même toi ! Dit-il flinguant du regard Maurice

- Oui… Dit-il ricanant fortement

Les jeunes gens se rendirent au studio. Hayley culpabilisait, à cause de son humeur, ses soucis personnels avaient entravé son travail.

- Manzo… Dit-elle d'une petite voix

- Oui… ? Rougit ce dernier

- Je suis désolée, il est tard et vous avez perdu toute votre journée par ma faute… Je m'en excuse sincèrement…

- Ah, euh, quoi, mais non, ne vous excusez pas, c'est, c'est rien, je suis là pour vous à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et de la nuit !

- Euh… D'accord… C'est très gentil… Sourit-elle innocemment.

Maurice rit à cette confusion, Hayley était réellement naïve parfois.

- Farber, vos pirouettes me fatigue ! Maurice, tes rires m'exaspèrent !

- Et Manzo, il t'inspire quoi… ?

- Au travail ! S'énerve ce dernier

- Tout de suite chef ! Rit pour lui-même Maurice

Hayley fit des vocalises pendant moins d'une heure. Assez échauffée, elle put commencer l'enregistrement.

- Farber, on commence par le premier couplet, voir ce que sa donne !

- Oui…

La jeune femme glissa sa voix sur la musique, elle regardait Benoît pour se donner encore plus d'émotion. Son ami partageant ce rêve avec elle, elle l'imaginait se dandiner avec sa guitare sur scène et cette image attrayante lui donnait une énergie démesurée.

Au premier couplet, Tomas l'arrêta. Il écouta le morceau avec Maurice et Manzo et tous deux trouvèrent ce premier essai admirablement réussit.

- La voix de Hayley est magnifique… Sa voix en soprano est divine… Sa chanson me donne des frissons… Expire Benoît.

Maurice sourit, il était fier des progressions de ce musicien trop peu confiant.

- Alors… ? S'inquiète Hayley

- C'est parfait princesse ! Tu peux faire les deux autres couplets et on terminera par les refrains !

- Très bien…

La jeune femme enregistra sa chanson avec brio. Hayley était attentive au conseil, au signe dicté par son coach vocal, chaque prise était réussit, et ça grâce à son professionnalisme et son talent démesuré au chant.

- On a terminé, tu peux venir !

- Oui…

Hayley reposa le casque et rejoignit Benoît.

- C'était sublime…

- Merci…

- Je vais faire le mixage dès ce soir et vous aurez la chanson demain !

- Parfait ! Merci Manzo ! Remercie Tomas

- Pas de souci !

- Bien ! Maintenant, nous allons pourvoir enfin faire vos début de marketing ! Se réjouit Maurice

- Oui… Merci pour tout Manzo… Remercie Hayley, s'inclinant.

- Ah… Rougit ce dernier fortement. Mais, mais je vous en prie, c'était un plaisir !

Benoît se mit à rire, Manzo était visiblement sous le charme de Hayley et fort perturbé par sa présence.

- Pourquoi tu ris… ?

- Pour rien… Sourit son ami

Tomas appela Mélanie et demanda de réunir son groupe dans son bureau.

- Je suis un peu stressée d'affronter les autres, surtout Riichi…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont tous plus inquiets pour toi qu'autre chose !

- Le pire c'est Hinata, je l'ai réellement ignorée… Je suis stupide…

- Arrête… On réagit selon nos sentiments, c'est tout… On ne peut tous être à vie irréprochable…

- Oui…

- Et puis, Hinata t'aime énormément, elle ne t'en veut pas, elle s'inquiète juste…

Hayley était rassurée par les mots de son ami. Elle fut tellement reconnaissante, qu'elle entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens.

- Merci Benoît…

- Je t'en prie…

- Je suis fière, je suis la seule femme à pouvoir te tenir la main ! Dit-elle tirant la langue

- Oui, c'est vrai… Rit-il

Maurice fut heureux de voir de nouveau Hayley en forme.

- Pourquoi tu souris constamment bêtement !

- Je suis content de voir Hayley heureuse, je voudrais qu'elle soit toujours dans cette humeur !

- …

- Pas toi… ? Demande ce dernier sérieusement

- C'est une question absurde !

- Mais qui traduit ton état d'esprit ! Se réjouit-il

- Quel état d'esprit !

- Mon petit blondinet tout chou, je te connais par cœur toi et ton papa, vous êtes perturbé par cette princesse sortie de nulle part ! Rit-il fortement

- Tu es vraiment ridicule ! Cesse de lire les histoires à tes enfants, ça te détruit l'esprit !

- Tu sais que mon côté extravertis dissimule la réalité !

- Quelle réalité… ?

- Que tu aimes beaucoup cette jeune femme… Qu'elle change ta vie… Et ton humeur… Hayley t'apporte l'équilibre…

- …

- Tu ne dis rien… C'est que la réponse est oui ! Et puis, c'est inutile de me le cacher, tu sais que je te connais par cœur et le faite que tu es mis à la poubelle ces deux colliers sont signes que tu oublies ton passé, et ça me rassure grandement… Dit-il comme un père

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu as l'esprit tordu !

- Tu vois que j'ai raison !

- Arrête de crier bordel !

Hayley et Benoît se retournèrent, surpris par les cris de leurs deux managers.

- Un problème… ?! Les fusille du regard Tomas

- Non ! Dirent les deux amis, effrayés par ce regard

- Il fout la trouille parfois… Sourit jaune Benoît

- Oui, c'est vrai… Ricane Hayley

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Mélanie, où la jeune femme était dans une colère noire.

- Non, mais tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ! Crie-t-elle en direction de son mari

- …

- Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Et surtout, tu sais tout le travail que j'ai à faire ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ce que je veux moi, je ne réalise pas mes désirs par envies, j'ai des obligations !

- Démissionne si mes conditions ne te conviennent pas !

- Quoi… ?!

Hayley se sentait peinée par le comportement de Mélanie, elle avait l'air à cran et véritablement triste par l'ignorance de son mari. La jeune femme s'avança aux côtés de Tomas.

- Je suis désolée… C'est de ma faute si Tomas vous a fait retarder…

Mélanie la regarda agacée.

- Je vous ai demandé quelque chose à vous !

- Euh…

- Arrête de gueuler… Personne ne te force à rester ! Et si tu as trop de travail, je vais employer une autre personne ! Satisfaite… ? Dit-il s'allumant une cigarette

- Évidement, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Tu n'as pas compris que je voudrais du soutiens et un peu de compassion pour tous les caprices auxquelles je réponds pour toi, c'est trop dure de me dire, désolé, ou merci !

- C'est ton travail, je ne vais pas te plaindre… Des tas de personne voudrait ta place, sans râler, et puis le métier d'artiste c'est comme ça, les imprévus et les heures tardives…

- Ça je sais, sinon je n'aurais pas décidé de travailler avec toi ! Tu ne comprends rien à ce que je te demande…

- Alors pourquoi tu gueules ? Dit-il, la snobant

Mélanie avait les larmes aux yeux. Tomas ne lui accorderait jamais un « pardon », ce mot était pour n'importe qui, mais jamais pour elle.

- Mélanie… Prononce tendrement Maurice, posant sa main sur son épaule

- …

- Je propose qu'on reprenne là où s'est arrêté la dernière fois… Pour aujourd'hui les biographies suffiront…

- Oui… Dit-elle d'une petite voix, enlevant les larmes de son visage

Mélanie se dirigea vers le groupe, autour de la table.

Hayley se sentit attristée, malgré que Mélanie l'ai rejeté, elle ressentait une grande peine dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle semblait détruite et malheureuse de l'attention qui était égal à zéro de la part de Tomas, son mari.

Pourquoi son manager ignorait à ce point sa femme… ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'elle ait droit à se mépris, à ce cruel dédain… ?

Benoît s'assit à table avec les autres et Hayley s'assit à ses côtés.

La jeune femme n'osait pas regarder ses amis, ni s'excuser, elle avait trop honte. Tous ici avaient des soucis, Keiji était le plus malheureux, lui avait de véritable problème, dont elle avait juré qu'elle l'aiderait à sortir, sans compter les difficultés personnels que ses amis affrontaient avec plus de courage.

- Farber, vous m'écoutez ! S'agace Mélanie

- Oui ! Pardon…

- Bon, je vais vous poser des questions, vous y répondez chacun votre tour ! On commence. Vos noms et prénoms, j'ai, alors vos dates de naissance et vos âges ! Keiji… ?

- Le dix juin, j'ai vingt ans…

- Shiro… ?

- Le huit mai, j'ai vingt et un an !

- Benoît… ?

- Le vingt-trois août, j'ai dix-neuf ans…

- Vous êtes jeunes ! Fait remarquer Mélanie.

- Continue… Râle Tomas

- Naruto… ?

- Le dix octobre, j'ai vingt et un ans…

- Riichi… ?

- Le dix juin et j'ai vingt huit ans…

- Tu as vingt huit ans Riichi ! S'étonne Naruto

- Oui ! Sourit-il fièrement

- C'est bizarre, tu es même plus vieux que Tomas ! Sourit Shiro

Tomas fut également surpris de l'âge mûr de son pianiste.

- Tu ne les fais pas… Je pensais que tu avais notre âge… Réplique Naruto

- Je sais…

- Tu le savais toi Hayley… ? Demande Shiro

- Oui… Sourit-elle

- Elle aime les hommes plus âgés ! Sourit-il taquin

- N'importe quoi ! Boude celle-ci

- Je rêve ou vous papotez ! S'agace Mélanie

- Désolé… S'excuse Naruto

- Farber ?

- Le dix-huit août, j'ai dix-neuf ans… Sourit-elle aimablement

- Vous êtes jeune également, je pensais qu'ils étaient tous au moins majeur ! Réplique Mélanie

- Continue… Répond Tomas

- Bien, dans le même ordre, vous allez me citer, votre statut, vos intérêts et votre parcours… Keiji, vous commencez donc…

- C'est une blague… ?

- Pardon…

- Je n'ai pas envie de raconter ma vie…

- Je ne vous demande pas de raconter votre vie, je vous demande de vous dévoiler un peu plus, c'est tout !

- C'est puéril, les gens se fichent pas mal de ça et de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie qu'on pleure sur mon sort…

- Tomas… Appel à l'aide Mélanie

- Keiji, fait un effort, statut, intérêt, parcours, ça ne vas pas te tuer !

- Célibataire, j'aime m'envoyer en l'air avec des putes et mon parcours se résume à me faire taper sur la gueule par mon père depuis que je suis né et à éduquer ma petite-sœur seul comme je peux ! Satisfaite !

Keiji refroidit l'ambiance du bureau. Tous baissèrent la tête par lassitude de cette terrible vérité.

- Je suis fatiguée… Souffle Mélanie

- Laisse, on garde ça, on modifiera les termes ! Réplique soudainement Tomas

- Quoi… ?

- Shiro, déballe !

- Par célibataire vous entendez quoi… ?

- Si on s'envoie en l'air officiellement connard… Souffle Keiji

- Répète ?

- Du calme ! Ton ami a répondu juste alors débite ! S'impatiente Tomas

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, je suis en couple, j'aime évidement la batterie, les sorties et la cuisine… Je suis né à Tokyo, je suis fils unique, mes parents m'ont inscrit dans une école de musique à l'âge de six ans, puis j'ai suivit un parcours scolaire basique jusqu'à intégrer l'université d'art de Tokyo, célèbre pour sa réputation…

- Parfait ! Benoît…

- Je suis célibataire, je suis né à Paris en France, j'aime la guitare, la lecture, faire les boutiques avec ma mère… J'ai une sœur et un frère aîné. Je suis venu au Japon à l'âge de cinq ans, mon père étant chef d'entreprise, il a délocalisé sa société au Japon. J'ai commencé la guitare, il y a cinq ans, je suis tombé amoureux de l'instrument en allant à un concert avec ma mère… J'ai eu également une scolarité normal, jusqu'à être accepté à l'université d'art de Tokyo !

- Bien ! Naruto… ?

- Je suis célibataire, je suis né à Tokyo. J'aime tout, j'aime partager, découvrir, il n'y a rien que je déteste, je suis curieux de tout… Je suis orphelin, j'ai été adopté par mes deux parrains… J'ai commencé la guitare à l'âge de six ans, mon père adoptif m'a offert ma première guitare et mon parrain les leçons… J'ai eu aussi une scolarité basique et je suis également étudiant à l'université d'art de Tokyo…

- Bien… Riichi…

- Je suis célibataire… Je suis né à Tokyo… J'aime les femmes, les fêtes, la danse, l'alcool, la cigarette, bref tout ce qui fait tourner la tête… Sourit-il. Je suis également orphelin, j'ai été balancé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, jusqu'à ce que ça me gonfle et à treize ans j'ai donc décidé de devenir un sans abri…

Tous furent choqués du passé que débitait Riichi. Hayley quant à elle, employait un visage triste, elle connaissait par cœur le passé douloureux de son ami.

- J'ai vécu dans la rue jusqu'à l'âge de vingt sept ans… Je me suis prostitué pour survivre et drogué pour passer le temps… Puis, agonissant, j'ai été envoyé dans une maison de repos, j'allais me suicider quand j'ai rencontré Hayley… Le premier jour de sa venue, elle est accueillit par un médecin et par une foule de personne qui supplie pour que je ne saute pas… Je la vois, elle me sourit, elle n'a pas peur, elle n'est pas affolée, elle ne crie pas, elle sourit, me sourit tendrement… Je la trouve bonne et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne saute pas de ce toit, c'est parce que je veux me la faire !

Un rire sourd se fit entendre des lèvres de Hayley. La jeune femme avait le visage imbibé de larme, ses souvenirs étaient douloureux, mais tellement sans regret.

- Je la rencontre, la drague, la séduit, mais son regard est vide de tout, je comprends que je viens de me prendre le premier bide de ma vie !

Les garçons rirent à cette réflexion.

- Le soir de sa venue, je lui joue un morceau au hasard de piano, elle chante sur ma partition et je suis amoureux de l'artiste qu'elle est… Mais au-delà de ça, c'est une femme exceptionnelle, qui m'a sauvé la vie… Sourit-il, humblement. Plus tard, je la rencontre également dans l'université d'art de Tokyo…

Hayley se sentait misérable, tout ce qu'elle traversait n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'avait traversé chacun de ses amis. Elle se leva honteuse d'avoir repoussé Riichi et vint l'enlacer affectueusement.

- Pardon… Souffle cette dernière

- Ne me dis pas pardon… Dis-moi, je t'en prie, j'ai fais tout ça par amour… Ironise Riichi

- Oui… Répond la jeune femme

Tous furent surpris de la vie de Riichi, rien n'avait du être facile pour le jeune homme et ils comprenaient mieux l'attachement ambiguë de Riichi pour Hayley, elle était la première personne à lui avoir tendu la main, sans lui dire techniquement : « je vais te sauver ». Non. Elle lui avait pris la main, afin de l'emmener dans sa vie de plénitude.

Riichi donna un baiser sur la joue de Hayley, la jeune femme lui rendit ce dernier et partit s'asseoir.

- Farber ! A vous… Dit Tomas un peu troublé.

- Je suis…

Hayley ne parvenait pas à dire son statut, son ventre se contractait à parler au grand public de son couple.

- Je suis célibataire… Je suis née à Londres, en Grande-Bretagne… J'aime la musique, les voyages et je tiens à préciser que j'ai horreur de la cuisine japonaise…

Cette confession fit rire Benoît qui était dans le même cas.

- J'ai un petit-frère Mitsu…

- Tu as un petit-frère… ? Questionne étonné Maurice

- Euh, oui… Il a quatre ans et demi…

- Ah… Continue, désolé…

- J'ai vécu trois ans à Londres… Comme mon père était Japonais et qu'il était venu en médecin bénévole en Europe, ma mère la suivit au Japon… J'ai une scolarité normale et j'ai intégré moi aussi l'université d'art à Tokyo…

- Je vois, mais il faudrait en dire un peu plus, vous êtes la chanteuse, vous êtes comme le leader du groupe, les gens veulent en savoir plus ! Conseille Mélanie

- Ça sera suffisant pour l'instant… Intervient Tomas

- Mais enfin, c'est ridicule…

- J'ai dis, c'est suffisant pour l'instant ! Insiste Tomas

- …

- Et toi, Tomas, c'est quoi ton parcours… Demande perfide Riichi

- Nous verrons demain pour les séances photo… Rentrez tous chez vous… !

Tomas prit congé. Rapidement. Il était bouleversé par les parcours qu'avait subit ce groupe d'ami. Ils étaient bien jeunes pour avoir vécu ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en une vie. Ils avaient vécu chacun un chemin apparent, ils avaient une culture différente, venaient d'un milieu contraire à chacun et pourtant, leur amitié semblait intacte et incassable.

Le jeune producteur était plutôt fier de ce groupe humainement respectueux.

- Tomas ! Retentit la voix de Mélanie

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolée de mettre emporté tout à l'heure… Ce n'était pas professionnel, je m'en excuse…

- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut t'excuser… J'ai l'habitude de tes crises de nerfs !

- Voilà ! Tu recommences ! Tomas, mais enfin dis moi pourquoi tu me détestes autant ?

Dans la salle de réunion, Hayley se posait la même question.

- Tu en fais une tête princesse… ? Sourit le coach

- Maurice… Pourquoi Tomas se comporte aussi brutalement avec Mélanie… Je veux dire, c'est sa femme…

- …

- Je sais, ça ne me regarde pas, mais je la trouve très malheureuse…

- Je trouve ça plutôt gentil à vrai dire que tu te préoccupe d'elle… Les gens ont tendance à la juger !

- Pourquoi ? Le responsable c'est Tomas ! Il est carrément irrespectueux envers elle…

- Et bien… Comment expliquer… ?

Mélanie ne put retenir ses larmes de douleurs lancinantes.

- Réponds-moi… Je ne t'ai rien fais… La seule chose que tu peux me reprocher c'est de t'aimer… De tout accepter de toi, de tout comprendre, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait le plus de mal il me semble, alors ne te venge pas sur moi parce qu'elle n'est pas là pour entendre ce que tu tiens tant à lui dire !

Tomas fronça les yeux, Mélanie venait d'atteindre son point sensible, il s'approcha d'elle, l'air effrayant et la coinça entre le mur et son corps.

Maurice était en pleine réflexion, comment expliquer sans totalement révéler la vie privé de son filleul.

- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer sans dévoiler la vie de Tomas en réalité… Aussi étrange que cela va vous paraître, Tomas est un peu comme vous tous, il a eu un parcours difficile, non pas malheureux, mais disons qu'il n'a véritablement jamais trouvé le bonheur, l'ambition, le rêve, cette petit chose particulière qui vous donne envie de vous relever, n'ont jamais atteint son courage de continuer… Et puis, aussi, lorsqu'il pouvait enfin atteindre cette « raison de vivre », les personnes concernées ce sont joués de lui… C'est pour ça qu'il parait froid et distant, il se protège sans cesse de tout ce qui pourrait le faire de nouveau souffrir…

- Quel est le rapport avec Mélanie… ? Question la jeune femme

- Mélanie… Je pense qu'il n'a réellement rien contre elle… Seulement, je ne dirais pas non plus qu'il est amoureux…

- Maurice tout ça ne veut rien dire, pourquoi épouser une femme si on ne l'aime pas ! C'est ridicule !

Maurice sourit, et s'approcha d'Hayley afin de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Ma princesse… ! Tu as tout à fait raison ! Seulement, Tomas a une vie compliqué, et je ne pense pas qu'il serait très content que je vous la compte ! Alors, je me contenterais juste de vous dire de continuer et de faire votre maximum pour le rendre fier ! Vous êtes un de ses rêves, ce groupe, c'est tout ce qui lui appartient réellement… Enfin… Alors, en tant que parrain de cet enfant à la tête brûlée, je vous demande de croire en lui !

- Vous êtes son parrain ! Sourit Hayley

- Oui ! Et, tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer tu sais !

- Euh… D'accord… !

- Ne t'en fait pas, le rêve de Tomas est aussi le notre, de ce fait, on ne le décevra aucunement ! Sourit Naruto

- Parfait ! Maintenant, tous au dodo ! Ricane Maurice

Tomas regardait d'un œil de dégoût Mélanie.

- Ne me parle pas de ça… Il ne s'agit bien que de toi… Je ne t'aime pas ! Et si je t'ai épousé, tu en connais parfaitement les raisons, et ce n'est pas faute de t'en avoir parlé avant que tu portes mon nom !

- …

- Ne fais plus jamais allusion à ça ! Je me contre fou de tous de ce que j'ai pu connaître avant et tu en fais bien évidement partit ! Je suis clair !?

- Oui…

Tomas lança un dernier regard fier à Mélanie, afin que la jeune femme assimile ce que le jeune homme venait de dire, et qu'il le pensait ouvertement. Fatigué de la situation, il se détacha d'elle et se réfugia dans son bureau.

Les jeunes gens quittèrent enfin la maison de production. À la porte de cette immeuble, se trouvaient Hinata et Elie attendant chacune une personne. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient impatientes de retrouver les personnes concernées, et lorsqu'elles sortent enfin, leur cœur palpita d'inquiétude.

- Elie… ? S'étonne Shiro

- Bonsoir… Dit-elle se rapprochant vivement du jeune homme

- Bonsoir… Sourit-il, lui donnant un chaste baiser

- Hinata… Prononce Hayley

La jeune femme accourut dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, elle était émue de l'apercevoir, Hinata venant jusqu'à elle, elle pleura le soulagement que la jeune femme lui apportait et ne cessa de lui dicter des « excuse-moi ».

- Arrête… Ce n'est rien…

Naruto aurait souhaité que la jeune femme soit la pour lui, mais apparemment, Hinata semblait vouloir oublier ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Devenant colérique, il salua ses amis et partit. Keiji en fit de même, son envie de vomir commençait à monter rien qu'en sentant le parfum hideux de Elie.

- Je suis venue parce que ton père m'a appelé…

- Il t'a appelé !

- Oui… Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputé !

- Je suis rassurée, je le rappelle tout de suite !

- Non !

- Pourquoi…

- Il pense fort à toi, il t'aime de tout son cœur, mais il pense réellement ce qu'il t'a dit…

- Quoi ? Mais ?!

- Sois patiente… Tu verras comment la situation évolue… Rassure la jeune femme

- Oui…

- Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne les filles, il est tard… Propose Riichi

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller… Merci… Sourit Hayley

- Comme vous voulez…

Les deux jeunes femmes repartirent, main dans la main.

- Et toi, tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Demande taquin le pianiste

- Non, non ! A demain !

Benoît partit en courant et fut visiblement intimidé.

- Il est bizarre ce mec ! Sourit Riichi

Le jeune homme fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

- Allô…

- C'est Miko… Je m'ennuie chéri, tu me rejoins…

- Où est ton cher mari… ?

- Dans un avion pour Madrid…

- Dans ce cas, j'arrive tout de suite…

Le jeune homme partit chez sa conquête, ravi.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient dîné dans un restaurant. Elles profitaient de l'air de l'automne et rentrèrent à pied chez elles.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Hinata… J'ai été mauvaise avec toi…

- Arrête ! On a dit que l'on en parlait plus !

- Non, tu ne comprends pas !

La jeune femme se posa devant son amie, et tient ses mains fermement.

- Tu es comme une sœur pour moi… Je devrais te faire aveuglément confiance…

- Hayley, les disputes, c'est comme dans un couple, ça fait partit de l'amour… Je ne t'en voudrais jamais de me dire ce que tu penses… Même si c'est dans la colère…

- Tu es une femme fantastique… Merci… Dit-elle l'enlaçant

- Je ne dirais pas ça, mais… Merci…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai… J'ai fais une bêtise… Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Une bêtise… ?

- Naruto m'a accompagné à l'appartement vendredi après-midi… Je n'avais pas le courage de t'affronter seule alors, j'ai demandé à Riichi et Naruto de m'accompagner…

- Jusqu'à là, rien de bien n'important…

- Non, mais… Voyant que tu n'étais pas là, je me suis inquiétée, Naruto m'a consolé et Riichi en a profité pour nous laisser seuls…

- Je vois… Et ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Quand il m'a pris dans ses bras, je me suis sentit tellement bien que rien, plus rien n'existait…

- Oui… Sourit-elle

- Je me suis laissé emporter par… Par des pulsions… Câline…

- Vous avez fait l'amour ?

- Non ! Non ! Rougit-elle

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de grave dans ce cas… Il t'a embrassé… ?

- Non, mais… Il me cajolait, j'étais tellement bien que, instinctivement, je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser…

- Tu as fais quoi ?! S'alarme Hayley

- Quoi, comment ça, j'ai fais quoi ?

- Mais enfin Hinata, c'est pire que de l'avoir embrassé ! La demande vient de toi, c'est toi qui a voulut ça !

- Mais tu viens de dire que rien n'était grave !

- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que la demande venait de toi !

- Je suis une fille horrible ! Dit-elle s'asseyant sur le trottoir

Hayley sourit, Hinata était vraiment adorable. La jeune femme vient s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

- Hinata, tu n'es pas une fille horrible… Tu es toujours éperdument amoureuse de Naruto… C'est normal que tu étais troublée… T'avait-il prit dans les bras avant ce jour… ?

- Non… Jamais… Pas comme ça…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- Lyan a sonné au portail ! Je me suis affolée et j'ai planté Naruto… Il a essayé de me retenir, mais on s'est disputé…

- Je comprends… Tu veux toujours être avec Lyan… ?

- Lyan me rend heureuse… Je suis bien avec lui, je ne veux pas le perdre…

- Mais ton cœur ne réagit pas de la même façon…

- Non…

- Tu sais… Aujourd'hui, tu t'en contente, mais demain…

- Je sais…

- Je me sens un peu responsable… C'est moi qui t'ai conseillé de laisser tomber tes espérances avec Naruto… Si tu avais attendu, tu ne serais pas aussi perdue…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute… Tu ne m'as pas poussé dans les bras de Lyan, c'est moi qui ai décidé de me mettre avec lui…

- Peut-être, mais…

- Hayley, ce n'est pas de ta faute… Naruto me connaît depuis l'âge de cinq ans, je l'aime depuis ce jour, et j'aurais du assumer mes sentiments et lui dire… Mais de toute façon, il ne mérite pas que je m'arrête sur cette confusion…

- …

- Même si ce n'est pas voulut, il m'a fait souffrir… J'ai aussi besoin de temps…

- Du temps que tu passes avec Lyan…

- Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas correct… Mais tu vois, on ne peut pas toujours être parfaite… Sourit-elle

- C'est sur… En tout cas, quoi que tu décides, je ne te jugerais jamais, je serais avec toi…

- Merci…

- Viens ! Dit-elle se levant subitement

- Où ça… ?

- J'ai une idée !

Hayley prit la main de Hinata et l'embarqua dans un centre commercial.

- Un tatoueur… ? Hayley, tu me fais peur !

- Mais non ! J'ai envie qu'on se fasse un tatouage, quelque chose qui représente notre amitié et qui sera là à jamais !

- Ton lien invisible me suffit ! Dit-elle s'éloignant.

- Reviens ici, ne sois pas froussarde ! Dit-elle la rattrapant par les hanches

- Hayley, tu as complètement perdu la tête ! Un tatouage, non mais quelle idée !

- Quoi, nous sommes artistes toutes les deux, ça renforcera ce côté-là aussi !

- Tu as la tête à l'envers ou quoi ! Que va dire ton père ? Et le mien risque de me tuer ! Et puis, c'est peut-être ton style, mais pas le mien ! Dit-elle essayant de tirer Hayley hors de cette boutique

- Tu es peintre, ça fera un excellent style, et puis on va faire quelque chose de chic et discret !

- Non, je ne veux pas !

- Hinata, ne sois pas égoïste et viens renforcer notre amitié ! La tire à nouveau son amie

- Renforcer notre amitié… ? Je préfère faire toute les tâches ménagères à vie que de me faire faire un tatouage !

- Hinata ! Ça suffit, tu viens ici, ou j'appelle Naruto et je lui annonce que tu meurs d'envie de continuer là où vous vous êtes arrêtés !

- Tu ne ferais pas ça !

Hayley lâcha son amie, elle prit son téléphone et chercha le numéro de son ami.

- Alors, Naruto…

- Tu fais semblant !

- Le voilà ! Quoi, je fais semblant, tu veux que je mette le haut-parleur peut-être !

La jeune femme exécuta ses ordres et le jeune homme décrocha.

- Oui ?

- Bonsoir Naruto chéri !

- Hayley… ? Tout va bien… ?

- Oui, oui, je suis avec Hinat… Ah !

La jeune brune avait sauté sur son amie, la faisant tomber au sol. Elle chopa le téléphone de son amie et parla à sa place.

- Ah, je me suis trompée Naruto ! Bonsoir ! Hinata raccrocha.

Naruto fut surpris, son amie avait l'air étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ? Marmonne Sasuke, réveillé par le boucan de son ami

- Je ne sais pas… ? Hayley vient de m'appeler, mais il m'a semblé entendre la voix de Hinata… ? Dit-il drôlement dubitatif

- Tu devais rêver boulet ! Dit-il lançant un oreiller

- Aie ! Mais non, je n'ai pas rêvé ! Regarde ! Aie !

Sasuke lança un second oreiller.

- La ferme et dors !

- Mais, j'ai rien fais… Boude ce dernier

Au centre commercial, Hinata semblait furieuse.

- Tu es vraiment tarée ! Parfois je me demande s'il ne te manque pas une casse !

Devant la mine boudeuse de son amie, Hayley éclata de rire. Un rire qui fit du bien à son morale, et à la jeune femme contrariée également.

- Allons-y…

Hinata se releva et tendit la main à son amie.

- Tu as l'air de tenir à ce qu'on fasse ça toutes les deux… Je veux le faire…

- C'est vrai !

- Oui…

- Génial… Allez viens !

- Mais, oh, doucement !

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent chez le tatoueur. Elles furent accueillit par un couple, fortement tatoué et percé.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles… Sourit la jeune femme

- Bonsoir… Nous venons nous faire faire un tatouage…

- Bien sûr ! Vous avez une idée du modèle…

- Et bien… ? Hayley réfléchit. C'est toi la peintre ici, tu as une idée ?

- Oui ! Sourit Hinata

- Déjà !

- Je vous écoute… ?

- On pourrait faire nos deux initiales enlacées, ce sont les mêmes… Deux « H » entremêlés…

- Oui, ça serait très jolie et tout à fait représentative !

- Est-ce possible… ?

- Bien sûr… ? Comment voulez vous les lettres ?

- En script anglaise… Répond Hinata

- Très bon choix… !

- C'est quoi comme écriture… ?

- C'est une écrite en finesse, tu sais, comme les lettres en majuscule que tu apprends enfant…

- Oui, c'est magnifique !

- Vous le voulez où… ?

- Choisit… Réplique Hinata

- Euh… ? Je pense sur le bras, un peu en dessous du poignet… Toi le bras droit et moi le gauche !

- Ça me convient…

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent avec le couple. Elles s'installèrent dans un fauteuil, et attendirent avec anxiété la première sensation de l'aiguille. Hayley et Hinata, serrèrent les dents, à l'endroit choisit, la peau était tendue, la sensation était par conséquent plus douloureuse, mais elles restèrent sans broncher, en attendant le résultat final.

Terminé, les deux amies furent soulagées. Elles observèrent avec fierté leur nouvel « accessoire ».

- Ça vous plaît ? Demande le jeune homme

- Oui, c'est parfait… Sourit Hayley

- Oui… J'aime beaucoup…

Les deux perceurs appliquèrent de la crème hydratante, mirent une compresse et firent un bandage.

- Vous pouvez le garder jusqu'à demain matin ! Ensuite, vous devez faire ce geste, une fois par jour, pendant deux semaines… Il faut laver avec de l'eau tiède et du savon, surtout ne frottez pas… Je pense au vu de l'endroit et de l'importance du tatouage qu'un seul petit mois suffira pour que cela cicatrice parfaitement !

- Bien, merci…

- Puisque vous êtes mignonne et courageuse, on vous offre le pack de soin ! Sourit le jeune homme

- Charmeur ! Le taquine sa femme

- Merci, c'est très gentil… Remercie Hinata.

Les deux jeunes femmes réglèrent et partirent, très fières d'elles.

- Je t'aime… Sourit fermement Hayley

- Je t'aime aussi ! Mais tu me fais vraiment peur parfois… Grimace la jeune femme

Les deux amies rentèrent chez elles, heureuse de s'être retrouvées, leur amitié plus forte que jamais.

Minuit. Tomas était toujours dans son bureau. Il jouait avec son briquet, laissant ses pensées l'envahir. Sa tête partait dans tous les sens, cette journée avait été éprouvante moralement. Il se remémorait en boucle la vie tumultueuse de ces musiciens.

Ne supportant plus de se laisser aller à la compassion, il prit son mobile et composa un numéro.

- Tomas… ? Que me vaux le plaisir de ton appel… ?

- J'ai envie de m'envoyer l'air… Tu es disponible ? Dit-il s'étendent dans son fauteuil

- Comment refuser une telle demande… Je te rejoins dans ton appartement… ?

- Évidement…

- Dans ce cas j'arrive… Désires-tu quelque chose de spécial… ? Champagne, lingerie, nudité…

- Je ne veux rien de particulier, juste ton corps !

- Toujours aussi impassible…

- Continu de discuter et je raccroche !

- J'avais oublié que de la part des femmes, tu n'aimes que leurs cris de jouissance…

- Exactement, c'est un problème… ?

- Non… Mais attention aux petites biches qui peuvent tomber amoureuse de toi…

- Cette discussion me fatigue… ? Tu viens oui ou non… ?

- Oui, j'arrive…

La jeune femme raccrocha. Tomas était en conflit avec lui-même. Il s'était juré qu'après la formation de son nouveau groupe, il cesserait ces coups d'une nuit, ces nuits qu'il regrettait toujours amèrement, il se haïssait de se donner ainsi, à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, il ne ressentait que le bien-être que provoquait la relation chimique du sexe, mais rien, rien de particulier ne se résultait.

Toutes ces personnes dites épanouit à se donner à la personne aimer, quelles pouvaient être ces sensations si extrême qui combattaient le plaisir même du sexe…. ?

Tomas ferma les yeux et se concentra à deviner les sensations uniques que donnaient l'union de deux êtres qui s'aimaient… ?

Etait-ce le cœur qui tambourinait à allure record… ? Le ventre qui se gonflait de chatouillements gênants… ? Les reins brûlant tel un feu que l'on ne pouvait éteindre… ? Les muscles contractés de frisson incessamment fébriles… ? L'envie irrésistible d'embrasser à perdre haleine… ? Toucher la personne désiré jusqu'à être sa peau… ?

Il essouffla un plaisir chaud à l'idée de ressentir ce plaisir ardent.

- « Ai-je déjà ressentis ça… ? Même avec elle… ? ».

Tomas avait la tête qui bourdonnait. Assez de confrontation avec sa raison. Il se leva et partit à la rencontre de sa passade.

Dimanche matin. Hayley fut réveillée par la sonnette de la porte. Hayley se leva et partit ouvrir.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour Lyan…

- Je vous apporte le petit-déjeuner… Croissant pour toi, riz et soupe miso pour Hinata !

- Ah, tu es adorables Lyan… Merci… Entre…

Le jeune homme pénétra dans le salon.

- Je vais réveiller Hinata… Sourit Hayley

- Euh, ça te dérange si j'y vais… Rougit-il

- Non… Je t'en prie…

Lyan se dirigea dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Il s'approcha doucement de sa belle et s'assit à ses côtés. Il admira la beauté de sa petite-amie, elle était belle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire la remarque chaque fois qu'il voyait Hinata.

Il se pencha légèrement et déposa un baiser dans son cou. La jeune femme bougea légèrement, mais garda ses paupières clauses.

- Ma douce… Réveille-toi… Murmure ce dernier, embrassant le coin de ses lèvres

La jeune femme caressa le coin de sa bouche qui venait d'être embrassé et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Ma douce…

- Lyan…

La jeune femme se releva et s'étira quelque peu.

- Bonjour… Sourit Lyan

- Bonjour…

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit… ?

- Oui… Et toi… ?

Lyan remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Hinata et vint l'embrasser, tendrement.

- Je dors mieux ton corps contre le mien… Confit ce dernier

- Lyan… Rougit-elle. Moi aussi…

- J'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner…

- Ah oui… ?

- Oui… Une spécialité pour chacune !

- Tu es adorable, tu penses toujours à tout…

- Je pense surtout à toi… Est-ce que tu peux venir ce soir… ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je….

- Tu as l'air de t'être réconciliée avec Hayley… ?

- Oui… Elle va mieux… Mais, je m'inquiète encore un peu… Elle va trop bien justement, j'espère que cela ne cache pas quelque chose…

- Je comprends… Et bien, passons la journée ensemble et je te ramène ce soir… Tu viendras chez moi dans la semaine…

- C'est parfait…

Lyan embrassa Hinata tendrement et l'accompagna au salon.

Les trois jeunes gens passèrent un agréable matin.

Hayley souhaita une bonne journée à ses amis et partit au studio. Elle rejoignit directement ses amis à la salle de réunion.

- Bonjour… Dit-elle chaleureusement

- Bonjour princesse, tu as bien dormis ?! S'écrie Maurice, enlaçant la jeune femme

- Oui, merci…

- Tu es resplendissante, parfaite pour les essaies photos d'aujourd'hui !

- Oui…

La jeune femme salua ses amis et écoutèrent attentivement les dires de Mélanie.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons choisir une photo individuelle de chacun, puis une de groupe, pour votre premier magasine…

- Bien…

- Maurice, où est Tomas… ?

- Il est partit chercher la photographe…

Dans sa voiture, Tomas supportait les réflexions de la personne assise à ses côtés.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as choisit hier soir, tu voulais être sur que je ne sois pas en retard… Dit-elle imposant du rouge sur ses lèvres

- …

- Tu es vraiment sadique… Coucher avec moi la veille où je vais travailler avec ta femme… Mélanie était-elle toujours aussi impulsivement jalouse… ?

- Koko, tu ne veux pas la fermer…

- Quoi… ? C'est toi qui m'a choisit comme photographe officielle de ton groupe…

- Et alors… ?

- Alors, je trouve que tu te donnes corps et âme pour ce groupe… Serais-tu amoureux… ?

- Amoureux de quoi… ?

- De ce projet évidement, à moins que tu ne pensais à la chanteuse du groupe…

- Évite de me donner la nausée s'il te plaît…

- La nausée ? N'exagère pas… Je présume qu'elle est jolie… J'ai hâte de la voir ainsi que les musiciens… D'ailleurs, je pourrais m'en régaler d'un… ?

- Hors de question ! Tu t'amuses avec n'importe quel de mes artistes, mais tu ne touches à aucun membre de ce groupe !

- Mais c'est qu'il devient possessif, je le savais… Tu es amoureux… Enfin… Sourit-elle moqueuse.

Tomas et Koko arrivèrent au studio. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser fougueusement Tomas, qui lui rendit son baiser ardemment.

- J'ai bien fait de t'offrir ce nouveau piercing à la lèvre… Tes baisers sont encore plus exquis…

- Tu es futile parfois… Dit-il essuyant ses lèvres du rouge qu'a laissé Koko

Koko, lassée de l'anneau que plantait Tomas dans sa lèvre, la jeune femme avait offert un labret vertical. Désormais, deux petites boules noires décoraient sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je suis surprise que tu ais acceptés mon cadeau… Tu étais dans un bon jour étant donné ta performance au lit…

- Tu m'épuises Koko…

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à la salle de réunion avec le matériel.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Vous faisiez quoi ! Une partie de jambe en l'air dans la voiture ! S'agace Mélanie

- Bonjour Mélanie, toujours aussi vive, j'aime ça…

- Toujours aussi pimbêche et peu professionnel ! Au fait chéri, tu as encore du rouge à lèvre sur ta bouche !

Mélanie le foudroya du regard et partit rejoindre Maurice.

Tomas sentit un regard méprisant sur lui et lorsqu'il tourna le visage, il s'aperçut que ce regard venait de Hayley. La jeune femme était répugnée, elle ne savait réellement pas quoi penser de son manager. Gentil, odieux, « ciel », mais qui était le véritable Tomas… ?

- Vous êtes Hayley Farber… ? Demande la photographe, tendant sa main

- Oui… Enchantée…

- De même…

La jeune femme posa une main sur sa joue, puis caressa son visage.

- Vous êtes réellement belle, sublime je dirais même, j'aime ça…

- Euh… Merci… Dit-elle se dégageant des mains froides de cette femme.

Koko était une grande femme, mince, élancée, portant une longue chevelure ondulée de couleur blond. Elle avait deux yeux bleu azur, une bouche pulpeuse, un nez fin et un visage ovale et sans défaut. Elle portait un tailleur gris, le pantalon mariant ses jambes fines et élancées, puis un chemisier blanc, rehaussait sa poitrine généreuse.

Elle ôta sa veste et s'approcha des garçons.

- Mmh… Canon… Séduisant… Énormément de sex-appeal… Tout ce que j'aime… Mais où diable Tomas vous a déniché… ? Dit-elle s'adressant à l'ensemble du groupe

- …

- Je suis Koko Hazuma, je serais votre habilleuse, maquilleuse et photographe pour tous les magasines dans lesquelles vous publierez…

- Enchanté… Sourit Riichi

- De même… Alors Mélanie chérie, par lequel je commence… ?

- Par le plus long, Keiji…

- Qui est Keiji… ?

- …

- Lui… Désigna Mélanie.

- Allez chéri, enlève tes accessoires que je vois ton minois ! Sourit-elle

Keiji ôta sa gavroche, son écharpe, des hématomes se posaient déjà à cet endroit, cou, torse, joue, lèvres, puis vint le regard, l'œil gauche était rougis, sûrement en voie de guérison, mais l'œil droit était sacrément amoché.

Shiro devint pâle à ce spectacle, son visage était tuméfié à chaque parcelle, il ne voulait imaginant le reste du corps.

- Euh… Fut effrayée Koko

- Tu pourras ôter ça au montage… ? Demande Tomas, s'approchant de son protégé

- Bien… Bien sûr… Alors… Euh, je pense avoir une tenue entre le chic et le rock pour toi… ? Ça te convient Mélanie…

- Essayons…

Le jeune homme fut soulagé de constater qu'il pouvait se déshabiller derrière un paravent. Il n'imaginait la tête de ses amis à la vision de son corps sauvagement meurtris. Le jeune homme se vêtit des vêtements choisit. Un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt blanc échancré et une veste de costume noire, les manches remontées.

- Magnifique ! Complimente Koko

- …

Shiro était émerveillé de la beauté de son ami. Il le trouvait juste beau, ravissant, à croquer. Il aurait tout donné pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'enlacer tendrement, le rassurer, le cajoler, lui donner tout ce qu'il méritait, amour, tendresse, sagesse. Ces douces pensées furent interrompues par la vision des poignets de Keiji.

- « Il se mutile… ? ».

Shiro eut un hoquet à cette vision. Il était déchiré de voir son ami malheureux au point de se faire subir ça. Il voyait le visage apeuré de Keiji, se faisant subir encore plus de douleur qu'il pensait le mériter, son sang devait couler des minutes entières, seul. Le jeune homme ne put retenir des larmes de douleurs, il allait éclater en sanglot, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Hayley s'assit auprès de Shiro et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que tu vois Keiji ainsi…

- Comment…

- Je suis sur que notre chanson va être un succès, il aura assez d'argent pour partir… C'est une promesse…

- Merci… Dit-il déposant un baiser sur son front

- Je vois que tu as le caractère d'un rebelle… Je te vois bien posé de profil, regardant l'objectif langoureusement… Compris… ?

- Oui…

Les garçons passèrent tour à tour. Koko leur donnait une tenue et les faisait poser selon leur personnalité, prenant plusieurs clichés. La jeune femme ne cessait de clamer leur beauté, jouant par ailleurs un jeu de séduction avec Riichi.

- Je veux bien vous prendre comme modèle si votre carrière est un échec !

Tomas n'approuva pas cette plaisanterie.

- Je plaisante, ne fais pas cette tête… Sourit-elle sournoisement.

- Moi je trouve que Koko a raison, vous êtes tous séduisants, on va devoir engager plus de garde du corps à cette production ! Rit Maurice

- C'est gentil… Mais vous exagérez… Rougit Benoît

- Pas du tout, quand Tomas était jeune…

- La ferme ! Continuons… S'écrie le concerné

- Oui… Sourit jaune Maurice

Hayley était curieuse de ce qu'allait dévoiler Maurice concernant Tomas…. ?

Sûrement que le jeune homme avait une panoplie de groupies venant crier le nom du producteur le plus séduisant.

- « Séduisant… ? ». Pense-t-elle intimidée

- Farber !

- Oui ! Crie-t-elle se levant précipitamment

- Euh, ça va princesse… ? Demande Maurice

- Oui… Désolée…

- Alors, qu'aviez-vous en tête pour la chanteuse… C'est une magnifique jeune femme, je la vois très glamour…

- Fais ce que tu veux ! Répond Tomas

- Vraiment tout ce que je veux ! Tu n'as pas peur ? Sourit-elle taquine

- Tu ne serais pas là si je n'avais pas confiance en ton professionnalisme !

- Ah… Mademoiselle Farber, c'est pour ça que j'apprécie Tomas, toujours à poser les compliments quand il le faut !

- Ça dépend à qui Monsieur s'adresse… Dit-elle excédée

Tomas regarda Hayley abasourdi. Maurice l'était davantage et rit dans son coin de l'audace qu'avait Hayley à toujours répondre à Tomas.

- Et bien, elle ne manque pas de tempérament ! Ricane Koko. J'adore !

La jeune femme prit la main de Hayley et l'entraîna derrière le paravent.

La jeune femme en ressortit désirable.

Hayley était vêtue d'un slim noir, d'escarpins noires à talon imposant, elle était munit d'un top blanc transparent, à col échancrés, on pouvait ainsi apercevoir le début de sa poitrine appétissante, et une veste blazer bleu nuit couvrait ses épaules. Koko l'avait légèrement remaquillé davantage.

- Vous êtes canon, j'ai presque envie de vous sauter dessus ! Déclare Koko

- Euh… ?

- Tu es fortement alléchante… Complimente Riichi

- N'exagère pas non plu ! Dit-elle gênée à son ami

- Tu es blessée Hayley… ? S'approche Benoît

- Ah, non… J'ai… J'ai fais un tatouage hier avec Hinata…

- Quoi ? Crie surpris Naruto

- Oui…

- Ça me surprend de votre part… Sourit Shiro

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demande curieusement Benoît

- Nous avons fait le même toutes les deux… Ce sont deux « H » qui s'enlacent, en écriture Script Anglaise…

- « H »… ?

- Oui, pour Hinata et Hayley… Sourit-elle tendrement

- Ah oui ! Je suis bête ! Il doit être très joli !

- Oui…

- Ça renforcera ton côté rock glamour… Sourit mielleusement Riichi

- Oui…

- Surtout que tu étais la seule à ne pas en avoir ! Réplique Shiro

- Ah bon ? Benoît, tu as un tatouage ?

- Oui… Rougit-il. Je l'ai fait cet été avec Shiro…

- Tu aurais pût me le dire ! Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? Questionne impatiente la jeune femme

- Euh… Rougit-il

- Il s'est fait tatouer une phrase sur le long des lombaires… Sourit Shiro

- Qu'est-ce quelle dit… ?

- Euh…

- « Si le cœur ne contemple pas, l'œil ne verra pas » Répond Shiro

Cette phrase prenait tout son sens. L'homosexualité de Benoît était rejetée par ses parents, excepté sa mère. Il en souffrait chaque jour. Non seulement il devait affronter parfois le regard des gens ne comprenant cette différence, mais le regard que portait sa famille sur lui était déchirant.

- C'est une phrase magnifique… Complimente Hayley, déposant sa main sur la joue de son ami

- Merci…

- Comme c'est touchant ! On fait les photos maintenant ! S'impatiente Koko

- Oui…

Hayley s'installa anxieuse, elle était terriblement gênée devant tous ces regard.

- Ne sois pas crispé chérie, tu es sublime ! Réconforte Koko

- Euh, oui, mais ça me gêne…

- Tu es incroyablement belle pourtant, tu devrais avoir confiance en toi…

- Je n'ai jamais posé…

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué… Dit-elle s'avançant vers Hayley. Tu peux occuper tout l'espace… Je veux que tu me regardes charmeuse et mystérieuse, comme inaccessible…

- C'est bien le mot… Sourit Riichi

- Euh, d'accord…

- Parfait !

La jeune femme partit derrière son objectif. La jeune femme attendit patiemment que Hayley prenne une pause, mais la jeune femme était tétanisée devant tout ce monde qui la regardait.

- Désolée… Je n'arrive pas, vous êtes trop nombreux… Dit-elle intimidée

- C'est une blague, comment vous ferez lors d'un concert devant des centaines de milliers de personnes ? S'agace Mélanie

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, la chanson est mon élément… Poser comme modèle, ce n'est pas mon truc…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… Ça fait partit de votre travail d'artiste, alors faite un effort !

- …

- Farber, vous…

- Ça va ! Inutile de toujours gueuler ! On va sortir, puisque Mademoiselle ne répond qu'au caprice !

- Au caprice ? S'agace la jeune femme

- Votre comportement commence à m'insupporter, vous êtes trop capricieuse, vous ne devriez avoir aucun mal à poser devant nous ! Alors comme d'habitude, on va répondre à vos exigences…

Tomas se leva et quitta la pièce. Les autres le suivirent en silence.

Hayley fut peinée, Tomas avait toujours le don de la contrariée. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi avoir ces deux facettes, ne pouvait-il pas être toujours agréable.

- Ne le prends pas mal… Intervient la voix de Koko

- …

- Tu sais, il a ronchonné, mais je pense surtout qu'il voulait te rendre service !

- …

- C'est loin d'être un homme délicat, mais ses attentions sont toujours remplit d'attention…

- …

- Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu aussi passionné… Ce projet semble l'embellir…

- …

- Vous ne répondez pas… ? Sourit Koko

- Répondre quoi… ? Tomas est une vraie girouette, c'est un homme dispersé et ce genre de chose m'insupporte… Lorsqu'on ne sait pas ce qui est bien pour soit, ce que l'on est, on ne les guère pour les autres… Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle…

- Dans ce cas, tout s'explique… Vous êtes pareils… Ça explique votre complicité imperceptible…

- Complicité… ?

- Je crois que je parle trop… S'il nous entend, il va sûrement me tuer en sortant de cette pièce, mais bon, c'est ma nature… Et puis, vous savez, je ne suis pas qu'une amante, j'apprécie vraiment Tomas, ça me fais plaisir qu'il concrétise son rêve…

- Concrétise… ?

Koko se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi vous riez… ?

- Parce que vous semblez juger Tomas sans même le connaître, vous savez, il ne faut pas s'arrêter à l'homme caractériel qu'il est… C'est un homme fantastique… Confesse Koko, tendrement

- Tout le monde me dit ça, mais pour le moment, je ne vois qu'un homme prétentieux, superficiel et trop sur de soit ! Boude cette dernière

Koko rit une seconde fois.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de drôle… ?

- Rien… C'est rien… Travaillons… Sourit-elle

- Hum…

Hayley se sentait à l'aise avec Koko.

Malgré la maladresse malsaine qu'elle avait avec Mélanie, elle trouvait cette jeune femme bien amicale. Elle semblait par ailleurs connaître bien Tomas, son passé… ? Elle paraissait attachée à lui et même amoureuse.

- Continuez, vous êtes parfaite…

- Merci…

Tout cet entourage semblait apprécier Tomas à sa juste valeur, clamant sa générosité, sa bonté, son attention, alors pourquoi paraître froid, voir inaccessible. Est-ce sa beauté qui faisait taire son égocentrisme… ?

Hayley le voyait comme un homme étrange, secret, lunatique, et inhumain avec sa femme.

Sincèrement, la jeune femme ne savait pas si elle appréciait le jeune homme ou le détestait.

- Nous avons fini ! Vous êtes vraiment d'une beauté naturelle !

- Merci…

- Ces photos vont sûrement calmer les ardeurs du couple Ourbanovski ! Dit-elle d'un clin d'œil.

- J'espère… Au fait, pour le bandage, ça ne va pas causer de soucis ?

- Ce détail sans importance ? En un clic, il disparaît !

- Ah, très bien…

- Je vais chercher les autres pour la photo de groupe…

- Oui ! Sourit-elle

Koko s'absenta quelques minutes et revint avec le groupe.

- Je présume que la chanteuse sera au milieu…

- Oui ! Répond Tomas

- Hayley, allez vous placer…

- Oui…

- Ensuite ?

- On pourrait les disposer comme sur la scène ! Fit remarquer Maurice

- Oui ! Naruto, Benoît et Riichi, allez à la gauche de Farber, Shiro et Keiji, sur la droite… Ordonne Tomas

Les jeunes gens se placèrent.

- Ce n'est pas trop mal, mais je voudrais essayer plusieurs pauses… J'ai quelque idée ! Sourit Koko

- C'est toi qui vois !

- Parfait !

Les jeunes gens eurent plusieurs pauses par Koko. Une première ou ils furent tous en ligne, une seconde où Hayley était assis au sol, ses musiciens alignés, la suivante, Hayley était sur le côté gauche, ayant une pause polissonne devant ce groupe de garçon, disposé à l'opposé, sur la droite.

- J'adore, vous êtes tous séduisant !

La jeune femme prit d'autre cliché pour le plaisir et eut enfin terminé son travail.

- Bien, on regarde tout ça ! Se réjouit Koko

- Oui…

Mélanie et Tomas décidèrent des photos qui allaient paraître à la sortie de leur première interview.

- « Tout ce travail, tout ce temps, j'espère que le groupe va avoir du succès, même un peu... » S'inquiète Hayley

- Princesse !

- Oui ?

- Tu es sublime sur les photos ! Se réjouit Maurice

- Merci…

Les garçons trouvèrent effectivement leur chanteuse ravissante, charmeuse, mystérieuse et désirable, ils étaient fiers.

- Je peux rentrer… ?

- Manzo ? Oui, entre ! Sourit Maurice

- J'ai fini le single, j'ai fais une copie, vous voulez écouter !

- Plus tard, nous n'avons pas fini…

- J'aimerais beaucoup l'écouter ! Intervient Koko. Je dois partir, je suis déjà en retard, j'aurais voulu écouter votre première chanson avant de vous quitter !

- Manzo, dans mon bureau, on finira ça plus tard Mélanie !

- Oui, évidement, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres choses à faire ! Dit-elle s'en allant

- Tu ne nous accompagne pas ? Demande Maurice

- Non, je n'ai pas envie d'écouter cette chanson ! Dit-elle claquant la porte.

- Et bien, elle était vraiment de mauvaise humeur ! Sourit Koko

- Tu ne crois pas que tu y es un peu pour quelque chose !

- Maurice, cesse de toujours la défendre… Moi aussi je suis triste de n'être aimer par la personne que j'aime, est-ce que j'en fais un drame ! Dit-elle taquine, fixant Tomas

Cette réflexion répondait aux interrogations de Hayley, Koko était amoureuse de Tomas.

- Toi au moins tu as de l'attention de ce dernier, ce n'est pas le cas de Mélanie !

- On va parler encore de ma vie longtemps ! Vous êtes tous fatigants aujourd'hui ! Râle tomas

- Bien ! Bien ! Calme-toi joli cœur, allons écouter la première chanson de ton groupe !

Les jeunes gens se rendirent dans le bureau de Tomas et écoutèrent la chanson. Maurice et Tomas étaient incroyablement déterminés, depuis des années, ils n'avaient entendus une telle harmonie, de tels paroles, une musique irréprochable, ils priaient pour que cette chanson séduise durant des années entières.

- Ça va paraître prétentieux, mais j'aime énormément ! Sourit Naruto

- Oui, je suis d'accord, cette chanson est incroyable… Réplique Shiro

- Cette chanson est magnifique… Est émue Koko. C'est vous qui avez écrit les paroles… ?

- Oui…

- Elles sont magnifiques…

- Merci…

Koko était bouleversée, cette mélodie rock et ces paroles évangiles la berçait de sentiment tendre et de bien-être, un sentiment d'être comprise.

- Je vais vous laisser… J'ai hâte de connaître les premiers chiffres de cette chanson…

- Merci pour tout… S'incline Hayley

- C'était un plaisir de travailler avec vous ! Sourit-elle. J'espère revenir très vite !

- Prenez soin de vous…

- Vous aussi… Chéri ! On s'appelle ! Dit-elle claquant ses talons vers la sortie

- Manzo, tu as fais de l'excellent travail ! Complimente Maurice

- Oui… C'est parfait… Assure Tomas

- Ah, euh, merci !

- La semaine prochaine, nous tournerons le clip ! Se réjouit Maurice

- Le clip ? S'écrie Hayley

- Évidement, il faut un clip pour les sorties télé ! Sourit grandement le coach

- Mais, mais, mais… Bégaye Hayley

- Et bien ma princesse, je ne te savais pas si intimidée ! Rit ce dernier

- Et bien… Euh…

- Le clip devra se faire rapidement, le single sort samedi ! Nous avons plein de chose à faire ! Je voudrais que vous veniez chaque après-midi ! Conseille Tomas

- Pas de souci ! Sourit Shiro

- Bien ! Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, il est tard !

- A demain ! Prononce Naruto

- A demain ! Répond Maurice

Les jeunes gens quittèrent le bureau et Tomas s'effondra dans son fauteuil.

- Tu as l'air fatigué !

- La nuit a été courte et la journée très longue…

- Et tu n'as pas finis, n'oublie pas Mélanie !

- Comment oublier ?! Râle ce dernier

Il se leva et prit congé avec Maurice.

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi aussi !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, ta femme et tes enfants t'attendent !

- Bien, comme tu veux… Bonne soirée ! Et sois gentil un peu !

- …

Tomas pénétra dans le bureau de Mélanie. La jeune femme était en train de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Elle était désirable en cet instant, la parfaite assistante séduisante.

Seulement, les pulsions de Tomas retombèrent très vite en pensant à sa journée d'aujourd'hui. Il était épuisé.

- Je termine ce mail et on s'y met !

- Ok !

Tomas s'assoit et attendit que Mélanie termine son courrier électronique.

Accomplit, ils se mirent de nouveau au travail pour la conception de l'image de marque du groupe.

- Que vois-tu pour la pochette du single… ?

- Je ne sais pas, je voudrais que le groupe me propose leurs idées !

- Tomas, on n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Il faut que tu fasses les choses par toi-même, ne délègue pas ton boulot

- Je ne délègue pas, je veux juste que tout ce qui touche à leur image les concernes, les représentes et pas choisir quelque chose sans forme qui ne représentera rien pour eux !

- Tu idolâtres trop ce groupe ! Tu te rends compte du temps et de l'argent que tu investis ! En plus tu ne sais même pas le succès que va rapporter cette chanson !

- Cette chanson sera vendue de nombreuse année, elle sera dans les légendes !

- Tu te crois dans les années quatre-vingt ?! Le temps des légendes est révolu, aujourd'hui c'est le commerce !

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! À croire que tu as oublié pourquoi j'ai décidé de devenir producteur !

- Oui, je sais, ta politique de la « sincérité », tu as plutôt engagé des groupes minables qui sombraient dans la déprime de n'être populaire ! Certes, tu as réussi à relancer leur carrière, mais ils ne sont pas tellement adulés que ça, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ça sera différent avec eux ?!

- Je le sais, c'est tout…

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié, la chanteuse est canon et les musiciens séduisants ! Quelle gloire !

- Tu me fatigues !

Tomas se leva, agacé des propos de sa femme.

- C'est bien pour cette raison que tu ne m'intéresses pas ! Tu n'as aucune sensibilité ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ne sais pas distinguer l'essentiel et le superflu !

- Personne ne m'a appris à ressentir ça ! Surtout pas l'homme que j'ai épousé !

- Ce ne sont pas des sentiments qui s'apprennent ! Ils se vivent, en trouvant la bonne personne…

- Ta philosophie est grotesque ! Tu ferais mieux de regarder ce que cette personne a fait de toi !

Tomas s'approcha violement de Mélanie et frappa ses mains sur le bureau.

- Je t'ai dis, de ne plus me parler de ça !

- Désolée… Dit-elle apeurée par ce regard de mépris

Tomas partit, claquant la porte, s'allumant une cigarette, partant de cet endroit, de cette personne, de ce qu'elle lui remémorait. Désolation.

Le jeune homme grimpa dans sa voiture et se dirigea là où à jamais, on graverait ce qui pouvait le sauver. Le jeune homme voulait à jamais appartenir à ce rêve qui le faisait revivre.

- Bonsoir… Dit-il pénétrant dans ce lieu

- Monsieur Ourbanovski ! Quel plaisir… Rougit l'hôtesse d'accueil

- Il n'est pas trop tard… ?

- Non, venez, mon mari est derrière, il va s'occuper de vous !

- Merci…

Le jeune homme s'allongea dans un fauteuil et fut accueillit chaleureusement par le compagnon de la jeune femme.

- Tomas ! Qu'est-ce que je vous fais et où ?

- Je voudrais une inscription… En script anglaise… Sur le bras gauche, près du poignet…

- Oui ! Et qu'est-ce que je grave… ?

- Soul Artist…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :** _« Reconnaissance »._

Lundi matin. Le réveil fut difficile pour les six artistes. Ils avaient travaillés tard hier soir et une longue semaine les attendaient. L'enregistrement du clip, les répétitions et la sortie de leur premier single le samedi.

Les six amis se rendaient à l'université, épuisés. Ils suivaient le cours avec le peu de concentration qu'ils pouvaient. Ils partaient déjeuner dans un calme qu'ils ne leur ressemblaient pas et se mirent en route pour le studio.

- Bonjour ! S'écrie Maurice.

- Salut… Prononce Shiro

- Et bien, vous avez tous des têtes de déterrés ! Sauf toi ma princesse, tu es d'une beauté rayonnante ! Dit-il serrant les mains de Hayley dans les siennes.

- Ah, merci… Pourtant je suis également épuisée…

- Oh allez les loulous ! Il faut se motiver !

- Comment tu fais pour être toujours d'aussi bonne humeur… ? Demande Naruto

- Ah, la force de l'âge, quand on est jeune on est tout mou, on s'écoute trop, à mon âge, il faut savoir rebondir ! Dit-il fièrement

- C'est vrai… Sourit Hayley

- Allez viens ma princesse, Tomas nous attend ! Se réjouit le coach.

Il entraîna Hayley par la main et ses amis les suivirent légèrement booster par l'humeur de Maurice. Les jeunes gens montèrent à l'étage et rejoignirent Tomas et Mélanie dans un immense studio.

- C'est beau, on se croirait sur un plateau de cinéma… S'émerveille Benoît

- C'est vrai… Sourit Naruto

- C'est le cas ! Sourit grandement Maurice

- Quoi ?

- Les plateaux de cinéma sont un peu plus grands, mais Tomas voit toujours en énorme !

- Qu'est-ce que tu rumines encore ! Arrive le concerné

- Rien, rien !

- Farber, je vous présente Porter Jack ! Il sera votre réalisateur…

Jack était un jeune homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année. Il paraissait original, vêtu entre le rockeur et la fashion. Il avait l'air extraverti et ne manqua pas de tourner autour de Hayley afin d'observer l'artiste.

- Je suis ravi de travailler avec une aussi charmante jeune femme… Sourit-il perversement

- Euh… Merci…

- J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre artistiquement… Dit-il s'approchant du visage de Hayley

- Oui… J'espère aussi… Dit-elle reculant

- Tu crois que tous nos partenaires vont craquer sur Hayley comme ça… ? Se moque Naruto, s'adressant à Riichi

- Quel homme ne craquerait pas pour elle… Sourit-il charmeur

- Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez tous les deux… ? Demande la jeune femme

- Rien ! Sourirent bêtement les deux amis

- Et si on se mettait au travail, tout ça ne va pas se faire en un jour ! Râle Mélanie

- Tu as raison chérie ! Approuve Jack. Alors, j'ai écouté votre chanson et je dois dire quelle ma particulièrement ému…

- Ah bon ? C'est gentil… Remercie Hayley

- J'ai quelques idées d'images pour visualiser votre texte, je pense qu'ils vont plaire !

- Dis-nous… ? Demande Tomas, allumant une cigarette

- Avec Koko, on a pensé à une mise en scène simple, pas complexe, Hayley pourrait être dans un studio, devant le miroir, sur le lit et le canapé… Elle serait vêtue d'une robe que Koko a choisie personnellement… Et pour finir, l'image serait en noire et blanc, pour faire l'effet d'un vieux film…

- Ce n'est pas trop mal… Réplique Tomas

- Pas trop mal… ? Tu t'es levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui chéri… ? Sourit Koko, arrivant.

- Je trouve ça un peu trop fétiche ! Ajoute Mélanie

- Fétiche… ? On a conçu ce clip en fonction de la personnalité de Hayley, je vois qu'elle est très conservatrice, très nostalgique, ce premier clip sera parfait ! Sourit fièrement Koko

- Qu'en pense la principale concernée… ? Demande Maurice

- J'aime beaucoup… Sourit cette dernière

- C'est vrai… ? Questionne Jack

- Oui… Koko a bien décrit mon état d'esprit, j'aime l'idée…

- Parfait ! Alors vient essayer ta robe tout de suite !

Koko chopa Hayley par les mains à vive allure et courut dans les loges pour l'habiller.

La jeune chanteuse ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la présence de Koko. Cette femme l'avait captivé, elle était gentille, talentueuse, professionnelle et elle dégageait quelque chose de particulier. Un petit quelque chose qui lui rappelait sa mère. Ce côté folie, vive, toujours de bonne humeur et terriblement attentive.

- Je t'ai trouvé une robe sublime pour ce clip !

- Je ne savais pas que vous feriez partit de la mise en scène… ?

- Moi non plus ! Tomas m'a appelé hier soir à la dernière minute et il m'a demandé de superviser !

- À la dernière minute… ? Vous aviez d'autre chose de prévu et vous êtes venue quand même… ?

Koko se retourna attendrit.

- Je répondrais à n'importe quels caprices de Tomas, surtout quand ce dernier lui tient à cœur… Et puis…

- Et puis… ? Sourit-elle curieuse

- Le feeling… Dit-elle d'un clin d'œil

Hayley réfléchit à cette réflexion, mais Koko ne lui laissa le temps de penser, elle était impatiente de découvrir Hayley dans sa robe.

- Je vais commencer par le maquillage, la coiffure et ensuite tu pourras enfiler la merveille que je t'ai trouvée !

- Bien !

Koko s'occupa attentivement de Hayley. Elle transforma la jeune fille en femme fatale.

- Tu es à tomber chérie !

- Je ne vais jamais oser sortir comme ça…

- Je ne te savais pas aussi timide…

- Bah, je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention… Rougit-elle

Koko se mit à pouffer de rire, si fort que les autres l'entendirent de la salle.

- Pourquoi vous riez… ? Boude Hayley

- Tu es vraiment adorable… Comment peux-tu dire que tu n'aimes pas être le centre d'attention et être chanteuse… ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Ah bon… ? Se moque celle-ci

- Non… Sur scène on transmet des émotions, on partage, je ne suis pas seule, là j'ai l'impression qu'on ne regarde que moi !

Koko comprenait les dires de Hayley, et ces mots prouvaient sa générosité débordante. Elle voulait seulement donner, sans reconnaissance.

- Je te trouve bien trop discrète… Tu as le droit d'être remercié pour ce que tu fais…

- …

Koko observa Hayley et un sentiment d'inquiétude traversa son esprit. La jeune chanteuse paraissait sur plusieurs facettes, comme si elle cherchait qui elle était, ce qu'elle devait faire, comment le faire, vers qui se tourner… ?

Sa chanson ne pouvait être que représentative de son esprit.

- « C'est une grande artiste… » Sourit fièrement Koko

La jeune femme s'approcha de Hayley et lui tendit la main.

- Viens, ils vont s'impatienter…

- Oui…

Hayley se leva et serra sa main dans celle de Koko.

La jeune fille fit son apparition et les garçons restèrent bouche-bée devant la beauté de leur chanteuse.

Hayley portait une sublime robe. Le haut était de couleur gris, tenu par de fine bretelle. Le bas de la robe tombait jusqu'à ses pied par un jupon de couleur violet pastel. Le jupon était fait de soie et de crépon. Elle s'accommodait de talon haut. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, légèrement frisés et son maquillage accentué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es belle… Ne put s'empêcher de souffler Benoît

- Merci…

Jack séduit, prit la main de Hayley.

- Vous êtes ravissante, une vraie princesse ! Venez !

Le réalisateur entraîna Hayley sur le plateau et lui expliqua les marches à suivre.

Tomas observa Koko, la jeune femme toujours pétillante affichait un visage morose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as… ? Demande ce dernier

- Cette jeune fille… Elle est plus fragile que je ne le pensais…

- …

- Son regard est vide… Elle ne sait pas qui elle est… Sa chanson est plus un message qu'un véritable partage…

- Vous êtes attentive… Sourit Riichi

- Tomas… Soupire Koko

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir… ? Sourit-elle

- …

- Tu penses qu'on peut s'entendre sur tous les points… ?

Tomas se leva, écrasa sa cigarette et partit à la rencontre de Jack.

- Toujours aussi peu bavard celui-là ! Sourit Koko

- Son silence en dit long, tu ne penses pas ! Sourit Maurice

- C'est certain… Il faut savoir le cerner !

Hayley écoutait les explications de Jack. La jeune fille était anxieuse, elle savait chanter, mais pas jouer la comédie, et puis elle allait devoir réaliser ce clip devant toutes ces personnes, elle en tremblait de peur.

- Tomas… ? Prononce celle-ci

- Mh… ?

- Est-ce que les garçons vont être avec moi… ?

- C'est prévu dans la mise en scène… ? Demande ce dernier à Jack

- Et bien, non… Ce sont les musiciens, je ne vois pas quel rôle ils jouent !

- C'est stupide, nous sommes un groupe, je n'apparais pas en tant que Hayley Farber, mais en tant que Soul Artist ! Gronde celle-ci

- Je comprends, mais aucun groupe ne fait participer ces musiciens dans un clip ! Répond agacé Jack

- C'est grotesque… Justifie Hayley

- Elle a du caractère ta chanteuse ! Dit-il à l'attention de Tomas

- Farber, la ferme ! Ordonne ce dernier

- Mais ! C'est idiot, nous sommes un groupe, je ne suis en aucun cas le leader !

- Vous êtes la chanteuse, vous avez écrit le texte, vous l'interprétez, c'est donc vous l'essentiel ! Explique Tomas de façon autoritaire

- C'est bien ce que je dis c'est idiot ! Dit-elle détournant son regard, frustrée

- Je ne vous demande pas de penser ! Vous faites ce qu'on vous dit et c'est tout !

- Non ! Dit-elle tournant le dos

- « Elle défit mon autorité ou je rêve ! » S'agace Tomas

Soudainement, les éclats de rire de Koko fusèrent de nouveau.

- Ils ne sont pas mignons ! La chanteuse et son manager qui se chamaillent !

- Cesse de t'esclaffer pour rien ! Se vexe Tomas

- Calme chéri… Où est passé ton sens de l'humour !

- Au même endroit que mon impatience… Farber ! Vous m'épuisez, cessez vos caprices et écoutez ce qu'on vous dit !

- Je ne veux pas apparaître seule ! Dit-elle se retournant, restant sur ses positions

Tomas expira son irritation.

- Koko ! Une idée, vite !

- J'en ai déjà une !

- Déballe !

- Les garçons pourraient apparaître certaines fois en tant que groupe de musicien à la télévision… Hayley pourrait les regarder de façon curieuse, comme cherchant le message qu'ils veulent faire passer !

- Tu t'occupes de la mise en scène ! Tout ! Compris ! Et qu'on ne perde plus de temps ou je me débarrasse de Farber ! Dit-il s'éloignant

- Merci… Remercie celle-ci moqueuse

Les garçons rirent devant l'air malin de Hayley.

Koko emmena les garçons dans les loges. Elle décida de les vêtir de costume chic, couleur noir.

- Vous êtes tous séduisants…

- Merci… Sourit Naruto

Les garçons et Koko regagnèrent le studio.

- Oh, vous êtes tous très beaux vêtu comme ça… Sourit Hayley

- Merci… Remercie Riichi

- Bien ! On commence la première scène ! S'écrie Jack

Hayley s'avança doucement vers le réalisateur. Tous ces membres frissonnaient, elle était déboussolée et ne se sentait pas capable de tourner de telles scènes sensuelles.

- Bien, on va commencer par les scènes concernant les refrains ! Au premier sur le lit, le deuxième sur le canapé et le troisième sur le bord de la fenêtre ! Tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire ?

- Oui…

- Parfait, quand tu entends la bande son, tu peux commencer, ça tourne !

- Très bien…

- Alors, c'est partit !

Hayley sentait son cœur battre à mille à l'heure, elle était apeurée par toutes ces personnes. Les caméramans, les éclaireurs, le réalisateur et son regard perçant. Et puis, tous ses amis qui l'observaient curieusement, leurs sourires avaient beau être radieux, ils ne rassuraient aucunement la jeune fille. Elle partit s'asseoir sur le lit, ses bras penchés sur le côté, son regard vers le bas.

- Musique ! Ordonne Jack

Le départ de la musique fit sursauter Hayley, elle ne s'attendait pas à s'entendre si fort.

- Coupez ! Euh, Hayley, tout vas bien… ?

- Oui, désolée… J'ai, j'ai été surprise par la musique…

- Ah, euh, d'accord ! On reprend !

Les superviseurs se repositionnèrent.

- Musique !

Hayley ne bougea pas, elle resta pétrifiée.

- Coupez !

- Farber, concentrez-vous ! Ordonne Tomas

- Ce n'est pas la peine de crier… Boude celle-ci. « Je ne vais jamais y arriver avec tous ces gens qui me regardent… »

- Musique !

Hayley ne parvenait à faire le moindre geste, sa timidité s'empara d'elle, telle à ne pouvoir ni bouger, ni lever les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Râle Mélanie

- Coupez ! Lance encore Jack

Tomas s'agaça. Il fut désabusé par le manque de professionnalisme de Hayley. Il pouvait encaisser sa timidité, le complexe de se lancer, mais la jeune fille ne faisait aucun effort pour essayer. Énervé, il s'approcha d'elle et releva son menton, afin de croiser son regard.

- Farber ! Cessez votre impertinence ! Vous faites perdre du temps à mon équipe, vous êtes ici pour travailler, alors faites un effort !

- Je ne peux pas ! Dit-elle rejetant sa main

- Quoi ? C'est quoi encore le problème, ravalez un peu votre mauvaise timidité, vous êtes une artiste pensez comme telle !

- Je suis chanteuse, pas actrice !

- Ça fait partit des contraintes !

- Contraintes que je n'ai pas demandées !

- C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ! Vous savez combien de chanteuse j'ai refusé et qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à votre place !

- Dans ce cas il fallait les garder et ne pas me traîner et me forcer à chanter pour complaire votre égo surdimensionné !

- Je vous ai gardé parce que je croyais en vous, loin de moi de penser à la déception ! Vous n'êtes pas en prison ici, et je ne vais certainement pas me traîner à vos pieds pour vous garder ! Je vous l'ai dit le jour de l'embauche, vous ne m'appartenez pas, par conséquent, si vous voulez partir, faites ! Dit-il s'éloignant

- …

- Je ne vais pas garder comme chanteuse, une petite fille pourrie gâtée, prétentieuse et capricieuse, je n'ai plus seize ans ! Koko, Jack, Maurice, on va en salle deux, on fait tourner les garçons, on reviendra lorsque mademoiselle aura mûri !

Tomas quitta le studio, suivi de Mélanie. Maurice abdiqua aux ordres de Tomas et les deux confrères, firent de même. Les garçons suivirent, excepté Benoît, le jeune homme souhaitait aller consoler son amie, mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Riichi. Il stoppa son ami, et le traîna hors du plateau de tournage.

- Laisse là…

- Mais elle a besoin d'être consolée…

- Non ! Tomas a raison et tu le sais parfaitement !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ces mots agressifs et sans tacts !

- Ils sont là pour la faire réfléchir, pas pour la vexer, et si elle ne comprend pas ça, c'est qu'elle n'a effectivement pas sa place dans le groupe ! Dit-il s'en allant

Benoît baissa le regard, attristé par les épreuves que traversait son amie en ce moment. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui, comme si Hayley n'avait pas fini de souffrir. Il se résigna et rejoignit ses amis en studio.

Les garçons se retrouvaient devant un décor sublime. Une scène dont le décor faisant penser aux années trente se posait devant eux. Des instruments noirs laqués brillaient sur ce plateau aux allures singulières.

- Vous allez vous installer devant vos instruments et jouer votre morceau ! Je veux que vous ayez l'air sexy, inaccessible, mystérieux… Vous êtes des rockeurs passionnés, aguicheurs, je veux qu'on ait l'impression à travers l'écran que vous faites déjà soupirer la fille de plaisir… Explique le réalisateur

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter ! Jack a tout dit ! Sourit fièrement Koko

Les garçons partirent s'installer devant leur instrument.

- Lumière, caméra…

Les assistants réglèrent les derniers détails.

- Tout le monde est prêt !

- Oui… Répondit Shiro

- On essaye avec le premier couplet les garçons ! Précise Koko

- Ok !

- Action ! Lace Jack

Les cinq jeunes hommes firent glisser des notes sur leur instrument. Leur présence sur scène faisait l'unanimité, ils étaient professionnels. Keiji malgré son air têtu et provocateur, se jouait de sa personnalité pour accomplir ce qu'on attendait de lui. Benoît et son défaitisme était banni de son regard, il était là, présent sur scène, au milieu de ses camarades. Riichi avait une éternelle prestance, Naruto et Shiro une perpétuelle passion dans chacun de leurs gestes.

- Coupez ! C'était parfait les mecs !

- C'est vrai, mais j'aimerais plus de sensualité… Précise Koko

- Dites-nous… Questionne Riichi

- J'aimerais, comment dire, un véritable contact entre vous… Une sorte de jeu de séduction, il faut que les femmes soient envieuses… Qu'elles comprennent pourquoi Hayley se louange devant vous…

- Vous voulez qu'on soit tous gay ! Rit nerveusement Riichi

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais créer une ambiguïté peut être vraiment existant et captiver le public !

- Je ne peux pas juste le captiver avec un regard charmeur qui dit, « je suis hétéro » ! Se moque le pianiste

Cette réflexion fit rire Naruto, mais fit visiblement perdre patience à Koko.

- Enfin, Tomas, aide-moi ! Boude celle-ci

- C'est une bonne mise en scène… Riichi tu ravales ta virilité et tu exécutes !

- « Connard » Rage Riichi pour lui

- De toute façon, il ne faut pas que sa vienne de vous tous… Riichi peut effectuer son regard charmeur aux publics féminins… Sourit moqueuse Koko. Je pensais à un échange entre les deux guitaristes…

- Non ! Naruto est trop différent de Keiji… Réplique Tomas

- Alors qui suggères-tu… ?

- Shiro et Keiji… Ils se connaissent mieux et ont le même style…

- Le guitariste et le batteur ? C'est trop difficile par rapport aux mouvements ! Ils ne peuvent pas se regarder convenablement, ni se rapprocher au niveau du visage ! Affirme Koko

- C'est eux ou aucun !

- Qu'en pensez-vous… ? Demande le réalisateur aux concernés

- Je suis d'accord avec Koko, je ne pourrais effectuer aucun geste de ma batterie ! Assure Shiro

- Vous êtes complémentaires, Benoît a également une personnalité trop différente de Keiji et Riichi est au stade fierté ! C'est vous ou le clip restera inachevé ! Réplique Tomas

- Tant pis, notre premier clip sera inachevé ! S'agace Shiro

Le jeune batteur resta sur ses positions. Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer le séducteur avec Keiji, il était d'ailleurs étonné que ce dernier n'ait toujours pas ronchonné.

- Keiji, tu ne dis rien, expose nous ton avis un peu ! S'impatiente Koko

- Ça m'est égal…

- On est pas plus avancé !

Le cœur de Keiji ne cessait de battre à mille à l'heure. Quelle fabuleuse vengeance que de narguer son ami « sensuellement », lui démontrer ce qu'il avait lamentablement perdu, le faire souffrir autant qu'il subissait cette « minable » douleur d'être de nouveau seul.

- Je serais me débrouiller ! Exclame ce dernier

- Quoi ? Se retourne surpris, Shiro

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient regardés dans les yeux, découvrant le ressenti de l'autre. Shiro paraissait troublé, son cœur palpitait comme à son habitude, une seule vision du visage de Keiji, et son être était en ébullition. Il tourna son faciès avant de se laisser envahir par les rougeurs, son ami était terriblement séduisant vêtu de ce costume. Sa chemise laissait entre apercevoir son torse puissant, et ce look chic « débraillé » le rendait irrésistible.

- Ok ! Souffle Shiro

- Parfait ! Se réjouit Koko

Le réalisateur annonça le début du tournage et les musiciens firent vivres la mélodie. Naruto, Benoît et Riichi, savaient jouer de leur séduction convenablement, ils percevaient le cœur de Koko qui les trouvait sublimes.

Keiji ferma les yeux et se berça dans cette musique qui l'emmenait loin du monde réel. Il apercevait sa silhouette, ce corps fin et svelte. Il s'approcha doucement, tel un félin observant tous les gestes de sa proie. Keiji resta secret, comme imprévisible. Il dévorait des yeux ce jeune homme naïve, ne s'attendant à être séduit comme jamais. Il s'élança sur la scène de pas fluide, enlaçant de manière provocatrice sa guitare. Il jeta son regard sur le côté en direction du batteur, il enregistrait chaque mouvement entraînant du musicien. Le guitariste s'approcha vivement du batteur, il choisit la minute ou les deux guitares enchaînaient une puissance sur leurs cordes.

Shiro fut appelé par ce son et regarda admiratif Keiji, leur regard se croisa de nouveau et l'osmose éclata sous la pression. Ils étaient seuls sur scène, le public était absent, les autres membres du groupe n'étaient pas invités à cet échange. Le guitariste snoba le batteur et revient vers Naruto et Benoît pour jouer le second refrain. Mais le temps qui séparait ces deux êtres était bien trop long et Keiji repartit à la conquête du regard de Shiro.

Keiji s'approcha à pas de loup, de nature joueur et provocateur, le jeune homme jouait de ses charmes. Le cœur de Shiro implosa, il était d'autant plus certain des sentiments qu'il le liait à son ami. Shiro en perdit la raison et rejoignit Keiji dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Keiji accourut vers le batteur, il appuya son pied sur l'une des barres de la chaise et élança son corps sensuellement vers Shiro. Son bas ventre frôla le bras du batteur et un frisson démesuré traversa la colonne vertébrale des deux musiciens.

- Ils sont éblouissants, j'en ais des frissons… Complimente Koko fascinée

Keiji et Shiro échangèrent un regard indescriptible, seuls eux savaient ce qu'ils échangeaient, ce qu'ils se disaient, des secrets, des confessions, des désirs. Shiro sentait son ventre se meurtrir, une envie irrésistible d'embrasser Keiji lui rongeait l'estomac. Combien de fois il avait rêvé, souhaité, prié pour être à cette distance intime, cette attraction de désir venant à deux.

Sur les derniers mots prononcés par Hayley, Keiji abaissa son visage près de celui de Shiro et vint caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes, mais le moment fut court à savourer, les dernières notes de musique jouées et Keiji s'était déjà envolé près des autres guitaristes.

- Coupez ! Parfait ! Vous étiez fabuleux ! Qu'en penses-tu Koko… ?

- Un seul mot : divin !

Tomas et Maurice restèrent sans voix, leurs musiciens étaient de véritables professionnels, un conseil prononcé une fois, et ils exécutaient sans faille la demande.

- Mélanie, ton avis… ? Demande Jack

- C'était bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais bon…

- Que veux-tu dire… ?

- Je ne suis pas sur que l'idée soit bonne, leur comportement fait très ambiguë… Pour une première chanson je ne trouve pas cette idée glorieuse… De plus, ça ne correspond pas à la chanson, quel intérêt qu'ils apparaissent ?

- On ne va pas débattre sur ça ! La mise en scène est parfaite, on garde ça ! Affirme Tomas, s'allumant une cigarette

- Évidement, tu t'agaces sur les caprices de ta chanteuse, mais je vois surtout que tu y réponds toujours ! S'emporte cette dernière

- Certain de ces caprices ont du bon… C'était une évidence qu'ils apparaissent dans le clip, ils sont un groupe, son point de vue était bon, c'est tout !

- Oui, bien sur… Souffle celle-ci non convaincue

- Bon, je vous propose de regarder ce que ça donne ! Détend Jack

Hayley était restée seule dans le studio, elle mourrait de froid et les larmes ne cessaient de reluire sur son visage. Elle était assise par terre, au pied du lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Soudainement, elle entendit des pas pénétrer dans la salle, elle remonta son visage et aperçoit Monsieur Ourbanovski.

L'homme fut étonné de ne voir personne et pour seule présence, Hayley. Il s'approcha d'elle et se posa en face.

- Que faites-vous… ?

Hayley était impressionnée par le charisme du père de Tomas. Ils se ressemblaient vaguement, ils avaient la même prestance, le même regard, la même allure. Elle était honteuse de se présenter à lui ainsi, mais la jeune fille n'avait plus la force de se tenir convenablement.

- Vous êtes seule… ? Où sont les autres ?

- Ils sont en salle deux, ils tournent avec mes musiciens…

- Déjà ? Vous avez fini vos scènes ?

- Non… Je n'ai rien fait… Dit-elle honteuse

- « C'est fou comme elle lui ressemble… ».

Yuri Ourbanovski. Père de Tomas, meilleur ami de Maurice et ancien PDG de la production TOM. Yuri était un homme froid, à l'allure bourgeoise et fière. Le relationnel n'était pas son point fort, il était très peu sociable, excepté avec les hommes d'affaires. Le relationnel avec son fils était une catastrophe, quand ils paraissaient, jamais personne ne penserait que c'était le père et le fils, seul le physique pourrait laisser paraître.

Yuri était captivé par la tristesse de Hayley. Il vit sa mère comme un agréable souvenir, sûrement la seule femme à lui avoir fait graver un sourire.

- Relevez-vous, vous allez attraper froid… Dit-il tendant sa main

Hayley accepta avec plaisir ce geste. Yuri releva la jeune fille et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Pourquoi ces larmes… ?

- Tomas me déteste…

- Quoi ?

- Il me dit toujours des choses horribles, sans prendre en compte les conséquences ! Il ne me connaît pas et me juge sans arrêt ! Dit-elle énerver

- Mon fils ne connaît pas le tact c'est certain, mais il reste professionnel !

- C'est professionnel de traiter sa chanteuse comme un rien, je n'ai aucune valeur à ses yeux, juste là pour concevoir son maudit rêve !

Yuri était surpris d'un tel acharnement auprès de son fils. Il avait l'habitude que toutes les femmes répondent à ses moindres fantaisies, et valorisent son allure virile et séductrice.

- Je comprends…

- Tomas me traite de capricieuse, mais c'est lui qui se complaît en moi ! Je ne veux pas être un substitue !

L'homme était d'autant plus surpris de cette confession. Un mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et Hayley et Tomas savaient parfaitement se comprendre. Ils se ressemblaient tellement qu'ils se détruisaient mutuellement.

- Pourquoi s'est-il emporté… ?

- Je… Je refuse de tourner… Enfin… Je n'ai jamais fais ça, j'étais mal à l'aise, je n'aime pas être regardée, je pensais qu'il allait me soutenir ou me dire quelque chose de constructif, mais il est toujours froid et méchant avec moi !

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux en confessant son mal, comme atteinte au plus profond d'être rejeté par lui.

- Je comprends votre tourment… Vous savez, vous devez vous habituer à être adulée et regardée, c'est malheureusement ou heureusement les suivis de votre carrière ! Vous vous devez d'être présente, physiquement, le public ne se contentera jamais de votre voix, ils voudront un visage, une image de ce que vous faites ressentir…

Hayley regarda admirative le père de Tomas. Voilà ce qu'elle rêvait d'entendre, du soutien, des conseils, dit sereinement et avec expérience. Pourquoi personne n'arrivait à la cerner ? À comprendre ce qu'elle attendait des personnes qui l'entouraient.

La jeune fille étira un sourire, un sourire qui traduisait sa gratitude. Le père de Tomas en fut troublé et gêné. Il s'éloigna et tourna le dos à Hayley.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous ! Reposez-vous et demain sera un autre jour…

- Oui… Sourit-elle.

Hayley se posa devant Yuri et s'inclina.

- Merci pour vos mots…

- Euh… Je vous en prie…

Hayley lui sourit gracieusement une dernière fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes à peine et Tomas et les autres, retrouvèrent Yuri dans la salle.

- Yuri ? S'étonne Maurice. Que fais-tu ici tout seul ?

- Je venais voir Tomas…

- Où est Farber ?

- Je lui ai dit de rentrer !

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'a rien fait aujourd'hui et je voulais qu'elle travaille !

- Elle est restée seule, dans le froid et pleurant toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait épuiser !

- Et alors ?

- Tomas, tu es son manager, tu dois l'aider, pas la dénigrer, tu dois la conseiller, pas la rabaisser et n'essaies pas de te complaire en elle ! Ce sont ses désirs et ses rêves que tu dois réaliser, pas les tiens ! Dit-il quittant la pièce.

Tomas était surpris par la réaction de son père, depuis quand ce dernier donnait des conseils, depuis quand il se morfondait pour les autres, depuis quand il se permettait de le snober.

- Je dois filer, il est tard et j'ai un rendez-vous !

Koko s'approcha de Tomas et lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue.

- A demain ! Dit-elle s'éloignant

- J'ai aussi assez perdu de temps ! A demain ! S'éloigne Mélanie

- Vous pouvez rentrer les garçons, c'était du bon travail ! Les félicite Maurice

- Merci… A demain ! Répond Naruto

Les cinq jeunes hommes partirent.

- Ton père m'a surpris, depuis quand il fait dans la bonté ! Rit-il follement

- …

- Et ! Sourit un peu ! Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord en plus ! Cesse de voir Hayley comme une perfection et concentre-toi à son évolution !

Tomas s'éloigna sans dire un mot, puis restant sur ses positions, il se retourna vers Maurice.

- Je ne m'excuserais pas pour des mots que je pense ! Farber est loin d'être parfaite et son manque de dynamisme commence à doucement m'insupporter ! Elle est loin d'être mature, elle se comporte comme une enfant, je lui réponds comme telle !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Tomas prit congé.

- Tous ces mauvais caractères m'épuisent ! Souffle Maurice.

Les garçons empruntèrent l'ascenseur. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Naruto était épuisé, Riichi cherchait dans son mobile chez qui il allait se réfugier, Benoît s'inquiétait pour Hayley, enfin Shiro et Keiji partagèrent les mêmes pensées, la confusion.

Shiro avait le dos tourné, et ne cessait d'être admirer par Keiji. Le jeune homme sentait encore le frisson du frôlement de ses lèvres sur celle de son ami. Avec plus d'audace, il l'aurait sûrement embrassé, par ailleurs, le jeune guitariste n'attendait que ça. Il espérait par la provocation rendre Shiro dingue de désir.

Cependant, le batteur était dans une autre optique. Il était dans l'incompréhension. Keiji l'avait rejeté comme rien, pire qu'un inconnu, l'insultant, lui faisant part de sa répugnance quant à son attirance pour lui, il avait dénigré ses sentiments, sans les respecter. Shiro se demandait même comment Keiji en était arrivé à soudainement jouer avec lui, se moquait-il encore de lui, jouait-il une fois de plus avec sa patience, maintenant qu'il se préoccupait de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, se rendait-il compte de l'importance de leur amitié… ?

Le jeune homme était perdu, il se sentait triste, peiné, anéanti, pourquoi… ? Pourquoi maintenant… ? Shiro se sentait comme noyé dans un torrent de question. Que faire ? Que dire ? Il était inutile de se voiler la face, Elie était une échappatoire, un silence, un calme, un oubli, mais son cœur ne faisait que chaque nuit réclamer Keiji, même en faisant l'amour à Elie, son corps n'était envahit que de son image.

Mais que voulait-il… ? Que faisait Keiji, cherchait-il à le mettre dans cet état ? À le rendre fou ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent, Shiro releva la tête et vit Elie à l'extérieur. Toute sa tête bourdonnait, le sol s'écroulait sous ses pieds à chaque pas, il ne cessait de penser avec délectation, le moment où Keiji et lui ne faisait qu'un.

Non.

Keiji se jouait de lui, il cherchait à se venger, se venger de penser à lui, à son bonheur, à son bien-être, Keiji ne serait jamais à lui comme il le voulait.

Shiro accéléra le pas, il sortit vivement dehors et embrassa fougueusement Elie. La jeune femme en perdit l'équilibre et s'agrippa au cou de son petit-ami.

Le cœur de Keiji se brisa, encore. Cet imbécile n'avait rien compris, cet idiot ne voulait capituler et il osait embrasser cette « garce » sous ses yeux, de façon langoureuse, comme presque un soulagement, une disparition de leur échange unique.

- Bonsoir chéri… Souffle charmée Elie

- Bonsoir… Sourit ce dernier

- Tu n'es pas fatigué… ?

- Non, je suis en pleine forme… Je vais te combler ce soir… Glisse ce dernier dans son oreille

- Charmeur ! Rit celle-ci gênée

- « Pauvre con ! » Lance Keiji pour lui

Le jeune guitariste partit en courant. Il s'éloigna de ce « démon ».

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? Questionne Naruto

- La fatigue… Sourit Riichi. Bien ! À demain tout le monde !

- Salut… Lance Naruto. J'y vais aussi ! Bye !

- Bonsoir… Réplique Benoît. Je pars aussi, bonne soirée !

- Toi aussi ! Sourit Shiro

- On va chez moi ? Propose Elie

- Oui…

Le couple se rendit chez Elie. Ils dînèrent tous deux tranquillement, mais le repas à peine fini, Shiro réclama le corps de sa petite-amie. Il attrapa sa main et vint l'allonger sur le lit. Il embrassa passionnément chaque parcelle de sa peau et finit nue contre lui.

- Shiro… C'est bon… Dit-elle venant l'embrasser langoureusement

Keiji rentra chez lui furieux et blessé. Il s'acharna à tout casser dans sa chambre une fois de plus, pour s'éviter de fondre en larme, comme à chaque fois. Le boucan interpella son père, ce dernier se demandait si son fils ne cherchait pas les coups. Son père pénétra violemment dans sa chambre.

- Tu vas arrêter ton bordel petit con !

- Casse-toi salopard ! Fous-moi la paix !

Keiji chopa une chaise et la lança sur son père. Ce dernier l'évita, et devint fou de rage. Le jeune homme regretta déjà son geste, son père s'approcha avec violence et lui infligea ces coups de poings.

Shiro sentait son ventre se tordre, comme à chaque instant où il devait s'unir à Elie, il estompait la lumière, fermait les yeux et s'envolait aux pays de l'imaginaire. Ce soir, son monde était d'autant plus savoureux, Keiji était bien plus beau ce soir, magnifique, une telle beauté n'existait nulle part ailleurs. Foudroyé par son regard, charmé par ces gestes, tenté par sa bouche savoureuse. Il n'avait fait qu'effleurer ses lèvres, mais ce simple contact avait envahit tous ses sens.

Il avait humé avec précision son parfum, délecté avec délice sa peau, il aurait voulu que leurs lèvres s'entremêlent, qu'ils échangent leur premier baiser, pour ensuite le serrer contre lui, le protéger, et ne jamais plus le laisser s'échapper.

Elie était au septième ciel, chaque nuit où son partenaire lui faisait l'amour était intense, elle se disait qu'un tel plaisir ne pouvait signifier qu'un amour sincère.

Si seulement, elle savait que cet amour n'était en rien pour elle.

Aucune culpabilité ne s'emparait de Shiro en ces instants, ce n'était qu'au réveil qu'il réalisait son péché, déguster une femme en imaginant la personne aimée. Il avait par ailleurs toujours peur de soupirer son nom par erreur, il se le criait sourdement en lui.

Jouissant, les deux êtres s'écroulèrent. Elie s'endormit paisiblement, Shiro déprima, placidement.

Keiji était à terre, gisant dans sa torture, tenant sa hanche qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il serra les dents, mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas crier à l'aide, pour ne pas hurler son nom.

- « Shiro… Je te déteste… ».

Le lendemain fut sombre, la pluie tombait averse et les humeurs étaient moroses.

Ce matin-là, Keiji s'était présenté en cours, mais ignorait pour la première fois Shiro. Il était partit s'installer à l'autre bout de la classe, loin de lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de sentir le parfum satanique de Elie, cet échange de salive le répugnait, leur corps s'unissant lui donnaient la nausée, non, il ne pouvait plus supporter.

Hayley était silencieuse, elle se demandait quel accueil Tomas lui réservait.

Après le déjeuner, les six artistes se rendirent à la maison de production et rejoignirent directement l'équipe en salle une. Maurice accueillit avec énergie les jeunes gens.

- Alors princesse, ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Oui… Sourit-elle légèrement

- Cesse de la surnommer comme ça ! Elle se comporte véritablement en princesse par ta faute ! Crache déjà Tomas

- Oh… Ton manager est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ! Ironise Maurice

- Farber ! Si vous ne me tournez pas une scène aujourd'hui, je vous renvoie ! Compris ! Vous me faites perdre du temps, de l'argent et le peu de patience que je possède ! Allez vous habiller et on commence !

Hayley était blasée, Tomas ne prononcera donc aucune excuse, aucun regret, aucune bienveillance. Elle grimaça, méchamment et partit se changer dans les loges en le snobant.

- « C'est définitif, je le déteste ! ».

Hayley se vêtit, Koko vint l'aider à se coiffer et se maquiller.

- Désolée pour hier… Exprime la chanteuse

- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut t'excuser… Sourit Koko

- J'irais présenter mes excuses à Jack également…

- Je parlais de Tomas…

- Tomas ? Hors de question que je présente la moindre excuse à cet antipathique ! S'énerve celle-ci

- Je ne voudrais pas prendre partie, mais je suis assez d'accord avec la plupart des choses qu'il a dites…

- Euh… ?

Koko souriait et posa sa main sur la joue de Hayley.

- Il faut que tu saches trouver ta place… Tu es une artiste à part entière maintenant, tu as des responsabilités et tu dois les tenir…

- Oui… Dit-elle baissant le regard.

Koko et Hayley se dirigèrent vers le plateau. La jeune chanteuse était déboussolée, la leçon de morale violente de Tomas, les conseils avisés de Monsieur Ourbanovski et maintenant Koko qui s'alliait aux reproches de son manager.

- « Je suis fatiguée… » S'attriste la jeune fille

- Quand même ! Râle Tomas

- Cesse de râler mon chéri, c'est épuisant… Sourit moqueuse Koko

- Farber, on tourne les trois scènes du refrain aujourd'hui ! Vu !

- …

Hayley l'ignora et rejoignit Jack sur le plateau.

- Tu as besoin que je t'explique de nouveau la mise en scène ?

- Non…

- Parfait ! Mon équipe, on se prépare !

Pendant que les techniciens réglèrent leurs appareils, le père de Tomas fit son entrée.

- Bonjour tout le monde…

- Bonjour Yuri… Réplique Mélanie

- Bonjour Monsieur, vous êtes venu superviser Tomas… Ironise Koko

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être superviser, ta leçon à deux balles d'hier m'importe peu, je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout !

- Mon fils et sa mauvaise-foie légendaire…

- La ferme ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ! Tu ne fais plus partit de cette production !

- Dois-je te rappeler que je finance encore certain de tes projets…

- Je me fous de ton fric, tu peux te casser !

- Tomas ! Arrête ! Souffle menaçant Maurice

Les garçons étaient étonnés, tout d'abord par l'air menaçant de Maurice, lui toujours joyeux et rieur, il exprimait en cet instant une profonde frustration du comportement de Tomas.

Puis, cette relation plus que houleuse entre le père et le fils.

Hayley fut interpellée par le haussement de voix de Tomas et se retourna. Elle vit Monsieur Ourbanovski, elle en fut heureuse, l'homme s'était montré fort aimable avec elle hier soir. Elle souriait légèrement.

- Bien, si tout le monde est prêt, on tourne !

Jack s'installa derrière sa caméra, il pria pour que Hayley fasse enfin un effort, mais rien que son visage tuméfié par la peur, lui fit craindre le pire.

- Action !

Hayley sursauta à l'intervention de Jack et le jeune homme coupa immédiatement.

- Je crie trop fort peut-être ! Dit-il légèrement agacé

- Désolée…

- Bon, on reprend… Attention… Action !

La jeune chanteuse ne supportait pas cette ambiance, tous paraissaient sur les nerfs, énervés, fatigués, déçus. Hayley se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette atmosphère et ne parvenait aucunement à se concentrer.

- Coupez ! Ce n'est pas vrai… Souffle Jack. Tu es peut-être mignonne, mais je crois que c'est tout ce que tu laisses paraître, ton minois de bécasse vendra sois en sûr ! Réplique Jack à bout de nerfs

Riichi se leva de colère, s'en était trop pour lui, il voulait bien admettre le manque de professionnalisme de Hayley, mais son amie ne méritait pas de tels mots.

Seulement, le jeune homme fut devancé par Tomas qui s'approcha de façon colérique vers Hayley. La jeune femme assise sur le lit, redoutait le pire, elle recula légèrement, la peur s'empara d'elle en cet instant. Le manager s'approcha d'elle, il chopa sa main et la fit se lever afin qu'elle percute réellement ces dernières paroles.

- Je n'ai pas été assez clair hier à ce que je vois ! Je ne vais pas me répéter encore, vous me foutez en l'air encore une prise et je vous fous dehors !

Hayley se sentait désabusée, elle pouvait lire une réelle déception dans les yeux de Tomas, et la jeune femme s'avoua qu'elle détestait cette lueur de désillusion. Le jeune homme vit de fine larmes se poser sur les coins des yeux de la jeune femme. Il sentit soudainement son cœur se meurtrir, loin de lui l'envie de la culpabiliser, juste qu'elle réalise.

- Farber ! Vous êtes chanteuse d'accord ! Vous avez écrit une chanson, une chanson qui vous représente, des mots que vous vivez au quotidien alors tâchez de le faire partager à cette putain de caméra, ce n'est pas moi qui vous regarde, ni Koko, ni Jack, ni vos amis, c'est juste vous que vous devez regarder !

- …

- C'est la dernière fois que j'interviens ! Compris ?

- Oui… Dit-elle relevant la tête

Tomas lâcha son emprise. Il s'éloigna, confus.

- Jack, la prochaine fois tu gardes tes humeurs lunatiques pour toi ! Lance Tomas, se posant à ses côtés

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Rit ce dernier moqueur

- Au travail ! Râle ce dernier

- On se prépare !

Hayley s'asseye sur le lit, elle ferma les yeux et encaissa les mots de Tomas. Décidément, cet homme restera un mystère entier pour elle. Étrangement, pour cette fois, les paroles de Tomas lui avaient fait du bien, lui redonnant force et courage. Elle était en accord avec ces propos.

Hayley fit le vide en elle, il fallait qu'elle se transporte dans un univers, dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, où elle essayait de s'échapper afin d'atteindre son but. Elle pensa fort à sa mère, à sa voix, à son regard, à son sourire, à son nom doucement murmuré par son père.

Tomas resta près de Jack, il tenait à être plus présent, sentiment contraignant qu'il rechignera plus tard. Il observait sa chanteuse et paraissait hypnotisé, elle avait sûrement trouvé son inspiration, son regard était charmeur, envoûtant, on ne vit plus qu'elle. Le spectateur était curieux.

Hayley absorbait les paroles de sa chanson, c'était son état d'esprit, son état constant, elle était déstabilisée, perdue, comme jamais.

Elle entendit Jack s'écrier « Action » et Hayley s'engouffra dans un personnage obscur et insaisissable. Son regard était presque noir, foncé de colère, d'incompréhension et de recherche. Elle voulait éliminer cette souffrance, la cause de cette perdition, mais à savoir qui était responsable… ? Elle cherchait…

Ses lèvres marmonnèrent les paroles voluptueusement, elle glissa son corps sensuellement sur le lit, elle se mit sur le dos, délicatement, cambrait son dos comme pour expulser le démon qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, elle releva son corps de façon érotique, comme pour charmer ce succube, elle abaissa sa tête peureuse et glissa enfin son regard sur la caméra, comme douteuse. Elle provoquait.

Tomas était envahit d'une chaleur difficilement consommable, son être avouait en secret le délectable désir que procurait Hayley à l'homme qui la dévorait des yeux. Il s'en mordrait la lèvre inférieure s'il en avait le courage, mais il préférait retenir son corps de pulsion jusqu'ici inconnu.

Le premier refrain fut terminé.

- Coupez !

Jack était bien assis, Hayley l'avait envoûté, et il devait se l'avouer, excité. Le silence régna dans cette pièce, la petite fille capricieuse n'était plu, elle présentait une femme, une femme sûr d'elle et aguicheuse.

Riichi était en émoi, Naruto déglutit avec difficulté, Benoît resta bouche-bée, Shiro s'assoit difficilement et Keiji retenait ses mystérieuses tendances.

Koko souriait de façon allumeuse, Hayley lui avait inspiré le désir. Mélanie se battait avec sa raison pour retenir un sérieux compliment, Maurice était perturbé et Yuri retenait son souffle.

Tomas redescendit de sa transe, il voulait continuer dans ce silence de cathédrale, personne ne devait sortir Hayley de sa fugueuse léthargie.

- Scène suivante… Glisse ce dernier

- Oui !

Jack dirigea Hayley vers la coiffeuse, où elle fit face au miroir. Elle ne disait rien, elle restait concentrée.

- Prêt ? Demande Jack à son équipe

- Oui !

- Action !

Hayley croisa ses jambes lascivement, elle s'accouda avec un air de méfiance sur la table, sa bouche valsa toujours aussi purement sa chanson, elle se regarda curieuse dans le miroir, elle caressa lascivement son cou avec sa main droite, elle descendit jusqu'à son sein gauche et remonta doucement. Elle prit de cette main un rouge à lèvre et inscrivit sur le miroir, « Soul Artist ».

- Coupez !

Le silence se fit de nouveau.

- Elle est… Je ne trouve pas de mot…

- « Fascinante… » Garde pour lui Tomas. Dernière scène…

- Oui…

L'équipe se prépara de nouveau. Jack plaça Hayley sur le canapé. La jeune femme s'allongea, toujours emportée dans son monde.

- Prêt ?

- Oui !

- Action !

Cette fois-ci Hayley regardait la télévision, où elle voyait ses musiciens enlacés frénétiquement leurs instruments. Elle s'engouffra encore plus dans le canapé, remontant ses bras derrière sa tête, elle se retourna vivement, supportant sa tête avec l'une de ses mains. Elle regardait avec admiration ces musiciens fondre sur scène, ils ne firent plus qu'un et l'attendirent. Sur la scène où Keiji enlaçait légèrement les lèvres de Shiro, Hayley se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle remonta son corps, et sans faire attention, elle croisa le regard brûlant de Tomas. Hayley monta sa main dans l'espace, comme pour attraper les pensées de Tomas et prononça dans un somptueux murmure, le dernier mot de sa chanson, « Reconize ».

- Coupez !

Ce dernier coupez réveilla mystérieusement Hayley, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle fixait Tomas de façon provocante. Elle fit retomber la pression de son corps, baissa sa main honteuse, elle rougit fortement et tomba même du canapé sous son corps devenu d'un coup léger.

- Aie ! S'écrie celle-ci

- Qu'elle idiote ! Souffle Riichi, amusé

Jack accourut vers Hayley et la releva.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui, merci !

- Vous étiez, euh, vous étiez, euh, sublime, merveilleuse, rêveuse, j'en ai encore des frissons !

- Ah, euh, merci… Dit-elle intimidée

- Koko, Tomas, Mélanie, Maurice, vos impressions ? Se réjouit Jack

- Ma princesse tu étais parfaite ! Accourt Maurice la soulevant de toutes ces forces, joyeux

- Ah, merci… Sourit-elle

- C'était bien… Souffle Mélanie

- Bien ? Ravale ta fierté chérie, Hayley était tout simplement merveilleuse, formidable, extraordinaire… Sourit affectueusement Koko

- Merci…

Maurice reposa Hayley et se tourna vers Tomas.

- Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? Sourit ce dernier

- Effectivement, c'était plus que parfait…

Tous furent étonnés d'un tel éloge, ils pensaient que le jeune homme serait impartial et il dictait sans retenu sa façon de penser.

- Merci… Rougit légèrement Hayley

- Bien ! Jeudi nous tournerons les scènes des couplets et tout sera prêt ! Exprime Jack

- Jeudi… ? Questionne Hayley

- Oui, demain je dois me rendre à Kyoto, j'ai une réunion…

- Je ne peux pas…

- Farber ! Ne recommencez ! Lance Tomas

- Vous m'avez donné tous mes jeudis, c'était un accord ! S'emporte celle-ci

- Quel accord ? Votre travail compte avant vos sales devoirs personnels !

- Sale devoir personnel ? S'indigne la jeune fille

- Allez voir son mec en prison ne fait pas parti des priorités que je concède à mes artistes ! Réplique ce dernier froidement

- Que… Quoi… ? Pâlit la jeune femme. Qui… Qui vous a dit ça… ? Dit-elle déversant des larmes silencieuses

- Peut importe ! Je vous ordonne de venir jeudi !

- Non… Je ne peux pas… Dit-elle baissant le regard. Je peux répondre à n'importe laquelle de vos exigences, mais pas celle là…

- Ou vous venez jeudi ou je vous renvoie !

Hayley souriait sournoisement. Elle releva la tête et regarda dans les yeux Tomas.

- Dans ce cas, on ne se reverra pas…

Elle prononça cette phrase sur d'elle et partit du studio.

- Très bien… Prononce ce dernier

Hayley partit dans sa loge personnelle se changer. Elle courut à vive allure dans les couloirs, blessée, qui avait pu lui dire ça ? Sûrement Riichi, il se ventait toujours de rabaisser cette partie de sa vie.

Dan. Dan comptait plus que tout, elle délaisserait tout pour lui, tout.

Koko sentit ses jambes trembler et s'assoit avec difficulté.

- Hayley… Hayley a un fiancé ? En prison ?

- Il l'est pour viol ! Ajoute Riichi

- Complicité ! Corrige Benoît

- Peut-importe, les deux sont pourris !

Koko tremblait d'effroi, elle ne pensait pas qu'Hayley avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, et encore moins, un criminel. Elle ferma les yeux, la jeune femme comprenait mieux certaine chose désormais, combien de malheur allait encore connaître Hayley, elle si jeune.

La jeune chanteuse se changea et rentra chez elle.

Les autres en firent de même.

Hayley pénétra dans son appartement. Il faisait sombre et alluma la lumière. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et trouva un mot de son amie : « Je suis chez Lyan, j'espère que le tournage c'est bien passé, à demain, bisous ».

La jeune femme se sentit triste, elle aurait adoré avoir son amie près d'elle ce soir, mais il fallait qu'elle se contente de ce mot. Comme chaque soir, elle essayait de joindre son père, mais ce dernier ne s'octroyait à répondre. La jeune femme se sentait lasse, elle pensait avoir convaincue Tomas de son envie, de son professionnalisme, et il fallait qu'il gâche tout, encore et toujours.

- Je le déteste vraiment…

Hayley admira son expérience, sa connaissance irréprochable du métier, mais humainement, elle le haïssait.

La jeune femme mangea peu, elle essaya de se détendre devant un film, mais la concentration ne parvenait à venir. Au bout de quelques heures de réflexions douloureuses, elle s'endormit, davantage confuse.

Une journée de pluie s'annonçait de nouveau. Hayley effectuait les gestes matinaux et se rendit à l'université où elle fut chaleureusement accueillit par Hinata.

- Bonjour… Ça va ?

Naruto détestait quand Hinata était à l'avance, il haïssait ces trois mots qu'elle prononçait toujours à Hayley, définition qu'elle avait passé la nuit chez Lyan.

- Ça va…

Ses amis étaient tous arrivés et attendaient patiemment leur professeur, quand le Directeur rentra en classe, ils se levèrent et le saluèrent.

- Monsieur Hatake aura du retard, il est prit dans la circulation, il s'excuse et ne devrait plus tarder…

- Merci ! Prononce les élèves

Le Directeur s'échappa et Riichi profita de ce moment.

- Hayley ?

- Quoi ? Répond celle-ci froidement

- On a rendez-vous à trois heures jeudi !

- Je ne viendrais pas !

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

- Toi aussi ne recommence pas ! Dit-elle se levant. Tu n'avais aucun droit de révéler ma vie privée !

- Il a posé la question, j'ai répondu !

- Cesse de prendre cet air victorieux, tu ferais mieux de te mêler de ta vie au lieu de toujours te préoccuper sournoisement de la mienne !

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je pensais qu'on était ami… Dit-il fièrement

- Dans ce cas cesse d'être mon ami !

- Et ! Fait attention à ce que tu dis ! Se fâche Riichi

- Vous me fatiguez à tous vous mêler de ma vie ! Laissez-moi tranquille avec Dan ! Je l'aime et il va bien falloir que vous vous y fassiez ! Dit-elle se rasseyant

- D'accord… Princesse ! Je ne me mêlerais plus de ta vie, mais ne me considère plus comme un ami… Provoque ce dernier

- Ça me convient ! Répond celle-ci

- Tu es sur… ? Parce que je suis plus que sérieux et moi aussi je suis fatigué de ta vie en carton !

- Je t'ai dis que ça me convenait, tu veux qu'on l'écrive peut-être !

- Bien…

Le calme revint. Hinata qui se sentait soulagée depuis leur réconciliation, voyait de nouveau sa meilleure amie plongée dans l'inexactitude.

La journée fut longue et lourde pour ce groupe d'ami. Hayley ne déjeuna aucunement avec les autres et rentra directement chez elle.

Le soir venu, elle n'adressa aucun mot à Hinata. Elle dîna, se doucha et partit directement au lit.

Le lendemain fut le double de la veille, colère, frustration, incompréhension, ignorance.

Hayley assista au cours et partit tout de suite après la sonnerie annonçant le déjeuner.

Hinata fut attristée, elle avait horreur de vivre dans cette humeur avec son amie, elle pensait que Hayley allait changer, mûrir, se rendre compte de la réalité, mais une fois la tête hors de l'eau, la jeune femme plongeait de nouveau.

- Hinata… ? Ça va… ? Demande Benoît

- Quand je pense que Hayley va s'en sortir, elle replonge aussi tôt… Je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter…

- De même…

- Cessez de vous en faire ! Elle va bien finir par s'écraser du haut de sa colline de vermeille et se ramasser en petit morceau !

Les jeunes gens devaient reconnaître que Riichi avait raison. La seule personne capable de se résonner, c'était Hayley elle-même.

Inquiet, les artistes se rendirent au studio.

La jeune femme se rendit en prison. Elle donna son nom, mais le garde ne la laissa pas rentrer.

- Vous n'avez pas de visite aujourd'hui !

- Comment ça ?

- Dan Fersen est en procès actuellement !

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Il a été appelé d'urgence !

- Je vois…

- Vous pourrez l'appeler ce soir à partir de six heures, jusqu'à huit heures !

- Bien…

- Je vous remets ça !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une convocation, le verdict aura lieu la semaine prochaine !

- Merci…

Hayley partit, encore plus peinée. Elle mourait d'envie de voir Dan, de ce réconcilier avec lui, de le soutenir, mais visiblement, la vie en décidait autrement.

- Je vais aller au studio, ou je vais devenir folle ! Souffle celle-ci

Les garçons pénètrent en salle une.

- Bonjour à tous ! On était en train de finir le montage des premières images ! Sourit Maurice

- Ça donne quoi ? Questionne Riichi

- C'est prodigieux ! Ricane le coach

- Tant mieux… Sourit Naruto

- Notre princesse n'est pas là ? Demande Maurice

- Non… Répond Benoît

- Je vois…

- Dans ce cas, je vais chercher une autre chanteuse ! Annonce Tomas, allumant une cigarette

- Arrête de bougonner, tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Râle Maurice

- Je ne crains pas l'impossible !

- Ce n'est que pour une journée, elle finira ses scènes demain !

- Je te rappelle que la chanson doit sortir samedi et qu'il reste du travail !

- Et alors, tu comptes remplacer Hayley en deux jours !

- Farber est virée un point c'est tout !

Tomas se dirigea vers la porte, et tomba nez à nez avec Hayley.

- Inutile de vous réjouir, je suis là uniquement parce que je n'ai pas de droit de visite aujourd'hui ! Satisfait ! Dit-elle le bousculent légèrement.

- …

- Vous avez le temps que je me prépare pour rirent comme bon vous semble !

- D'accord ! Affirme Riichi

Hayley s'arrêta devant Riichi et le dévisagea.

- Tu te crois forte avec ton regard de fille menaçante !

Hayley le bouscula à son tour et partit se vêtir.

- C'est bon, inutile de l'énervée davantage… Réplique Koko, rejoignant Hayley

- Génial, la star est de mauvaise humeur ! Ça va être quoi tes mots magiques pour la calmer aujourd'hui ! Annonce Jack à Tomas

- Vous, vous allez répéter avec Maurice, Mélanie tu peux disposer, Jack, tu diras à Koko que si elle ne quitte pas cette pièce aussitôt revenue, elle est renvoyée ! Ordonne Tomas quittant la pièce.

Les garçons se regardèrent, intrigués.

- Le patron est un génie ! Sourit Riichi comprenant les intentions de Tomas

Tout le monde abdiqua. Mélanie partit réjouit, enfin de l'ignorance pour cette jeune chanteuse capricieuse. Les musiciens se rendirent en salle de réplétion, interrogatif.

- C'est quoi cette mise en scène… ? Demande Benoît

- Ce mec est un pur génie ! Sourit Riichi

- Tu vas en tomber amoureux si ça continu ! Ironise Naruto

- Je pourrais presque effectivement ! Rit le pianiste

- Vous pouvez arrêter vos sous-entendus et m'expliquer ! Râle Benoît

- Tomas rentre dans le jeu de Hayley, encore… Elle rejette une fois de plus tout le monde, il la laisse donc seule avec elle-même ! Explique Riichi

- Euh… ?

- Il l'apprécie beaucoup… Sourit affectueusement Maurice

- On ne dirait pas pourtant ! S'agace Benoît

- Tomas ne fera jamais rien paraître… Mais je peux certifier qu'un lien important se crée entre eux…

- Un lien… ? Questionne curieux Riichi

- Artistique…

- Mouais… N'est pas convaincu le plus jeune

- Du moins pour l'instant…

- Et après… ? Continue le pianiste.

- Je ne sais pas ! On verra ! Rit-il nerveusement

- Certes… Sourit le plus âgé

Les garçons rentrèrent dans leur salle de répétition et y trouvèrent Tomas.

- Tiens, tu es là toi ! Sourit Maurice

- Mettez-vous au travail !

- Bien chef ! Ricane le coach.

Koko et Hayley pénétrèrent dans les studios et constatèrent que tous étaient partis.

- Bah ! Où sont-ils… ? Questionne la photographe

- Euh… Tu dois partir Koko… Annonce Jack

- Quoi ?

- Tomas l'a ordonné !

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui couche avec lui, tu devrais le connaître ?! Dit-il comme une évidence

Koko souriait à son ami. Elle prit son sac, ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir.

- Attendez, vous me laissez… S'attriste Hayley

- Ne t'en fais pas… Tu vas y arriver ! Dit-elle d'un clin d'œil

Koko quitta la salle et rejoignit Tomas et les autres en salle de répétition.

- Tu es quand même gonflé avec tes leçons de moral ! Je perds du temps moi, tu ne pouvais pas simplement la rassurer comme la dernière fois !

- Personne ne te retient, tu peux te casser !

- Et voilà que tu es désagréable avec moi maintenant ! Dit-elle s'asseyant à côté de Tomas

- …

- Combien de temps tu comptes la laisser se torturer ? Questionne celle-ci

- Les gars, commencez !

- Je vois… Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre si je comprends bien ! Dit-elle fondant dans le fauteuil.

L'après-midi se passa. Hayley tenta plusieurs prises, mais Jack n'en était pas satisfait.

- Non, je ne retrouve pas la même femme qu'hier, tu es moins sensuelle, moins mystérieuse, essaye de te concentrer ! S'agace Jack

- Oui…

Des heures et des heures que Hayley et Jack essayèrent de convenir d'un rôle, d'une image, d'une mise en scène, mais rien ne fit frissonner le réalisateur.

- Coupez, c'est lamentable !

Hayley s'effondra au sol, épuisée.

Jack souffla son mécontentement, mais voyant la jeune femme à terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même le fit capituler. Il s'approcha et s'asseye en face d'elle en tailleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- …

- Hier tu étais fabuleuse, qu'est-ce qui coince aujourd'hui ?!

Hayley restait silencieuse, elle savait ce qui n'allait pas aujourd'hui, un manque. Le manque de son instigation, celui qui lui avait inspiré les paroles de sa chanson avec ces mots revanchards, celui qui lui donnait envie de se surpasser. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais Tomas était sa source d'inspiration, mystérieusement.

- Il te manque ta muse… ? Sourit-il affectueusement

Elle hocha la tête, gênée.

- Tu sais… Je travaille avec Tomas depuis qu'il est le PDG de cette boite, et je le connais depuis l'université, je dois par conséquent reconnaître que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi passionné !

- …

- Son père n'avait pas tord en disant qu'il voyait en toi ce qu'il espérait réussi à nouveau…

- …

- Tomas ne te dira jamais ce qu'il éprouve, ce qu'il ressent et étrangement hier j'ai aperçu une facette de lui encore inconnu ! Il est heureux, heureux de faire partit de votre univers et plus particulièrement avec toi !

- Comment ça ? Ne peut-elle s'empêcher de rougir

- Vous êtes complémentaire ! Il n'y a qu'à simplement vous observer pour le jalouser ! C'est tellement oppressant ce lien artistique que vous avez, et s'il est si dur avec toi, c'est par peur de ce lien !

- Je… Je ne comprends pas tout…

- Tu sais, dans le monde de la musique, celui qui restera le plus proche de toi sera ton manager ! C'est lui qui décide de tout, qui te laisse libre choix, qui te conseille, qui partage, c'est lui qui te connaît le mieux, mais c'est aussi une attraction rare, le votre est unique, sans vous parler, vous vous comprenez, la preuve en est hier…

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, il a suffit qu'il te dise les mots qu'il faut pour que tu te métamorphose en l'artiste que tu es, que tu laisses épanouir la femme qui complète ses désirs artistiques…

- C'est… C'est vrai… Pourtant je le déteste, mais c'est vrai que… Professionnellement, j'ai besoin de lui…

- Tu le détestes ?! Est surpris le réalisateur

- Oui… Je déteste beaucoup de chose en lui ! Grimace celle-ci

- Tu ne le connais pas assez pour avoir cette opinion et tu trompes sur lui ! Sourit-il

- Tout le monde ne cesse de me dire ça ! Mais… Une fois qu'il semble paraître humain, il redevient odieux, non, je ne supporte pas grand-chose chez lui, c'est comme ça !

- Tu es séduite par l'artiste, mais pas par l'homme ?

- C'est tout à fait ça ! Dit-elle le regardant dans les yeux

- C'est dommage, je t'assure que Tomas est un homme bien, mais bon, au moins ça évitera qu'une autre femme ne souffre encore ! Dit-il d'un clin d'œil

- C'est certain !

- Bon ! Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire ! Réplique ce dernier, se relevant

- Où vous allez ?

- Chercher ta muse chérie !

- Non ! Mais ! Attendez ! Rougit-elle

Jack se dirigea vers la salle de répétition. Il rentra ambitieux et interrompit même Mélanie et Tomas en pleine discussion.

- Tomas, Luka, Vladimir, Ourbanovski ! Enchaîne le réalisateur

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas ramener tes fesses d'homme odieux au studio tout de suite ?!

- Homme odieux ? Ricane Koko

- Ce sont les dires de Hayley, alors avant qu'elle ne finisse par te « haïr », ramène ta carcasse !

- Non… Dit-il sobrement

- Pardon ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Tu as vue l'heure qu'il est, je ne suis parvenu à aucun résultat par ta faute, alors viens réparer ton bordel !

- Ce n'est pas la peine de crier comme ça… C'est Hayley qu'il faut blâmer, pas les autres ! Défend Mélanie

- Sauf que Hayley a besoin de Tomas ! Si elle était si merveilleuse hier, c'est parce que cet imbécile était là, sans lui, elle n'arrive à rien !

- Grand bien lui fasse ! Dit-il nonchalant, rejetant sa fumée de cigarette

- Tu vas me faire tourner en rond longtemps comme ça ! Je sais que tu vas céder, alors gagnons du temps !

- Je ne céderais pas à son caprice…

- Ce n'est pas un caprice, c'est un besoin, idiot !

Tomas dévisagea Jack. Il pensait que son ami allait venir le chercher, mais c'était sans compter toute cette dégoulinante mièvrerie.

- C'est bon ! Elle a compris que tu la mettais à l'épreuve, maintenant qu'elle se sent bien seule et abandonnée, tu peux ravaler ta putain de fierté et venir bosser ! Continue revanchard Jack

- …

- Je voudrais aussi rajouter quelque chose de sérieux, cette jeune fille te déteste réellement, elle te respect en tant que manager, mais en tant qu'homme visiblement, tu ne l'as aucunement séduite, alors avant que sa haine envers toi bouffe votre complicité artistique, ménage là un peu !

- Je ne suis pas là pour lui plaire… Et pour tout t'avouer, je n'apprécie pas réellement Farber non plu, elle est tout ce que je déteste chez une femme et surtout c'est une gamine !

- Je me fiche de tes états d'âmes, est-ce que mon patron veut bien se donner la peine de venir travailler !

- Ferme-la ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils avisés, ne te prends pas pour mon père !

Tomas le bouscula légèrement et partit à la rencontre de sa chanteuse.

- Tu as été dur avec lui… Souffle Koko

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dur, c'est lui qui s'inflige ça tout seul ! Cette pauvre fille aurait mieux fait de sauter de son pont !

- Jack, ne dis pas ça ! S'agace Koko

- Vous êtes tous aussi faux que lui ! J'en ai assez d'être l'ami parfait qui fait semblant et…

- Tu n'as donc rien remarqué chez Tomas… ? L'interrompt Koko

- Non, pas vraiment !

- Son collier… Il l'a jeté…

Mélanie se sentait de plus en mal à l'aise, elle détestait cette partie de sa vie qu'elle avait partagé par obligation avec Tomas et préféra prendre congé.

- Son collier… ? Quoi, attends, tu parles de ce pendentif !

- Oui !

- Ce truc était encore plus symbolique qu'une bague et il l'a jeté ? Est surpris Jack

- Oui… Il tourne enfin la page, alors toi aussi ménage-le un peu… Sourit Koko

- Ok, ok, respect, je retourne travailler avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent !

Jack prit congé, assez ravi de cette nouvelle.

Tomas entra dans le studio. Hayley était assise par terre, contre le mur et jouait avec son collier. Elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées. Le manager s'approcha d'elle, la jeune fille le vit et releva la tête.

- Debout Farber !

- Toujours aussi aimable…

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous plaire ! Levez vous où vous allez attraper la mort !

Tomas s'éloigna et rejoignit Jack.

- Alors ? On est prêt ?!

Hayley se leva, une assistante vint la maquiller et la coiffer.

- Bien, maintenant que l'équipe d'enfer est au complet, on va pouvoir enfin travailler ! Se réjouit Jack.

- …

- …

- Ok ! Alors, je voulais que Hayley se ballade dans l'appartement pendant le couplet, elle regarde furtivement tous les détails du studio, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose ! Je veux un regard subliminal, envoûtant, un air coquin et joueur… Compris… ?

- Oui…

- Tu as le droit de fantasmer sur l'artiste qu'est Tomas pour t'aider ! Dit-il moqueur

Aucun des deux ne rit à cette remarque.

- Bon ! Ça promet… Mon équipe on se prépare !

Hayley se mit en scène, pendant trois minutes elle allait devoir tout donner, jouer avec le décor, s'imprégner de son personnage, séduire une fois de plus son public.

La jeune femme s'avoua que le conseil de Jack était pertinent. C'était Tomas qui l'avait fait plonger dans une torpeur séductrice hier.

- Action !

Hayley observa Tomas et se laissa bercer par ses interrogations.

Pourquoi était-il présent… ?

Pourquoi l'avoir laissé seule toute la journée pour abdiquer à la lubie de Jack… ?

Elle le défia du regard, comme pour essayer de comprendre. Quel lien avaient-ils réellement, le détestait-elle véritablement… ? Et lui, avait-il réellement de la colère envers elle… ?

Elle se souvenait de chacun de ses mots, de ses gestes, de ses interventions, du secours qu'il lui apportait à chaque faux pas qu'elle faisait.

Hayley se déhancha, elle bougeait avec sensualité, élégance, elle dansait suavement, enlaçant le mobilier qui se fondait sur les courbes de son corps. Elle était transportée par ses pensées.

Elle fixait Tomas intensément sans même le réaliser, cherchant toujours les réponses à ses multiples questions.

Hayley était perfide, joueuse, maligne. Ce qu'elle détestait le plus chez lui, c'était son comportement infâme avec Mélanie, sa prétention, sa conviction de pourvoir faire des personnes et surtout des femmes, ce qu'il voulait. N'avait-il jamais connu la trahison, la douleur, l'ignorance, l'absence… ?

La jeune femme ne savait plus si elle l'admirait ou le méprisait.

Mais une alchimie incontrôlable s'empara du manager et de sa chanteuse. Une attirance harmonieuse, ils étaient dans leur chimérique, ils s'apprenaient, se domptaient, s'attiraient inlassablement.

Jack se sentait mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'une artiste lui faisait un tel effet juste derrière sa caméra. Il se sentait gêné, comme de trop dans cette atmosphère.

Tomas avait le regard avide de sensation, il respirait difficilement et peu, s'il fut possible, Jack entendrait presque les battements du cœur de son ami s'accélérer.

Une tension, inconnue se propagea dans cette pièce.

Une connexion, une reconnaissance les guidaient tous deux l'un vers l'autre.

Ces deux êtres se chercheront éternellement.

- Coupez ! S'exclame Jack

La voix ferme de Jack réveilla Hayley. Elle se sentait fébrile et s'assoit sur le lit, apeurée. À chaque instant qu'elle se lança dans la peau de la chanteuse qu'elle était, une diablesse s'emparait de son corps, elle hantait son cœur, côtoyait sa folie, capturait sa raison, et le pire, succombait aux charmes de son donateur d'inspiration.

Elle sentait soudainement un tissu se poser sur ses épaules, Tomas déposa un plaid.

- Rentrez chez vous ! Dit-il s'éloignant

À ce geste, Hayley éclata en sanglot, elle se sentait stupide, idiote, encore un caprice auquel Tomas avait céder, par « gentillesse ».

Elle avait mal, pourquoi se comportait-elle toujours comme une enfant, comme une ingrate envers les gens qui l'entouraient… ? Elle était épuisée, fatiguée, elle ne se reconnaissait pas, et sa chanson était le symbole de sa vie.

Elle s'effondra sur la moquette, elle se recroquevilla sur elle et déversa sa peine.

Tomas cessa ses pas et se tourna vers Hayley.

Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi… ? Pourquoi se détruire sans raison… ? Hayley donnait l'impression d'une petite-fille orpheline.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla.

- Farber !

- …

- Farber arrêtez de geindre !

- …

- Farber !

Tomas chopa son menton et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Arrêtez de pleurer ! Je vous ai dis de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer !

- …

- Debout Farber !

Tomas attrapa son bras et la fit se lever.

- Farber ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Vous n'êtes plus une enfant !

- Non…

Hayley s'attendait à de tels reproches.

Pourquoi… ?

Pourquoi personne ne comprenait son mal être, pourquoi personne ne voyait à quel point elle se sentait seule… ?

Non, c'était vrai, elle n'était pas une enfant, mais elle réclamait de l'attention, égoïstement, peut-être, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait unique dans son rôle d'interprète, elle se savait aimer, désirer et plus solitaire.

Elle essuya ses larmes, elle enleva le plaid de ses épaules et le mit dans les mains de Tomas.

- À demain… Glisse-t-elle faiblement, partant

- Farber !

- Oui… ?

- Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail aujourd'hui, alors soyez satisfaite !

- Merci…

Elle partit dans sa loge sur ce dernier compliment. Elle se démaquilla, se changea et prit congé, épuisée.

Tomas se rendit dans son bureau et s'effondra sur son siège. Il massa ses tempes, son menton et s'alluma péniblement une cigarette. Il vida son esprit grâce à cette fumée qui enlaça ses poumons. Il était autant éreinté que Hayley, cette journée était laborieuse et difficile.

Pour achever son tourment, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Oui !

- Alors, ce tournage… ? Demande Koko

- Bien !

- Jack m'a expliqué qu'il était très troublé par sa prestation, apparemment vous vous dévoriez des yeux, une véritable chimie… Dit-elle presque jalouse

- …

- Tu as l'air épuisé…

Koko se leva et vint masser les épaules de Tomas. La jeune femme prenait un plaisir tendre à effectuer ce geste, elle profita de cet instant pour déboutonner sa chemise.

- Koko… Râle ce dernier

- Quoi, tu n'as pas envie de te détendre… ?

- Je suis fatigué… Désolé…

- Ça ne te ressemble pas de refuser un rapport sexuel…

Tomas se leva précipitamment. Il prit son mobile, son paquet de cigarette et laissa Koko sur ses désirs non assouvies.

- Où tu vas ?

- Me coucher…

- Tu veux encore savourer ton échange organique… ?

- Bonne nuit Koko…

La jeune femme s'assit dans le fauteuil de Tomas, elle se sentait confuse en cet instant. Des années qu'elle connaissait Tomas, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était son amie, sa confidente parfois, son amante surtout, et malgré le mal qu'il lui infligeait, la jeune femme restait accroc à cet homme qu'elle savait plus qu'exceptionnel.

Ce soir, elle en voulait à Hayley, par jalousie, la jeune femme semblait avoir troublé Tomas. Maurice avait conté fièrement ce collier que le jeune homme avait arraché en écoutant pour la première fois la chanson de Hayley. Ce maudit pendentif traduisant tout son tourment, argumentant son dégoût de l'amour.

- Hayley, je ne sais plus si je t'apprécie ou non ce soir… L'amour est réellement injuste…

Tomas monta au dernier étage de la tour de la production TOM. C'était ici que se trouvait son appartement privé, l'endroit où seules ses amantes pénétraient.

Il partit prendre une douche, il se mit à l'aise et sortit sur sa terrasse fumer une dernière cigarette. Il ferma les yeux et respira l'air de l'automne. Son souffle était court, sa tête bourdonnait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer les sensations excitantes qu'avait imposé Hayley dans tout son être. Sa fierté d'homme fut mise à rude épreuve, il avait presque perdu la raison, se sentant invoqué par le diable. Une pression engourdissant se propageait dans ses reins, sur son estomac, contre son torse, caressant sa bouche, figeant ses muscles, il faisait l'amour pour la première fois.

Hayley.

Oui, non, pas Farber, la petite fille capricieuse, naïve et faible qu'elle présentait, non, la chanteuse Hayley du groupe Soul Artist, le rendait « fou ».


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :** _« Obscurité »._

Hayley rentra chez elle, épuisée. Le tournage du clip était plus fatiguant qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle se retrouvait seule encore ce soir. La pire des nouvelles était l'heure tardive, dix heures du soir, elle ne pouvait plus appeler Dan et la semaine prochaine, il sera en procès pour la délibération.

Elle s'effondra sur le canapé, encore plus déprimée. Son corps se vidait encore du peu de larme qu'elle possédait et s'endormit, dans l'inquiétude.

Le lendemain matin, Hinata rentra à l'appartement et réveilla son amie.

- Hayley… Hayley, debout…

La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle se releva et vit Hinata.

- Bonjour… Murmure son amie

- Bonjour chérie…

- Je suis contente de voir que tu ne fais plus la tête… Dit-elle prenant place à ses côtés

- Je ne te faisais pas la tête, j'étais de mauvaise humeur et je ne voulais pas encore m'emporter avec toi…

- Je comprends… Alors, ce tournage… ?

- Épuisant, je suis rentrée tard, mais il est fini !

- Tant mieux… Tu n'es pas trop stressée pour samedi… ?

- Un peu, je me demande si notre chanson va réellement plaire, mais bon, on verra…

- Tu as vraiment une petite mine !

- Ça va… Ne t'en fais pas ! Sourit-elle difficilement

Hayley se leva et partit prendre sa douche. Hinata s'inquiétait, son amie avait les yeux rouges vifs, elle avait encore pleuré toute la nuit et paraissait manquer cruellement de sommeil.

Les deux amies mangèrent quelque peu et se rendirent à l'université. Elles furent les premières en classe.

- Alors dis-moi, ça se passe bien avec Lyan… ?

- Oui… Rougit-elle

- Ça fait deux nuits de suite que tu es chez lui, tu vas finir par emménager avec bientôt ! Ironise celle-ci

- Euh… Oui… Dit-elle gênée

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien, c'est vrai qu'il m'en parle, mais… Ça fait beaucoup trop tôt… Et puis…

- Et puis… ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal à gérer ma relation avec lui…

Naruto traversa le couloir de l'université, il arriva à sa classe, quand le prénom de Lyan le fit s'arrêter de tous gestes. Hinata et Hayley discutaient du jeune homme et Naruto était curieux de savoir ce qu'elles se disaient.

- Lyan… Il est trop impliqué… Je l'aime beaucoup, il est adorable et je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, cependant, j'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas que nous n'avons pas encore les mêmes sentiments…

- Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il serait patient… ?

- Justement, ça a tenu deux jours et ensuite, il me parle d'emménagé avec lui, alors que… Rougit-elle

- Oui… ?

- On ne fait même pas l'amour… Depuis notre première fois, rien d'autre ne s'est passé… Et je suis encore plus bloquée depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Naruto !

- Il ne s'est rien passé avec Naruto, cesse de torturer l'esprit avec ça ! Vous ne vous êtes même pas embrassés, c'était un moment de faiblesse, dans une situation délicate…

- Tu penses que le fait de désirer une personne n'est pas un trouble en soit ?

- Je ne sais pas… L'attirance sexuelle ne représente rien de particulier… C'est juste un moment d'égarement…

- C'est moi ou tu parles en connaissance de cause ? Sourit-elle moqueuse

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Dit-elle se retournant, les joues rougies

- Tu as peut-être raison… Cependant…

Naruto ne put en entendre davantage, les garçons arrivaient au loin, il rentra donc en classe de façon spontanée.

- Salut les filles !

- Bonjour… Dirent les deux amies

Naruto s'installa à sa place. Il observa Hinata. Même de dos, elle paraissait la plus belle femme. Sa nuque était délicatement couverte par un foulard bleu, ses longs cheveux qui ondulaient légèrement en bas de son dos, sa taille si fine. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, il mourrait d'envie de prendre dans ses bras son amie, de l'embrasser, partout, de la serrer fort, de lui dire tout ce qu'il éprouve. Il sourit l'air victorieux, d'après la conversation des deux amies, Hinata semblait encore confuse dans ses sentiments et ne se donnait en rien à Lyan, Naruto avait toutes les chances de son côté, il pouvait désormais tenter une nouvelle fois une approche singulière avec Hinata.

Le reste du groupe fit son entrée. Benoît se précipita vers Hayley.

- Bonjour ! Dit-il l'embrassant sur la joue

- Bonjour…

- Tu as fini ton tournage hier… ?

- Oui… On devrait visionner le clip aujourd'hui…

- Ah, c'est super !

- Oui… Sourit-elle légèrement

Benoît partit s'installer à côté de Naruto.

- On ne voit pas beaucoup Sasuke au fait ? Demande le plus jeune

- Ah, il est en examen la semaine prochaine, il révise, mais il devrait être présent aujourd'hui !

- Ok !

Le professeur rentra en classe et les cours commencèrent.

Quatre heures interminables à parler de l'histoire de l'art.

La cloche sonna enfin l'heure du déjeuner. Le groupe d'ami partit déjeuner ensemble à la cafétéria. Le déjeuner se passa dans le calme, seul Shiro, Naruto et Benoît discutaient. Hayley et Hinata étaient dans leurs pensées, Keiji était dans son monde et Riichi passait son temps à écrire des messages.

- Et ? Tu pourrais au moins lever le nez vers nous un peu ! Le taquine Shiro

- Désolé… J'ai satisfait une jeune femme hier soir et malgré notre jouissance mutuelle, elle a besoin d'être encore consolé…

- Je vois… Une pauvre femme en détresse du manque de son mari… Sourit Naruto

- Non, pas cette fois…

- Ah, tu cherches à te caser ? Ironise Shiro

- Non… C'est une jeune femme en détresse d'amour, elle voulait se venger d'avoir été repoussé et elle m'a appelé ! Sourit-il fièrement

- Une vengeance… ? Rit Shiro

- En quelque sorte… Sourit-il à l'intention de Hayley

La jeune femme n'avait pas entendu la moindre conversation de ce repas, elle restait anxieuse et pensait sans cesse à Dan, peut-être sera-t-il enfin acquitté, ou encore enfermé des mois, et lui qui refusait qu'elle le soutienne à travers toutes ces épreuves, elle le pensait courageux et fort. Hayley n'avait envie que d'une chose, voir la seule personne qui avait des sentiments sincères pour elle, qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Hinata se retira de table et rejoignit une connaissance.

Le groupe quant à eux, attendirent Sasuke à l'extérieur.

- Que fait-il… ? Râle Riichi

- Je ne sais pas, je vais aller voir en cours s'il est sorti !

- Fait vite ! Crie Shiro

- Oui !

Naruto accourut dans les couloirs, et rejoignit la classe de Sasuke. Il apercevait ses camarades, mais aucunement son ami.

- Excusez-moi… ? Dit-il s'adressant à un groupe

- Oui ?

- Vous savez où est parti Sasuke… ?

- Il vient juste de partir, on a fini les cours assez tard !

- Ah ? Merci !

Naruto sortit de classe.

- C'est bizarre, je ne l'ai pas croisé dans les couloirs… Je courrais tellement vite aussi !

Naruto repartit à l'entrée de l'université.

- Alors ?

- Bah ! Je pensais le trouver avec vous, on m'a dit qu'il était parti !

- Tiens ! Le voilà ! Exclame Benoît

Naruto se retourna et son cœur rata un battement. Sasuke parlait avec Hinata, il dégageait le plus beau des sourires et avait une main délicatement posée sur son épaule. Avant de se quitter, Sasuke posa sa main sur la chevelure de Hinata et embrassa sa tempe.

- Bonne journée ! Glisse celle-ci naturellement

- Salut ! Sourit Benoît

- On y va ! Sourit Sasuke

- Pas la peine, notre taxi est là ! Sourit Riichi

- Ah… ?

Une voiture s'arrêta devant les grilles de l'université, le conducteur baisse sa vitre et le visage de Koko tout sourire s'afficha.

- Montez vite ! Tomas nous attend !

Tous furent surpris, surtout de constater que Riichi n'avait en rien l'air étonné de la visite surprise de Koko, par ailleurs le jeune homme monta spontanément à l'avant.

- Je suis venue vous chercher car Tomas me l'a demandé, nous avons plein de chose à faire aujourd'hui !

- Ça nous évite de prendre cet affreux bus ! Sourit Shiro

- Surtout qu'à cette heure-là, c'est bondé ! Répond Benoît

- Tu fais la gueule Naruto ? Demande Sasuke

- Non… Dit-il ignorant son ami

Sasuke sourit fièrement, il savait pertinemment pourquoi son meilleur ami l'ignorait.

Les jeunes gens arrivèrent au studio. Ils saluèrent Jill et rentrèrent dans leur salle de répétition.

- Bonjour à vous tous ! Les accueils Maurice

- Bonjour… Sourit Shiro

- Ma princesse, j'ai hâte de voir ton clip ! Dit-il prenant les mains de Hayley

- Ah… C'est gentil…

- Maurice, calme-toi un peu… S'agace Yuri

- Je ne tiens plus, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tout ça donne ! Dit-il tournoyant avec Hayley

- « Quel gamin ! » Râle Yuri

Jack installa le matériel nécessaire pour visionner le clip.

- Au fait chéri… Tu as oublié ça chez moi hier…

Koko tendit un bracelet à Riichi.

- Ah, merci…

Le jeune homme reprit son bracelet et l'enfila.

- La fille qu'il a consolé c'est Koko !? Est surpris Shiro

- Oui, j'ai fais l'amour avec notre charmante photographe… Sourit-il fièrement

- On se moque de ce genre de détail… Réagit Mélanie, excédé par leur manque de professionnalisme, surtout devant le père de Tomas

- Ah ma chérie, ton mari m'a lamentablement repoussé hier soir, il fallait bien que je me fasse consolé… Dit-elle fixant Tomas

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et s'alluma innocemment une cigarette.

- Par ailleurs, si cela t'intéresse, je dirais qu'il est presque aussi doué que toi…

- Ne recommence pas ça ou je te vire ! Lance nonchalant Tomas

- Pardon… ?

- Le personnel n'a aucunement le droit d'entretenir une relation avec ses artistes, surtout en ce qui concerne mon groupe…

- Tu es sérieux… ?

- Je suis plus que sérieux ! Koko…

Hayley revint sur terre, Riichi et Koko avaient eu une aventure. Pour quelle raison ?

Koko paraissait dévouée corps et âme à Tomas, cherchait-elle à le rendre jaloux ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi toutes ces femmes se détruisaient pour cet homme méprisable… ?

La jeune photographe sentit son cœur se déchirer en deux. Tomas n'éprouvait aucune jalousie, même pas une rancune, elle vit à son regard qu'il se moquait complètement de savoir où elle finissait ses nuits.

- Tomas, tu ne…

- Koko ! Plus tard ! Dit-il sèchement

- Sale con ! Lance celle-ci

- Et bien, il y a du mouvement ici ! Retentit une voix masculine

- Vince, Udo ?

- Salut Maurice…

- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?

- Nous sommes venus voir le chef d'œuvre de Tomas bien sûr ! Exclame moqueur Vince

- Vous êtes venus plutôt voir si notre chanteuse dépassait les vôtres ! Ricane Maurice

- Oui, aussi… Sourit Udo

- La ferme abruti ! Râle Vince.

- On peut se joindre à vous ? Rit Udo nerveusement

- Oui ! Venez !

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent s'asseoir avec Maurice, auprès de Yuri. Il les guida sur les strapontins de gauche, à l'opposé de Tomas.

- Ma princesse, vient prêt de moi, je ne veux pas que tu loupes la tête de ces deux zoziaux !

- Oui… Sourit Hayley

- Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de la surnommer ainsi, mademoiselle se comporte trop comme telle désormais ! Se moque Riichi, prenant place aux côté de Tomas

Hayley ne préféra pas répondre, son ami était vraiment détestable parfois. Elle s'assoit à côté de Maurice, rassurée. Son coach était toujours gentil et patient avec elle.

Les garçons suivirent Riichi, sauf Benoît qui s'apprêtait à accourir auprès de Hayley. À son premier pas, Riichi le rattrapa par le bras et le fit s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Cesse de la surprotéger !

- Mais c'est mon amie, elle a besoin de moi…

- Je sais, mais Hayley doit affronter seule ses soucis !

- Elle est trop fragile en ce moment pour affronter seule quoi que se soit !

- Tu as entendu la façon dont elle m'a repoussée l'autre jour ! Elle ne veut pas de notre aide, elle veut seulement être avec Dan, qu'il en soit ainsi !

- Il y avait des raisons pour lesquelles elle t'ignore ! Tu n'avais en rien le droit de révéler sa vie privée à qui que se soit !

- J'ai fais ça pour un but précis !

- Quel but précis, renflouer encore ton ego ! Te croire puissant et malin, sans prendre en considération les sentiments des autres !

- Tu commences doucement à me faire chier, tu es vraiment niais, tu ne comprends rien et je commence à croire que tu ne sers à rien aussi !

- Ça suffit, on n'est plus à la cours d'école ! Vous la fermez, tous les deux ! Ordonne Tomas

Benoît se cala dans son fauteuil et baissa le regard, Riichi l'avait une fois de plus humilié.

Hayley était de plus en plus déçue de son meilleur ami. Elle connaissait son caractère affirmé, sa franchise assumé, sa confiance ancrée, mais le jeune homme ne se rendait pas toujours compte à quel point il pouvait blesser. Riichi avait le don de trouver le point sensible.

Mais Hayley restait surtout dans l'incompréhension, les mots envers Benoît étaient durs et non véridique, Benoît était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, un ami droit et sincère, toujours à tendre la main, il essayait juste de l'aider, de la soutenir, et le pauvre était sobrement « insulté » par sa faute.

Voilà.

Voilà où son égoïsme l'entraînait, dans les méandres du malheur pour ceux qui supportaient son mal être, sa désolation, son incertitude.

Combien de temps ses amis allaient-ils encore souffrir et supporter son mutisme.

- C'est prêt ! Réplique Jack.

Le réalisateur prit place à côté de Yuri. Quant à Mélanie, elle s'assoit à côté de son mari, suivi par Koko.

Hayley rougit déjà, elle était gênée de voir tous ces yeux dirigés sur l'écran qui allaient regarder sa prestation d' « actrice ». Elle redoutait surtout les remarques, les avis, quel résultat donnerait ces trois jours de travail… ?

Le clip commence. Hayley ne cesse de gigoter, elle est très intimidée. Maurice par affection, prends sa main et la rassure.

- Cesse de t'agiter, tu es parfaite… Sourit-il comme un père

- Merci…

Hayley affronta l'image, elle se regarda honteuse, qui était cette jeune femme derrière cet écran, elle ne se reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas elle, cette femme sur d'elle, capable, concentrée, sensuelle, dominatrice, aguicheuse.

La jeune chanteuse en rougit davantage, elle repensa à celui qui lui avait inspiré ce moment. L'échange de pensé avec Tomas. Ce regard qu'il avait sur elle, cette tension palpable, cette connexion, le temps avait figé des sentiments inconnus, mystérieux et impénétrables.

Les professionnels étaient sans voix, sans avis, sans mots, une nouvelle ère était née. Grâce, sensualité, obsession, ils étaient troublés par le charisme de Hayley. Belle, envoûtante, elle dégageait la pureté, la découverte, la curiosité. Les gestes de la chanteuse étaient aussi concis et délicats qu'une plume. Un ange dans les méandres des sentiments.

Les garçons étaient fiers, ils se trouvaient irrésistibles et fantasques. Ils se surprenaient eux-mêmes, une fierté venait ébranler leur modestie. Pourtant, ils restaient sans voix devant la prestation de Hayley. Quelle beauté, quelle sensualité, quel trouble étrange.

Riichi ne reconnaissait pas son amie, elle paraissait femme, mature à l'écran, assumant pleinement ses attentions, l'artiste prenait toute la place, la femme se cachait derrière. Naruto et Benoît étaient quelque peu perturbés, ils ne pensaient arriver à dégager une telle atmosphère voluptueuse. Shiro et Keiji étaient en transe, Shiro redoutait de plus en plus la scène du chaste baiser, quant à Keiji, il se hâtait de découvrir le mal aise chez son ami.

Shiro regardait leur scène timidement, il repensa à cet instant où Keiji avait frôlé ses lèvres avec les siennes, il était si beau, si désirable, méconnaissable, comme croquant à pleine dent enfin dans le fruit défendu. Keiji observait son ami, il percevait de légères rougeurs, il tenait fermement l'accoudoir et il présentait de la résistance à ne faire plus désireux sa partie intime. En cet instant, Shiro désirait tellement plus. Ces nuits à penser à son ami, lui faisant tendrement l'amour, passionnément même, sans honte, sans timidité, juste eux, dans ce délice charnel.

Keiji déglutit difficilement, comme percevant les pensées érotiques de son ami.

Tomas se confondait dans ses pensées. Il ne reconnaissait pas la femme sur l'écran. Ce n'était pas sa petite chanteuse, capricieuse, mélancolique, limite déprimante, difficile et renfermée. Il voyait une femme, dans la limite du désirable malgré son jeune âge, il avait la désagréable impression que cette jeune femme fatale l'appelait, le comprenait, voulant le protéger dans les courbures de sa vie, voulant l'emporter là où jamais il n'avait mis pied, un appel terriblement troublant.

Tomas ressentait comme un désir angoissant, l'envie qui tordait votre ventre, faisant briller vos yeux, mouillant vos lèvres, brûlant vos reins, encombrant votre gorge, asséchant votre bouche, serrant votre poitrine, déséquilibrant votre corps.

Le manager se reprit, une envie de faire l'amour l'obséda précipitamment.

Une envie comme jamais assouvie, il partait là où tout lui était finalement inconnu.

Jusqu'où cette artiste allait l'emmener… ?

Le clip s'arrêta. La lumière refit éclat et aucun n'osait prononcer mot.

Hayley avait le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure, personne n'allait donc la soulager de ces doutes oppressants.

- Bravo ! S'écrie soudainement Maurice, se levant et applaudissant fortement. C'était super, grandiose, un chef d'œuvre !

Après les bruissements forts de Maurice, le silence s'installa encore, un silence que ne pouvait tolérer le coach.

- Et bien, vous dormez ou quoi ! Yuri, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

- C'était…

Yuri était perturbé, troublé, Hayley dégageait la même concupiscence que sa mère, la même empreinte vocale, mais il ne pouvait tenir ce genre de discours, la jeune chanteuse était une enfant.

- « Quelle maturité… Aussi professionnel que sa mère… ». C'était très bien, la mise en scène reflète le groupe…

Maurice sentait son ami bouleversé, il s'attendait à des termes plus professionnels.

- Bon… Et les autres, vous êtes aussi à cours d'argument ?

- …

- Ma princesse, c'était si bien que tout le monde en a le souffle coupé ! Dit-il prenant les mains de Hayley dans les siennes.

- Euh… Oui…

- Moi j'ai une réflexion… Souffle Mélanie

- Évidement… Murmure Maurice à Hayley. Quoi ?! Dit-il regardant Mélanie

- C'est pas un peu trop osé… ?

- Hein ?

- Je veux dire, Hayley a à peine dix-neuf ans et en croirait voir une femme d'expérience, puis comme je l'ai déjà dis avant le tournage, je trouve le contexte cliché et simple, ça ne représente pas la génération d'aujourd'hui, le groupe est trop renfermé dans son univers…

- C'est rare, mais je suis d'accord avec toi… Enchaîne Koko, s'allumant une cigarette.

- Je dirais même que le clip ne colle pas avec la chanson, c'est comme une histoire raconté dans le passé, vous êtes jeunes et vous devriez faire des choses plus dynamiques ! Complète Vince

- La mise en scène est belle, mais pas du tout en alliance avec la chanteuse… C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire… Rajoute Koko

Le cœur de Hayley rata un battement, elle n'en revenait pas des mots glacials de Koko. Elle qui la soutenait, la complimentait, suivant ses idées, pourquoi dégrader son travail aujourd'hui… ?

La jeune chanteuse encaissa les mots des professionnels difficilement.

- La jalousie est un vilain défaut… Argumente Maurice de façon sérieuse

Koko défit du regard le coach.

- Je te demande pardon… ? Questionne Koko

- Ne confond pas doute professionnel et personnel !

Les garçons regardèrent Maurice de manière étonnée, il paraissait si sérieux tout d'un coup.

- Ne surprotège pas ta chanteuse, personne n'est parfait !

- Sauf que c'est toi, à l'aide de Jack, qui avait convenu de cette mise en scène, par conséquent ce n'est pas le travail de Hayley que tu devrais dégrader, mais le tien ! Non ?

Koko fronça les sourcils, comment Maurice osait la défier ainsi. La jeune femme se sentit comme prise au piège. Depuis hier soir, elle ne savait plus quel comportement adopter, Hayley était comme une rivale, pourtant rien ne laissait transparaître quoi que se soit entre Tomas et cette jeune fille, mais elle paraissait tellement « spéciale ». Koko connaissait l'homme qu'elle aimait par cœur, elle le percevait étrange, douteux, perdu, charmé, envoûté, se laissant librement aller aux surréalismes de ce rapport qu'entretenaient désormais le manager et la chanteuse.

- Étrange comme tu n'as plus d'argument tout d'un coup ! Se moque Maurice

- Arrête tes sous-entendus ! S'agace Koko

- Calmez-vous tous les deux… Défend subitement Tomas

- Non, je regrette, il est hors de question que quelqu'un confonde encore professionnel et personnel ! Cessez d'être égoïste, surtout toi ! Dit-il regardant Tomas droit dans les yeux

- …

- Bien, puisque personne ne s'engage ! Jack, je valide ce clip, tu peux l'envoyer aux chaînes de musique convenu ! Réplique Maurice

- Ça marche ! Sourit-il

- Les garçons vous étiez géniaux également, très professionnels ! Complimente le coach

- Merci… Sourit Naruto

- Bien ! Maintenant, si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, nous allons répéter pour la première représentation que vous donnerez !

- D'ac ! Se lève Naruto

- Viens ma princesse, on va échauffer ta voix !

Maurice entraîna Hayley sur scène.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail ! Bonne journée !

Yuri prit congé.

- Nous aussi, on a… Du boulot… A plus tard ! Sort pâle Vince, suivi d'Udo

Dans les couloirs, les deux managers échangèrent.

- C'est dingue, cette chanson, ce clip, cette performance surtout, cette jeune fille m'a transporté ! Complimente Udo

- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

- C'est géant, ils vont cartonner avec cette chanson !

- Oui, bah ça va ! Je te rappel que l'on à chacun une chanteuse à mettre au top !

- Je sais, mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas une compétition !

- Pour nous non, mais pour nos artistes respectifs, je crains le pire !

- Tu crois… ?

- J'ai hâte de connaître les chiffres dimanche matin !

- Moi aussi…

Dans la salle de répétition, la tension était palpable. Jack remballa ses affaires et prit congé.

- À dimanche !

- Salut ! Réplique Maurice

Le coach observa l'assistance, allaient-ils rester longtemps assis sur leur fauteuil.

- Et ?! Coucou ! On se met au travail ! Sourit Maurice

Les garçons sortirent de leurs songes et rejoignirent Hayley et Naruto sur scène.

- Si votre chanson obtient de bon chiffre dimanche, vous ferez votre première télé vendredi ou samedi prochain ! Informe Maurice

- Si tôt ? Demande Shiro

- Bien sûr, la célébrité, ça va vite après ! Vous allez être harcelé par de nombreux fans en furie, ne plus pouvoir sortir dans les rues tranquilles ! Rit-il comme le diable

- Cesse de ricaner bêtement, c'est fatiguant… Râle Tomas, se levant

- Tient, tu daignes nous rejoindre !

- Je veux qu'on mette en place une mise en scène !

- Encore ! Râle à voix haute Hayley. Euh… Pardon…

- Il ne doit pas y avoir de transparence entre votre clip, chanson et interprétation sur scène !

- Je vois… Soupire Hayley

- Euh… Même pour nous ? Demande gêné Shiro

- Évidement…

- « Génial… » Souffle de désespoir le batteur

- « Parfait ! » Pense sournoisement Keiji

- Ne t'en fais pas ma princesse, tu sembles concentrée dans ta chanson, tu vas y arriver ! Tu as fait le plus dur !

Hayley n'était pas convaincue, elle ne s'imaginait pas devoir être une autre femme devant le public, bien que cela paraissait logique, elle n'y parviendrait pas devant « ce » public. Koko avait l'air fâchée, Mélanie affreusement contrariée et Tomas perdu.

Maurice partit s'asseoir à côté de Tomas.

- Sasuke n'hésite pas à intervenir pour Benoît… Conseille Tomas

- Ok !

- Vous pouvez commencer ! Lance Maurice

Shiro compta la mesure et enchaîna le morceau. Au bout de dix secondes, la voix de Hayley devait faire faveur, mais aucun son ne sortait des lèvres de la chanteuse.

Elle était pétrifiée, mais surtout fatiguée. Personne ne semblait avoir un avis positif sur sa prestation excepté Maurice. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement distant de Koko, cette dernière avec Mélanie, la dévisageaient méchamment.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient irritées par Hayley. Au premier abord, elle paraissait enfant, fragile, n'ayant aucune confiance en elle, mais l'artiste sur cet écran les avait ébranlées. Femme, tentatrice, sensuelle, au vue érotique, elle paraissait désormais comme un faux semblant, comme une rivale.

Les détails assassinent encore davantage l'humeur des deux jeunes femmes, ce regard sur Tomas, cette écharpe à son cou, ce collier que le jeune homme s'était débarrassé en sa présence.

Tomas leur échappait des mains.

Les garçons cessèrent leur musique au silence de Hayley. La jeune femme était dans les nuages.

- Hayley ? Princesse !

- Oui… ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, non… Pardon…

- Bien ! On reprend !

Shiro battit la mesure et élança le premier son. Hayley élança son chant, mais fut stoppé par Tomas.

- Farber, c'est une blague, j'ai l'impression que vous passez un casting !

- Désolée… Dit-elle d'une moue enfantine

- Reprenez sérieusement !

- Oui…

Tomas atterrit sur cette terre, l'artiste avait donné place à « Farber », celle qu'il l'insupportait.

Shiro recommença et lança la mélodie, mais le chant de Hayley ne convenait pas.

- Farber ! Vous le faites exprès !

- Non…

Tomas se leva et rejoignit sa chanteuse sur scène.

- Vous faites de la course à pied ?

- Non…

- Des abdos ?

- Non…

- Des exercices de respiration ?

- Non…

- Je comprends par conséquent que vous ne faites rien de ce que je vous ai conseillé de faire ?!

- …

- Farber, vous avez la respiration aussi lente qu'un cardiaque, les notes ne sont pas du tout contrôlées avec le ventre, vous paraissait essoufflée, c'est désagréable et pitié, tenait vous droite ! Dit-il la redressant

- Oui…

- Ne dites pas oui, vous n'avez rien fait de concret, j'aimerais savoir quels sont vos jours d'humeur, afin de savoir quand vous êtes professionnel et quand vous ne l'êtes pas !

Hayley sentit son cœur tambouriner, une réponse brûlait ses lèvres.

« Sans lui. S'il n'est pas là. Je ne veux rien faire ».

- « Pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir constamment besoin de Tomas… ? » Pense la jeune femme, laissant tomber des larmes.

- Farber, vous êtes exaspérante, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une gamine de six ans devant moi !

- …

- Je vous conseille de commencer à courir dès demain, plus une série de cinquante abdos par jour et des exercices supplémentaire de respiration vocale avec Maurice, vu !

- Oui…

- Maintenant sortez de scène !

- Quoi, mais je…

- J'ai dit dégagez Farber !

Hayley se plia à l'exigence de Tomas.

- Vous, vous répétez votre morceau ! Ordonne ce dernier aux garçons

- Ok !

Tomas descendit, il s'absenta quelques secondes dans les coulisses et revint, livre en main.

- Mettez ça sur votre tête !

- Quoi ?

- Je veux que vous vous teniez droite, vous êtes toute tordue, on dirait une adolescence en manque de croissance, alors faite cet exercice !

- C'est ridicule !

- Arrêtez de gindre ! Exécutez !

- D'accord…

Hayley prit le livre dans ses mains et le posa sur sa tête.

- Marchez maintenant !

- Cet exercice est nul !

- C'est digne de la princesse capricieuse que vous êtes !

- Les meilleures artistes sont capricieuses non ! Se moque celle-ci

- Vos caprices reflètent les nombreux désaccords que vous faite percevoir ! Vous êtes fausse à en faire peur !

- …

- Je hais les personnes comme ça, alors agissez ou je vous vire après votre premier sortis de single !

- Tomas… Souffle Maurice

- Peut-importe le nombre de single vendu, vous serez la chanteuse éphémère de ce groupe et une femme sûre d'elle et entière prendra votre place !

Le sol s'écroula sous les pieds de Hayley, pour Tomas elle était donc remplaçable, elle n'était aucunement un membre du groupe Soul Artist, juste un essai.

La jeune femme encaissa difficilement les dires de Tomas en cet instant, d'habitude la réplique était facile, aujourd'hui elle s'étouffa dans les larmes que versaient la jeune femme.

- Hayley… Souffle tristement Benoît.

- Laisse… Tomas la provoque… Souffle Riichi

- Mais…

- Il fait ça pour son bien… Sourit de manière rassurante le pianiste

Hayley laissa les larmes l'envahir et exécuta les ordres de son manager. Elle fait tomber le livre plusieurs fois, mais recommença sans râler à chaque reprise. Elle se sentait vide. Les mots de Tomas étaient cruels, elle avait l'impression de se regarder de l'intérieur dans les dires de Tomas. Il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même.

Quand, quand était-elle devenue cupide, égoïste, ingrate, capricieuse, désagréable, et même indigne de ses amis.

Réaliser. Le sentiment le plus difficile à affronter.

Le démon qu'elle affrontait portait le doux nom de Dan. Les propos de Riichi et de son père commençaient à faire effet.

Connaissait-elle réellement l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il était en prison, refusant son soutien aux audiences, parfois il semblait ailleurs, et différent. Elle se détruisait petit à petit, ne parvenant à retrouver sérénité.

Et pourtant…

Malgré tout, ses amis étaient toujours présents. Riichi ne cessant de l'accabler, non pas mépris, mais par réalisme. Hinata démentait toute forme d'amitié, et c'était vrai, elle se rabattait sur elle comme une amie ayant manquée une étape, alors que la jeune femme se contentait de lui ouvrir les yeux. Son père, sa chair, son sang, sa merveille, l'homme de sa vie l'ignorait à présent.

Ce fut la pensée fatale.

Son père n'avait donné nouvelle depuis des jours, ignorant les appels incessant de sa fille, comment pouvait-elle être arrivée au point d'engager un père à ignorer sa fille.

Hayley s'écroula à cette pensée, les larmes pesaient lourds, le cœur ne pouvait être supporté, elle réalisa, enfin. Tomas rattrapa Hayley de justesse et l'asseye sur un strapontin.

- Princesse, ça va… ? S'avance Maurice

Hayley rentra dans une crise de larme incessante, son corps se brisa en deux, elle réalisa les années qu'elle venait de perdre, les jours qu'elle venait de gâcher, mais comment pouvait-elle s'être prosternée devant cette vie misérable, se laissant abattre comme rien, alors que tant de chose horrible se passait auprès d'elle.

Quand avait-elle entendu son rire pour la dernière fois, son sourire sincère, sa joie immuable, son amitié incassable, échanger des mots serein avec son père, chanter pour son petit-frère, consoler les gens qui l'entouraient de mot d'amour.

- Farber, arrêtez de pleurer, vous allez vous rendre malade ! Ordonne Tomas

- …

- Vous faites vraiment pitié, une véritable lavette, j'espère que la chute est douloureuse…

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi vous me dites ça ! Dit-elle se relevant et faisant face à Tomas

Hayley stoppa ses cries.

Elle comprit. Elle rougit. Il n'y avait pas que Riichi qui opérait pour la faire sortir de sa coquille, depuis le début Tomas y tenait aussi. Il se tenait toujours devant elle, l'air prétentieux, les yeux froids, les mots étaient arrogants, forts, mille vécu se tenaient sur sa bouche. Mais il était là, il était bel et bien là, toujours, ne la laissant plonger dans une mer noire.

Riichi rit discrètement, voir Hayley rougir le troublait toujours.

La chanteuse apeurée, s'enfuit.

Elle ne supportait les cognements de son cœur – il comptait sortir de sa poitrine.

- Bien joué… Patron… Sourit Riichi

Tomas regarda la porte se fermer. Hayley était un véritable mystère pour son être.

La jeune chanteuse courait sans les rues comme fuyant le diable. Soudainement elle s'arrêta à un café. Elle partit s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle, où les regards étaient discrets. Elle commanda un thé à la menthe et téléphone à Hinata.

- Hinata… Peux-tu me rejoindre au café habituelle…

- Oui… J'arrive…

Hinata raccrocha.

- Un problème… ? Questionne Lyan

- Hayley n'a pas l'air bien… Je vais la rejoindre dans un café…

- Je vais te déposer…

- Merci…

Le couple se mit en route et arriva vite au lieu désiré.

- Appel-moi quand vous comptez rentrer, je vous ramènerez…

- Merci…

Lyan embrassa tendrement Hinata, et la laissa rejoindre son amie.

Hinata pénétra dans le café. Elle chercha des yeux son amie et la repéra dans un coin.

- Hayley…

La jeune femme releva la tête. Les larmes ne cessaient de rouler sur ses joues. Elle semblait déprimée.

Affolée, Hinata prit place à ses côtés.

- Je ne suis qu'une imbécile… Déclare Hayley

- …

- Je viens juste de réaliser que je pourrie la vie de mon entourage…

- Hayley…

- Non, c'est vrai ! Je me suis détruite et j'ai emporté avec moi les personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie et qui en valent la peine !

- …

- Je réalise que j'ai fais n'importe quoi, jusqu'à faire subir à mon père d'ignorer sa fille !

- …

- Je ne suis qu'une idiote…

Hayley éclata en sanglot et Hinata s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras.

Les larmes roulaient, dégoulinant de sa honteuse personne. Elle se sentait lâche et fausse. Sa vie résonnait comme une chanson sans refrain, sans musique, sans âme.

L'eau salée ayant finit sa route, elle releva la tête et regarda sa plus fidèle amie.

- Pardonne-moi… Hinata…

- Arrête de t'excuser… Tu sais, l'amour c'est tellement fort que ça peut être destructeur… Ne t'en veux pas d'avoir juste voulut préserver ce en quoi tu croyais…

- …

La jeune chanteuse se massa les tempes, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était fatiguée.

- Tu as fini de travailler… ?

- Oui…

- Rentrons à la maison… Je vais te préparer un bain, un dîner bien chaud et demain sera un autre jour…

- Tu as raison…

- Viens…

Hinata attrapa la main de Hayley et la guida dans un moment meilleur.

Au studio, les garçons rangèrent leurs affaires et s'apprêtèrent à partir.

- Comme tu es trop mignon en papa poule… Se moque Maurice

- La ferme… Souffle Tomas, s'effondrant dans un fauteuil

- Papa poule hein… Moi je dirais plutôt jeune séducteur…

Koko se leva. Elle s'approcha de Tomas et approcha son visage du sien, plaçant ses mains aux extrémités du siège.

- Tu vas tomber amoureux…

- Tu es ridicule… Dit-il s'allumant une cigarette

- Je sais qu'elle te plaît…

- Je ne vais pas te répéter ce que je t'ai déjà dit… C'est une gamine pour commencer et je déteste les filles dans son genre, incapable de prendre sa vie en main et de pleurnicher à la moindre contrariété…

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu la détestes… ?

- Oui… C'est une bonne chanteuse, c'est tout…

- De toute façon je ne te parle pas de « Farber » comme tu l'appelles, je te parle de Hayley… Celle qui apparaît en toute confiance quand elle chante… J'ai vu ton regard, Jack aussi l'a remarqué, tu, non, vous paraissiez très en osmose…

- Tu me fatigues avec ta putain de jalousie !

Tomas repoussa Koko et se leva.

- J'ai touché un point sensible… ?

- Vous me fatiguez tous ! Farber est une artiste d'accord et ce n'est évidement pas par hasard qu'elle est dans mon groupe ! Point !

Tomas partit, agacée.

Les journées s'enchaînaient et se ressemblaient, toutes ces femmes l'agaçaient, leur jalousie maladive, leur faiblesse irrationnelle, leur sensibilité manqué, leur talent gaspillé, il était tant que le jeune homme parte se changer les idées.

- Je te remercie Koko, tu viens d'emmener mon cher mari dans un bar où il s'enverra en l'air avec la première venue…

- Ça ne changera pas du quotidien… Sourit-elle vicieuse

- Certes…

Mélanie s'en alla, les yeux remplis de tristesse.

- Rentrez les garçons, vous paraissez exténué… On se voit demain dans la soirée pour les résultats de votre chanson… Conseille Maurice

- D'accord… Répond Naruto

Les six garçons prirent congé.

- Et bien, ça chauffe en ce moment… Fait remarquer Shiro

- Oui… J'espère que Hayley va bien… Répond Benoît

- Tomas a le don de la dépasser… S'inquiète Naruto

- Oui, et à mon humble avis, il ne la déteste pas tant que ça… Sourit fièrement Riichi, s'allumant une cigarette

- Tu devrais franchement arrêter de la provoquer, oublie pas qu'elle est fragile quand même ! Réplique Naruto

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Hayley n'est plus une gamine, c'est une jeune adulte, elle doit prendre ses responsabilités et arrêter de geindre !

- Vous êtes quand même dur avec elle ! S'indigne Benoît. Il y a d'autre façon de parler aux gens !

- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris toi non plus ! Râle Riichi. Bref ! Je me casse ! À demain les filles ! Dit-il sournoisement

- Ce mec est vraiment trop dur à cerner ! Râle Shiro

- Ouais… Bon, je file aussi, à demain !

Naruto s'avança, sans attendre Sasuke.

- Il te fait… ?

Shiro stoppa sa question, Keiji s'éloigna du groupe sans un mot, pas un au revoir, pas un salut, rien, il était silencieux, comme d'habitude.

- Tu disais… ?

- Rien… Je rentre, à demain…

- Salut…

Benoît prit sa route d'ordinaire et laissa Sasuke s'amuser de la situation. Le brun rattrapa son meilleur ami et le taquina.

- Alors tête de blé, tu fais la gueule comme les enfants de huit ans… !

- La ferme !

- Quel vocabulaire…

- Tu n'as qu'à pas faire attention à moi !

- Tiens, en parlant de faire attention, tu as vu comme Hinata est de plus en plus attirante…

- …

- Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps avec Sakura…

- Tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule d'abruti !

- Nina Ricci… C'est le parfum de Hinata, tu le savais… ?

Naruto sentit son sang bouillir. Sasuke avait beau être son meilleur ami, ces mots étaient encore plus douloureux de sa part. Il se jeta sur Sasuke, le plaqua contre le mur, et le menaça d'arrêter ces propos.

- Ferme-là !

- Je suis certain que je connais plus de détail sur elle que tu n'en connais…

- Ah ouais ? Bah t'as qu'à essayer de la conquérir ! De toute façon ça ne va pas être très difficile étant donné votre infinité intime !

- C'est donc bien pour ça que tu fais la gueule comme un bébé…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis proche de Hinata et ça te fait chier !

- Tu n'as rien compris !

Naruto lâcha Sasuke, et baissa son regard.

- Tu aurais du me le dire… Tu es sorti avec Sakura, car tu ne pouvais pas avoir Hinata, tu savais ses sentiments pour moi et quand je suis sorti avec elle, tu m'en voulais car je pouvais avoir la femme que tu désirais…

- …

- Tu sais… Je suis un incroyable con… Tout ce temps à faire le malin et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je n'en dors plus de la nuit… J'aime tellement Hinata et elle me parait tellement inaccessible que j'en deviens fou…

- …

- Mais… J'aurais été heureux de vous savoir ensemble tu sais… Il n'y a que son bonheur qui m'importe…

Sasuke entendait les mots de son ami, mais la colère de la faiblesse de Naruto le mit hors de lui et il infligea un crochet du droit à son meilleur ami.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un putain de petit con ! S'écrie Sasuke

- …

- Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu combien Hinata est malheureuse, ce n'est pas Lyan l'homme de sa vie, c'est toi ! Mais comme d'habitude tu ne fais rien, tu as la chance de pouvoir de battre pour la personne que tu aimes, tu as la possibilité de la conquérir car cet amour est réciproque et toi tu viens me rassurer en me disant que je peux la séduire ?

- Sasuke…

- Et pour ton information, je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Hinata…

- Pourtant… Tu…

- C'est parce que c'est la seule à savoir…

- À savoir quoi… ?

- Les raisons que tu tiens tant à connaître concernant ma relation avec Sakura…

- Pourquoi Hinata a le droit de savoir et pas moi ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui rend malheureux celui que je considère comme un frère !

- Il est là le problème…

- Hein…

- Tu…

- Oui… Quoi… ?

- Rien… Si je suis comme un frère pour toi, promet moi de tout faire pour être heureux avec Hinata…

- Sasuke…

- Promet-le !

- Oui…

- Ok ! Rentrons maintenant…

Sasuke tourna les talons et reprit le chemin de leur appartement. Naruto était confus, il était perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi tenir tant au bonheur de Hinata s'il n'en était pas amoureux… ? Pourquoi être aussi acharné pour qu'il conquière cette dernière… ? Pourquoi le soutenir de ce bonheur s'il n'en faisait pas parti… ?

Naruto était dans le flou le plus absolu.

- « Il n'a toujours rien compris cet imbécile… » Se maudit Sasuke

Le jour suivant arriva enfin. Les cœurs étaient plus légers, les larmes étaient évaporées, les têtes étaient vides, une nouvelle journée pouvait commencer.

La pluie accompagnait ce samedi. Le clip du groupe était diffusé à neuf heures du matin sur une grande chaîne japonaise, et le titre en radio se fera entendre à midi.

Hayley était stressée, elle tourna en rond dans l'appartement, et Hinata s'amusait des mimiques inquiètes de son amie.

- Pourquoi tu es si tendue… ?

- Je ne crois pas vraiment que cette chanson va plaire ! Dit-elle s'asseyant auprès de son amie

- Je suis certaine du contraire…

- Tu dis ça pour me soutenir, mais attend de voir le clip !

- Hayley, ne te mets pas tant de pression… Admettons que ta chanson ne gagne pas le succès que tu souhaites, ce n'est qu'un premier essai, tu as tout le temps devant toi…

- Oui, mais c'est la première impression qui compte !

- Combien d'artiste ne sont connus qu'après leur centième œuvre…

- Dis-moi, tu es censé me rassurer non, et pas me dire que je vais plaire au bout de ma centième chanson !

- Oui, oui, excuse-moi… Rougit-elle

Les deux amis rirent, finalement, Hinata avait détendue son amie. La brune ne cessait de fixer le poste de télévision, elle avait hâte de découvrir le chef d'œuvre de son amie.

- Hayley, ça commence !

Hayley revint de la chambre et resta debout, derrière le canapé. Elle était intimidée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se regardait.

Hinata resta la bouche ouverte, les étoiles dans les yeux. La musique de ses amis, la voix d'ange de son amie, la lumière qui brillaient sur elle, sur eux, sur lui.

- « Naruto est sublime… »

La chanson et la vision de ce que représentaient ces paroles, emmena Hinata dans des larmes naïves. La mélodie était somptueuse, les mots troublants et sincères, et cette jeune femme qui se dandinait dans cette chambre d'hôtel, esquisse. La jeune femme était comme hypnotisée, elle se sentait séduite, Hayley dégageait une chaleur particulière, un charme dévastateur, une curiosité presque, friponne.

Sa chanson définissait tellement ce qu'elle était, une femme déchue, perdue, brisée, fragile et innocente, prise dans les noirceurs de cet homme abjecte, qui ne méritait une pensée de sa douce amie.

- Hinata… ?

Hayley s'installa à ses côtés, et perçut les larmes de sa meilleure amie.

- Hinata… ?

La jeune femme vint serrer la main de la chanteuse, cette prestation l'avait chamboulé.

- C'était si nul que ça… ? Ironise Hayley

- C'était… Parfait… Ta présence, ton message, tu en es déstabilisante…

- Euh… Merci…

- Tu es en même sexy… Rit-elle

- Ah oui… ?! Rougit-elle

- Quel dommage que ce soit lui qui t'ai inspiré ça… Dit-elle baissant les yeux

- Quoi… ?

- Tu parais dominée, séductrice, assouvie, Dan ne mérite pas tout ça…

- Euh…

Hayley rougit davantage. Si elle était si terrifiée à l'idée de voir ce clip, c'était bien parce qu'elle était troublée de la personne qui l'inspirait à cet instant.

Tomas.

En une fraction de seconde, le monde s'était inversé, le passé écroulé sous le poids de la divinité, ces deux personnes voulaient être seules, pour contenter leurs idées. Une pulsion palpable s'était tissée, emmêlant leur tête d'un bourdonnement harmonieux, comme un désir que l'on souffle en secret, ce mensonge qui reste au bout du cœur, sans jamais le laisser tomber.

- Hinata… Tu crois que l'on peut être…

- Oui… ?

- Que l'on peut être… Euh, comment dire… Tu crois en l'existence de la muse… ?

- Tu parles d'une personne qui nous inspire en tant qu'artiste… ?

- Oui…

- Évidement… Sourit-elle fièrement. Tu sais mieux que personne que chacun de mes croquis ou tableaux est inspiré par… Naruto… Ou toi…

- Ce n'est pas Dan qui m'inspire en ce moment précis…

- Ah… Ah bon… ? Souffle-t-elle comme un soulagement

- Non…

- C'est Riichi… Je sais que vous êtes proche…

- Non… Enfin, je l'aime beaucoup, mais…

Hinata approcha son visage de Hayley, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle voudrait se pincer tellement la réalité lui fit l'effet d'un souvenir, sa meilleure amie, rougit. Comme une adolescente venant d'effleurer la main du garçon qui lui plaisait.

- Hayley…

- Ça m'énerve ! Je le déteste, c'est un homme prétentieux, sans aucune valeur, qui se croit tout permis avec tout le monde, il pense que les gens qui l'entourent ne sont que des enfants capricieux alors qu'il ne sait même pas le tiers de leur vie ! Il est arrogant, froid et insensible, c'est une vraie tête à claque !

Hinata s'en était reculée, tellement la colère de son amie était grande. Cependant, les mimiques de son visage montraient toujours de l'intimidation, elle en riait tellement le bonheur l'envahissait, heureuse de revoir son amie entière.

- Tu parles de ton manager… Sourit fièrement Hinata

- C'est un imbécile finit ! S'écrit-elle

- Mais… ?

- Mais… Je vois bien que c'est un profond artiste… Et… Et…

- Il t'inspire…

- Ce mec est tout ce que je déteste et pourtant on a l'air de parfaitement s'entendre de ce côté-là !

- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves… ? Rit Hinata

- Rha, c'est nerveux…

- Je crois que tu l'apprécies et que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer… Comme dirais Riichi, c'est une affaire qui peut marcher…

- Riichi a dit ça… ?

- Oui…

- Tomas est marié, il est près de dix ans mon aîné, il s'envoie en l'air avec n'importe qui et surtout je ne supporte pas ce genre d'homme… J'aime les hommes romantique et patient…

- Si tu le dis…

- Je le confirme même !

- Bien… Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre ton passage en radio…

Le passage en radio ne se fit que peu attendre.

Les cinq amis avaient décidé de se réunir dans leur café habituelle afin d'écouter ensemble la réaction des journalistes et des personnes au alentour. Par précaution et aux conseilles avisés de Maurice, ils s'étaient munis de chapeau, et lunette de soleil afin d'attirer le moins d'attention possible.

- J'ai un peu le trac… Stress Benoît

- Je suis sur que l'on va cartonner ! Vous avez vu le clip, il était génial ! Sourit Naruto

- Oui, mais il ne faut pas s'emballer, on pourrait tomber de haut… Sourit Shiro

- Attendons les chiffres du patron ce soir… Sourit Riichi, cigarette à la bouche

- Keiji… Tu ne dis rien… ? Demande Benoît

- J'espère évidement que la chanson va être un succès…

- Oui, espérons… Sourit Benoît, ravi que son ami décroche un mot

Shiro sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Keiji était juste à côté de lui, il sentit le genou de son ami frôler sa cuisse. Un frisson s'empara de son corps, il se sentit chaud, il n'arrivait pas à déglutir facilement, cette caresse aussi intime soit-elle était un bouleversement sentimental.

- Ah, elle commence ! Sourit Naruto

- Chers auditeurs, voici le moment de la diffusion du premier succès d'un nouveau groupe de rock, nommé Soul Artist ! La chanson se nomme « Recognize », alors bonne écoute !

La musique s'élança dans la pièce. Le rock était un acquis au Japon, chaque nouveau groupe qui se lançait, était une curiosité culturelle et les cinq amis étaient attentifs à la réaction des jeunes présents.

Certain bougeait la tête au rythme de la guitare, d'autre tapait leur doigt sur la table pour suivre le piano, les amateurs suivaient le tempo de la batterie, les plus connaisseurs fermaient les yeux et se concentraient sur la voix de la chanteuse.

Beaucoup souriait, discutait déjà, échangeait, grimaçait peu et riait concernant le visage que devait avoir l'ange qui chantait.

- Elle est super belle, j'ai vu le clip ce matin à la télé ! Sourit fièrement un garçon

- Oui, je l'ai vu aussi, ils sont super stylés, ils sont jeunes et les garçons sont canons ! Rit une jeune fille

- Les paroles de la chanson sont géniaux, c'est fin, subtile, j'adore ! Complimente une autre fille

- La chanteuse a surtout un regard de petite fille en manque d'affection, j'irais bien la rejoindre dans la chambre d'hôtel ! Rit un garçon

- Tu es con parfois ! Rit son amie

Les garçons étaient abasourdis. Le succès était plutôt positif.

- Je vais lui casser la gueule à lui… Sourit Riichi, détestant que l'on parle de Hayley comme un objet sexuel

- Laisse, c'est plutôt flatteur ! Sourit Naruto

- Flatteur hein… ? Ce n'est pas une convoitise sexuelle !

- Dit l'homme qui a voulu coucher avec elle le premier jour… Rajoute Benoît avec ironie

- C'est différent… Sourit-il fièrement.

Hinata et Hayley finisse avec plaisir d'écouter la chanson.

- Et bien, on peut dire que c'est un morceau qui déchire les amis ! Retrouver le clip sur notre page officielle de radio ! Annonce le présentateur

- Oui, elle vaut le coup d'œil, la chanteuse est sublime, sa chanson est magnifique, la musique s'est du renouveau, je suis fan personnellement ! Affirme un collègue

- Et bien, j'apprends que le single est sortit aujourd'hui alors courez l'acheter !

Hayley n'en revenait pas des compliments des commentateurs radio.

- Tu as l'air de conquérir le public… Sourit Hinata

- Oh… Ça ne veut rien dire… Mais oui je suis contente, c'est un bon début…

Minuit et demi. Les cinq amis se dirigeaient dans la salle de réunion. Tomas, Maurice, Mélanie, Koko, Manzo et Jack attendaient le père de Tomas qui annoncera les résultats.

- Bonsoir… Fit Naruto

- Salut ! Alors, stressés… ? Demande Maurice

- Beaucoup… Répond Benoît prenant place

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sur qu'on a fait de bon chiffre !

- Oui…

Hayley marchait dans la rue en direction du studio. Elle tenait fermement la main de son amie.

- Tu es sur que je ne vais pas déranger, c'est confidentiel…

- Je ne pourrais pas surmonter ça si tu n'es pas là ! Dit-elle une mine enfantine

- Mais tu es une grande fille maintenant ! Rit-elle

- Oui, mais le regard de Tomas et des autres me font terriblement peur, tu sais, ils sont loin de m'apprécier je crois… Excepté Maurice…

- Ne dis pas ça, ils sont plus matures et professionnels c'est tout… Tu sais les gens du show-business sont assez froid !

- Oui…

Hayley pénétra dans l'immeuble, elle prit l'ascenseur et dirigea Hinata vers la salle de réunion.

- Jill, vous êtes encore là… ?

- Oui, je voulais savoir les chiffres pour votre groupe ! Rougit-elle

- Ah, c'est adorable… Sourit Hayley. Euh… Je vous présente Hinata, ma meilleure amie…

- Enchantée… S'abaisse la brune

- De même… Sourit Jill. Venez allons les rejoindre…

Les trois jeunes femmes s'avancèrent dans les couloirs.

- Je vais t'attendre là…

- Non, viens avec moi… Supplie celle-ci

- Mais je vais déranger Hayley…

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'allez pas déranger… Sourit Jill.

- Tomas ne vas pas grogner ?! Râle Hayley

- Grogner… ?

Jill se mit subitement à rire.

- Tomas n'est pas grognon, il cache juste sa personnalité… Sourit-elle affectueusement

- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, mais je crois que tout le monde est aveugle dans ce studio ! Souffle Hayley à son amie

- Ah bon… ? Moi je crois comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire…

- Euh… ?

Jill rentra la première dans la salle. Hayley s'avança tenant toujours la main de Hinata qui s'avançait derrière elle.

- Bonsoir… Salut Hayley

- Ah ! Ma princesse ! Tu es enfin arrivé ! S'écrie Maurice, soulevant la jeune fille dans ses bras

- Bonsoir Maurice… Sourit Hayley, toujours ravie de l'accueil de son coach

- Oh… Mais qui est cette sublime jeune femme !

- Ah, c'est Hinata, ma meilleure amie… Ça ne vous gêne pas si elle reste… ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Enchanté ! Je suis Maurice ! Hayley me parle souvent de toi, je suis enfin ravi de faire ta connaissance ! Se réjouit l'homme

- Ah, moi de même… Rit-elle impressionnée par la bonne humeur de cet homme

- Cette récréation va durer longtemps Farber, vous compter amener encore toute votre cours ! Râle Mélanie

- Non, non, désolée…

- Oh, un de plus, un de moins, quelle importance ! Cesse de râler… Sourit Maurice

- J'en ai un peu assez du manque de professionnalisme que vous avez, surtout devant Monsieur Ourbanovski…

- Yuri ne peut pas nous en vouloir d'avoir une petite perle de plus parmi nous… Va prendre place à côté de Naruto !

- Euh, oui…

Hinata s'installa auprès de son ami. Jill partit aux côtés de Maurice. Quant à Hayley, elle partit s'asseoir à côté de Riichi et se retrouva en face de Tomas.

Naruto dévorait des yeux cette « perle ».

Hinata.

Quelle beauté, quelle finesse, quelle grâce, sa seule envie est de prendre sa main et de déposer un délicat baiser.

- Salut… Glisse ce dernier

- Salut… Sourit-elle, timidement

- Ça serait bien de présenter tout le monde à Hinata… Sourit Maurice

- Euh… Vous n'êtes pas obligé, je ne veux pas déranger…

- Taratata, alors, voici Jack qui est le réalisateur principal des clips du groupe !

- Enchanté… Sourit-il charmé de la beauté de la jeune femme

- De même…

- Manzo, l'ingénieur du son…

- Bon… Bonsoir… Dit-il intimidé

- Bonsoir…

- Koko, la photographe, habilleuse et maquilleuse officielle du groupe…

- Ravie…

- De même… Vous êtes très belle, bien plus que Hayley d'ailleurs… Je suis ravie de vous connaître…

- Ah… Je ne suis pas d'accord pour Hayley, mais merci…

- Mélanie, la femme de Tomas, assistante de ce dernier et notre actionnaire majoritaire…

- Bonsoir… Sourit-elle gentiment

- Bonsoir… Glisse nonchalant Mélanie

- Et enfin Tomas, le manager du groupe…

- Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin… Sourit fièrement Hinata

Tomas regarda Hinata vivement. C'était une très belle jeune femme, bien que jeune, elle dégageait une maturité. Son visage était doux, mais il pouvait lire de la malice en elle, rien que son « ravie de vous rencontrer enfin », délivrait un message inconnu. Elle semblait proche de son guitariste, les rougeurs de son « salut » étaient ensoleillées. Calme, gentille, droite, ses yeux reflétaient une pointe d'artiste.

- Que faîtes vous dans la vie… ?

- Euh… Je suis étudiante en art, plus précisément la peinture…

- Je vois… Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi…

- Euh, merci…

Tomas éloigna son regard et s'alluma une cigarette.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit, croyant tous avec espoir d'apercevoir enfin Yuri, Vince et Udo firent leur entrée.

- Bonsoir ! S'élance Vince

- Salut… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demande Maurice

- On est venu entendre les bonnes nouvelles !

- Vous êtes surtout venu espionner oui ! Ricane Maurice

- Oui, aussi… Rit Udo

- La ferme, idiot… Quoi, nous n'avons pas le droit de venir encourager le nouveau groupe ! Sourit vicieusement Vince

- Pourquoi encourager… ? Les chiffres vont être excellents ! Rit Maurice

- D'après les premières critiques, les avis sont plutôt partagés non… ? Intervient Mélanie

- Ah bon… ? Souffle Naruto

- J'avais dit que cette chanson et ce clip était trop mature pour un début !

- Ce n'est pas faux… Quand on y repense, c'est ce que cela indique, la fragilité, ce n'est pas bon pour le public, il faut avoir confiance en soi pour donner aux autres… Réplique Koko

La jeune femme jeta un froid glaciale à Hayley. Depuis quelques jours, cette femme douce et bienveillante ne cessait de refréner ces avis sur elle, froide, presque ingrate, qu'avait-elle fait subitement à cette femme pour qu'elle se retrouve méprisante.

Les mots de Koko résonnaient en elle comme une piqûre lassante. Elle avait raison, sa chanson était navrante, sans intérêt, fragile, impersonnelle, elle ne pourra jamais donner à son public un confort mélodieux, il fallait savoir comment trouver le bonheur pour ça. Elle qui ne savait donner à ses amis et sa famille ces derniers temps, il lui semblait impossible de combler qui que se soit avec ses textes.

Les larmes brillaient sur ses yeux, mais la voix rauque d'un homme confiant vint la réveiller.

- Farber, je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois !

- Euh…

- Tenez-vous droite !

Hayley regarda Tomas, son regard était moins sévère que d'ordinaire, essayait-il de lui dire qu'il ne croyait en aucun de ces mots… ? Jill avait peut-être raison, Tomas cachait parfois ce qu'il était… ?

Pourquoi était-il si compliqué… ? Une fois elle le détestait, une fois elle l'admirait, une fois elle le haïssait, puis elle ressentait chez lui une légère confiance et fragilité.

Serait-elle un jour capable de l'accepter telle qui est.

- Oui…

Hayley se releva et les larmes s'apprêtant à couler s'estompent.

Yuri marchait dans les couloirs crème. Il tenait dans ses mains le dossier le plus important de sa longue vie. Les chiffres qu'il tenait dans ces dossiers mauves, accroché à des cordes blanches le fit frémir. Il crut s'évanouir devant le nombre de zéro.

Il déchanta devant les allusions passé de son fils.

- Il ne recule devant rien, c'est évident…

Yuri franchit la porte de la salle de réunion.

Tous se crispèrent à son arrivé.

Il se posa en bout de table. À sa droite Hayley, à son gauche son fils. Il sourit intérieurement, ces deux êtres différents étendent sans le savoir le même regard en cet instant, la curiosité et la peur.

Deux traits de caractères qui ne ressemblaient pas à Tomas. Du moins depuis un long moment.

- Merci d'être venu à une heure aussi tardive… Je vois la motivation de chacun, l'ambition dans vos regards et le travail accomplis en si peu de temps…

- Ton discours m'épuise, les chiffres papa ! S'impatiente Tomas

- Bien… Pour la vente du premier jour de single, deux millions six cent mille exemplaires, une moyenne de un million et cinq cent mille exemplaires au Japon, un million aux USA, le reste pour l'Europe… Le clip a était revu sur les réseaux sociaux plus de deux millions de fois…

Vince et Udo deviennent pale. Jill s'assit sur le bord de la chaise d'étonnement. Mélanie, Jack, Manzo et Koko ne purent s'empêcher d'ouvrir leurs yeux et de se concentrer sur les chiffres que venait de prononcer Yuri. Maurice abordait un rictus victorieux, puis déploya sa gorge d'un rire moqueur.

- Alors, qui va aller donner des cours de rattrapage à ses chanteuses ?! Se moque ce dernier

- Je dois admettre que je n'aurais pas trouvé meilleur répartit… Sourit fièrement Riichi

- C'est… C'est… Baragouine Shiro

- C'est… C'est… Essaya de continuer Naruto

Hinata sourit fièrement, elle s'attendait au succès, pas autant, elle devait se l'avouer, mais qu'importe, le ravissement était là.

- Euh… Tomas… Prononce Hayley

- …

- C'est… Bien… ? Demande cette dernière rougissante

- Tu plaisantes là… ? Demande Riichi

- Bah, je ne sais pas ce que sa représente… Rit-elle nerveusement

- Ta chanson a été vendu deux millions et demie de fois en une journée ! C'est plus que représentatif non… Sourit Riichi

- Ces chiffres n'arrivent qu'au grand, comme notre défunt Mickael Jackson, les nouveaux groupes se font rarement une telle place dans le monde musical, tu, enfin vous, avez tout simplement charmé… Répond Maurice

- Ah… Ah oui… Sourit-elle timidement

- Félicitation à vous tous… Prononce Hinata

- Ah, merci… Répond Naruto embarrassé

- Ma princesse et ses musiciens vont révolutionner le monde du rock ! Se lève dynamiquement Maurice

Yuri était surpris de ne percevoir aucune réaction de son fils, son visage restait perdu, il était seul avec ses pensées. Comme d'habitude.

- Calme toi Maurice, les chiffres sont bons, mais faut-il encore continuer dans cette optique et c'est bien ça le plus difficile… Réplique Mélanie

- Entièrement d'accord… Pour une fois… Ajoute Koko

- Et toi Tomas, tu ne dis rien… ? Questionne Yuri

- Il ne dit rien, mais son petit être jubile de sa glorieuse satisfaction… Ricane Maurice

- Je suis d'accord avec Mélanie, il reste beaucoup de travail… Répond Tomas.

Hayley retient son cœur d'exploser, elle était ravie d'entendre qu'ils avaient tous eut du succès, mais Tomas n'était pas encore comblé apparemment.

- Rentrez tous chez vous, et on se revoit lundi… Annonce Tomas

- Bien… Chef…

Riichi se leva le premier, suivi de Shiro, Keiji, Naruto et Hinata.

Hayley resta assise un moment, mais se leva, déçue.

- « Alors c'est tout… C'est tout ce que notre travail lui importe… ? » Se fâche celle-ci

Les professionnels se levèrent à leur tour et suivirent le groupe vers la sortie.

- Tomas, tu aurais quand même pu dire quelque chose d'autre… Chuchote Maurice

- Je ne…

- Tomas ! S'élève subitement la voix de Hayley

La jeune femme n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, elle était intimidée de faire face à son manager ainsi. Malgré qu'ils soient différents, et qu'ils ne se supportaient visiblement pas, leur respect artistique empiétait sur leur personnalité.

Sans cesse.

Subitement, elle s'inclina légèrement et remonta très peu son corps, il fallait absolument qu'elle cache ses rougeurs.

- Merci… C'est grâce à vous et à Maurice aussi que nous avons un tel succès pour une première chanson… Et… Comme elle parait fragile pour la plupart, je vous promets de respecter votre demande et de travailler encore plus pour les prochaines chansons…

Tomas était surpris à cet instant, il aurait imaginé n'importe quelle scène sauf celle-ci.

Reconnaissance, promesse, étrangement il n'aimait pas ces mots, la déception sûrement, mais venant de sa chanteuse, de Hayley Farber, ça sonnait comme une volonté sincère.

Il ressentait un battement de cœur mystérieux, encore ce charme qu'elle dégageait inexplicablement et qui avait le don de le rendre « faible », « sans arme ».

Il s'avança, l'air fier, il passa devant Hayley, posa vivement une main sur son épaule et dit simplement :

- Ok…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :** _« Supposition »._

Un lundi pluvieux se leva sur la ville de Tokyo.

Dans une salle de répétition dans la tour « TOM », deux managers ne cessaient de tourner en rond devant les têtes abasourdis de leurs artistes respectifs.

Cinq fois qu'ils regardaient le clip et écoutaient la chanson du nouveau groupe, Soul Artist.

- Deux millions six cent mille exemplaires pour un single le premier jour… C'est impossible… Fit remarquer Takumi, bassiste de Trapnest

- Et pourtant… Souffle Udo

- Faut admettre que c'est plutôt pas mal ! Réplique Nana, chanteuse du groupe Blast

- Elle est très mignonne… Sourit vicieusement Matt, chanteur du groupe Matt & Brother's

- Il ne faut pas se mettre la pression, ce n'est que sa première chanson ! Fait remarquer Layla, chanteuse du groupe Trapnest

- Certes, mais Tomas investit beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour ce groupe… Répond Vince

- Tomas… ? C'est lui qui est le manager du groupe… ? Questionne Shuichi, chanteur du groupe Bad Luck

- Oui…

- Dans ce cas, on est foutu, bon à mettre à la poubelle ! Shuichi chéri, comme va-t-on faire ! Pleurniche Ryuichi, chanteur de Nittle Gasper

- Euh, et bien, c'est normal qu'elle ait du succès, elle est jeune, belle et son rock est moderne, mais aussi nostalgique… Sourit Shuichi

- Quoi… ?! Fronce les yeux Nana

Tous regardèrent Shuichi d'un air noir et méprisant. Ils devaient admettre que leur confrère avait raison, ce groupe était « mythique ».

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas une compétition que je sache ! Fait remarquer Matt

- Non, évidement… Sourit Udo

- Comment ça pas une compétition… ? Je vous signal qu'il s'agit de défendre votre talent, votre passion, vos envies créatives, on n'est pas sur un champ de bataille, mais il ne faut pas se reposer pour autant ! S'écrie Vince

- Je pense que tu es trop passionné mon ami ! Fait remarquer Udo

- Il est hors de question que cette gamine devienne l'égérie de cette maison de production !

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu as… ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves… Tu prends ça trop à cœur…

- Peut-être, mais je n'y peux rien c'est ma passion, c'est mon travail, mon métier, et ce gamin capricieux va encore une fois tout gâcher !

- Gamin capricieux… ? Tu parles de Tomas… ?

- Parfaitement !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu lui en veux encore pour ça ?

- Tss… Bien sûr que si je lui en veux encore ! Je leur en veux à tous les trois d'ailleurs !

- Bien, bien, d'accord, tu as le droit d'être énervé… Mais cette jeune fille et son groupe n'y sont pour rien eux, alors ne t'agace pas comme ça…

- Ouais et bien on verra qui survie dans ce monde musical !

Vince trop excédé par la situation et énervé, partit de la salle en claquant la porte.

- Udo… ?

- Oui Layla… ?

- Pourquoi Vince en veut à Tomas et à d'autre personne apparemment… ?

- Rien… C'est une vieille histoire et ne cherche pas à savoir d'ailleurs, remuer le passé, c'est jamais bon…

Layla fut surprise par le ton de son manager. Lui un homme doux et calme, il s'était légèrement emporté face à Vince, et visiblement il était plus que sérieux par l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner.

Encore un secret de la production TOM.

Dans le bureau du PDG, une réunion s'était improvisée. Mélanie et Maurice essayaient de convaincre Tomas sur un détail.

- Tomas… Soit raisonnable, je sais que tu tiens à ce qu'ils soient tous diplômés, mais le succès de leur premier single est un fait, beaucoup de travail les attendent et ils ne peuvent pas continuer leurs études, ça va les épuiser… Soutient Maurice

- On fera un planning adapté, mais il est hors de question qu'il cesse leur étude…

- Tomas, le groupe a déjà une interview télé mercredi, et une représentation scénique pour vendredi… Vont s'en suivre les séances photos, puis les magasines, sans parler du deuxième titre qu'ils vont devoir travailler… Il faut qu'ils aient un réel temps pour leur travail… Explique Mélanie

Tomas regarda sa femme. Il était admiratif dans ces moments là, professionnels. C'était le seul instant où il accordait à cette femme son attention et sa probation.

Pour Mélanie les moments au bureau avec son mari étaient privilégiés, elle savait que ce regard approbateur n'était que pour le travail, jamais il n'avait versé un tel regard dans l'intimité. La complicité.

- Je vois…

Tomas s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et s'alluma une cigarette.

- Je ne veux pas qu'un jour on dise d'eux qu'ils sortent de nulle part… Ils ont du talent certes, mais ils en ont aussi dans la tête !

- Je sais Tomas… Mais tout ça c'est dépassé, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui suivent des cours à la fac pour remplir le CV, tu sais que c'est plus compliqué d'être choisit sur le tas… Ajoute Maurice

- Et puis rien ne les empêche de passer leur diplôme en candidat libre… Continue Mélanie

- Certes… J'en parlerais avec eux… Mélanie, pour quelle émission télé est la première interview… ?

- Dans le talk show de Hanako Mizuki…

- Ok… Et la représentation sur scène… ?

- Hando Yukishiwa… Le célèbre représentant en écologie, il fait un concert de charité vendredi soir et il veut le groupe pour la dernière apparition…

- Très bien…

- Ouah… C'est impressionnant, ce sont deux grandes personnalités qui réclament notre groupe… Sourit fièrement Maurice

- J'ai deux autres propositions pour la semaine prochaine… Je t'en parlerais…

- D'accord…

- Bien, moi je vous laisse, il faut que je prépare leur présence scénique avec Koko et Jack, à tout à l'heure !

Maurice se leva, et prit congé.

- Tomas… ?

- J'ai du travail, j'ai pris du retard sur des dossiers…

- Je voulais juste te demander si on pouvait dîner ensemble ce soir… ?

- J'ai des projets ce soir…

- Ça fait plus de trois semaines que tu ne dors plus à la maison, quand aurai-je le droit de dîner avec mon mari…

- Arrête, ne commence pas à pleurnicher, tu sais que ça m'agace !

- Je vois… C'est comme d'habitude… Je n'ai droit à rien, même pas à un peu de respect…

- Je te respecte professionnellement, c'est déjà pas mal…

- Je me fiche du travail, c'est toi que je veux !

Mélanie se leva et tapa ses mains sur le bureau. S'en était assez, assez de souffrir. Ils étaient mariés, il l'avait épousé, juré devant le représentant de la ville de l'aimer et de la chérir.

- Pourquoi tu ne respectes jamais tes promesses !

- Mélanie ça suffit ! Sors de mon bureau !

- Pourquoi tu t'es marié avec moi si c'est pour être encore plus abjecte !

- Tu en sais parfaitement les raisons ! Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de ça ! Tu me rabâche sans cesse la même chose, tu m'épuises vraiment, déjà que je ne t'estime pas énormément, ne me fait pas devenir haineux de toi !

Le cœur de Mélanie se brisa en deux. Elle n'était décidément rien pour lui, rien, même un infime sentiment, rien, il suffisait qu'il fasse un pas pour qu'il éprouve de la haine pour elle. Mais pourquoi… ? Qu'avait-elle fait… ? Elle n'y était pour rien dans ces douleurs passées… Bien au contraire.

- Toi aussi tu rabâches ! Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait de mal, sauf peut-être avoir la stupidité de tomber amoureuse de toi apparemment ! Tu es désespérant toi aussi !

Mélanie attrapa ces dossiers et sortit du bureau de Tomas, furieuse, et triste…

Elle pénétra dans son bureau, honteuse, elle détestait lui tenir tête, visualisant encore davantage la perte de cet homme.

Cet homme qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient venus au monde, cet homme qu'elle avait vu souffrir sans pouvoir intervenir, cet homme qu'elle pensait sauver, qu'elle pensait gagner du respect, de l'affection, de l'amour au fil des années.

Mais.

Il ne savait que lui reprocher d'être dans sa vie, que d'être amoureuse de lui, elle qui n'avait jamais rien tenté contre lui, peut-être effectivement ce mariage à moitié d'amour, un arrangement depuis leur naissance, et après… ? Était-ce de sa faute si ce qui devait convenir de banalité s'était consumé comme de l'amour pour lui.

Comment ne pas l'aimer, elle le connaissait comme personne, il n'était de nature dynamique, affriolante et tendre, ni même douce, mais elle restait l'une des rares à l'avoir vu sourire, rire, être heureux et passionné, ce Tomas s'était envolé en fumer à cause de…

Elle marcha vers son bureau et prit place. Elle essuya les larmes salées qui roulaient sur ses joues. C'étaient les mains tremblantes qu'elle ouvrit un tiroir, et prit une photo. Une photo où se trouvait un groupe de personne.

- Tout ça c'est de votre faute…

À l'université, le groupe d'amis déjeunait tranquillement.

- On aurait quand même pu fêter notre victoire… Sourit Riichi

- C'est vrai… Baille Naruto

- Je crois qu'on était tous trop fatigués ! Rit Shiro

- Oui… On fêtera ça en temps voulu ! Répond Benoît

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, j'aurai bien aimé m'éclater dans une boite branchée ! Maintenant que j'en ai les moyens… Trouver enfin des femmes qui en valent le coup… S'explique Riichi

- Tu n'as pas assez des filles de l'université, elles ne cessent de nous mâter depuis ce matin… Réplique Naruto

- On est célèbre maintenant ! Sourit Shiro

- Quand serons-nous rémunérés à votre avis… ?

Tout le monde fut surpris, Keiji décrochait enfin un mot, même plusieurs.

Cette réflexion ne surprenait pas Shiro, il était évident que son ami souhaitait le plus vite possible partir de chez lui. C'était une bonne chose.

- Je pense qu'ils vont nous en parler aujourd'hui… Répond Benoît

- Au fait, où est Hayley… ? Demande Shiro

- Elle déjeune avec Hinata et Lyan… Grimace Naruto

- C'est vrai que vous vous faites toujours la tête tous les deux ! Fait remarquer Shiro à Riichi

Riichi soupira. Il ne reviendra jamais sur ses mots, ni sur ce qu'il pensait des actes de Hayley, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il avait horreur que la jeune femme lui fasse la tête, surtout aussi longtemps. Aussi capricieuse soit-elle, il affectionnait son amie.

- Mademoiselle ne fera jamais le premier pas… Elle est aussi têtue que moi ! Sourit Riichi

- Alors va t'excuser… S'agace Benoît

- Non ! Jamais ! Tant qu'elle n'aura pas mûrie dans sa tête, et qu'elle n'aura pas définitivement oubliée Dan, je continuerais à l'ignorer, même si ça m'emmerde…

- Et bien ! En effet, quelle tête de mule… Râle Benoît pour lui-même

- Ta compassion pour elle fait pitié… Je ne comprends pas comment en tant que soi-disant « meilleur ami » on puisse continuellement la pousser dans la mauvaise direction…

- Ne recommence pas avec ça, ma position concernant Hayley ne regarde que moi ! S'agace tristement Benoît

- Et ! Arrêtez tous les deux… Souffle Shiro. On se calme, Hayley est assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bien ou pas, si elle fait des erreurs, c'est à elle qu'elle doit s'en prendre, c'est tout…

Le groupe d'ami se rendit au studio tendu. Entre les mauvaises ententes, les avis qui divergeaient, les relations ombrageuses, les six amis semblaient dispersés.

Maurice, Tomas, Mélanie, Koko et Jack étaient présents. Une montagne de travail les attendait avec leur groupe.

- Bonjour à tous ! Les accueils Maurice

- Bonjour Maurice… Sourit Naruto

- Ouh, vous semblez tous fatigué dite-moi…

- Ça va… Rassure Shiro

- Bien, installez-vous, nous devons vous parlez de quelque chose d'important… Réplique Maurice.

Les six amis s'installèrent. Le groupe de professionnel leur fit face. Maurice prit la parole.

- Le succès de votre premier single engendre énormément de travail… C'est pourquoi, nous vous demandons s'il est subitement possible que vous arrêtiez les cours…

- Les quatre après-midis ne suffiront plus à votre travail d'artiste, vous avez déjà une semaine bien chargé, il est essentiel que vous vous cibliez sur votre carrière désormais… Intervient Mélanie

- Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord… ? Demande Tomas

- Moi ça me va amplement… Réplique Riichi

- Pour être honnête, moi aussi ! Sourit Naruto

- Moi aussi ! Répond Keiji

- Benoît, Shiro… ? Demande Maurice

- Pas de souci… Répond Shiro

- De même !

Hayley quant à elle, semblait silencieuse, et baissa la tête avec un regard déçu.

- Farber… ? Prononce Tomas

- Ça ne me gêne pas non plus, le souci c'est que, Hinata va se retrouver sans cours…

- Attend, tu veux dire qu'à vous sept, vous formez votre session art ?! S'étonne Maurice

- Oui…

- Je n'y avais pas pensé… Souffle Naruto

- Pourquoi êtes vous si peu nombreux… ? Demande le coach vocal

- La cession a toujours été mal vu, trop souvent occupé par des gosses de riche, ils sont ressortit sans avenir, mais c'est uniquement parce que ces viles prétentieux n'avaient aucun goût pour leur art, ce sont des capricieux mit dans des activités mondaines pour faire bon genre à leur famille bourgeoise ! Se moque Riichi

- Je vois…

- Du coup, notre session est « mal vu » ! Ajoute Shiro

- Si j'ai bien compris votre amie peint… Pourquoi ne pas être dans une école pour peintre… ? Demande Tomas

- Parce que ça coûte trop cher évidement… Réplique Hayley

- Ça m'ennuie de laisser Hinata… Dit Benoît

- Moi aussi, à moins qu'il la passe en deuxième années ! Suppose Shiro

- Oui, mais ça ne sera pas pareille… S'attriste Hayley

- Si j'inscris votre amie dans une école de peinture, vous arrêtez de faire ces têtes de bébés pleurnicheurs ! S'agace Tomas

- Quoi… ? Est surprise Hayley

- Il y a une très bonne école d'art à Tokyo, elle n'est pas très loin d'ici d'ailleurs, je l'inscrirais… Affirme Tomas s'allumant une cigarette

- Quoi, en plein milieu d'année ! S'étonne Naruto

- Tomas a des sources partout ! Se moque Maurice

- La ferme !

- Vous feriez vraiment ça, pourquoi… ? Questionne Hayley

Tomas regarda sa chanteuse quelques instants, et se concentra dans le vide noir du sol. Il trouvait subitement la moquette intéressante.

Pourquoi, pourquoi… ? Si lui-même le savait. Il répondait toujours présent au moindre détail de la vie de sa chanteuse. La réponse à cette attention, il la cherchait toujours, son sentiment envers elle était simple pourtant, il détestait les femmes gamines et insipides, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à ses exigences.

Répondre à ses yeux éternellement tristes et égarés…

- Cessez de poser toujours des questions stupides Farber ! Dit-il agacé

- Questions stupides… ? Boude cette dernière

Le groupe rit à cette scène devenu culte aujourd'hui. Hayley et Tomas. La plus belle incompréhension artistique de l'histoire.

- Maintenant que la situation est claire, au travail ! Ronchonne le manager

- Bien… Votre première interview aura lieu dans un talk-show mercredi, et vendredi soir vous ferez votre première représentation scénique, pour un concert de charité… Annonce Mélanie

- Vraiment… ? Pour quelle association… ? Sourit Hayley curieuse

- Un représentant en écologie…

- Oh… Est déçue Hayley

- Tu en fais une tête… ? Sourit Benoît

- J'imaginais une association plus… Enfin plus importante…

- Il s'agit de Hando Yukishiwa, il travail avec le gouvernement Japonais, c'est aussi important qu'une autre association…

- Oui… C'est vrai… Sourit forcée Hayley

- Est-ce que d'autre groupe seront présents… ? Demande Benoît

- Évidement… Notamment Blast et Matt & Brother's qui sont deux groupes de notre production…

- Ah…

- Vous passerez en dernière partie… Vous allez convenir d'une mise en scène avec Jack…

- Une mise en scène… ? Demande Benoît

- Oui, la présence scénique si tu préfères… Répond Jack

- D'accord…

- Il faut aussi décider de vos tenues… Comme c'est pour une représentation officielle, j'ai opté pour des vêtements simples et chics… Annonce Koko

- J'aimerais que votre prestation reste dans la même optique que votre clip, étant donné qu'il a énormément plu… Affirme Jack

- Très bien… Répond Naruto

- Tomas… ? Interpelle Keiji

- Oui…

- Quand serons nous payé… ?

Le silence se fit un instant dans la salle, Keiji ne s'exprimait jamais, ne parlait jamais, avait le regard toujours vide et perdue, et toujours ces éternels hématomes sur le corps.

- Vos rémunérations sont en cours, seulement vous ne seraient pas tous payés… Répond Mélanie

- Comment ça… ? Questionne Naruto

- Hayley, Benoît ainsi que Keiji ne seront pas rémunérés avant leurs majorités, c'est le règlement…

Hayley et Keiji deviennent pâle. Benoît était certes déçu, mais le guitariste et la chanteuse avaient des espoirs concernant leur salaire.

- Mais… Souffle Hayley

- C'est la loi, des artistes mineurs ne peuvent être rémunérés, on place l'argent sur un compte d'épargne qui vous sera confié à vos vingt et un ans… Explique Mélanie

Hayley se rassoit, elle qui espérait faire revenir sa famille en ville, devait attendre deux longues années avant de profiter de sa rémunération.

Dans cet entre fait, Nana et Matt, les deux chanteurs des autres groupes entrèrent dans la salle de répétition.

- Salut ! Réplique joyeusement Nana

- Oui, évidement… Sourit de façon haineuse Keiji

- L'ambiance est tendue ici… Sourit Matt

- Arrête de faire cette tête ! Keiji si tu as besoin d'argent, je t'en prêterais… Et je suis certain que Shiro aussi… Sourit Riichi

- Oui, évidement… Rougit légèrement Shiro

- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié !

Keiji quitta la salle, furieux.

- Keiji, attend, ce n'est pas… L'interpelle Naruto

- Laisse-le… Il ne t'écoutera pas… Interrompt Shiro

- Princesse… Ça va… ?

Maurice s'agenouilla près de Hayley, il aperçoit depuis quelques minutes des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

- Écoute, je suis sur que si tu as besoin d'argent, tes amis se feront un plaisir de t'avancer…

- Certainement pas… Affirme sèchement Riichi

- …

- Il est hors de question de répondre encore et toujours aux caprices de Mademoiselle la Princesse…

Riichi se refusait à aider son amie, il savait pertinemment que cet argent serait pour Dan, pour payer sa caution et le faire sortir de prison, et il s'y refusait catégoriquement. Mais le jeune homme ne se doutait à aucun moment que les besoins de Hayley étaient pour sa famille.

Tomas vit où son musicien voulait en venir, et dans une pulsion incontrôlable, il l'appuya.

- Farber, vous êtes fatigante à toujours pleurer, grandissez… !

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on s'en aille… Chuchote Matt à Nana

- Je veux voir le spectacle moi… Sourit-elle vicieusement

- Curieuse…

- Vous êtes jeune et en bonne santé, alors ne pensez pas qu'à vous et à votre taulard ! S'indigne Tomas

« Taulard ».

Ce mot résonna en Hayley.

Alors quoi… ? C'était pour cette raison que Riichi et Tomas l'affrontaient une fois de plus, ils pensaient grossièrement que cet argent était pour Dan, son taulard.

Son cœur se brisa, Hayley comptait ses défauts par centaines, mais elle n'était pas stupide au point de penser d'abord à Dan avant sa famille, il la pensait si insensible que ça.

Maurice s'inquiétait. Des larmes nerveuses s'écoulaient du regard de sa chanteuse, et elle serrait ses mains, comme pour freiner une colère. Il se releva et s'assoit, il voulait caresser son dos pour la calmer, mais la rancœur de Hayley était trop grande.

C'était trop, elle était à bout, pour qui la prenait-il à la fin… ?

Hayley se leva brusquement et cogna le torse de Tomas, qu'elle fit reculer de rage.

- Hey, calmez-vous ! S'écrie Koko

Tous furent surpris, surtout Nana et Matt, cette petite jeune fille haute comme trois pommes, osait défier Tomas, il craignait pour la survie de cette soi-disant « Hayley ».

- Fermez-là ! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me juger ! Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Ce n'est pas pour Dan que je veux cet argent, mais pour ma famille imbécile ! Et ça vaut pour toi aussi ! Dit-elle en direction de Riichi

Hayley lâcha Tomas, et s'enfuit excédée.

- Bien… S'assoit Mélanie. Je vois que ce groupe respire le professionnalisme…

- Tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche… Sourit Koko. Tomas, ça…

Tomas avait le regard vide, comme sous le choc. Il avait sentit dans les cries de sa chanteuse tellement de désarroi, de lassitude, de colère, d'injustice, le monde de « Farber » tournait bien à l'envers.

Tomas était à la fois en colère et étourdi. Il voulait rattraper ces deux briseurs de morale et les faire revenir à coup de pied travailler, deux enfants insupportables voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Mais il devait aussi admettre qu'il avait choisit chacun des membres de son groupe par humanisme, quelque chose de spécial se dégageait d'eux, et c'était bien par leur sincérité et leur vécu que leur première chanson était autant adulée.

Ils étaient tous authentiques.

- Ce groupe va vite partir dans le néant… Fait remarquer Jack

- Bien, super, maintenant, on fait quoi… ? Râle Mélanie, regardant Tomas

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un aussi gros bordel… Réplique Koko

- Et on se demande bien à qui la faute… Souffle Benoît

- Et, maigrichon, si t'as un truc à dire, tu le dis en face au lieu de souffler comme une midinette ! Réplique froidement Riichi à Benoît

Benoît baissa le regard et monta sur scène. Les mots de Riichi firent mal, combien de fois avait-il entendu ces réflexions de la bouche de sa famille.

- Riichi, calme-toi… Benoît a raison, si tu n'avais pas ouvert ta grande gueule, on n'en serait pas là ! S'impatiente Naruto

- Bah voyons… Keiji est encore pardonnable, c'est un môme battu par son père avec une mère prostituée et qui s'occupe seul d'une petite sœur, il a de quoi vouloir se jeter sous le train ! Hayley tourne autour de son petit monde de princesse ! Si je m'agace autant c'est parce que je ne l'a reconnaît pas ! Cet enfoiré l'a complètement changé et j'ai horreur des gens influençable sans personnalité !

Benoît ne pouvait pas laisser Riichi dire de tels propos, Hayley n'avait pas changé, Riichi ne voulait pas comprendre qu'elle était juste perdue.

Tant pis s'il devait se faire rabaisser au point de ne plus avoir de raison, Benoît tenait trop à son amie pour être dégradée ainsi.

- Ferme-là ! S'écrie Benoît. Arrête de sous-entendre que tu connais Hayley par cœur ! Tu ne l'a connais que depuis cet été, et vu le lieu où tu l'as rencontré, je cesserais de juger les gens à ta place !

Riichi et les autres étaient bouche-bée, Benoît qui toujours à l'habitude de baisser le regard, de s'écraser, de ne rien assumer, il était debout, le regard fixait sur Riichi, sa voix tremblait, mais ces mots étaient assurés.

- Je connais Hayley depuis l'âge de dix ans et je peux te jurer que je ne connais pas une personne aussi sincère et généreuse qu'elle ! Elle a vécu autant de solitude que toi, et elle l'affronte comme elle peut, alors oui, elle s'est laissée manipuler par un sale enfoiré, mais elle n'est pas différente, elle est juste paumée, tu entends, paumée, alors cesse de la juger ou je te jure que je ne vais certainement pas avoir peur de t'infliger un poing dans la face !

Benoît cessa subitement toutes paroles. Son corps tremblait, son visage était rempli de larme, il venait de défendre corps et âme son amie la plus fidèle.

Riichi n'en croyait rien. Son ouïe avait sûrement déraillé, ou il venait de se faire rabaisser par un gamin de dix-neuf ans. Il enragea. La fatigue l'emporta et l'émotion aussi. Il s'approcha violemment de Benoît et voulut lui infliger un coup, mais un bras vint retenir son geste.

Tomas ne pouvait tolérer cet excès de violence.

- Lâche-moi ! Ordonne ce dernier à Tomas

- Admet ta défaite, comme un adulte…

- Quoi… ?!

- Tu es en colère parce qu'il t'a convaincu, alors ne laisse pas ton émotion t'emporter, et range toi comme un homme… Dit-il le lâchant subitement

Riichi se calma, les mots de son manager le fit devenir réaliste. Tomas avait raison, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Benoît… ?

- …

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole…

Riichi descendit de scène sur ces derniers mots.

- Tomas où tu vas… ? Demande Maurice

- Chercher les deux membres les plus insupportables de mon groupe ! Dit-il ouvrant la porte avec son pied

Maurice ricana subitement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire… ? Questionne Nana, prenant place aux côtés du coach

- Le bonheur… Sourit-il grandement

- Le bonheur… ? Tu es toujours aussi fêlé ! Rit Matt

- Ah, il faut le vivre pour comprendre…

Shiro regarda Benoît. Il avait l'air abattu. Son ami s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu as été génial tout à l'heure, tu as bien fait de remettre Riichi à sa place…

- Oui…

Tomas cherchait désespérément sa chanteuse et son musicien, quand dans un couloir, il trouva les deux personnes qu'il recherchait, ensemble.

Hayley était assise au sol et tenait Keiji dans ses bras, il était lové contre elle, comme un enfant cherchant la chaleur de sa mère.

- Keiji… Pourquoi tu repousses Shiro… ?

- Ce connard se moque de ma vie, de mon existence ! Il n'en a plus rien à foutre de moi, il ne pense qu'à baiser sa pute !

- Keiji… Calme-toi…

- Quoi… Ce mec me dégoûte ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre ce salaud !

- Tu sais… Hinata est vraiment très amoureuse de Naruto… Pourtant, c'est avec Lyan qu'elle est… Elle veut se donner une chance d'être heureuse, parce que Naruto est la personne qu'elle aime le plus, mais c'est aussi la personne qui la fait le plus souffrir…

- …

- Tu ne peux pas garder prisonnier une personne toute une vie de ton amour, et la faire attendre… L'amour ne suffit plus au bout d'un certain temps, l'être aimé réclame de l'attention, des sentiments, on ne peut pas être fort inlassablement…

Tomas écoutait paisiblement les paroles de sa chanteuse et retrouva ce visage rationnel. Son guitariste avait exprimé les bons mots, « c'est une personne aussi sincère et généreuse ». Elle n'était perpétuellement plus forte que pour les personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle ne savait pas comment trouver son bonheur, mais savait guider les autres vers ce dernier, c'était inexplicable.

Elle avait un sourire radieux, mature, rassurant et avait le don irrationnel d'apaiser ce jeune homme aux allures froides, méprisables et détestable.

La situation de Keiji faisait peine à voir. Riichi avait résumé sa vie quotidienne en trois mots. Tomas en était dégoûté, il ne pouvait évidement pas laisser son musicien dans une telle vie. Les médias s'en régalerait et lui perdrait toute notion du bonheur.

Et « Farber ».

Sa colère frissonnait encore sur la peau de Tomas. Il en déglutit difficilement et son cœur élançait des battements énigmatiques. Cette jeune fille était également seule. Pas dans les mêmes circonstances aggravante que son ami, mais qu'importe les occurrences, être seul, c'était être seul, incontestablement.

Tomas avait assez de solitude dans le cœur pour comprendre.

Était-ce pour cette seule raison sérieuse qu'il appréciait sa chanteuse.

Il s'approcha doucement de ces deux artistes.

Tomas pourrait en sourire, il aimait ce moment. Il n'était pas professionnel, ni habituel, ni réfléchi, ni raisonnable. Mais c'était bien pour vivre ces instants là, qu'il s'était donné lui-même une dernière chance.

Vivre, rencontrer et partager avec des artistes entiers et,

Ils le sont, tous les six.

- Debout… Ordonne ce dernier

- Désolé… C'est de ma faute si Hayley s'est absentée… Argumente Keiji

Une surprise de plus bondit dans la tête de Tomas. Keiji l'insensible défendait son amie.

Hayley dégagerait-elle naturellement un sentiment de bien-être… ?

Sa sincérité envahirait-elle sans le savoir toutes personnes se trouvant à ses côtés.

Hayley importait à toutes les personnes présentes dans sa vie.

- Ne recommencez pas ! En scène et vite ! S'impatiente le jeune homme

- Oui… Répondent les deux amis

Les deux artistes suivirent Tomas assez honteux, décidément, ils ne parvenaient à retenir leurs émotions. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, sous le regard accusateur des professionnels.

- Ah, tout de même ! Râle Mélanie

- Je n'ai pas toute la journée non plus, faut que je prépare le groupe de Nana et Matt aussi ! S'agace Jack

- Encore un faux pas qui relate du personnel et je délaisse mes engagements… ! Affirme Koko

- Désolée… Souffle Hayley

- Ça va ! Tout le monde arrête de s'agiter et on se met au travail ! Réagit Tomas

Hayley et Keiji montèrent sur scène. Benoît et Naruto murmurèrent un « ça va » à Keiji et à leur grande surprise, ce dernier répondit :

- Beaucoup mieux, merci… Dit-il détournant son visage, légèrement honteux

Naruto et Benoît se sourient, ils se rassuraient de cette nouvelle humeur.

- Bien ! Pour la mise en scène, Hayley je veux que tu gardes les mêmes mimiques scéniques que tu avais dans le clip, mystère, froideur, sensualité ! Rétorque Jack

Tous ces qualificatifs firent rougir Hayley, il ne lui semblait pas être ainsi. Elle se mettait déjà la pression, comment être ainsi devant tous ces yeux qui la regardaient, et vendredi, ils seront des centaines, des milliers, quelle honte.

- En ce qui concerne le passage de Keiji et Shiro, c'est une attention que le public a aimé apparemment, alors, on rentre en scène vous deux, compris !

- Oui… Effleure d'un rictus le visage de Keiji

- Ok… Souffle dépité Shiro

- Bien, alors go ! S'élance Jack

La répétition fut longue et éprouvante. Hayley avait beaucoup de mal à paraître ce qu'elle était dans le clip. À ce moment précis, c'était le regard et le partage avec Tomas qui l'avait mise en transe, disparaissant de ce monde pour être avec lui.

- « Non mais à quoi je pense ! » S'agace-t-elle pour elle-même

- Farber ! S'élance la voix de Tomas

- Oui !

- Concentrez-vous !

- Oui…

Ils recommencèrent, et recommencèrent toute la journée, mais Jack n'était toujours pas satisfait, et les autres professionnels non plus. Nana et Matt se réjouissaient de trouver un point faible chez cette chanteuse, sa non confiance en elle.

Ces multiples répétitions ne dérangeaient pas qu'une personne. Keiji. Il s'amusait depuis des heures à frôler les lèvres de son ami, partant dans un monde si charnelle avec si peu de contact, il en était fou, comprendrait-il enfin son message… ? Certainement, la dernière tentative fut fatale, Keiji tenta de chatouiller doucement de sa langue, la lèvre de son ami.

Le manager et les autres professionnels les trouvaient magnifique, ils dégageaient quelque chose de spécial tous les deux, presque d'intime, mais assez perceptible pour partager leur intensité vécu.

- Hayley, tu ne voudrais pas faire un effort ! S'effondre Jack dans un fauteuil

- Désolée… Mais, je ne suis pas très à l'aise…

- Pas très à l'aise ! Il y aura des milliers de spectateurs vendredi soir, comment allez-vous faire ?! S'empresse de lui faire remarquer Koko

- …

Hayley ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Koko, elle était si gentille avec elle, il y avait à peine quelques jours, et là voilà désormais brutale et sans gêne avec elle.

- Je suis fatiguée, je rentre ! S'agace Koko

- Oui, moi aussi ! Je vous dis à mercredi, demain je m'occupe de Matt et Nana !

Hayley s'attrista, décidément, rien n'allait jamais avec elle. Par ailleurs, voir Koko ainsi avec elle lui déchirait le cœur, sans attendre raison, elle quitta la scène et poursuivit la jeune photographe.

- Koko ! L'interpelle Hayley

- Quoi… ?

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal… ?

- Pardon ?!

- Vous êtes étrange avec moi ces derniers temps… Je suis désolée si je ne fournis pas un excellent travail, je vous promets de faire mieux !

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça Farber !

Koko tourna ses talons, mais fut suivi de près par Hayley.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que ça concerne ?

Tomas avait suivi sa chanteuse, il craignait pour la survie mentale de Hayley en entendant les grossièretés de son amie. Soudainement, il les entendit parler près de l'ascenseur.

- C'est à cause de Riichi… ? Vous savez, ce n'est qu'un ami, ça ne me gêne pas que vous soyez ensemble ! Se défend Hayley

- Riichi… ? Farber, vous êtes si naïve que ça ?

- Euh…

- Riichi n'était qu'un amusement, une nuit de plus, il ne m'intéresse pas du tout !

- Je vois… Mais, alors…

- Vous devez savoir qu'une femme amoureuse a horreur de quelconque rivale !

- Rivale…

- Si vous promettez de ne pas vous approcher de Tomas, je veux bien vous accordez ma confiance…

- Ne pas m'approcher de Tomas… ?

- Vous avez parfaitement compris mon sous-entendu ?!

- Euh, je…

- Farber ! S'élance la voix de Tomas

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup !

Tomas jeta la veste et le sac de Hayley en sa direction.

- Rentrez chez vous !

- Euh…

- Partez-vous reposer, à demain ! Ordonne ce dernier

- Euh, oui…

Hayley s'échappa, perplexe, est-ce qu'il avait entendu leur conversation… ? Et pourquoi Koko l'avait considéré comme une rivale… ? Elle ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

- Toujours à prendre sa défense… ? Sourit ironiquement Koko

- Rentre chez toi, toi aussi !

- On ne se voit pas ce soir ?

- Non, j'ai un autre rendez-vous !

- Tu…

- Tomas… ?! S'élance soudainement la voix de Mélanie

- Quoi encore ?!

- Je peux savoir comment tu comptes justifier le montant de l'inscription de l'amie de Mademoiselle Farber ?! Tu sais que ce n'est pas légal de faire ça ! C'est du détournement de fond !

- Tout de suite les grands mots… J'ai de l'argent personnel non… ? Dit-il rentrant dans son bureau

- De l'argent personnel… ? Tu comptes faire de notre revenu un engagement généreux auprès de tous les amis de Farber !

- Calme-toi… Inutile de crier ! Je fais encore ce que bon me semble de mon argent personnel… De plus, je te signal que nous avons des comptes indépendants, alors tu n'as aucun souci à te faire… ?

- …

- Vous me fatiguez… Toutes les deux… Sortez, je veux être seul !

- Tomas…

- Ça suffit, rentre à maison et ne m'attend pas surtout ! Lance ce dernier misérablement

Mélanie sortit du bureau attristée et blessée, encore une journée qui se finissait dans le néant de son amour.

- J'ai donc bien fait de prévenir Farber !

- Tu es sourde, sors toi aussi ! Dit-il s'allumant une cigarette

- Très bien… Monsieur…

Koko prit congé en claquant la porte. Tomas grimaça, il n'en pouvait plus de ces deux femmes arrogantes. Elle le traitait comme un enfant capricieux. Auraient-ils tous oublier qu'il était adulte et qu'il faisait ce que bon lui semblait.

Tomas écrasa sa cigarette. Il prit quelques affaires, et monta dans son appartement privé.

Il prit une douche, se vêtit de façon plus que séduisante. Il prit ses clefs de voiture, et se dirigea vers son rendez-vous.

Hayley rentra dans son appartement, épuisée. Elle aperçut de la lumière dans le salon et la cuisine. Elle pénétra dans la pièce principale et vit son ami s'activer à la tâche.

- Hinata… ?

- Ah, bonsoir Hayley !

- Tu n'es pas couchée… ?

- Non, je t'attendais pour dîner !

- Ah… C'est trop gentil ! Sourit-elle

- Installe-toi, c'est bientôt prêt !

- Oui…

Hayley et Hinata s'installèrent dans leur cuisine et dînèrent en se racontant leur journée. Une fois terminé, elles partirent, tasse de thé en main, dans le salon.

- Hinata, il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose…

- Oui…

- Euh… Tomas veut que nous arrêtions nos études… Pour se concentrer sur notre travail…

- Ouah… C'est génial, ça veut dire que votre succès est bien là ! Se réjouit-elle

- Euh, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis… Nous allons quitter les cours !

- Ah…

Hinata réalisa seulement la véritable nouvelle. Son regard illuminé de bonheur, se fondit en une soudaine tristesse et inquiétude.

- Mais ! J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle ! Tomas va t'inscrire dans une école de peintre célèbre ! Sourit-elle enthousiaste

- Une école de peintre… ? Mais je n'ai pas les moyens !

- Je sais, mais c'est lui qui va tout prendre en charge !

- Tout prendre en charge… ? Mais… Enfin… Je ne comprends pas…

- Bah, quand je lui ai annoncé que si nous arrêtions notre session art, tu serais pénalisée, il a proposé cette solution…

- Ah… Je vois… Sourit-elle

Hinata souriait étrangement. Cet homme était décidément bienveillant envers son amie, il devait apprécier sa chanteuse bien plus qu'il ne le faisait paraître. Seulement, elle ne pouvait accepter cette offre, cet homme ne lui devait rien. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas, s'étant aperçu une seule fois et n'ayant échangés qu'un brève « bonjour ».

- Hayley, c'est vraiment gentil de la part de ton manager, mais je ne peux pas accepter cette offre…

- Pourquoi ?!

- Il ne me doit rien à moi, je ne peux pas accepter…

- Hinata ! Accepte ! Pour moi ! Que vas-tu faire sinon ?!

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… Je vais passer en deuxième année, avec mon niveau ça ne devrait pas poser de souci…

- Hinata, tu n'arriveras à rien dans cette université ! Tu sais que ceux qui sortent de cet endroit son mal vu ! Tu as tellement de talent ! Accepte, je t'en prie…

- Hayley… Je regrette, même pour toi, je ne peux pas dire oui…

- Quel dommage… Je suis tellement désolée de te pénaliser par ma faute…

- Ne t'en fais pas… Je suis contente que votre carrière démarre, je suis fière de toi… Sourit-elle sincèrement

- Merci…

Hayley ne savait comment remercier son amie. Sa meilleure amie, une véritable sœur pour elle. Hinata. Elle ne serait rien sans elle, toujours perdue et sûrement…

- Hayley, ça va… ?

- Oui ! Sourit-elle

Elle avait tellement de chance d'être auprès de gens fantastiques, ils étaient toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il se passait, ils essayaient de la remettre sur le bon chemin, parce qu'ils l'aimaient, tout simplement…

Une décision essentielle s'imposait dans l'esprit de Hayley.

- « Oui, c'est décidé, j'irais à l'audience de Dan… Jeudi… »

Croisement de jambe, cheveux câlinés, lèvres posés sensuellement sur le verre de champagne, voix suave lorsqu'elle répondait, cette femme donnerait tous atouts pouvant faire succomber cet homme aux élans plus que luxurieuse.

- Alors… Pourquoi ce dîner Monsieur Ourbanovski… ?

- Mon groupe passe dans votre talk-show mercredi… Je vous ai amené une liste de question à ne surtout pas poser… En particulier à ma chanteuse…

- Soul Artist… Un groupe fort prometteur, la chanson est exquise et le clip sublime, bien joué !

- Je ne veux aucun débordement, je suis clair… !

- Je vous fais un compliment et voilà les remerciements… ?

La jeune femme prit la liste dans ses mains, et la lut furtivement.

- Votre chanteuse a des vices cachés… ?

- Rien que des questions concernant le groupe et leur musique… Je suis clair… !

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça… ? Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour le succès de votre groupe… Ils sont très bons !

- Est-ce que j'ai votre confiance… ?

- Ça dépend… Qu'ai-je en échange… ?

- De l'argent ou une nuit avec moi…

La jeune femme posa son verre, fortement surprise, et rit quelque peu.

- Vous me proposez carrément de l'argent, ou une nuit… ? Vous êtes bien égocentrique…

- Mon égo s'est réveillé lorsque j'ai sentit votre jambe frôler trois fois mon mollet et votre pied toucher deux fois ma fierté… Alors argent ou sexe… ?

- Je peux très bien profiter de vous et vous trahir ensuite…

Tomas sourit, cette femme sous-estimait vraiment son acte. Il s'alluma une cigarette et savoura son moment de grandeur.

- Vous vous doutez bien qu'en tant que Président Général d'une société célèbre de production, j'ai des sources dans tous les corps de métier…

- …

- Si vous dérapez, je me ferais un plaisir de dévoiler vos comptes bancaires non déclarés se situant à l'étranger… ! Paradis fiscaux… Quelle honte…

- Vous êtes un sacré enfoiré…

- Oui…

- Sexe… Répond la jeune femme sûre d'elle

- Dans ce cas…

Tomas se leva et prit la main de la jeune femme qu'il fit se lever. Ils partirent du restaurant sans avoir dîner et grimpèrent dans la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent dans l'appartement. La jeune femme n'avait pu attendre d'arriver dans la demeure, qu'elle embrassa langoureusement Tomas dans cette cage d'ascenseur.

La porte s'ouvrit, le baiser cessa, mais à peine la porte fut fermée à clef, que la jeune femme s'empara de nouveau des baisers sucrés de Tomas.

Il la poussa sur le lit et continua leurs baisers langoureux. Il la déshabilla suavement, sentant la jeune femme frissonner à la moindre caresse, moindre toucher, moindre tissu qui quittait sa peau.

Elle jouissait aussitôt la langue de Tomas sur son corps, sur son péché. Elle griffait les draps, cette bouche, cette langue, ce talent, ce piercing qui remplit de sensation, ce bijou sur ses lèvres, elle n'en pouvait plus d'être loin de lui. Elle se cambra, donnant l'ordre d'arrêter, et s'occuper à son tour des préliminaires.

Une fois savourés, le jeune homme reprit le contrôle et prit possession de cette jeune femme. Elle s'agrippait à lui, de façon ferme, elle voudrait que ce moment ne cesse, il était d'une obscène.

Elle s'assoit sur lui, souffla son nom, griffa son dos, valsa avec sa langue, lui ordonna d'aller plus vite, elle prenait un plaisir vicieux en cette nuit…

Et lui,

Le plaisir… ?

Il savourait ce moment, il s'agissait de sexe après tout, la nature l'emportait sur ce point faible de l'humain. Mais il exécutait cette échange la tête vide, peut-être à la recherche d'une mémoire perdue, il exerçait sa puissance, son charisme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Mais une fois cette « union » terminée. Il ne fit que s'allonger, la femme venant se poser sur son torse, caressant les dessins piqués sur sa peau. Il ne pensait pas, il ne préférait pas, le cœur savait seul à quoi il songerait, et il s'y refusait, catégoriquement.

- Soul Artist… ? Prononce celle-ci

- …

- Vous vous êtes tatoué le nom de votre groupe sur la peau… ?

- Et alors… ?

- Vous faite plus que croire en eux, c'est une véritable divination…

- …

Tomas ne dit rien. Il chopa son paquet de cigarette et s'en grilla une.

- En tout cas, cette rumeur est au moins fondée… Vous êtes peut-être le meilleur coup de cette ville…

Tomas se leva et s'habilla, il n'avait que faire de ce compliment. Il se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine, et se servit un verre d'alcool.

- Vous êtes tellement beau… Votre femme a de la chance… Sourit-elle vicieusement

- Je vais vous appeler un taxi… Dit-il se dirigeant vers le téléphone

- Déjà… ? Dommage, j'aurais aimé passer la nuit avec vous… Dit-elle le rejoignant

- De l'argent pour le taxi et une enveloppe pour le surplus que vous comptiez demander !

- J'ai l'air d'une pute !

- Je vous donne juste un pot de vin, et nous avons succombé à notre instinct animal, ça vous convient mieux comme ça…

- C'est plus clair en effet…

La jeune femme remit ses vêtements, et n'omit pas d'embrasser une dernière fois Tomas.

- À une prochaine fois…

- Je ne couche jamais deux fois avec les mêmes femmes… Dit-il lui ouvrant la porte

- Je n'en suis pas si certaine…

- Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle Mizuki…

- …

La jeune femme partit quelque peu vexée, mais confiante d'avoir fait une bonne affaire, aussi bien financière que charnelle.

Tomas partit sur sa petite terrasse. Il termina sa cigarette sous l'air de l'automne.

Il ne parvenait à être conscient de son acte. Venir se donner à une femme, lui laisser de l'argent, afin de protéger son groupe.

- C'est bien tout ce qu'il me reste…

Tomas écrasa sa cigarette et partit dormir, l'esprit bien plus incertain qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Le lendemain, Hinata prit l'initiative d'accompagner Hayley au studio. Elle voulait elle-même refuser la proposition de Tomas.

- Tu es certaine que tu ne vas pas le regretter… ? Lui demande son amie

- Certaine… Sourit-elle

Les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans la salle de répétition et tout le monde était déjà présent. Elles furent chaleureusement accueillies par Maurice.

- Mais regardez qui nous rend visite, la belle petite poupée Hinata… Dit-il serrant les mains de la jeune femme

- Maurice… Râle un peu Hayley

- Ne sois pas jalouse ma princesse, tu restes ma préférée ! Dit-il la soulevant

- Non, mais ce n'est pas ça ! Rit-elle gênée

- Maurice, arrêtes tes pitreries ! Farber, vous êtes en retard ! S'écrie Tomas

- Désolée… Dit-elle s'inclinant

- Montez vite sur scène !

- Oui…

Hayley se mit à l'aise et grimpa sur scène, souriant généreusement à ses amis.

- Vous ! Asseyez-vous et ne faites pas de bruit ! Ordonne Tomas à Hinata

- Euh, oui… Panique Hinata prenant place sur un siège

- Vous pourriez être plus aimable… S'agace Hayley

- Je suis aimable avec les gens ponctuels !

- Désolée… Hayley est en retard par ma faute…

- Je me fous des raisons du retard, je veux du professionnalisme ! Allez, on commence ! Dit-il s'installant à son tour

- Il est d'une humeur aujourd'hui… Murmure Hayley

- Farber ! J'espère que ce sont les paroles de votre chanson que vous chuchotez !

- Oui… Sourit-elle faussement. « Je le déteste… » Râle Hayley pour elle

- Shiro, tu peux compter ! Dicte Tomas

Hinata se revendiqua une pensée. Tomas venait de tutoyer Shiro, mais vouvoyait sans arrêt Hayley.

Elle en souriait, un lien vraiment spécial s'était tissé entre eux, elle en était certaine.

Convaincue et heureuse.

Étrangement, la prestation de Hayley s'améliora quelque peu. Sûrement le courage donné par les tendres sourires de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne voulait pas la décevoir, mais le manager semblait être insatisfait.

- Farber, vous me faites perdre mon temps et à mon équipe aussi ainsi qu'à vos musiciens ! Vous faites les exercices de respiration et de tenu que je vous avez demandé… ?! S'énerve Tomas

- Euh, non, je n'ai pas encore commencé le programme…

- Sans déconner ! Sortez de la salle tout de suite, ou je ne donne pas cher de votre santé mentale !

- Pardon… ?

- Tomas, arrête ça… Ne sois pas si dur… Souffle Maurice

- Vous êtes sourde, j'ai dis sortez d'ici !

- Ce n'est pas en me rejetant et en me criant dessus que je vais être plus performante ! Se défend la jeune femme

- J'ai dis… Dehors…

Hayley perdit toute patience et sortit de la salle claquant la porte.

Ce bruit furieux fit réagir Jill, qui aperçoit la jeune femme.

Hayley s'assoit sur un fauteuil et marmonna des injures à l'attention de son manager. Jill en ria discrètement et partit s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme.

- Il boude… ? Demande Jill

- Il fait la crise de la trentaine oui !

- Ne soyez pas si dur envers lui… Il…

- Arrêtez, arrêtez de le défendre tout le temps ! Il n'a pas besoin d'être aussi cruel ! Sanglote celle-ci

- Hayley…

La jeune chanteuse s'excusa, et partit se réfugier dans sa loge.

Dans la salle de répétition, Maurice s'agaça quelque peu.

- Tomas, je veux bien que Hayley ait des comportements dilettantes parfois, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui parler comme rien !

- Elle n'est pas concentrée, elle n'est pas avec nous, elle n'est d'ailleurs plus dans ce monde ! Lorsqu'elle aura remis les pieds sur terre, elle pourra revenir répéter !

- Tomas…

- En ce qui vous concerne, vous êtes plus que prêt ! Dit-il en direction de ses musiciens

- Je dois avouer que vous êtes excellents, bon travail les mecs ! Félicite Jack

- Vous allez travailler l'interview avec Mélanie maintenant… Dit Tomas se levant

- Bien… Répond nonchalant Naruto

Tomas s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, lorsque Hinata le retient.

- Euh, Monsieur Ourbanovski !

- Quoi… ?

- Hayley m'a parlé de l'école de peintre dans laquelle vous vouliez m'inscrire… Je suis enchantée de votre offre, mais je me dois de la refuser…

- C'est impossible, votre inscription est déjà faite, votre ancien dossier scolaire examiné et votre demande acceptée !

- Quoi… ? Mais…

- D'autre question… Dit-il s'en allant

- Attendez !

Tomas se retourna, déjà découragé de cette conversation.

- C'est vraiment généreux à vous, mais je ne peux pas accepter une telle offre, je ne veux pas vous devoir quelque chose…

- Vous ne me devez rien… J'aime découvrir les artistes et vous en êtes une…

- Euh… Rougit-elle

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne savez même pas ce que je peins !

- Évidement que je sais ce que vous peiniez, je ne vous ferez pas cette faveur sinon !

- J'avais cru comprendre que cette demande relatait plutôt de la culpabilité de Hayley… Sourit malicieusement Hinata

- Ne vous faites pas d'idée ! La Directrice de l'école a regardé vos croquis comme n'importe quel élève et vous a immédiatement inscrite par votre talent ! Rien de plus ! Je n'ai fait qu'avancer les frais !

Hinata doutait de ses paroles. L'école de peintre de Tokyo était fort réputée, très réputée, ne s'attaquant qu'aux meilleurs, qu'aux élites, et même si le nom de famille de la jeune femme pourrait aider, elle doutait que de simple croquis ait fait l'affaire pour un simple « oui ».

- Je…

- De toute façon, vous n'avez plus le choix, vos cours commencent lundi prochain !

- Mais…

Tomas prit congé, sous le regard perplexe de Hinata.

- Bien ! Les garçons, vous me suivez, nous allons dans la salle de réunion…

- Oui… Répondit Shiro

Les garçons suivirent Mélanie excepté Naruto qui rejoignit Hinata.

Les autres professionnels quittèrent la salle.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle non… ?

- Euh, oui…

- Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincue…

- Je n'ai rien contre Hayley, mais je ne veux pas intégrer une école sous le prétexte qu'elle s'en voulait…

- Hinata, tu l'as dis toi-même c'est une école sérieuse et réputée, ils ne prennent que les meilleurs, tes croquis les ont séduits… Tu crois vraiment que par le caprice de notre manager, cette école aurait accepté n'importe qui… !

- Tu sais, avec l'argent, on peut tout avoir… Dit-elle en connaissance de cause

- Hinata… Dit-il prenant sa main. Peut importe l'argent, tu ne payes pas pour avoir du talent, il est innée chez toi… Tu es douée dans ce que tu fais, et un jour ton talent n'aura plus de prix…

- Euh… Merci… Rougit-elle

- Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas troublé…

- …

- Hinata…

Naruto posa sa main sur la joue de son amie. Elle était tellement belle, tellement, elle. Hinata, son grand amour. Cette nouvelle le réjouissait égoïstement, ils seront encore plus proche, cette école étant à quelque pas d'ici et surtout, elle fréquentera moins Lyan, une parfaite opportunité de séduire amoureusement son amie.

Cependant, la proximité de leur corps, rendait l'atmosphère palpable, et Naruto ne put tenter un rapprochement soudain. Il colla son front au sien et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Cette sensation était fort plaisante, divine, des millions de petits frissons parcouraient sa peau. Ce moment était frémissant, mais Naruto se fit vite réveiller par une Hinata fuyante.

- Naruto, arrête ça…

- Je suis désolé… Mais je ne compte pas cessez de te prouver à quel point tu comptes pour moi… À quel point je te veux mienne…

Hinata rougit et osa regarder Naruto dans les yeux. La fièvre la gagna, une sincérité déconcertante enveloppa l'âme de son ami, elle en était chavirée, et son cœur cogna inlassablement.

- Je dois y aller…

Hinata tourna les talons si rapidement, qu'il fut impossible pour Naruto de la rattraper.

Il sortit de la salle quelque peu découragé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser des faveurs de Hinata.

- Naruto, tu viens ! S'écrie Benoît

- J'arrive !

Les musiciens se retrouvèrent avec Mélanie, Koko et Tomas dans la salle de réunion, afin de les préparer à l'interview.

Koko décidait des vêtements qu'ils allaient porter et Mélanie les coachs pour qu'ils répondent le mieux possible aux questions.

- Où est Farber ? Demande Mélanie

- Commence sans elle ! Répond Tomas

- Je vais devoir tout répéter une seconde fois pour Mademoiselle !

- Mélanie, ne me fais pas perdre patience…

Mélanie expliqua aux garçons les rituels des talk-shows, concept américain fortement déployés au Japon. Elle expliqua aussi les façons de se tenir, de répondre, de faire attention aux questions dites « pièges », des questions au abord difficile, qui pouvaient contrarier, agacer l'artiste, il fallait que ce dernier garde tout contrôle et gère toutes ses pensées et les émotions.

- Ça sera en direct, il faut donc vous attendre à une certaine pression ! Mademoiselle Mizuki peut se trouver parfois un peu trop entreprenante, alors ne soyez pas troublé par son changement soudain de personnalité… Conseille Mélanie

- Oui… Répondent les garçons

Dans la foulé, Mélanie leur avait préparé quelques questions qui risquaient d'être posés. Elle avait convenu surtout des plus embarrassantes.

Riichi se débrouillait fort bien, il était aussi le plus âgé et le plus mur. Naruto s'en sortait plutôt bien également, Shiro restait à son habitude, Keiji essayait de se forcer, mais Benoît restait trop timide.

- Benoît, il faut vous décontracter ! Vous avez l'air stressé ! La journaliste va vous prendre pour cible si vous lui faite ressentir votre inquiétude !

- Désolé, mais c'est la première fois…

- Pour nous aussi c'est la première fois, et on s'en sort plutôt bien, alors fait un effort ! Lui reproche Riichi

Benoît ne prêta aucune attention aux dires de Riichi. Après tout, n'avait-il pas lui-même stipulé qu'ils ne devaient plus se parler.

- C'est moi ou ces deux là sont en perpétuel conflit… Fait remarquer Koko

- Faites une pause les garçons ! Conseille Tomas

Le jeune homme se leva, et quitta la pièce.

Koko avait raison, Benoît et Riichi causaient un souci avec leur éternelle dispute, et il en connaissait parfaitement les raisons.

Tomas se dirigea vers la loge de Hayley, le cœur du conflit. Il pénétra dans la pièce et constata que la jeune femme était profondément endormie. Le jeune homme n'avait visiblement pas le cœur à la réveiller, son sommeil était important. Ce qu'il l'inquiétait c'était ces yeux éternellement rempli de tristesse. Il doutait que son moral tienne bon jusqu'au bout, il fallait absolument que la jeune femme se fasse violence.

Tomas ôta son gilet et couvrit le corps de la jeune femme. Elle était glacée, elle voulait en plus de son état moral, se rendre aphone.

Les heures passèrent, et Hayley se réveilla. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se brusqua soudainement à savoir quelle heure pouvait-il être. Elle chopa son mobile et constata qu'il était six heures de l'après-midi.

- Mince !

Hayley se leva brusquement et sentit un tissu glisser sur elle. Elle découvrit à ses pieds un gilet. Elle l'attrapa et constata par le parfum qui s'en dégageait que ce vêtement appartenait à son manager. Elle prit le gilet dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans la laine. Elle versa des larmes silencieuses.

- Pourquoi est-il toujours gentil avec moi alors que je suis insupportable…

Hayley essuya ses yeux et enfila le vêtement, un sourire élancé sur le visage. Elle partit à l'accueil et demanda à Jill où trouver les garçons. La réceptionniste lui indiqua la salle de réunion et la jeune femme s'y dirigea. La porte était ouverte et entendait la voix de ses camarades.

- Ah ! Ma princesse, tu es réveillé ! Se réjouit Maurice

- Oui… Désolée de mettre endormi aussi longtemps… Rougit-elle

- C'est rien, le repos est important pour la croissance ! Appuie ce dernier de sa grande humeur

- Mademoiselle Farber, vous avez loupé tout notre coaching, vous comptez vous endormir aussi demain pendant l'interview ?! S'agace Mélanie, se présentant devant la jeune femme

- Je suis vraiment désolée Mélanie…

- Être désolée ne suffit pas, n'oubliez pas que des professionnels travaillent derrière vous, pour vous, ne soyez pas aussi ingrate !

Mélanie s'adressait à elle de façon impatiente, mais professionnelle à la fois, comme pour la prévenir de son comportement, pour la faire réagir face au travail des autres, de ne pas gaspiller le temps et l'énergie de chacun.

Pour une fois, Mélanie paraissait agacée, mais sérieuse envers la chanteuse.

- Oui, vous avez raison… Je suis navrée de vous causer autant de souci… Je promets de faire des efforts…

- Tenez !

Mélanie tendit un paquet de feuille à Hayley.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des notes que vous devriez lire pour l'interview de demain !

- Ah, merci… C'est gentil… Sourit-elle

Mélanie ignora le sourire de Hayley. Et la jeune femme s'en attrista. La femme de son manager paraissait toujours fuyante devant la bienveillance, comme si elle pensait en permanence qu'on la prenait en pitié.

- C'est terminé pour ce soir, on se voit demain matin pour un dernier briefing et nous partirons ensemble au studio vers six heures… Indique Mélanie

- Bien… Répond Naruto

Les garçons se levèrent et regagnèrent la salle de répétition pour récupérer leur affaire. Hayley comptait les suivre lorsque Tomas la retient.

- Farber, attendez !

- Oui…

Toutes personnes sortirent de la salle et laissèrent les deux jeunes gens ensemble.

- Je veux que vous travailliez sérieusement ce que Mélanie vous a donné !

- Oui bien sûr…

- Farber, il est hors de question de vous céder la moindre faille ! Je ne vous garderez pas dans le groupe si vous n'avez pas la tête à ça…

- …

- Ne me faites pas regretter de vous accorder ma confiance… Si votre passion ne compte pas plus dans votre vie que n'importe quoi ! Si cette même passion ne vous fait pas survivre devant ce que vous devriez oublier, alors vous n'êtes pas faite pour être artiste…

Hayley sentit son cœur se briser en deux, ainsi Tomas lui accordait sa confiance, cependant, il était aussi capable de l'admirer que de la renvoyer pour la cassure de cette sincérité.

Les larmes ne purent de nouveau se retenir, Hayley était dans l'impasse, enfermée dans son monde, débordant d'angoisse à l'idée de connaître une affreuse vérité, et pourtant elle n'avait guère le choix, sa vie fou le camp, et elle emportait dans sa chute les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, et ceux qui la soutenaient.

- Je…

- Je vous conseille de combattre vos démons une bonne fois pour toute ! Vous n'avancerez pas sinon… Conseille Tomas

- Oui…

- Rentrez chez vous et soyez en forme pour demain ! Dit-il quittant la pièce

- Oui…

Hayley rentra à l'appartement, elle se retrouvait seule, Hinata avait laissé un mot et annonçait qu'elle était chez Lyan. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre et s'allongea dans le lit.

- Je meurs de faim, mais je suis si fatiguée…

Hayley se confina dans les draps et repensa au conseil de son manager et de sa femme. C'est étrange comme parfois ils pouvaient être en accord, c'était sûrement par ce seul lien que leur couple subsistait.

La jeune femme serra son vêtement, le gilet de son manager était doux, et son parfum si suave, elle se sentait comme en sécurité soudainement, en repensant à sa bienveillance, ses conseilles, son attention.

- Tomas… Souffle celle-ci, avant de s'endormir

Le jeune manager rentra chez lui. Des semaines qu'il n'avait mit les pieds dans sa demeure. Il se mit à l'aise dans sa salle de bain et rejoignit sa femme dans la chambre.

Mélanie fut surprise d'entendre son mari rentrer. Son cœur battait la chamade en entendant les draps se tordre à son corps qui s'allongeait dans le lit. Le plus surprenant étaient ses deux bras qui l'entouraient suavement, caressant ventre et sein.

- J'ai envie de sexe… Murmure ce dernier à son oreille

- Tu ne serais pas légèrement en train de te foutre de moi… Ça fait trois semaines que tu découches, que tu m'ignores et maintenant monsieur réclame du sexe... Je ne suis pas ta roue de secours !

Tomas agacé, retourna sa femme et se mit à califourchon sur elle et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- J'ai dis, j'ai envie de sexe…

Mélanie fut troublée, ce regard, cette voix, ce corps, cette âme, même imparfaite, elle l'aimait de tout son être. Craquant devant l'injustice de l'amour, Mélanie céda à son mari sa requête, et se donna pleinement à lui, heureuse, même si son cœur criait au désespoir de recevoir de l'amour véritable.

L'acte terminé dans une jouissance curieuse, les deux amants se mirent à l'aise dans le lit. Tomas tourna le dos à Mélanie et cette dernière vint se poser contre lui.

- Tu as le beau rôle au fait…

- Concernant… ?

- Ta morale faite à Farber, « combattre » ses démons… Ne sais-tu pas que pour donner un conseille, il faut d'abord l'accomplir soi-même…

- Bonne nuit Mélanie…

- Bonne nuit… Tomas…

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, tous se réunissaient dans la salle de réunion. Hayley s'était levée tôt ce matin pour lire les notes de Mélanie et se sentait plutôt fière d'avoir travaillée.

- Farber, vous avez des questions sur les notes que je vous ai proposées ? Demande Mélanie

- Non, vos explications étaient bien faites, je n'ai pas de question ! Sourit-elle

- Comme vous voudrez…

- Tu sembles en forme aujourd'hui… ! Provoque Riichi

- Il faut que sa aille quoi qu'il arrive si j'ai bien compris ! Lui répond celle-ci toujours fâchée contre son ami

- Attention à pas déborder de joie, tu pourrais retomber encore plus faible !

- Bon c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ! Dit-elle s'agaçant

Hayley ne voulait pas s'emporter, mais elle s'était réveillée en forme ce matin, prête à travailler, à ne pas faire passer ses soucis personnels enfin les professionnels et voilà que son ami la cherchait encore.

- Et bien, et bien, décidément, à chaque fois que je viens vous voir, ça se dispute… Sourit Vince

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande froidement Tomas

- Rien de bien particulier, je passais dire bonjour !

- Tu passais dire bonjour ou tu viens espionner notre groupe ! Ricane Maurice

- Alors… Mademoiselle Farber, pas trop stressée pour ce soir… ?

- Non, merci… Sourit-elle innocemment

- J'espère que vous vous attendez à justifier la mauvaise entente de votre groupe en tant que leader !

- Euh…

- Vous savez que dans les couloirs, tout le monde ébruite le fait que votre groupe court à la déchéance avec une si mauvaise entente…

- Vince, tu…

Tomas fut coupé par Hayley.

- Il n'y a que les gens qui ne s'aiment pas qui n'ont rien à se dire…

- Hum…

Ses amis souriaient, ils se rassuraient des dires de Hayley, elle comprenait enfin que c'était parce qu'ils tenaient énormément à elle qu'ils étaient si durs, si impatients, si pressés de la voir réellement heureuse.

- Ah, l'insouciance de la jeunesse, c'est beau quand même… Attention quand même de ne pas mettre le doute dans la tête des autres membres !

- Vince, ça suffit, casse-toi ! S'emporte Tomas

- Ça va, si on ne peut même plus plaisanter !

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, et ce fut Tomas de son regard foudroyant, presque menaçant qui l'emporta sur Vince. Le jeune homme quitta la pièce vexé, mais plutôt fier de lui. Il aimait de temps en temps remettre à sa place son ami aux allures trop sûr de lui.

Les garçons avaient vécu cette scène de façon étrange. Si le but de ce manager était de les déstabiliser, c'était manqué. Vince recherchait plus à atteindre Tomas qu'une autre personne dans cette pièce. Une atmosphère de vengeance avait traversé l'esprit de Vince.

- Tomas… Prononce Mélanie

- Je veux que vous rejoigniez vos loges et que vous vous prépariez pour ce soir !

Tomas se leva, s'alluma une cigarette, et sortit de la salle.

- Allez-y, j'appelle Koko ! Réplique Mélanie

- Oui…

Les jeunes gens regagnèrent leurs loges. Ils trouvaient chacun un vêtement à leur attention et se vêtirent.

Koko venait à chacun les coiffer et maquiller quelque peu.

Quand vint le tour de Hayley, Koko resta silencieuse, elle ne décrocha aucun mot. Elle se contenta d'arranger sa tenue, de la maquiller et de la coiffer sagement, mais non sans un regard aigrit.

Hayley suivit Koko pour rejoindre les autres, quand elle pensa à quelque chose. Elle retourna en courant dans sa loge et attrapa le gilet de Tomas. Puis, courant dans les couloirs, elle rejoignit son groupe.

- Farber, ne courez pas comme ça ! Conseille Mélanie

- Oui, pardon…

Tous furent subjugués devant la beauté de Hayley, Koko avait parfaitement choisit sa tenue et son maquillage dégageait tous ses charmes.

- Bien, nous allions ! Annonce Mélanie

- Euh, Tomas…

Tous sortirent dehors et laissèrent Tomas et Hayley.

- Je voulais vous rendre votre gilet…

- Farber, je compte sur vous ce soir, soyez professionnel !

Il prit son gilet de manière assez brusque et sortit dehors, n'ayant aucun regard de sympathie. Hayley sortit à son tour, assez triste. Elle qui avait retrouvé du réconfort grâce à lui, se retrouvait devant « un » Tomas sans gêne, ni scrupule.

Ils grimpèrent dans la limousine, et se dirigèrent vers les studios.

Hayley regardait cette jolie vue défiler devant ses yeux. Dommage que les vitres teintées gâchaient le spectacle. Hayley adorait Tokyo, c'était tellement plus grand et soyeux que l'Angleterre. Elle n'en avait que de brefs souvenirs, mais elle se rappelait des hivers froids et rigide avec sa famille, mais ces derniers restaient dans une mémoire nostalgique, elle se souvenait qu'ils se réunissaient dans le salon, près d'un feu de cheminé. Sa mère racontait des histoires, chantait, elle se souvenait du regard qu'échangeaient ses parents, de l'amour, pour ensuite regarder avec toute la tendresse du monde, le fruit de leur amour, leur fille, le lien qui les unissait à jamais.

Hayley ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes, sa mère lui manquait tellement. Elle si enthousiaste et douce à la fois, elle aurait tellement besoin d'elle en ce moment même. Et son père et son petit-frère si loin d'elle, et en conflit.

Hayley n'avait jamais pensé à sa mère aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui.

- « Maman, tu me manques tellement… »

Benoît ne cessait d'observer son amie, il sentait l'émotion venir aux creux des ses yeux. Alors, dans un geste tendre et silencieux, il prit sa main dans la sienne, et se contenta de la serrer aussi fort qu'il le put, symbole de son amitié présente.

Ils arrivèrent enfin. Ils descendirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent dans les coulisses. Hayley essuya ses yeux et regarda si son maquillage n'avait pas coulé. Tout semblait en ordre au soulagement de Koko.

- Ce n'était pas le moment d'être émotive ! Lui fait remarquer Koko

- Désolée…

La maquilleuse réajusta quelque peu son travail, et rejoignit la présentatrice.

- Ah, vous êtes tous encore plus beau de près ! Complimente déjà la présentatrice

- Merci… Nous pouvons facilement vous retournez le compliment… Charme Riichi

- Ah, merci… Galant en plus de ça… Dit-elle à l'attention de Tomas

- …

- Bien, notre direct commence dans dix minutes, alors soyez prêts mes chères proies !

La jeune femme rejoignit son réalisateur.

- Euh, proies… ? Déglutit Naruto

- C'est une façon de vous intimider ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez génial ! Rassure Maurice

- On espère… Souffle Benoît

Les minutes passèrent, et le direct prit son départ. La présentatrice, qui n'était autre que la journaliste était fort belle, et dynamisait son talk-show avec sympathie et humour.

- Mais, je vous fais patienter mes chéries, alors je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort, les nouveaux égéries de la production TOM, ils sont six, et vont envahir le monde de la musique, les Soul Artist… !

Le groupe s'avança, Hayley en tête de fil, elle serra la main de la journaliste et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du sien. Les garçons firent de même et s'assoit en ligne aux côtés de Hayley.

À la plus grande des surprises, mais aussi de joie, le public se leva et applaudit et prononça des cris de joies fortement joyeux, ils étaient apparemment tous impatient de les apercevoir.

Le manager et son équipe s'en réjouissaient.

- Bienvenu à vous ! Je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je reçois autant de monde sur mon petit plateau, et c'est un plaisir !

- Merci à vous de nous accueillir… Sourit Hayley

- Hayley, dites-moi, vous n'avez que dix-neuf ans, déjà un single en tête des ventes qui se compte en millions et vous êtes en plus de ça, une magnifique jeune femme, comment on vit tout ceci à votre bel âge… ?

- Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de réaliser notre succès, ça va très vite et je pense que la vie quotidienne d'artiste va s'installer peu à peu… Pour l'instant ça reste juste un rêve et je suis encore à moitié endormi ! Rit-elle soigneusement.

Le rire de Hayley fut partagé avec la journaliste et le public, la jeune fille timide, pleurnicheuse, inquiète et capricieuse s'en était allée. L'équipe et ses amis furent même très surpris d'une telle sûreté de soi.

- C'est ma foi une belle analyse… Mais parlons chiffons comment vous sentez vous auprès de cinq superbes jeunes hommes ?

Les filles du public se levèrent et s'écrièrent aux émois devant la beauté sans failles de ces jeunes hommes.

- Bien ! Sourit-elle. Je suis plutôt fière ! Dit-elle les regardant. Mais le plus génial c'est qu'ils sont surtout gentils et talentueux…

- Ah, faites-nous rêver ! Sourit grandement la journaliste, faisant crier les filles d'émois

Les questions s'enchaînaient dans la bonne humeur, Hayley s'en sortait à merveille, et paraissait charmer tout le public. Les musiciens quant à eux gardaient leur personnalité et séduisaient la journaliste ainsi que l'assemblée.

Cependant, dans les coulisses, excepté Tomas, chacun se demandait où est passé la véritable journaliste de Talk-show. Elle paraissait aménager ses questions avec sympathie et intérêt, mais tout en restant politiquement correct. Une situation étrange, cela étant, ils ne s'en plaindront que guère, vaux mieux une interview de ce genre.

- Une question qui me brûle les lèvres et qui intéresse sûrement beaucoup de femme ! En un ou deux mots Hayley, comment qualifier le travail avec votre manager… Vous savez qu'il est fort populaire dans le pays professionnellement et auprès des filles personnellement… Sourit-elle séductrice

Les filles se firent entendre de nouveaux dans le public. Tomas était fort populaire auprès de la gente féminine, elles n'étaient pas sans ignorer ses goûts luxurieux, au vue de ses nombreuses interview et photo de modèle plus que somptueuses.

- Je me disais bien que la question piège arrivait… S'agace quelque peu Mélanie

Hayley doutait de sa réponse pour la première fois, étrangement, elle ne voulait rien cacher de leur relation artistique. Car même s'ils avaient du mal à s'entendre de façon intime, dans le côté partage de passion, ils étaient en parfait accord.

Il lui avait inspiré cette chanson et ce clip fastidieux.

- Tomas est quelqu'un de très exigent, mais ces exigences font que je peux donner toujours encore plus, et il m'aide à me cerner à me faire deviner ce que je ressens et par conséquent ce que je dois exprimer… Sourit-elle tendrement

Tomas ressentit un pincement au cœur. Hayley dévoilait un sentiment fort et précis de leur relation professionnel, une réponse qui donnait envie d'aller plus loin encore.

Plus loin que ce simple lien de manager et chanteuse… ?

- Je dois avouer que votre réponse fait rêver… Sourit-elle gracieusement. Et personnellement alors, n'est-il pas tout simplement aguichant ! Ne peut s'empêcher de demander la journaliste.

Hayley rougit quelque peu, la journaliste sous-entendrait-elle qu'ils pourraient avoir plus que du professionnalisme entre eux.

C'est fort impossible, de par leur différence d'âge, et de son union formelle avec Mélanie.

- Euh…

- En fait, Hayley préfère les bad-boy ! Répond Riichi

- Ah, je vois… Effectivement Tomas est plutôt bon chic, bon genre ! Dit-elle de façon séductrice

Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de soutenir les propos de la journaliste.

- Bien, bien, je vous ai assez embêté ! Nous sommes impatients de vous voir sur scène vendredi ! Bon courage et revenez très, très vite !

- Merci de nous avoir reçus…

Hayley se leva. Le groupe salua son public et retourna dans les coulisses.

- Bravo, c'était génial ma princesse ! Se réjouit Maurice, venant la félicité

- Oui, c'était pas mal… Pour un début… Réplique Mélanie

- Merci… Sourit-elle

La présentatrice rendit l'antenne et se dirigea vers ses invités.

- Mademoiselle Farber vous m'avez impressionné, j'étais bluffée de vos réponses fortes courtoises et amusantes à la fois ! Complimente la journaliste

- Merci, mais j'ai eu un bon coaching… Dit-elle montrant des yeux Mélanie

- …

- Certes, mais j'ai étais troublée par votre répartit, bonne première impression…

- C'est très gentille, merci de nous avoir si bien accueillis…

- Je vous en prie ! Dit-elle d'un clin d'œil

- Venez, on s'en va ! Réplique Tomas

Tous se regardèrent et suivirent leur manager.

- Attendez ! Monsieur Ourbanovski… Retient la journaliste

- Merci pour ce soir Mademoiselle Mizuki… Votre proposition aura fortement aidé le lancement de mon groupe… Nous espérons vite vous revoir… Passez une bonne soirée… Emploi solennellement Tomas

Le jeune homme s'en alla sur ces dernières paroles.

Tous regagnèrent la sortie et grimpèrent dans la limousine avancée.

- C'était une bonne soirée… Sourit Riichi s'allumant une cigarette

- Pas trop mal pour une première fois ! Sourit Koko

- Vous étiez géniaux ! Nous sommes vraiment fier de vous ! Se réjouit Maurice. Surtout ma prin…

Maurice stoppa sa voix élancée de joie. Hayley s'était endormie. Benoît avait délicatement posé sa tête sur ses jambes, caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

- Et bien… Sourit Maurice

Le retour se fit dans le silence. Une fois arrivé au studio TOM, Benoît réveilla son amie.

- Hayley… Hayley… Chuchote ce dernier

- Mmh…

- Nous sommes arrivés…

Tous descendirent de la voiture.

- N'oubliez pas, demain ici à huit heures ! Soyez à l'heure ! Ordonne Tomas avant de rentrer.

Mélanie, Koko et Maurice le suivirent en saluant les artistes.

- C'était géant cette soirée ! Sourit grandement Naruto

- Ouais, mais c'est bizarre… Fait remarquer Riichi

- Quoi donc… ? Demande Shiro

- C'est une journaliste de Talk-show, pas de magasine culturel, j'ai trouvé ses questions vraiment… Propre…

- Peut-être qu'elle nous estime vraiment et qu'elle ne voulait pas nous embarrasser… Réplique Naruto

- Sûrement… Appuie Shiro

- Bref ! Je suis crevé ! Je rentre, à demain ! Salut Riichi

- Oui, à demain ! J'y vais aussi ! Réplique Naruto

- On rentre ensemble Hayley ?! Propose Benoît

- Oui…

- À demain… Sourit Benoît

- Oui… Sourit Shiro

Shiro et Keiji restèrent seuls. La tension était tendue, palpable. Était-ce le bruit de leur cœur battant qui faisait ce bruit intense. Le batteur avançait ces pas, suivi du guitariste, ils devaient emprunter le même chemin pour rentrer chez eux.

Shiro marchait devant, et Keiji le suivait sagement. Ce dernier s'alluma une cigarette, dont l'odeur chatouilla l'odorat de Shiro. Ce parfum suave mélangé à la cigarette, une odeur qui devrait être gênante, mais qui finissait en sensualité.

Shiro ne cessait de penser à cet instant où Keiji osait toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes. À chaque représentation, il ne pensait qu'à ce moment. Mais le jeune homme ne se fit pas d'idée, il savait que c'était juste pour le « spectacle ».

- Shiro… Prononce Keiji doucement

- …

Le jeune homme ne préféra pas répondre, ils étaient toujours en froid, toujours, il ne voulait le regarder, ou lui parler. Oui, il voulait l'ignorer, l'ignorer jusqu'au jour où il l'aura oublié.

Mais,

Ce jour viendra-t-il… ?

Keiji n'avait qu'à prononcer son prénom pour que tout son corps soit en émoi.

- Shiro…

Il avançait, vite, encore plus vite.

- Shiro… ! Arrête !

Keiji chopa son bras, et le stoppa.

- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez compris mon erreur, arrête de me faire la gueule !

- Je ne peux pas Keiji, je ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as dépassé les limites de ma patience !

- Dépassé ta patience, tu es sûr… ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que qu'à chaque fois que je frôle tes lèvres, tu rougis, trembles, et j'entends les palpitations de ton cœur !

- Tu te fais des idées !

- Je me fais des idées ?!

Keiji ne supportait plus cette ignorance, il en souffrait tellement. De toutes les forces qu'il put, il stoppa ses pas et attira Shiro le plus proche de lui.

- Embrasse-moi… Demande sensuellement Keiji

Shiro crut rêver, cette phrase tendrement prononcée n'était dû que dans ses plus fantasques rêves.

- Embrasse-moi… Demande ce dernier presque par pitié

- Keiji…

- Embra…

- Shiro… Retentit une voix féminine

Shiro s'écarta vivement de Keiji, et courut vers Elie, et l'embrassa, passionnément.

- Bonsoir chérie…

- Bonsoir… Rougit-elle charmé Elie

- Tu m'as manqué… Dit-il l'embrassant de nouveau

Keiji fut brisé, affaibli, meurtris. Il savait ce que c'était d'endurer des coups, des coups si dur et fort qu'ils perçaient votre peau, votre chair. Mais à l'instant, Shiro lui infligeait le coup le plus dur à recevoir, le plus douloureux à encaisser, celui de le narguer. Narguer son amour. Il se dévoilait pour lui, dévoilait son amour, ouvrit son cœur, essayait de fournir les efforts nécessaires pour se faire pardonner et lui n'accorder aucune chance à leur estime. Des années qu'ils se connaissaient, se connaissaient par cœur, et voilà où le menait Shiro.

Dans le méandre de la destiné fatale,

Un destin qu'il ne voulait apparemment plus.

Keiji partit en crachant sur ce couple miséreux.

- Hey… ! S'indigne Elie

- Laisse !

- Mais…

- Laisse-le…

Un matin lourd se leva. Un matin pluvieux, froid, un automne aussi étouffant que jamais.

Hayley se vêtit de manière sombre. La journée qui l'attendait, valait le deuil. Aujourd'hui, elle devait gonfler son cœur à entendre les véritables raisons qui poussaient l'homme qu'elle aimait à rester en prison. Elle devait comprendre pourquoi famille et amis détestaient cet homme, pourquoi même son manager employait ce terme si cruel envers celui qu'elle aimait.

La vérité devait se faire sienne. Sienne pour vivre des jours meilleurs.

C'est en serrant le collier autour de son cou, que la jeune femme prit courage à appeler un taxi, et rejoindre son point de non retour.

Pendant que la pluie traînait ce véhicule jaune se rendant à un point fixe de la vie de Hayley, un jeune homme marchait dans les rues mouillées de Tokyo, boitant à moitié, déversant quelques gouttes de sang sur son passage. Il levait la tête parfois, cherchant le point le plus haut pour s'évader, s'évader de sa vie.

Oui, ce dernier cherchait la liberté.

Au studio TOM, les pas s'agitaient, les humeurs se firent oppressantes, les insultes commençaient à pointer leur nez, la patience gagnait doucement la colère, cette fois-ci Tomas ne laisseras rien passer.

- Mais où sont Farber et Keiji à la fin ! S'agace Tomas

- Je ne sais pas, ils sont injoignable, désolé… Répond Benoît raccrochant pour la dixième fois

- J'en ai assez… Ils sont virés ! Assume Tomas

Jill était concentrée sur un dossier, lorsqu'elle entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et des pas s'agiter.

- Oh, Hinata… ?

Hinata était trempée, l'eau de pluie cachait l'eau salée coulant de ses yeux. Elle tenait un papier trempée à la main, s'affolant du résultat. Pourquoi, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit.

Hinata pénétra sans remord dans son état dans la salle de répétition. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Tomas, et ce dernier en fut fort surpris, l'état de cette jeune fille était pitoyable.

Hinata ne fit guère attention, et s'enfuit en courant vers Riichi.

- Hayley…

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a… S'affole Riichi

- Elle… Elle…

- Quoi ! Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?! S'impatiente le pianiste

- Elle… Elle est partie à la convocation du…

- Quoi ?

- La… La délibération du procès de Dan…

- Hinata, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

- Hayley est partie seule au tribunal…

- Mais…

- Elle est partie assister à la dernière audience… Seule…

Riichi en lâcha la cigarette qu'il fumait. Ainsi son amie était partie seule affronter la vérité.

Hayley seule errante dans ce tribunal, seule à ignorer les faits de terreur d'un homme qui lui avait volé des années de sa vie,

Et Keiji,

Seul et injoignable.

Danger, peur, doute, s'installa pour toutes personnes présentes dans cette pièce…


End file.
